Fraud Identity
by ayanamiyuy
Summary: Left alone by the Gang's outing, Serenity lost her memory. Mokuba took this opportunity and proposed that his brother Seto Kaiba is her boyfriend. Truth and lies got all mixed up, chaos and confusions followed, leading to a journey of life and self-discovery.
1. Memory Lost

**Fraud Identity I**- Memory Lost

DISCLAMER: I don't own YUGIOH

Summary: Left alone by the Gang's outing, Serenity lost her memory. Mokuba took this opportunity and proposed that his brother Seto Kaiba is her boyfriend. Truth and lies got all mixed up, chaos and confusions followed, leading to a journey of life and self-discovery.

AN: I finally updated after so many years. I had revised the 14 chapters. I removed few thoughts that are not aligned to the story line, and added few. Of course I edited the grammar, but there are still few left since this fic was a feast of grammatical errors before. I cleaned it up as much as I can.

Well I hope you enjoy the edited version of this fic, and the new chapters as well :)

x-x

Large drops of rain splashed the dirt clattering the streets in the middle of the night. The howling sound of the thunder vibrated the luminous air warming around. The streets were left barren, no one dared to walk during the late thunderous night.

Serenity held her umbrella tightly as she walked on the wide forlorn road. Her presence to a monotonous dread atmosphere added more mystery and intricacy.

"What an awful day!" She said, as she walked forwards, forcing herself to face the striking wind blowing in opposite direction.

"Who could have thought that a sunny day could easily get converted to a stormy night?"

"Now great, a stressful girl is going home, exhausted, frustrated, depressed and most of all, alone in a stormy night like this!" she spat in exasperation. Even with an umbrella, some raindrops still wet her hair and uniform.

It was the last day of her school before vacation where she had just finished her final exam. Frustrations and loneliness loomed around her sprouted from her tiring schedule.

She had just also decided not to come to their group's outing because of her finals. Left alone, she had to spend two weeks all by herself.

'Wait…did I double-check my answers? Did I change my answer on that number?' She thought, panicking. 'Oh! Did I follow the directions? Aaaah!' She kicked a rubble, worrying.

She was devoted too much on her studies and couldn't help but to overanalyze things. This was the package of being studious - you have to exert a lot of effort studying and after exam, past actions will haunt you down.

'Stop thinking about the past Serenity! It's over, get over it!'

'Now Serenity… what you should be thinking are your loads of chores left: clean the house, fix the leaking faucet, buy groceries, trim the garden, wash and iron the clothes, throw the garbage. Aarg! It's too many.'

She touched her head, pushing her bangs upward.  
"Aw. What a day! I wonder how they are doing right now. True, I'm envious. Who would not be envious on a two-week holiday vacation?" she sighed.

"How I wish I went with them. Well, it's not that I can't, I can if I want to. Yes, I want to, but this blasted school stuffs chained me here!" she said, lifting her hands in the air furiously.

She was lost in her thoughts, mixed emotions sank her in numbness.

"I'm tired at all of this" She said to herself dimly. She walked down the crossing with no outward senses at all.

'Tired...'

'I'm tired'

_"CRRRRSSSSH"_

She heard a noise and looked immediately at her right. A dreadful sight of a light moving towards her pinned her in motionless and fear. 'Is this death? I can't feel. I can't move."

" Move Serenity. Move.' But then, she didn't. The next thing she saw was pitch black.

x-x

Seto was on the road, driving his car way home when a storm came out. He opened the wiper and rode at normal speed. There were only few cars, encouraging him to drive faster.

"Did I bring the important files?" he suddenly thought. He moved away his one hand from the steering wheel and used the other to grope the files. The strong drops of rain covering the window and thoughts focused in searching made him vulnerable to an accident.

In a split of a second, an image of a person holding an umbrella appeared on a driveway, with his car approaching it in a fast speed.  
"Oh shit!" He stepped the break as quickly as he could.

_"CRRRRSSSSH"_

As the car stopped, he looked up and saw someone lying down.

"Did I hit someone?" He thought worriedly. He stepped out from his car to check, not caring on the intense rain pouring.

As he approached her, he saw a familiar face wearing a school uniform: a girl lying down at the street unconsciously.

The scene suddenly made him surprised and confused.

The situation was new to him. Never in his entire life had he hit a person. He was on a state of uncertainty to do some necessary checking or first aid because as far as he knew he didn't hit her, but the girl lying unconsciously in front of him made that thought all wrong.

Without thinking, he grabbed her up in his arms and carried her inside his car. It was like embedded in a human instinct that in a situation like this a nearest hospital was your aid, and there he went.

x-x

Drenching in water, Seto walked hurriedly at the emergency room, carrying Serenity in his arms.

"Hey!" He said plainly. His prominent identity was enough to call the attendants' attention.

"Oh Mr. Kaiba!" the doctor gasped, shocked to see a CEO in the middle of the night and especially at the hospital. "What's wrong?" He walked towards Seto and scanned the unusual scenario: the CEO guy carrying someone and drenching in water. He raised his eyebrow, registering the most unusual – a 'woman' in his arms. The nurses and the people around couldn't help but to gossip.

"Mr. Kaiba come this way," The doctor said and led him to the room.

Seto put Serenity on a bed.

"What's wrong with her?" The doctor asked again.

"I was driving and I didn't know if I hit the girl" He said plainly and directly, a very Seto-like answer.

"I see." The doctor started to make some diagnosis, checking Serenity's condition.

"Well, there seems to be nothing wrong with her physical body." Seto stood on the doorway and waited impatiently, looking at his watch every minute.

"So she's okay? I didn't hit her?"

"Looks like it."

"Great. I'll leave then" He paced to walk away, assuming his business over.

"But wait!" the doctor called for there were still a lot of things to explain.

However Seto was already gone.

x-x

The next day, a thunderous storm vanished like magic. The sun and a light breeze emerged, rendering another mystery and unknown events.

At Kaiba's house, Mokuba was busily playing videogames when the phone rang.

_"rrrrring"_

_"rrrrring"_

"Mokuba answer the phone!" Seto yelled irritably. "Are you deaf or something?" He was on the other side of the room, actively doing his paper works. The constant sound of the phone irritated him. He needed 'focus' where interruption like the ringing phone shouldn't exist.

"Coming." Mokuba reached for the phone, following his brother's order.

"Hello?"

"I'm doctor Fritz from Mary hospital. Can I speak to Mr. Seto Kaiba please."

"Ok. Brother it's for you" Mokuba said with a tone of interest in his voice. A call from a hospital was very unusual in the Kaiba residence.

"Who's that?" He yelled again.

"Doctor Fritz from Mary hospital," Mokuba replied.

"Tell him I'm busy and just leave a message."

"Here goes my brother again, " Mokuba said, sighing. He was already used to these kind of responses like some repetitive script in a movie; when there's a call, 'tell him I'm busy.'; when there's a visitor, 'tell him to come back next time.'; when there's a party affair, 'tell my secretary to write an apology letter.'; what's new?

"He said he's busy. Well, do you have a message for him?"

"Tell him he needs to see me as soon as possible regarding about Ms. Serenity Wheeler's case."

'Did I hear it right? Serenity?' It was like hearing water inside the fire. Unsure of what he had heard, he asked again.

"Huh? Serenity? As in Serenity Wheeler?"

"Yes! It's very important."

"Okay, I'll tell him."

Mokuba hanged up the phone. There was something at the call that bugged him.

'That's unusual, very unusual'. Mokuba repeatedly thought, walking around the room, clouded in interest. Unable to comprehend it any longer, he decided to walk toward his brother's office.

He peeked at the doorway and scanned his busy brother. His office was full of paper works scattered around. His brother was surely a workaholic person. After his work he always went straight to this room. He never wanted to waste even a second of his time.

'I wonder when will he stop acting like this. Does he have a social life? Maybe he should get a girlfriend or something, anything just to lessen that busyness ' Mokuba cared for his brother. He wanted the best for him, a social life for that matter.

"Brother?"

"Yes," Seto naturally said without looking up, busily reading his laptop screen.

"Why did the doctor call you about Serenity?" He asked in curiosity. From the moment he heard the issue, he couldn't take it off his mind.

'I don't get it. The name Serenity was something out of my brother's league. First she was a low profile girl, not related to our business. Second, she was part of Yugi's gang and Third, she was his enemy's little sister. But then why?'

Silence filled the place for a while.

Then Seto put his pen down and looked at his brother. He never hid secrets from him. However, what was to hide anyway. Everything in his life was so simple- an endless cycle of work, school, duel, work, school, duel. It was so repetitive and dull.

"Well, I'm so close on hitting her with my car last night" he simply said with his usual cold voice.

"What? You hit someone?" Mokuba reacted, eyes widening in exaggeration. His face changed to shock and worry.

Seto simply nodded as if hitting someone was not a serious case. 'She is alive anyway. What's to worry?'

Mokuba suddenly reached for Seto's hand and dragged him forcefully outside the door.

"What? Where are you taking me? Hey Mokuba! Stop it!" Seto ordered.

"Let's go there! The doctor said he wants to talk to you. It's very urgent!. Come-on."

"Hey wait! I still have things to do!"

"No! we're going there," Mokuba insisted.

"No! she has her so-called dog friends anyway. Just call them," Seto sternly reasoned out. Mokuba didn't listen and still pulled him outside the door.

"Don't you know? They are all out of town. She is just all alone in her house." He informed, sounding worried. "Look, you just hit an unaided girl, and you still won't exert an effort to check her case? That is so rude brother! And besides, it's your fault why she's on the hospital. She is you responsibility!" Mokuba continued assertively, being like his brother's conscience. He had to take this role for his brother was so ignorant when it comes to moral values.

Seto remained silent for a moment. He didn't know that. He was really planning leaving her there. Going to the hospital will just waste his time, but then his brother here was giving him second thoughts, and if anyone affects Seto's- action the most, it was his brother Mokuba.

"Fine! Fine! You won." Seto finally gave in.

"Okay let's go there." Mokuba grinned and went out excitedly.

x-x

Serenity woke up, feeling alienated to her perception.

'Aw. Where am I?' She scanned the place for a while and tried to recall the things and events of what brought her here. However, what her eyes can see and what her mind tells won't just go together. She couldn't understand nor recall why she was lying here in this place. She couldn't understand why she was wearing a hospital outfit.

'Wait, a hospital outfit? I'm in a hospital? Me, in a hospital? Me? Hey! Who am I anyway? Gosh!' backward musings brought her to a sudden realization of something unnerving: forgetting your own identity.

"Awwww! It hurts!" She put her hand on her head and massaged it strongly. Forcing to remember things made her head ached.

A door suddenly opened and a smiling nurse entered the scene.

"Oh! Our sleeping beauty is finally awake" A nurse greeted lively, putting down the tray of medicine.  
Serenity just stared at her in confusion. The pain in her head was now gone. She was already confused in forgetting her memories, and encountering a stranger in this strange place complicated things more.

The nurse however didn't care at Serenity's silence and just cheerfully organized the medicine on the table.

"You really look better today than last night. Yesterday you are soaking in water and look so stress and sick. You should better take this medicine on time."

'Who is this woman? And what is she talking about? I don't understand' she thought, eyes narrowing in confusion.

"Um, excuse me. May I know who you are?"

"Oh! I'm Ms. Belinda dear, always at your service" The nurse said, gesturing her hand in enthusiasm.

"And me?" an unnatural question to an unnatural situation. "Who am I?"

However, Belinda still didn't notice the strange question and just played along.

"You don't know? Well, you are the gorgeous Serenity who was brought here by your famous and handsome boyfriend Seto. You were both soaking in the rain last night, and he carried you in his arms." She put her hands together and blinked her eyes sweetly. "Everyone here is talking about it. That was so sweet!"

'So my name is Serenity huh, and I was brought here by my boyfriend Seto.'

'Wait… What? A boyfriend? I have a boyfriend?' she recursively thought, digesting the unfamiliar facts in her mind.

"So my dear, you better get well soon okay? Rest and regain you strength so you will not make your boyfriend worried and soaked again on the rain okay?" Belinda said before she walked out the door. This nurse was surely the number one gossiper in town. Opinions and speculations seemed like facts to her.

Confused at everything, she just nodded. After all, she really couldn't remember to make a smart retort.

'So at least now I know someone.'

x-x

"Oh Mr. Kaiba. Thank God you came. Here seat" Mr. Fritz said as Seto and Mokuba entered his office.

"So what is it?" Seto questioned hastily.

"Well, I would still stick to what I had said yesterday that you didn't hit her. However,"

"What?" Mokuba butted in with curiousness.

"The accident somehow brought her in a state of Dissociative amnesia or what we called selective amnesia."

"What the hell is that?" Seto remarked, feeling a little estranged at high technical terms.

"It is one of the Dissociative disorders where one loses a memory due to stress or trauma. I assumed that the girl was stressed out and the almost banging incident totally exceeded her control limit."

"So, what does it mean?" Mokuba asked.

"In short, she lost her memory temporarily. She needs to be taken good care of especially at her no memory state."

"So, she's going to be okay?" Mokuba worriedly questioned.

"I assume yes."

There was a silence. The doctor let them feel the gravity of the situation. Mokuba just remained quiet, feeling sad about her case.

Seto however just observed if there was something more to discuss.

"Is that all?" Seto impatiently inquired.

"Yes."

Assuming that the discussion was over, Seto made a move to walk towards the door, and then Mokuba followed him from behind.

"So are we going to call Joey and his friends" Mokuba asked. This was some serious case and they knew the fact how much Joey worries when it comes to his sister.

"We are not messengers, let them find out themselves" Seto said coldly.

Mokuba was left with no choice and agreed. It was his brother's decision anyway.

x-x

Serenity sat uprightly at her bed, remembering and assessing her present state.

'Would anyone help me out? What happened? Where is my family? friends? anyone? Or…' She stammered, remembering what the nurse said. '…him?' Being alone in the room with her confused state, a feeling of being non-existent pounced her heart.

Seemed like an answer to her cry, a door suddenly opened.

"Hi!" Mokuba vivaciously ran to Serenity and jumped on her bed.

Serenity got confused again.

'Who are these guys? Oh, what a cute teenage boy, long hair and a very cheerful one. He is so friendly. And who's the other one?' She then shifted her stare to Seto. 'Browned hair, tall guy, smug looking, handsome. Wait, what am I thinking? I don't even remember a thing and here I am day-dreaming. Snap it out Serenity!'

"I'm sorry to ask. I have problems with my memory lately. May I know who you are?" Serenity asked, waking herself from reverie.

"So you really don't remember a thing? Well, I'm Mokuba Kaiba, Seto Kaiba's brother"

"Seto?" Serenity repeated, somehow interested, remembering the name the talkative nurse pointed out earlier as her boyfriend.

"Yeah. He's my brother over here. He's the one who brought you on this place" Mokuba said, pointing Seto.

'Oh! Him? He's my boyfriend? That handsome looking guy?' Serenity tried hard to hide her blush. 'Did I just fantasize a guy who is my boyfriend? Is this really true?'

"So, do you really can't remember a thing?" Seto finally spoke. He was leaning on the wall with his arms folded on his chest. He wanted to make sure that everything the doctor said was true. Still, his facial expression didn't change, calm and cold as usual.

She then stared back at Seto.  
'Is it really him?' she continuously mused as if she didn't hear the question.  
Seto noticed her interesting stare and furrowed his eyebrow, showing a questionable look. 'I don't know amnesia also makes people deaf'. He thought arrogantly. Serenity saw Seto's stare and shifted her gaze away in embarrassment.

'Gosh! he caught me. But then, if he is really my boyfriend why would I worry, right?'

"You're right I can't" she awkwardly said, stooping down her head in shame.  
She just couldn't look at him directly after what happened.

'If he really is my boyfriend, why am I acting this way? I look like an idiot. Hey Serenity, keep that face up. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. If you're not sure ask him!'

"Um, can I ask you guys something?"

"Shoot," Mokuba said with a smiling face.

"It is because the nurse said earlier that my boyfriend is the one who brought me here. And you, Mr. Seto Kaiba brought me here" Her voice was getting weaker and weaker. She was somehow discomfited to talk, eyes still looking down. "So, are you my boyfriend?" She said weakly, barely audible. Serenity looked at Seto slowly, hoping not to get the same reaction earlier.

Mokuba then expanded his eyes in amazement. That was very interesting question to his brother.

Seto however couldn't reply. He was surprised. 'What the? How dare this bitch fantasized me as her boyfriend. Me? Seto Kaiba will go with that dog's little sister? Of course not!'  
Seto was about to make a rude remark when Mokuba ran to him, hastily grasped his hand, raised it up like a politician candidate, and remarked sheepishly, "Of course he is! You are together for a year now." Mokuba was grinning up to his ears..

'This is finally the answer to my long yearning wish' Mokuba thought.

_To Be Continued_

x-x


	2. Going with the Kaiba's

**Fraud Identity II -** Going with the Kaiba's

DISCLAIMER: I don't own YUGIOH

x-x

"So are you my boyfriend?"

"Of course he is! You are together for a year now!"

Seto was indeed surprised at her question but what his brother said surprised him more.

'What the? What the hell are you doing Mokuba?' He thought with his eyes expanding in disbelief.

Serenity just nodded, agreeing. "I see."

Seto felt trapped in the situation. He wanted to demand an explanation right here and now, but seeing the situation of Serenity, questioning Mokuba's answer in front of her might not seemed right.

He then grabbed Mokuba's hand and dragged him outside the door.

"Excuse us for a while" Seto said calmly with irritation at the end of his voice.

Mokuba kept on smiling and waving at Serenity while he dragged him out.

"Yeah! We'll come back for sure!" He said, still smiling frantically.

Serenity just smiled and waved back at the odd scenario. 'Weird!'

x-x

Seto dragged Mokuba out until they reached a corridor far enough from Serenity's room, and then released his hand and yelled, "What the hell did you do? Why did you say I'm her boyfriend? Are you insane?!" He bellowed, thrusting his hands up in air, like engaging in a business argument.

"But brother, come on, just play along. Please!" Mokuba's voice was full of awe and pity. He knew his brother would react this way, and sadly he wasn't able to prepare a convincing speech as the scenario earlier was totally unexpected.

Seto shook his head in disagreement. He glared at his little brother in annoyance.

"Come' on we're going to take care of her anyway. So while we do that just pretend. Please." Mokuba begged more with his hand clasped together. He tried to look desperate as much as possible, and was already desperate to help his brother. Why couldn't he see his intention behind this?

"Please!" He went on, begging. It was so handy that he knew his brother so well and knew the exact style to drag him to a desirable situation like this – do it without his knowledge, trap him and ask permission later. There was only one last problem though – he needed him to say yes.

"No."

He did this method many times but only for simple issues like not involving his social life and relations. Before, he can easily convinced him to agree to give him his favourite toys, get additional money, do some fun partnerships, but now it was totally different - pretending to be the boyfriend of his enemy's little sister.

"Please."

"No."

Annoyed at their ' please-no' game, Seto paced to walk away.

"I don't see enough reason why would I agree to this stupid game of yours. Backed off."

'Now, here comes another chance to convince. Make this good Mokuba,' he thought to himself.

"Well, she'll be very disappointed. I already said it and taking it back might make her situation worse, and that is unethical to do brother."

"I don't care! This is your mess so clean it up!" Seto remarked rudely while walking towards the corridors' exit.

That was not effective. Pity is not his brother's thing. He had to think fast before his brother walked away. 'If anything matters to my brother the most, it's the duel which I couldn't use, the Kaiba Corporation which I also couldn't use, and...me. Yeah! That's it! Me.'

"In that case, just consider this as a payment for all your debts to me. You know, when you always not attend our parents-teachers meeting, or when you did not attend at our school play or when you did not fulfill your promise that we will have an outing" he smiled, hoping to get a yes this time.

"For your little brother, please say yes..."

Seto stopped for a while, digesting the words, trying to remember it.

'When did it happen? Ah, oh yeah. He still remembers that? He is just six years old at that time.' In spite of this, he still won't agree. His proposal was definitely out of his league.

"Still no, and forget those things" Seto said rudely. Sappy family interaction was never a part of his life.

"You're bad! Come on just for a week. We'll tell her before their gang arrives! Come' on. Say Yes. Please!" Still, even using himself wasn't enough. And yet, he would not give up. Maybe more puppy eyes and sweet voice was needed.

"No."

"Please." Mokuba begged more. He was stubborn, but then not as stubborn as Seto.

"No."

It was not good. Seto was already in the near exit. Somehow losing hope, Mokuba turned around and paced to go back to Serenity's room. He couldn't think of any more reason. Disappointed at his failed plan, he walked away muttering something.

"Fine! Then you'll miss the opportunity of tormenting Yugi's gang. Imagine their reaction if they found out what you did" Mokuba naturally said, without thinking, face gloomy from his brother's rejection.

Seto suddenly stopped his pace. If any topic would catch his attention, tormenting Yugi's gang was the topmost.

"One week?" Seto asked, expression changing back to cold and calm.

'Wow! I got my brother there. Hehe' Mokuba said, smiling up to his ears. He just accidentally hit the perfect line and felt so proud of it. Suddenly, after losing hope just a second ago, an exciting day was about to shine in his life. He then wheeled around to face his brother.

"Sure!" He joyfully said.

'One week, and I would see those stupid gang's reaction. The costs are high but the rewards are good enough.'

"Fine." After a long persuasive argument, he finally agreed.

'This should be worth it.'

x-x

It had been a day since Seto agreed at Mokuba's plan. The hospital called, informing them that Serenity was fine now and could go out from the hospital. It took a while before he convinced his brother to take care of her and let her live temporarily at their place.

However, his convincing powers were not enough to make him go with him in fetching Serenity. He retorted again all his usual reasons that he is busy and has no time. But that was just fine with him. The fact that he agreed to act as her boyfriend would later force him to go out from his shell and to perform something different. How different? Mokuba had no idea except it would be different from Seto's normal routine. He would have no choice for he would be her boyfriend from now on. And besides, not knowing it exactly made it more exciting. Mokuba couldn't wait for that to happen.

It was already night when the car arrived at the hospital "Master we're here," The driver informed, waking Mokuba from his reverie.

"Okay."

Why did Mokuba think of this plan on the first place? True that he said it was all for his brother. But more influential than that was curiosity and mischief. He was a teenager after all. He wanted to witness his brother doing something exciting than attending business meetings and duelling obsessively. He wanted to see what would happen if his brother has a social life, a girlfriend to be exact. What if his brother has a girlfriend, how would he act? How does it feel to have a sister? Would she narrate him some stories? Would she cook them food? Would she tutor him in his assignments? There were just so many possibilities that he hadn't yet experienced.

In other sense, it was like he was deprived of experiencing a bonding relationship to his family, to his brother and a dream sister. Hence left on his own, he gave in to his naughtiness and conspired with his brother and lied to Serenity.

He entered Serenity's room and faced her with full of enthusiasm.

"Hi!" He cheerfully said, waving his hand.

Serenity was straightening her school uniform when she heard him. She had no other outfit to wear except the newly washed uniform that she had worn when Seto brought her here.

"Oh you're here. Hi!" she scanned the doorway, looking for someone else besides Mokuba. Her face somehow saddened when she didn't find Seto.

"Seto didn't come?" she asked, unable to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"He's really planning, but on his way here, his secretary called that he has an emergency meeting," Mokuba lied. He didn't want to hurt her feelings. But the truth will surely hurt her, and in time it will hurt her. But right now, future complications were not to be worried about.

Serenity smiled. "I understand."

Mokuba was indeed a good actor and a good liar too. He would setup her fraud identity and his brother would just have to act. This was Mokuba's idea on the first place, so he would be the one giving false facts.

"Shall we?" Mokuba asked.

Serenity nodded and walked outside with Mokuba.

x-x

Serenity stared at the window car, carrying an anxious expression. Lights filled the dark night around like lantern, lighting every post. The different motion of the cars passing made her curious of the life she had before. She couldn't help but to wonder her present life in relation to the environment she was seeing.

"Mokuba?" Serenity asked, starting a conversation. She couldn't take it anymore. She must unravel her life before confusion ate her alive.

"Yes?"

"How did it happen?" She asked, voice with shade of fear, anxious to hear the answer. She paused for a while, reconstructing the idea she wanted to ask.

"I mean I know I have amnesia, but I wonder why? What really happened?"

Mokuba knew this would ensue. This part was assigned to him. However, overwhelmed by his idea, he had forgotten to prepare the false facts he would state.

'Uh oh. What am I going to say?' He tried his best not to display nervousness.

"Um..." He obviously rolled his eyes, searching ideas he would use.

Serenity stared at him intently, earnestly waiting for his answer.

"Umm...aah, you...were... Ah" He was stuttering, unable to know what exactly to say. 'Why did I forget to set up this part!' He thought, blaming himself. 'Think quickly!'

"Ah! I finally remember. You and my brother were dating that night. You know, what the common couples do...and..."

"Um...someone tried to ridicule you... and my brother of course got angry and punched the bad guy, you know like a super hero thing..." He said, punching his palm as a gesture, influenced by the videogames and relating it to Seto.

"Then...after the fight...um "Mokuba paused, still thinking how would he connect the ideas. 'What am I saying?'

"Is he hurt? Is he okay?" His pause was cut by Serenity who was affected by the saving part.

"My brother? Yeah yeah, he's strong don't worry." Mokuba retorted. "...well after that, you're okay now, the bad guy ran away...and ..."

Serenity still stared at him with unwavering expression, listening very keenly.  
"Um..." He stammered, thinking. 'What next Mokuba? Think! You're getting nowhere. Ah yeah! There's a storm.'

"The storm arrived" He finally muttered, filling his long pauses and stutters.

"Then what?" Serenity asked again, definitely having a difficult time to get the exact answer.

"Then...you fell."

'Uh oh.' Mokuba thought, realizing what he had just said.

"I fell?" Serenity repeated, somehow dubious.

"Yes! It is because it was raining and the road is slippery. So, you slipped and your head hit the floor awfully bad, causing you to lose your memory" He hastily narrated while he could still connect the idea. He had a lot of gesture, with full of overacting expression.

'Yay! What am I saying?' Mokuba thought at the back of his mind. This task was difficult than he thought.

"Oh I see. Then what happened after?" Serenity responded ardently.

"You know, my brother was so worried that he even forgot to bring his umbrella and drove you right away to the nearest hospital. He was really panicking. He called the doctor quickly and stayed with you all through out the night."

"Oh! Now I get it. That's why the nurse said Seto was so worried and drenching in water. I finally understand" Serenity said.

"She said that?" Mokuba asked, crinkling his eyebrow. He couldn't believe he said it perfectly. 'Nice one Mokuba.'

"Yes" Serenity said.

'You're so good Mokuba! What a performance, hehe' Mokuba was surely pleased to his make up story. But then, if only Seto would find out the kind of image he imprinted to Serenity, his blue eyes dragon will surely claw his neck. 'Nah! I don't want to think about it yet!'

Serenity stayed silent for a while and absorbed the story. 'So it is my fault. I'm so stupid to slip on the road. It is such a shame that I cause trouble to your family' She looked down and suddenly noticed her outfit. She remembered her reserved question she thought at the hospital.

"Wait! I have another question. Why am I wearing a school uniform then? Do we have classes?"

"Um, you cut classes because you went on a date" Mokuba said, without really thinking, getting carried away to his story.

"What? Am I that bad? To cut class just for a date?" Serenity said, shocked.

'Yikes! Wrong answer!' He had forgotten that Serenity was not the type of person who would do that. "No it's not that." He instantly corrected

"Well, you just finished your exam, and you know, you answered it all and decided to celebrate with my brother"

"Ahhh," She nodded, believing.

"I have another question, if I'm going to stay at your house, how about my family? Where are they? Did they agree to this?"

Now this part was Mokuba's expertise. He already planned his answer here.

"Your family is Joey Wheeler. He is your brother. He and your friends are all out of town in a 2-week vacation. You are left behind because of your exams. So you decided that since you're alone in your house, you will stay with us," He narrated.

"Actually before you got amnesia, you and my brother were about to go to your house and get your stuff." Perfect. Mokuba was indeed a good liar. He would not win the best actor award at their school play for no reason.

Serenity nodded and believed him once again.

He looked at Serenity who was just now staring silently at the car window.

'Phew! I'm glad it's finished. Lying surely is a difficult job' He thought and sighed.

x-x

"Hey Serenity, we are already here". Mokuba said, waking her from reverie.

"Huh?"

"Come on let's go inside!" Mokuba then walked outside the car and Serenity followed him.

As soon as she stepped out her foot, she looked at the site curiously.

She started to scan the place from the gate, trying to find its end but couldn't. It was too big to see the boundaries. The place was indeed a mansion, with large steel gate and beautiful carvings fencing it. A vast landscape with different ornaments shaded perfectly the elegant house at the middle. Even at night, the luminous glow emitting from the night light made it look so cozy.

"Wow. Is this really your house?" Serenity questioned in amazement

"Yes."

'I never thought that they are rich.' Stunned at the site, she stood for a while, marvelling and enjoying the beauty of it.

"Hey! Come' on!" Mokuba called while running towards the door.

x-x

Serenity lay uncomfortably at her bed. It was just a little while ago when Mokuba fetched her, learned what really happened, found out her identity and entered this mansion. The place really enticed her. It was just too bad it was already late and couldn't tour the house. Tomorrow morning, she definitely will.

She was lying here for two hours now and couldn't sleep. She was not sure whether it was the place itself or her present state that pushed away her drowsiness. She was now wearing a sky blue pajama that was given to her by a maid. The room she was in was a beautiful guest room with a large comfy bed, a small table and a nice bathroom. 'Those guys are really wealthy'. Base on her natural reaction to these things, she felt that she was not used to riches. Somehow she felt that she was not breed in this manner. 'I wonder how did I meet these guys.'

Unable to sleep anymore, she stood up from her bed and did some stretching to relax her muscles. Everything that Mokuba said haunted her. It was like she was forced to find something specific out of darkness and yet she couldn't find any clues or memories inside her head.

'I'm thirsty. I think I should get some water,' she mused and went outside her room.

The place was indeed larger than she thought. Red carpet covered the floor with some mysterious antiques and paintings standing above it. Exotic carvings were embedded in each of the hall.

While admiring the beauty of the palace, she continued to walk, hoping to find the kitchen.

But few minutes had passed and she still couldn't find her destination. It seemed like she was walking in a corridor maze.

'I give up! I couldn't find it in a huge place like this. I should better go back' She then turned around to trace her way back when a sudden realization hit her.

'Oops! Where am I?' She looked around and couldn't distinguish the path she had gone through and not.

Following where her feet would take her and making some guesses brought her to a dilemma: Getting lost at the Kaiba's mansion.

'I think going out of my room is a bad idea. Now I'm lost' Still, she pushed her luck and tried to trace her path once again.

A painting at her right, a fork at the end, a stair going up and down, were just one of the markings that were so difficult to trace. Serenity looked around and searched for somebody to ask, but there was no one. It was already past midnight and most of the workers lived outside the house.

She felt a little dizzy now. Her mind was not in a good condition. 'First I couldn't sleep, and now I'm lost. What's next?' She thought, exasperated.

Suddenly she heard footsteps. It was getting louder and louder which seemed to approach towards her direction. 'Great! Finally there's someone I can ask for help' She ran forward to look for the approaching person when she hit someone.

"Oops sorry" she apologized, bending her head down. She looked upward to see who the person was.

A familiar face that she was disappointed not to see earlier looked at her sceptically.

"Se-Seto?" Serenity stuttered.

Her present state made a 180-degree change. She was just very exhausted and annoyed earlier and now her heart was beating fast in nervousness.

"What are you doing here?" He said coldly, eyeing her intently.

"Um...a…" She was lost at words, uncomfortable to his penetrating stare and for being caught unguarded. 'Am I going to stutter forever like this? Hey he's your boyfriend and not a stranger,' She told herself strongly.

"I-I was lost. I couldn't find my room."

Seto eyed her more and noticed that she was wearing the guest's pajama with her long hair falling smoothly on her back. At a second there he thought it suited her well. But it was gone so fast that he didn't even realize he had thought that.

"Just go upstairs, when you see the painting of the old lady, turn right then go left. Then once you see a statue of a knight, turn right, then right again and you room is on the far side of the place. Got it? "He said in a stern manner like lecturing his employee.

"Huh?" Serenity mumbled confusedly.

Seto didn't even wait for her answer and started to walk away. He was wearing his standard attire, looking strict and stressful as usual.

"Wait!" Serenity called. Her 'who she thought her boyfriend' was about to leave her in confusion and lost at the middle of the night. She decided that she would no longer make this encounter as another burden to her anxiety, and thus she ran towards him.

"Are you not even going to take me there? I didn't get your instructions" She remarked, sounding annoyed. This time there was no stutter. She was already upset that her boyfriend didn't fetch her and looked for her today. And now that she got lost, he just talked to her coldly, acting as if she was a stranger.

Seto turned around and looked at her. The infuriated intonation of her voice caught his attention. She saw Serenity put her hand on her hips with an irritated expression. It then reminded him of the play he got involved with, the play that started yesterday as he conspired with his brother to act as her boyfriend.

"Fine. Follow me," He said calmly, trying to act nicely. However Seto was not a good actor. He was still cold and aloof to her, but he let her walked beside him as an improvement.

Serenity accepted his offer. Her annoyed mood was now gone so fast.

They walked silently like strangers.

'Is he always like this? It's like he is mad at me or something' Serenity thought, feeling odd on being a couple.

Unable to hold the deafening silence, she asked him a question.

"How are we?" Serenity's voice was weak and soft, uncomfortably starting a conversation.

"What do you mean?" Seto clarified, eyes looking straight ahead.

"I mean how's our relationship?" Serenity finally asked it. The odd feeling on how Seto interacts with her triggered the question. She didn't know if they were naturally like this or something happened that made Seto act like this.

He took few seconds before he answered.

"We're fine," He said dispassionately, not used in discussing the topic.

Serenity however couldn't help but to take this opportunity and asked questions about them together. After knowing her identity, she wanted to know something about her relationship with him and the one who knows that was him.

"Um... I wonder, when is our anniversary? You know, the day we became together," She said, no longer stuttering, probably because of her little outburst with him earlier or because he was not looking at her.

'What the? Are we still far? I have to walk fast,' Seto thought rudely, trapped to answer Serenity's question. If there was one thing Seto didn't know and didn't plan to learn, it was this kind of thing- relationships.

"Um... Last year, December...um, fifteen" Seto said, stammering.

He was indeed a good liar but not with this topic. Given a choice, he would choose to lie at scientific facts than this one.

"I see. How did we meet then?"

'This is bad. Will she ever shut up?.' He worriedly thought, rolling his eyes. He didn't know up to when he could still answer. Just analyzing the question was already difficult for him, how much more to answer it.

"I um… " He said, thinking of ideas.

'Damn! This was supposed to be Mokuba's part!' He knew that this thing was his weakness, and it seemed he had no choice but to answer after he just agreed. 'If this will always happen, I will now back out.'

"Well, it's...um...a."

"It's not important!" He finally said, unable to answer it anymore.

"Huh?"

'I was saved. We are finally here,' Seto thought in relief, standing outside Serenity's room.

"We're here and it's already late. Just ask it some other time" Seto said hastily and started to leave. 'I hope you would forget to ask those stupid questions again' He irritably thought.

"Ah...Okay!" Serenity said. She was about to enter her room when she remembered something.

"Wait!" She said and then ran towards him. Seto looked back at her coldly.

"Thanks for this and for everything, especially for saving me from those bad guys" She said sincerely, eyes looking down shyly.

"Good night" Then she made something that caught Seto off guard. She tiptoed and gave him a good night kiss on his cheek, making eye contact with Seto.

The look on Seto's face froze her, his bangs fell naturally, his blue eyes widened, and his lips slightly parted. 'Oh' she thought.

She stood numbly, noticing his reaction. What she just did change Seto's expression. His stare was very different from usual. It was a mixture of shock, innocence, and hesitation.

Unable to hold it any longer, she started to run away. She went immediately inside of her room leaving Seto in confusion.

x-x

Serenity ran inside her room and leaned on the door. 'What happened? That was just a normal thing to do but why does it feels different,' She thought in confusion, heart beating fast. 'It feels strange, as if I did that for the first time.' She sat slowly at the floor and lifted up her bangs.

'Is it the first time? I'm sure it's not. Gosh! He looks confused.' She smiled, remembering his expression.

'But then he looks cuter that way, especially without his glare.'

'Are people in love always experience things like it's always the first time?' Giving up in finding the answer, she decided to ignore it and sleep. She lay down on her bed and fell in a deep sleep with a smile. She even forgot how thirsty she was, preoccupied at her encounter.

x-x

Seto, right after Serenity left was motionless in his position. He blinked a few times waking himself to reality. From one moment there, he felt tensed. What's that? He didn't know. He was never given a good night kiss before except Mokuba. But then why the hell it felt different?

Unable to find a logical answer, he just blamed it to his stress and sleepiness. 'This is bad. I'm already hallucinating. I should get a good sleep.'

He then walked away, closing his train of thoughts. Suddenly he remembered something in Serenity's words. 'Wait! What bad guys is she talking about?'

"Mokuba..." He said furiously.

_TBC_

x-x


	3. Adjustment

**Fraud Identity III** – Adjustment

DISCLAIMER: I don't own YUGIOH

x-x

A large comfy bed was laid beautifully as the sun bashed its morning shine. The birds chirped and played, wakening the young visitor. Eyes adjusting slowly, Serenity tensed at her environment.

It was a new life to Serenity, a new unfamiliar life of discovering caused by her amnesia. She didn't like it. She didn't request for it. She felt like being punished, like a bad girl that did something wrong in the past to suffer. She didn't know. She would never know, not until she would discover, remember, and accept this different life first.

She forced herself to sit up from her bed, eyes grouchy and tired. This kind of luxurious bed and room were supposed to provide her a nice deep sleep. However, her amnesia predicament gave her another trouble: insomnia.

'Too bad.'

'No. Wait'

'After all I did sleep. Why was it again?' she tried to recall her memories from last night. Her situation was not severe for her not to remember recent events. Besides, remembering seemed to be part of her daily routine ever since from the hospital, her hobby, her aid.

'Him...Seto' His name was enough to trigger her memory of last night with him - their first real interaction.

She smiled at her memory. His face, his reaction had been the source of her sleep last night.

She woke herself from reverie and stood up.

'This is not a daydreaming time Serenity. This is a new day, a brand new day to your new life.'

She entered the bathroom and sank in a cold shower. Even at the guest's bathroom, the place still looked exquisite. Elegance was always present.

'Mokuba, what a kid!' She thought, feeling dashes of water, enticing her to reflect. 'Him and Seto... They're so close'. Somehow, she felt envious to them. Compared to them, she felt like she had nothing, she had no past and didn't even know her future.

'I wonder...is my brother...' she paused. 'No' she took back abruptly. This was not the right time for this. The more she looked back and wished, the more it hurts. Wishing for a specific memory would lead her to frustration. She had no memory proof. She was ignorant to what really transpired in the past.

After fifteen minutes of refreshment, she felt different. Somehow it lessened her burden and anxiety. She was yearning for what the day will bring and what she will learn. And today she decided she will unravel her past.

She reached for the closet to find her clothes.

Her life with the Kaiba had already started.

x-x

Serenity walked down the stairs. The house was totally different at day, unlike last night where the absence of people allowed it to be veiled in mystery.

But now, it was more alive, more approachable and relaxing.

"Good Morning Ma'am" A maid greeted as she passed by. Serenity nodded and smiled. It felt really unusual.

Serenity's charming face was now more emphasized due to the light beaming across windows. Wearing again her uniform, she looked younger and innocent. The maids couldn't help but to glance at their new visitor. They looked a bit uneasy, not used having a visitor at their master's house. And from the looks and behaviour of their master Seto, it was even more unlikely to have a woman visitor, this young and beautiful, a rare occasion indeed.

The attendants were already informed about the situation. Their mouths must be zipped and they must act. Once they heard of the predicament especially the part that their obnoxious and arrogant master Seto has a girlfriend, they instantly and enthusiastically agreed. They were shocked and at the same time excited.

Serenity enjoyed her morning tour at the house. The place never failed to amaze her.

She was heading towards the garden when she saw Seto. 'Oh' her stomach churned and she had no idea why.

He walked directly towards her, heading inside the house. His eyes were darted straight on the path, his expression blank.

He continued to walk while Serenity stopped, staring at him, thinking what to say or do.  
However, he walked past her and never wavered his gaze. He didn't even look at her and ignored her totally as if she didn't exist.

"Good Morning" Serenity blurted out cheerfully, recovering from disappointment. She must say anything or she will look like a ghost like how just Seto treated her. She turned around and looked at him.

She was facing his back and she saw him stopped his pace.

"...Morning" Seto said, barely audible. He didn't look back and walked again.

Serenity remained motionless, still looking at the path he went to. The uneasiness was there again, the gap that she felt every time she talked to him and she didn't know why.

"Hey Serenity!" Her thoughts were interrupted by Mokuba's voice. She looked at her side and saw him waving his hand.

"Hello! you're up early!" He greeted cheerfully.

"I guess I'm a morning person," She said, smiling.

He walked near her merrily, excited at the first day of the act. "Did you take already your breakfast?"

"Not yet. I'm still touring your house. It's so pretty and big!" Her voice couldn't hide her admiration.

"You bet it!" He winked at her, agreeing. "Come on let's eat! I'm hungry"

" Come to think of it, I wasn't able to tour the dining area yet. Okay!" She followed Mokuba, forgetting what happened earlier.

x-x

Talking with Serenity was enjoyable. She was very adjustable to different topics. Mokuba felt so comfortable to share his unpleasant experiences in school that even Seto didn't know like his mischief in classes. He's a teenager so these were just normal but unable to speak and share it with somebody was difficult for him to deal with.

He was glad that he could now share it.

"Really? You did that?" Serenity remarked in shock. Mokuba told her one of his adventures where he put something on his teacher's table.

"Of course! If you would only see our teacher's face, so good!" Mokuba said and laughed.

"You better be careful next time. You had a popular surname so once you got caught..."

"Yeah I know, I know. " Mokuba hastily answered. 'You are a Kaiba, do this. You are a Kaiba, don't do that. You are a Kaiba, act like a real Kaiba' He felt gloomy at a moment, remembering how his surname controlled his life.

Serenity sensed the change of his mood and cheered him back.

"Was it fun?" She brought the topic again, smiling and appreciating his story.

Mokuba glistened his eyes and showed again his lively smile and nodded.

"Master Mokuba!" a foreign voice interrupted them.

A maid approached Mokuba with a phone in her hand. "Master Mokuba, you have a telephone call"

He looked at Serenity and excused himself. "I'll be back"

After he left, Serenity was left alone in the dining area. Feeling idle and bored, she decided to stroll upstairs and continue her tour.

"Oh good morning ma'am," Maid carrying a tray of food greeted her.

"Good morning," she greeted back. "Um. What are those for?" She asked in curiosity.

"Ah this? This is for master Seto, his breakfast"

Serenity was startled. 'He is eating upstairs?' the idea bugged her. Breakfast should be eaten in Dining Area together with your family.

'Weird. He didn't join Mokuba.'

"Can I bring it to him? Where's the place?" Her own words surprised her.

'What am I doing? Yeah I just wanted to help. That's all. I'm just curious. It's not that I wanted to see him. Do I?'

The maid was surprised but then agreed. "Sure ma'am. I'll accompany you."

They reached the place and the maid handed her the tray.

"This is master Seto's office, or should I say, his sanctuary"

Serenity had no idea what was she saying.

"He is always here, in his room doing all the business stuffs," The maid whispered, sounding like exposing a family secret.

"Really? I see. Thank you."

The maid left, leaving Serenity alone in the front door. With a tray of food in her hand, and a door in front, she was about to walk straight ahead and serve her boyfriend.

x-x

Serenity slowly opened the door, carrying Seto's breakfast. She scanned the place in curiosity.

The room had a sofa, a small table, library of books and a large working table. The window was filled with dark blue curtains, making the room dimmer. At a large table near the window, there is a young man glued on his laptop, typing and organizing the files seriously.

Serenity continued to walk and headed towards the small table. She was expecting to have some reaction from Seto but there's none.

She placed the tray at the table and laid its contents.

"Um. Hi. Um" She looked at him but he didn't look back. His no reaction made her forget what to say.

She just stared at him deeply, watching how seriously attached he was in his computer. Work and stress were clearly visible in his face.

"I-I brought you your breakfast" She finally uttered out.

"Just leave it there" He plainly said without looking up.

There was it again- the uneasiness.

She remained in the room, observing and staring at him. This is her guy, her boyfriend, the guy who didn't look back at her and didn't even say thanks or made any conversation with her.

"Why are you still not leaving-" He finally looked up and saw Serenity.

"Oh it's just you. I thought you're a maid" He said shortly.

'All this time he thought I'm a maid? Well, how would he know when he didn't even look up for once.' Serenity was annoyed but has still some patience to be in control. She really wanted to shout at him right now and slap him. Then again, she didn't want to add another problem to her already messed up life.

Seto, after noticing she is Serenity, looked down again on his laptop and continued his work.

Serenity didn't look at him anymore and shifted her gaze at the window. She needed to focus and divert on other things to control her growing anxiety and irritation.

'This room looks haunted.' She pulled the curtain up so that sunlight would pass through the room. It bothered her that the room was dim in early morning.

She scanned the scenery below and let the breeze played her long hair. This day was special to her. For this day, she would unravel her memory right here, right now.

"Seto can I ask you about something-?"

"I'm busy"

"Oh..."

She was hurt.

She really wanted to learn her past but circumstances won't allow her, or rather circumstances involving him. Her annoyance at him changed into embarrassment for it was her fault she went here and suffered his painful responses. It also made her feel insecure for it was her fault she cannot adapt to his liking.

What a proper boyfriend should do no longer concern her. She now became focused on her self and all about her faults, an emotional breakdown building up behind the cheerful smile.

She suddenly felt she wasn't needed here right now. Even there were no words his action was a deliberate indication that she needs to get out of here. There seemed to be a 'Do not disturb. I'm very busy. I don't need you. Go away' sign being shoved on her face.

She paced towards the door immediately and sighed. She leaned on the door frame, regaining her composure. She just wanted to forget this meeting. She didn't want to make more issue out of it.

"Oh Serenity I finally found you." a familiar figure entered the room

"Mokuba?"

"I'm sorry if I took long," Mokuba said pulling Serenity back again in Seto's room.

"By the way, I'm really sorry that I couldn't go with you to get your stuffs today. My friend called me and he said we need to have a meeting. I'm really sorry Serenity" He said, apologizing. Unlike Seto, Mokuba was sensitive to people's feelings.

"It's alright."

"Well my brother can accompany you..." He said in an undertone, looking at Seto through the door, proposing again something that his brother had no idea about.

But Seto would not be fooled twice.

"I can't" Seto hastily said, reacting hastily unlike earlier with Serenity when he didn't notice her right away.

"Brother!" Mokuba protested, squinting at Seto, convincing him through his eyes.

"I'm very busy." He said stubbornly.

"It's okay, I can go alone. But I don't remember my house so..."

"Rosy can accompany you. Rosy!" Seto said, settling things easily.

A lady at the age of fifty's entered the room, wearing a different uniform compared from the rest. "Yes master?"

"Accompany Serenity to get her things. Here's the address" He handed her a paper.

"Yes master," Rosy replied.

Mokuba just stared at the events unfolding. 'Oh brother...' he sighed in frustration. In just a few seconds, Seto took over the situation and decided things for them. 'When will he ever learn to give way...?"

Serenity watched and remained silent. She didn't know what to say, no confidence to speak out her opinion.

"I'm really sorry Serenity and for my brother," Mokuba said shamefully.

"It's okay," she said with a fake smile. She was really not okay – anger, confusion, depression all boiling up inside.

"Here's your house key. My brother found it in you pocket."

"Thanks. I'll better go. Bye!" She must leave. She was not feeling well all of a sudden.

She left the room, her lively expression now gone. Her boyfriend had just acted rude on her thrice in a row and she didn't do anything about it and don't know what to do about tit.

She was not on the mood to burst her anger. She was confused at everything.

Something was not right.

'Seto...'  
She understood that he was busy and stressed. She really understood him up to the point that she really didn't understand herself anymore, on why things were like this.

'This day is awful.'

It was supposed to be a discovery day- her expecting Seto to share their memories together, but then it didn't happen.

However, she didn't blame him. She felt like she had no right to blame for she knows nothing. What should she say - ' You're so mean!' and 'hey! I'm your girlfriend and I'm sick, I need help please?' That was so pathetic. That was all the information she knew about them and that was not enough to argue with him.

Who was to blame then but herself.

The feeling was sickening...unsettling.

x-x

"Here we are," Rosy informed Serenity.

Serenity however just kept on staring blankly as if she didn't hear anything, lost in her thoughts.

Rosy then patted her shoulder "Here we are girl."

"Oh sorry!" Serenity said, wakening from reverie.

She opened the car door and walked towards the house.

'Poor girl,' Rosy thought. She had been a victim of the Kaiba brothers. When her master Mokuba told her about the plan, she disagreed. It wasn't right.

She had been serving the Kaiba for more than ten years now, and she, among the other workers was the one closest to the siblings. She watched how Seto matured early to the business field while Mokuba was pressured to follow his footstep. She was there and witnessed how tides of problem threatened their family and how this changed Seto's attitude. She was there that's why it was more painful as a bare witness and cannot do anything about it.

'Master Seto...' Many people were mad about him, complaining his arrogance and rudeness. If they only knew that it wasn't easy for him as well. He was forced to sacrifice his early childhood to get engaged in business. He didn't entirely choose this path. Fate forced him. He was a victim of tragedy and pain and it wasn't fair to judge him that easily.

But then, it wasn't fair for this young poor girl as well. But she had no choice. There was no one left to help her master but her, even it would involve lies.

"I'm sorry Serenity,'" She thought aloud.

x-x

Serenity slowly inserted the key on the door, twisted and unlocked it. She held the knob and closed her eyes.

This is it. Her home. Her 'Serenity' life.

Inhaling deeply, she opened her eyes and nervously opened the door.

Slowly, she scanned the house, feeling and remembering its connection to her.

The place was very small. The whole house was almost the same size as one in the Kaiba's room. Her anxiety and confusion earlier were replaced by contentment. She felt different.

She walked slowly and memorized every detail that constructed the house. Each piece was familiar. Each piece was heart warming, comforting. This was her home for sure.

From a far, she caught a glimpse of picture frame in a room. Intrigued, she went inside to look at it closely.

There, at the table laid a picture of her and her brother. They were at the park, with his brother's arms around her shoulder, both of them frantically smiling.

Serenity reached for the picture and sat on the bed. She traced Joey's face with her finger.

_"Serenity, I'll protect you..."_

Words passed through her mind. 'His face, this feeling...'

_"'I'll fight for you..."_

There was a familiar young voice. It was him.

_"...Serenity."_

"...Brother," she softly whispered, recognizing the voice. Though she couldn't remember any images, the feeling was enough. She knew it. She was sure of it.

A tear fell on her face as she embraced the picture.

She remained there - a young maiden inhaling the scent of her memory.

x-x

Rosy waited outside the house.

'I wonder if she's okay' She thought, worrying about Serenity. She is also a woman so she knew the facial expression and the behaviour of someone having a breakdown.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Serenity as she appeared on the doorway. She was carrying a large bag with a sad expression.

The driver went to her and offered to carry the bag. Serenity sauntered to Rosy.

"I'm finished" Her voice was very weak and different from her usual cheerful voice. Depression was clearly visible in her eyes.

Rosy couldn't take it anymore. Seeing her suffering hurt her also. She needed to do something.

"Are you alright young dear?"

"I'm okay. Don't worry," She was not a good actor and Rosy clearly saw that.

"No you're not. Care for a walk?" Rosy offered and gave her a sincere smile. Serenity appreciated this and nodded. After all, considering everything that had happened, she also needed to relax herself.

x-x

The park was filled with people in different ages and doing different things – sitting, conversing and playing.

Rosy and Serenity walked together and observed these people. They reached an empty bench and sat for a while.

"Did you see that?" Rosy said, pointing the children playing in the slide.

She followed her hand and looked. "Yeah, innocent little children, playing like there's no tomorrow."

"Do you see their faces?"

"They are smiling and laughing. Yes," She answered.

"Do you know why they smile?"

She paused for a while and took few seconds before she answered. "...because they are playing,"

"Right. And why do they play?"

"Because they are children. They should play."

"Wrong."

Serenity looked at Rosy sceptically.

"Children who were instructed to play would not laugh like that. They play not because they have to play. They play because they want to, they love to. That's why their smiles are like that, so pure, so innocent, and so perfect, the truest smile."

"...Oh" She looked at the children again. She was right. They were so happy and lively. Serenity stared at them again, loving the way they enjoy life, envying their happiness.

"You should also smile like that," Rosy said breaking a thread of silence.

"I couldn't." She opposed. "You just said they are the purest smile and I have no reason to smile. I have issues, problems. I don't have-"

"Do you like it? " Rosy cut her. "I mean... having no memory at all. Do you like it?"

"...of course not. I don't have a choice. This is what's given, I can't do anything. I don't know anything. I'm nothing" she cried out in misery with tears at the corner of her eyes.

"Then don't be!" Rosy said sternly.

She snorted in confusion.

"I mean you act like that because they say you lost your memory. They say this is your life and this is how you should act. They are feeding you information and you're accepting it all. But on the inside, you don't really accept it, that's why you are suffering."

"…Not everything they will say you will do. Don't let them dictate you. You are free. You have a choice. Don't let yourself be bounded by your dilemma"

"...Rosy..." Serenity said, unable to say anything. Rosy reached for Serenity's hands and held it motherly.

"Don't stuck yourself in the past my dear. You have to move on. Do what you really want and then you'll be truly happy."

She shifted her gaze back to the children.

_"See my move there. I'm great!"_ _a blonde child boasted._

_"No it's me. I slide backward" a dark haired child countered._

_"You? You just slide your nose on the sand!"_

_"hahaha" All of them laughed and then ran in circles_ .

Serenity remained silent, assessing her environment, assessing Rosy's words and mostly assessing herself.

"You're right." she finally spoke in a soft voice..

"You're right Rosy," she repeated louder. She looked at her again this time. " I don't really want this, this searching, this discovery of my past. My sickness forced me to search my memory when in fact I can create a new one."

"My dear..." she naturally replied, feeling her change of mood.

"And besides, I must stop worrying too much about it because...because there's nothing to worry about."

"What do you mean?" Rosy asked.

Serenity's expression was different now. She was full of emotion brought by the sudden realization.

"You know, when I entered my house, I felt something there, the feeling of satisfaction. I don't know but it was a very good feeling, the feeling of having wonderful and great memories. I know I have a good brother and friends. I trust my feelings so there's nothing to worry about."

Rosy smiled. 'Good for her'.

"Serenity about master Seto, I apologize for his behavior. You know, he acts rudely sometimes especially if there are a lot of problems in the corporation. Forgive him and please understand."

"Seto..." She simply whispered and nodded. Maybe if the situation was different, maybe if Rosy didn't give her some advice, maybe if she didn't realize something, she could have reacted differently. But then, she was fine now. She decided that she would try to understand him.

"Your feelings... I wonder...how do you feel about him," She trailed off a little in shyness, uncomfortable asking her of someone that had caused her pain. "You know... what does your feeling say?" She added, curious and hoping.

She looked away and stared at the scenery seriously. Everything that had happened, everything he had said were just shallow compared to the contentment she now feels. She now ignored the pain and focused on her feelings.

"I um...I... want to help him" she said transparently, words deeply coming from her heart. Rosy stared at her deeply, listening intently

"Not only as his girlfriend but as his friend," She said, thinking differently. She would no longer focus on the proper behaviour of a boyfriend and girlfriend. Issues like that should not be the major determinant and dictator of life but the real feelings. And her feelings tell her not to give up on him, and yes, even with his rudeness.

"I want to help him. If forcing him to answer my question about our past would be a burden to him, I wouldn't do it. He's very stressed and I want to do something for him. One way or another, even just a little, I want to lessen his burden," she said sincerely.

She looked back at Rosy and realized how she had lightened up because of the conversation.

"Thank you very much Rosy!" Serenity leaned forward and embraced her. Thanks to her, she would now stand up and move on. She would not start at blank slate because she had a good feeling about her past and that was already enough for her to move forward.

Rosy embraced back. "You're welcome."

'No. it's me who must thank you Serenity. Maybe there's still hope for my master after all. You're a one tough girl!' Rosy thought in admiration.

Serenity was not empty handed. She knew she had wonderful memories and she will remember in time.

She can wait.

Right now she would live and make more good memories.  
And she would start at _him_ ...at Seto

_TBC_

x-x


	4. To Bake the Stress

**Fraud Identity IV**– To Bake the Stress

DISCLAIMER: I don't own YUGIOH

x-x

It was another day and Mokuba and Serenity spent another bonding time. They were at the kitchen and had just finished baking a cake. Mokuba had fun spending time with her. He even helped in baking and of course he took a large part in tasting as well.  
"Wow! This is very delicious! You're good!" Mokuba commented while chewing. He forked another and ate, liking every bite.

"Thanks" Serenity said cheerfully, sauntering at the oven. She took out another small chiffon cake while Mokuba glanced at her once in a while, too busy eating his food.

He saw her designing the new cake with special design - spreading cherry and choco flakes toppings around.

A question popped in his mind.

"We already made one, why are you still making another?"

She squeezed the icing maker and put small shapes on cake. "That is for us. This is for him" she said, eyes still focused on the cake.

'Him? There is no other male in this house which is not a servant except me and my brother'

"My brother?" he asked, clarifying his assumptions.

"Yup!" she said, finishing the design. She carried it over on Mokuba's table and showed it to him. Mokuba now realized the reason why Serenity asked him on what is his brother's favorite flavor earlier. He didn't answer right away since he didn't know what to say for his brother has no sense of taste at all. But seeing how his brother drinks a lot of coffee, he just answered mocha at that time.

"Do you know why I made this?"

"No." 'Why would she give something like this to my brother despite how he treated her?'

"Well, they say that foods like pastries and cakes make people happy. And you know, these days, your brother looks..."she trailed, unable to say the proper word.

"Awful" Mokuba filled in. That was definitely right. Seto looked not normal these days; at morning Mokuba couldn't see him because he always left too early, at night he always went home too late, and at weekends he was locked up in his office. He was dedicated too much and everything that is too much was bad.

"Yeah...something like that." Serenity agreed, unsure. "So to lessen his stress, I did this!" she said passionately. "They say sweets can heal stress."

Mokuba stared at it, admiring its beauty. The layering of the icing was different from the previous cake he had eaten, cherries and chocolate flakes were scattered uniformly on top. He was now sure that Serenity was already recovered from yesterday, and he admired her spirit on that.

"Do you think he will like it?"

If it was him, he absolutely liked it, but if it was his brother, he didn't know. Most likely he will not. He didn't know how to appreciate sweet things like this. He seemed to lack any appreciation at all, well except on cards.

"Yes." he lied. He didn't want to hurt Serenity and so he just gave her a positive answer.

She smiled again. She looked more beautiful when she smiled like that.

"When will you give it to him?"

"Today, once he's home."

That was too bad. Seto always came home late, but seeing how Serenity was eagerly wanting to give it to him, he must do something and most importantly he must warn his brother not to do or say something rude to her.

x-x

_"rriiing."_

"_rrriing."_ The sound of the ringing phone erupted Seto's office.

"Hello who's this?" Seto asked in a stern tone.

"Brother it's Mokuba"

"Why did you call?" Seto asked hastily.

" Um, what time are you going home?" Mokuba said, already sounding nervous.

Seto paused for a while. Mokuba didn't usually ask questions like this for he knew already the answer. "I'll be late as usual. Why?"

"Can you make this day an exception and go home early. Serenity just baked a cake for you and she's eagerly-"

"Mokuba, I have no time for this petty talk." Seto cut abruptly. "I have a work. Is that all you got to say?" He already knew his brother's motives by just hearing her name.

"A-a yes. But-" He stammered, distressed from his reaction.

"Bye." Seto hung up. He turned off his cellphone and put it on the table. He must not be disturbed. He must finish his paperworks.

He really worked too much these days and that was not something new; he frantically worked too hard for all the days of his life on the first place. He felt old already at his young age. He didn't even feel that he was still a teenager, probably the side effects of being a workaholic.

He reached for the files and read it. He still had to analyze these crap and decide to give his approval.

"Not good. Not feasible. Exaggerated. Plain. Boring. Inconsistent," he said, shuffling the papers. "Damn! These are all garbage." He crumpled the papers and threw it in a trashcan.

"Those blasted people! Can they use their brains for once." He said in exasperation.

Head already aching, he stood up from his seat and walked towards the window.

His thoughts traveled back to Mokuba's call. He almost forgot that he agreed to act. He remembered Mokuba said Serenity just made something for him and must go home early ''I don't give a damn.' He already has the corporation, his blue eyes and a brother. He didn't need anything else. He didn't want anything else especially something that came from the dog's sister.

'Well maybe I would want a bit of Yugi and the gang's pathetic expression when they found out. And it would happen soon, soon enough when that Wheeler girl remembers. ' He smiled evilly at his thoughts.

He returned back to his table and did again his normal routine. This was his life, his tiresome awful life.

x-x

It was already 9:00 in the evening and Seto wasn't home yet. Serenity was waiting at the living room with the mocha cake on the table.

Rain suddenly poured outside together with the howling thunder. Mokuba slowly went downstairs, his footsteps beating as he headed to Serenity. He was wearing his pajamas, face plastered with mixture of pity and tiredness.

"Serenity, I think you shouldn't wait." He sat beside her. "He will come home late. You should-"

"It's okay. I'll wait for him," she said, smiling. He couldn't hurt that smile. Her face, her eyes were very hopeful. She was waiting here for hours now and she was still willing to wait more.

"Well if that's what you want..." He commented, giving up. He admired her dedication but somehow pitied her. He wasn't able to tell his brother at the phone not to hurt her, and even if he did, he doubt if he would even do it.

"Why are you still here? It's late" she asked, realizing his unusual presence.

"Um...I...ah...can't sleep," he stuttered, acting uncomfortable for some reason.

A thunder suddenly rolled in and Mokuba instinctively held Serenity's arms. She looked at him and noticed his fear.

"Are you afraid of thunder?"

Mokuba shook his head. He was a guy and supposed to be brave and strong. He was already a teenager and supposed to have passed this stage.

But then there was something about it that gave chills on his bones. It was probably because it brings back bad memories of his past. He didn't want to know. He didn't want to remember. And he was scared.

Then the thunder sound rushed again, making him tightened his clasp to Serenity.

She knew he was lying. He hid it from her but it was very obvious. He was here downstairs and couldn't sleep because of thunder.

"Okay so let's put it this way. I'll stay with you in your room until you sleep. Is that okay?" she offered him cheerfully and held his hand.

Mokuba appreciated her sweetness. She was so good at him. "Thanks!" He said, eyes glittering joyfully.

x-x

Mokuba lay on his bed with Serenity sitting beside him. She stayed there until he would fall asleep. Mokuba let the shout of the thunder became whispers and drown himself into Serenity's comfort.

And it worked, the sleep visited him. Slowly, his eyes were closing in drowsiness, emotion suddenly became dominant as he drawled sleepily, "Ireallywished youuuwill staywith us forever...like this."

Serenity heard him and looked at his sleepy figure. His eyes were closed.

"What are you saying? Of course I'll stay."

He opened his eyes a little to reply. His mind wasn't fully functioning.

"I mean when after you found-" he stopped, realizing what he was doing. "Forget it" He said, closing the topic. "I'm just glad you're here." He was already so close on spilling the secret to her. He was really sleepy and he should shut his mouth before he might say something unnecessary. "Good night Serenity!" he closed his eyes again.

"Good night," she said back, ignoring what he was trying to say earlier. She just assumed that his drowsiness made him say those raw thoughts, no big deal. And besides she was too preoccupied with other things, other things that involved one person.

She heard Mokuba said something like 'sorry' but it was very weak. He already fell asleep and she must go. She gradually organized his blanket and turned off the lampshade. She must leave. She must continue to wait.

She sauntered downstairs and sat at the couch. She would wait here for him.

The rain poured stronger with flashes of lightning

It scared her. It worried her. The storm was very dangerous, and the fact that her boyfriend was still outside worried her more.

The winds were getting stronger, and some leaves entered the house through the open windows. She walked towards it and tried to close but the wind was too strong, it hardly budged.

11:00 pm. There were still no signs of him. Serenity waited patiently at the couch. She wouldn't lie that she wasn't sleepy. Her eyes were too hard now to open up. But she must stay awake, and she will.

She had just promised that she would do something for him and she would not break it. She must help him, so whenever the sleepiness will visit her, she just stared at the cake, the sweet mocha cake placed in the white box with the name Seto written above, and it will make her smile and she can fight the sleep back.

12:00 am. She was still there, waiting, eyes hurt. She was really exhausted this day, from looking for the recipe, doing the grocery, baking, and waiting.

Still waiting until now.

She was sleepy, but she must fight it. Her cake was still there, lying quietly at the small table. It was made solely for him, to lighten him up, but he wasn't here yet, and she would wait.

Still. Wait.

She grabbed the remote control and opened the TV. She must do something different to fight the constant drowsiness. She kept scanning the channels to watch something interesting, but it was no good. Her mind was too tired to respond to her liking. Sooner or later, whether she like it or not, she will fall asleep and it will happen soon.

_x-x_

_"beep – beep"_

An elegant black car horned, causing the workers to immediately ran and opened the gate. It was already 1:30 in the morning and it was obvious from the facial expression of the workers the lateness of time.

Rosy opened the car door and lifted an umbrella for her master as rain continuously poured intensely. The wheels of Seto's car were splattered with mud from the filthy road outside.

Seto went out and handed his bag to Rosy. He was wearing a frown and a no-reason annoyed expression. His hair swayed smoothly and his white trench coat flared as the wind blew. His boots however were tainted with dirt due to the muddy grass. It was visible from his expression that he was in a bad mood, and the storm increased it more. They walked towards the door as the dripping rain continued to wet his clothes even with an umbrella.  
Rosy opened the door and Seto walked inside.  
"Just leave the bag here and you can go," he ordered superiorly.

Rosy was used to this treatment and nodded but she would not fail to notice that there was a young girl in front of her eyes, sitting and sleeping at the couch. And she knew the reason. She knew that she made something for her master and waited here.

"Um...master are we not going to wake her up?"

"Who?" he remarked, confused. Rosy pointed the sleeping Serenity.

"She's waiting for you for almost eight hours now. She wanted to give you that cake over there." she explained genuinely, trying to help Serenity. One way or another she wanted to let Serenity's effort to be appreciated, even by just not letting his master act rude to her.

Seto just glanced at her sleeping figure and walked upstairs, ignoring Rosy's question and comment. He was too tired. He was not on a good mood, which is usual. And he didn't have a time to help her from her stupidity.

"Master?" Rosy cried out, asking him to say something. It was no good. His master was cold as ever.

Seto continuously walked upstairs and muttered smugly, "Leave her there. She slept on the couch on her own, let her wake up on the couch on her own." Then he vanished to Rosy's vision.

Rosy looked at Serenity's weary figure in awe and pity. 'Poor girl.' She tried her best effort to make that cake and waited for him in hours and yet he didn't even look at her and the cake, and worse, he just left her there sleeping in the couch.

It pained her - the rudeness of her master, the unappreciated effort of Serenity, and most of all the lies that rooted it all, in which she was involved.

After her musings, she paced away, no choice but to follow her master and leave Serenity alone. She stared at her once again and the box of her mocha cake, and sighed sadly.

x-x

Seto was lying uncomfortably on his bed, wearing his pajamas as he kept shifting left and right.

He couldn't sleep. It was just so cold every time the storm's breeze entered, howling and echoing in his room like hymn of a midnight. His mind was still active from his routinely work, his day flashbacking like a movie. Nothing extraordinary happens today anyway. 'Meeting, paper, phone calls, meeting, paper, phone calls.'

A figure of Serenity sleeping in the couch suddenly entered his mind. 'Ha, now that's new. Someone stupidly slept on a couch.' Then irritation suddenly crept over him as the image replayed. He liked things to be in order. He was the master of this house and ordered things to be used properly. 'Shit what if she drooled on it. That is one expensive couch!'

He wasn't able to assess the scene earlier due to his tiredness, but now, lying uncomfortably in the bed, thoughts unnecessarily wandering, his obsessive compulsiveness resonated over to a sleeping figure bothering him.

Not thinking anymore further, he stepped out of his bed and walked out, eyes flared with annoyance.

x-x

Seto walked downstairs, exasperated. He walked towards her, footsteps loud and heavy. Even with his conspicuous strides, Serenity didn't wake up and still sleeping peacefully. 'She is really a big trouble to my life!' he though irritably.

He was pacing towards her, ready to wake her rudely and then suddenly stopped.

Serenity was there, sleeping silently in a sitting position, head leaning on the couch. Her long auburn hair was falling smoothly on her back, some strands were covering her face. Still, her face can be seen, sleeping beautifully with an obvious tired expression. Wearing polo and shorts made her looked more like a doll, her frail hand still holding the remote control.

It was obvious she really waited for him and accidentally fell asleep.

Thinking back, he didn't see her this way earlier. A closer look, and she looked different, and he felt different.

His anger was suddenly slipping away. Strange. It seemed the sight in front of him soothed it.

His eyes trailed to the side where Serenity was leaning on. 'Oh the couch,' He hissed, remembering the reason he went here.

He then slowly put his one arm at her back and the other one at her legs. He tried to carry her in his arms, forgetting waking her up.

With Serenity in his arms, he was about to walk upstairs when he noticed something.

A white box with a round brown cake was lying on the small table. He looked closely at it and saw the white card on top with his name printed.

_Seto  
I hope this cake will help to lessen your stress. This is your favorite flavor by the way, Mocha._

_Oh and don't forget to lighten up! Don't push yourself too much!_

_Take care.  
Serenity  
_  
He slowly read the card and looked down to Serenity.  
She made this and waited here to give it to him, and she fell asleep from waiting.

He let his stare linger, examining her sleeping face, sullen expression, and frail situation...

"Stupid girl" He muttered under his breath, and then whipped his head, walked away, and ignored the cake.

He carried Serenity up to her room so easily, given her light frame and his muscular built. He finally reached her room and tried to make way to open the door without letting her fall.

He opened it, headed towards her bed, and slowly laid her there so she wouldn't wake up.  
Wait. When did he become concern if she will wake up or not?

Forget it.

Right now he had done his part freeing the couch and he could finally sleep.

x-x

It was an early morning when noises of people arguing erupted the house.

"Where did you put it?" One familiar voice anxiously asked.

"I told you I don't know," The maid replied.

"I just saw it here last night. It was still here. Did you throw it away?" It was Rosy. She was conversing with another maid at the living room.

"No I did not. I didn't even see that thing."

"Then that white box must be here somewhere," She said, scanning the table.

"A white box did you say?" a foreign voice interrupted. He was Kaiba's driver.

"Yes. Well do you know anything about it? It's very important. Miss Serenity put a hard work on it."

"I just saw master Seto carrying a white box earlier."

"Oh..." Rosy replied, sounding astonished.

'Well what can I say...master Seto is a man full of surprises.' she smiled at what had just happened.

_TBC_

_x-x_


	5. UnKaiba Like

**Fraud Identity V**– Un-Kaiba Like

DISCLAIMER: I don't own YUGIOH and Abba – Dancing Queen

x-x

A light emanating from the sun illuminated a young man walking and glaring. Seto Kaiba, a young CEO of the Kaiba Corporation was walking towards his office with a paper in his hand. This was his kind of life – having almost everything yet a failure of so many things - failure in bonding with his brother, in treating his sort of girlfriend, and in living his _self-made_ awful life. But now, compared to other days, his aura was a little lighter.

A day difference and things have lightened up. What happened? Was business problems finally over? Did he torment another guys? Or won another sadistic duel?

A now more peaceful and relaxing Seto was sitting at his desk, arms raised as he opened the newly arrived letter.

Then again why?

The reason behind things, behind his alleviating mood, was all connected to a common saying that a way to the man's heart was through his stomach. Maybe he needed to have a real rest after all. He looked more handsome and 'normal teenager' without a frown.

If all of that frown would just go away, things in life would be much easier for people around him to deal with. But it wasn't over yet. It was just the start. It had only been four days since, and time is ticking for the answer if there was still hope for him.

He unfolded the letter that was delivered. It came from the Business Association Council.

'I wonder what is it again this time.'

As it opened, he scanned the letters printed out.

_To Mr. Seto Kaiba_

_First we like to apologize for the lateness of informing you. We just like to invite you, as a member of the association on a social party tomorrow at 7.00 in the evening in Mayhem hotel. This is a very important gathering in the Association. And we are hoping you will attend as a high-ranking member._  
_Thank you and Good day!_

_Business Association Council_

He smirked as he read it. "Tsk, tsk, a party...what a waste of time!" He put the letter on the top of the table and paced to leave. It was just all about the gathering, another pathetic gathering. Being a CEO made him involved in different events. Yes, even the most annoying thing he hated in life, socialization.

But he would never become a CEO if he didn't know how to socialize. It was a requirement especially in business partnership. But who said that what they call 'socialization' included manners in Seto's definition, for truly, manners didn't exist in his vocabulary. The definition of socializing for him was nothing else but talk and sometimes listen. To be concerned of people's reaction and their feelings was non-existent.

Now, he had to reorganize his schedule for tomorrow. He will attend for sure. He had to. He had no choice, like his life right now...his workaholic boring life.

x-x

"Where did I put that cd?" Mokuba hurriedly scanned Seto's office, looking for a certain videogame CD. He was a teenager after all, so to be a gamer was just normal.

While putting the things aside, he found a certain paper at the edge of the table. He was curious so he read the letter.

"Aahh...a party" Then something clicked in his wicked mind. He ran outside the door, grinning mischievously.

"Brother! Brother!" Mokuba's voice hovered the house as he ran to find Seto.

And he found him outside, sitting at the yard and reading a newspaper.

"Huff…huff" Mokuba panted.

"What is it Mokuba?" He asked, eyes still focused on newspaper.

"You'll go on a party tomorrow right?" He asked in an undertone.

Seto looked at him. "So?" He replied coldly, one eyebrow raising up. Knowing how his brother acted these days, his tone like this, made Seto smelled something fishy already.

Mokuba exhaled, and smiled. He needed more air for the next words.  
"Hmm...then you must bring Serenity with you. You just can't leave her alone here." Seto smirked. He knew it. It was Serenity again. These past few days, his life was disturbed by the Wheeler girl. Everything he did was always dictated by the agreement.

Mokuba repeatedly pummeling his brain with all these Serenity crap, saying his stale script he already memorized - Hey you have to go home early, she did something, you must act friendly or she will doubt, you have to fetch things for her, he's your girlfriend and now, you have to take her with you, she will be alone.

Yes, he agreed, but that didn't mean she had to be part of his life, affecting his work and life. He will go on to his normal routine and let the thought 'girlfriend' just remained. He will not do convincing actions for her to believe him he's her boyfriend. He didn't want those things, no plan on doing it on the first place.

And with that, there was only one answer. "No!"

"Brother please!"

"No no no no" He stood up, running away from the deafening begging. He was used to these words, fed up of it. He sometimes wondered where did his brother get all these traits. He was different compared to him, or maybe it was him who was different.

Thinking that persuading him was no use, Mokuba would just ask the reason behind it. But at the back of his mind, he already knew that there was no reason. His brother had no sense of logical reason on his decisions. However, just for curiosity and also a consolation for him, he liked to know. "Then why you wouldn't just let her?"

Seto stopped and turned around. He looked at his frowning brother and sneered. "Simple...because... I found her _too boring _to be in a such glamorous party," He remarked mockingly, stressing each words.

Mokuba's eyes narrowed. He paused, coping with the growing stubbornness of his brother. His answer was totally a hundred percent contradicting to reality.

"Hey! I think you're talking to yourself. Who's boring here that has an endless cycle of work is You!" He was a little annoyed at his rejection. Seto ignored his comment and continued to go away.

He raised his hand and wiggled it, teasing him. "Bye!" He wouldn't let his brother dictate his life. Though he cared for him so much, things had restriction, and let his personal life count as one.

"Don't invert the situation!" He shouted again, sounding depressed. It was always like this. Everything he said to help Serenity was always not effective. He was losing his touch at this plan and he was definitely disappointed.

"Failed. I failed again!" He said to himself, stamping his foot in frustration. 'This is bad, my brother now starts to mock. This game plan was getting nowhere.'

x-x

'You think you can fool me again and fall into this game of shit. No way!' Seto thought smugly at himself as he wandered the house. As he walked away from his brother's begging, he tried to assess his growing wicked behavior.

'That kid is getting more and more un-Kaiba like' He sighed deeply. Things in the house seemed to become a little different from the moment the Wheeler girl came. First, their maids became livelier, in their work and also in gossiping. Every time he would walk in front of them, he kept on hearing whispers and giggles. No. He would not wonder what were those. Surely, it was non- sense, and he may not like the answer. It was a waste of his precious time just merely knowing it.

Second, the arrangement of the house became a little different. Why didn't he notice it before? The place was much cozier. The curtains were now tied up, letting the rays of the sun passed through. It became more pleasing and relaxing to the eyes. And not only the curtains had changed, but also the arrangement of furniture. It was more organized. Everything was organized. Maybe this was the result if there was a woman in the house.

Third, he wouldn't forget of course the obvious one that changed this week, his brother. He certainly always smiled and became more active. Not to mention that he kept on proposing 'Serenity-related' work on him, which was totally annoying.

And lastly, something else had changed, or rather someone.

Him. 'Me?' he stopped, dubious at his realization.

'I didn't change. I didn't act unusual.' He said to himself convincingly.

Then what do you call to feeling weird and tensed in just a goodnight kiss, carrying her instead of shaking her up to her senses, the concern of not waking her up, eating her cake all by yourself, and most of all you enjoyed it and want-'

'Okay fine. Shut up!. Something is strange but it will stop from there. Strange things will stop right here and now!' He thought, exasperated as his second thoughts contradicted him.

'Damn!' He raked his hair in annoyance. He stopped his musings before he might realize something else he didn't want.

Then, he left and walked towards his office.

x-x

"Aaahh" Serenity said as she stretched her arms sideward. She was in one of the rooms upstairs, doing her household chores of organizing the old boxes in the shelf. From the moment she lived in her boyfriend's house, she did this kind of job. She was certainly not a maid here, but as a practice of politeness and gratitude of living here, she must do something. And besides, doing something even it was cleaning was much nicer than doing nothing at all.

She reached for an old box and wiped it. She was obviously happy today, humming and smiling at her chores. Her face was colored with enthusiasm and joyfulness. She really smiled often after her talk to Rosy, but today, she was smiling more.

Mokuba talked to her last night and told her that her cake was effective. It really removed stress to his brother and was now acting gentler. He also told her that he just ate it all though he didn't tell it to anyone. But he saw a white box at his office trashcan so he cannot deny.

She was so happy today, no wonder why.

She finished cleaning the box and was about to put it back when she became curious on what's inside. She opened it and saw a music CD.

'Oh!' Maybe she was just on the mood to hear some music so she put it in a player nearby and played it. "I wonder what are the songs in here." She really felt like expressing her happiness today and some music might help her.

She pressed the play button and a familiar intro was played.

_Oohh oooohh  
You can dance_

_You can jive_

_Having the time of your life_

She put the wiping clothe at the table and smiled. 'I know this song.' The tune was indeed very familiar. She can almost trace the lyric through her lips.

_See that girl_

_Watch that scene_

_Dig in the dancing queen_

She was very happy. She just knew the lyrics. She didn't know why. She lost her memory but she remembered this. She remembered the beat, the tune, the lyric, and the fact that she liked this song before. And because of that she couldn't help but to move her head in tune with the beat.

x-x

Seto was seriously heading towards his room when he heard some vague noise at the corridor. 'What's that?' he thought. He was intrigued, mostly for a fact that why in the world would there be a sound like that in his mansion. Surely, all the people here knew that this place was supposed to be as serious as the owner like him. Giving in to his curiosity, he then followed it until he reached a room.

'Who the hell told this person, whoever he is, that he has a right to make a noise here!' Seto thought angrily. He was a businessman with lots of work to do in his house and needed silence to concentrate. This was definitely a violation to that rule. So whoever played that sound will surely get a heavy reprimand from him, very badly indeed.

_Friday night and the lights are low_

He opened the door widely, pacing to make a large step, looking straight.

'What the hell?'

_Shocked_. He was shocked.

He suddenly backed away and shut the door. He looked down, eyes unfocused. He was surprised, alienated, and somehow embarrassed. Crimson red seemed to form on his cheeks. While looking at the floor, he composed his mixed feelings first. Inhale...Exhale. Relax.

What did he see?

"Shit." he said aloud. He just saw the strangest and the weirdest image in his life. And he didn't know exactly how to react and what to do.

x-x

_Looking out for a place to go  
_  
Serenity was inside the room, totally unaware of her senses and lost at her own world. Beat by beat she soon gave in, jigging and dancing to the rhythm.

_"Where they play the right music" _she soon lip synced with the tune and banged her long auburn hair.

_"_ _Getting in the swing. You come to look for a king " _She snapped her fingers in the air and swayed her body. She closed her eyes and then booted her shoes.

x-x

Seto still remained outside. He knew what he must do, either go and shout at her right now, or go away and forget he saw her doing her weirdo dance. Two options, a very Seto like options, what will he choose?

_Anybody could be that guy_

But then the music was still there, tempting and calling him again, interest and curiosity pinning him.

A swaying, jigging, petite figure singing and dancing were all in his mind right now. He was still deciding what to do.

He just saw a glimpse of it because of his initial shock, and he wanted to see it again, to answer his question and satisfy his interest.

_Night is young and the music's high_

'Enough. I'll choose none. I'll just peek a little then go away.'

Slowly, very slowly, he opened the door a little. He peeked through the small line it created away from the wall, avoiding her to notice him. From the outsider's point of view, Seto really looked like a thief sneaking in a room.

_"With a bit of rock music" _Serenity swayed her shoulder, turned her back and moved her head sideward, still doing the lip sync. She was drowning into her dancing, totally unaware of the eyes looking at her. Next she swayed her hips and lifted her hand for some jiggle movements.

She just really fell in love with the song. It had been days since she woke up from the hospital, and she never truly expressed herself and her feelings yet. And here, alone in the room, with a familiar music in mind, she would do it. She danced and sang, trying to forget every pain in her life. She unleashed happiness through her body, even only at this moment, as no one can see her, no one can dictate her, and no one can look at her. No one, or so she thought.

. She didn't know that an uncomfortable young man was staring at her, door opening little by little, Seto's image becoming visible and yet still unseen by the hyper dancing Serenity.

_"_ _Everything is fine. You're in the mood for a dance"_

And he saw her again. His initial reaction was right. His surprise was still there but now with amusement in seeing energetic girl in front him doing hilarious dancing moves. He couldn't help but to sometimes lift a smile at her super exaggerated steps.

_"_ _And when you get the chance" _Serenity reached for a pen nearby and used it as a microphone for the chorus part.

_" You are the dancing queen. Young and sweet. Only seventeen "_This time, she used her best moves. She exaggeratedly emoted her lip sync and banged her head up and down, letting her long hair swayed messily.

_" Dancing queen. Feel the beat from the tambourine. Oh yeah"_

"What the hell..." He swore in utter amusement. He was lost, totally forgotten he should just peek He couldn't move. He was so struck that he couldn't lift his hanging jaw and remove his growing smile.

_"_ _You can dance. You can jive"_

She turned right, did another step and opened her eyes.

_"H aving the- "_

'Oh my gosh!'

'Se-Seto...at doorway'

Paused.

She looked at him, mouth still opened, pen near her lips, and eyes enlarging in disbelief.

Silence...Silence...Silence...Silence...Silence-

_"BLAG!"_

Then she fell, or rather forced herself to fall and crouched on the floor where she could not be seen. 'Oh my gosh! O my gosh!' Her heart seemed to stop beating. Her skin seemed to feel cold all of a sudden. She was panicking in humiliation.  
She wanted to vanish right now. She was shrinking in shame and burning in red. 'Oh my gosh! he saw me!'

_See that girl._

_Watch that scene._

_Dig in the dancing queen_

Thanks to the table near her, he couldn't see her under it. But she couldn't hide forever. Whether she liked it or not, she must face him. And Serenity used the table as an opportunity to regain her composure, stand up, and face him as if nothing silly happened. 'You're a strong girl Serenity! Go!' she said to herself and stood up.

'It's not awkward. Nothing silly had happened. He didn't see me. I'm okay. It's not awkward. Nothing silly had happened. He didn't see me. I'm okay' she told herself repetitively, boosting her confidence. The music was still playing so she reached for the player first and stopped it, closing any related things to the shameful event.

x-x

She turned right, did another step and opened her eyes. He saw her that she noticed him and he instantly turned his head.

Why? He didn't know, but somehow he was as embarrassed as she was, or maybe as a relief for her to know that he didn't see anything at all. But it wouldn't work. He really saw everything. It was so obvious, very obvious.

_"BLAG!" _He heard her fell and looked at the room again. He couldn't see her this time for she was hiding under the table. 'I had a feeling that she is burning in red under it,'

Then something erupted in his mind.

'What am I thinking? Why the hell would I try to hide that I saw her weird dancing moves?'

'Dammit! I'm Seto Kaiba and I'm not acting weird!'  
He then removed the current amused facial expression and pasted again his trademark smirk and glare.

He now put his arms on his chest, appearing conceitedly, bringing back his normal Kaiba look.

Serenity finally stood up and walked towards his direction. He knew she was trying to look okay, and yet she couldn't look directly at his eyes. 'Silly girl!'

"Sorry" she muttered weakly, eyes glancing shyly, her face with shades of red. She then passed through him and paced towards the corridor.

She was safe. There was no reaction. She was fine then.

"Serenity!" she heard him. 'Yikes' slowly, she turned back, feeling dreadful to his words.

"Nice moves!" Seto teased, grinning sarcastically. He wouldn't miss of course to give his famous 'Kaiba Remark' on opportunities like this.

She squinted defensively and walked away. She didn't want to talk about it. She was too embarrassed and wanting to just forget the issue. "I'm so stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" she said while tapping her head in annoyance.

However, Seto remained at the door, still looking at her. He had just said few minutes ago that strange things would stop. But it had happened again. He let it, and he was even part of it. 'What was happening in this house?' The Wheeler girl had just made him Un-Kaiba like twice now, the midnight rendezvous and her blasted but delicious cake.

_"Simple...because... I found her too boring to be in a such glamorous party"_

The conversation with Mokuba suddenly replayed in his mind.  
"...boring..." He said weakly, remembering and assessing the word.

"H_ey! I think you're talking to yourself. Who's boring here who has an endless cycle of work is you!"_

What he had just witnessed proved that Serenity's not really boring. He was right. He was talking to himself.

He walked inside the room and saw the player. He also saw the pen that was used as her microphone.

The dancing image played back in his mind, causing him again to put on his rare smile.

"Hmmm...maybe I can consider Mokuba's suggestion."

And this was Seto being un-Kaiba like thrice now.

_TBC_

_x-x_


	6. Party Night

**Fraud Identity VI**– Party Night

DISCLAIMER: I don't own YUGIOH

x-x

An early night rose as Seto hurriedly reached for his tie and coat in preparing for an occasion. He was in his house's office, dressing up for the night's gathering. Now wearing a white polo tucked in his dark pants, elegant dark shoes matching his attire, Seto rounded around his neck a black necktie.

He put a worried expression on his face, bothered mostly at the lateness of time and with Serenity going with him. It was just yesterday when he had decided to reconsider Mokuba's suggestion after engaging into an embarrassing dancing scene. He invited her by putting Mokuba as a point person, asking him to invite her on his behalf – an indirect approach due to various and complicated reasons, in which one was the awkwardness hangover from yesterday

He still hadn't talked directly to Serenity. It was not that he avoided her nor she avoided him, but his usual busy routine was always on the way. Because of the unexpected party, he still had to make changes of his schedule and do some overtime. He just got home fifteen minutes ago and went directly in his room, took a shower, changed clothes and still organized the files he had not finished.

"Be sure to finish typing it tomorrow and put it in my desk 7:00 am sharp." Holding the cellphone through the combined effort of his shoulder and head, he used his hand to knot his tie, doing two things at the same time, making him looked so busy.

"Yes Sir," His secretary retorted at the other line.

"And don't' forget to call the BMI company to remind them of the silicon shipment. Got that? Bye!" He lastly said then hung up. He was still organizing his tie, loosening it up and knotting it all over again, having trouble doing it the right way.

"Dammit! What's the wrong with this tie!" Eyes sneering in annoyance, he placed his cellphone in his pocket and put his full attention to his tie. He furrowed his eyebrows, concentrating perfecting it this time, and then a knock burst in.

"Come in," He said, still doing his tie.

A door opened and a fully dressed Serenity entered. "Seto, the driver was asking for the car keys. May I get it?" she asked in a polite way she always do and then walked towards Seto.

"What for?" It appeared that they were both managed to act fine now after the incident. A day of rest, and there was no more hangover. "Damn tie," Seto cursed in a low voice, his patience dwindling. Serenity heard him and looked at him more carefully. She chuckled quietly.

"He said so that he can already heat up the engine... I don't know." This was their first real conversation for three days now, not counting the 'sorry' and 'nice moves' which was not really a talk.

"Aahh... I see-What the fuck!" He said furiously and removed the imperfect knot, starting all over again. "Damn piece of clothe!" He cursed huskily. It got to his nerves that just a simple tying would consume a lot of his time. Serenity chuckled again.

She walked closer to him and reached for his tie. "Here, I'll help you."

Seto jerked at a sudden action and closeness, eyes narrowing. He never let any people, most especially a woman, to be near at him like this. He finally looked at her, ready to spill the 'it's none of your business' remark and remove her hands from his tie but he didn't.

She looked astonishingly beautiful, enough not to jerk her away. Wearing a dark blue fitted gown revealed the slenderness of her body. A white pearl necklace and earrings added more radiance to her innocent and charming face. Her light make up and her soft long hair were enough to accent her natural beauty. He almost forgot that he is the Mutt's little sister.

She was standing close to him, her head slightly tilted upwards to reach the hanging clothe. He could almost feel her warm breath and smell her sweet fragrance.

Drowning into her smell and her serious look, he let her, after all his patience was already tortured by the stubborn tie.

"There! It's finished" she joyfully said, putting her hands together proudly. She looked at him, expecting him to assess her masterpiece.

But he didn't seem to hear her and as he just kept staring. Serenity suddenly felt uncomfortable. Was there a dirt on her face? Did she do something wrong? Will he make fun of her again?

Her questioning look woke him up and he looked down at his polo. His necktie was knotted perfectly and he was impressed. 'This Wheeler girl has some talent,' He complimented her in his mind but muttered just a weak, "Thanks" to her. He was not a very showy person especially on praising things, except on duelling though.

Serenity noticed a fold on his polo and patted it naturally, straightening and dusting his outfit. "See...it's not difficult. Now you look more handsome and cute!" Seto prevented himself not to jerk again, alienated at the moment. "You should move this bangs at the side so that your eyes can be seen, you might accidentally trip because of this" She tiptoed, reached out for his hair and slide her hands on it. Seto flinched, feeling uneasy. "And you should always remove your frown and glare, it makes you look older."

'Oops...' she paused suddenly, noticing her actions and the close proximity. 'What am I doing?' She suddenly became anxious and backed away, removing her hand and stepped back.

Serenity looked down at the floor, blushing. There was that feeling again, a weird feeling emanating from her and him, yes, especially him. He wasn't even reacting or saying something. 'What's wrong with him?'

"Um..." Feeling uncomfortable, she changed the subject to lighten the atmosphere.  
" The keys?" She asked awkwardly.

"Oh," He muttered simply. He reached for his pocket and gave her the car keys. At last there was now some reaction from Seto. "Here," He said, voice adjusting from long silence.

"Thanks." Serenity walked away, relieved that everything went fine so far after yesterday. There was no rude remark, no mockery, just Seto. But somehow his reaction now felt weirder.

x-x

It took two hours to reach the destination. First they rode the car to get in the helipad, then from helipad they rode the helicopter, and after landing, they rode another car towards the hotel. One such party and they still have to ride three transportations, convincing Serenity that her boyfriend was not only rich, but really rich.

The car that they were riding finally stopped, wakening Serenity from her enjoyable sight- seeing. The hotel was decorated with different amusing lights, rich people gathering around, flaunting their high-class attires, tuxedos, hats, jewelleries, shimmering dresses, and branded bags.

Seto stepped out of the car _alone_, stood beside it and waited for her. It's not that she was not aware of the vanishing chivalry, but she just never took this un-gentleman action of him a concern.

She walked towards him, hands trembling. She was nervous not only at the party but also to herself, on how she should act towards Seto and the people around. Seto looked at her, frowning. After scanning the people around them - the other couples- they were left groping on their proper behaviour. Seeing that couples walked at the entrance in some sort of gesture - a hand of girl clasped in the arms of guy- he awkwardly lifted his arms, hoping that she would not laugh at him and get what he was trying to do.

Serenity appreciated his gesture and held it quite naturally. She would not have a hard time on this because this was what she thought true all along, that they were really supposed to be together and be like this, as a couple.

"Oh, what do we have here?" A fat man, bald in forehead with thick moustache greeted Seto and Serenity, voice sounding mocking in surprise.

"Tarishi..." Seto retorted coldly.

He headed towards them, calling his other comrades enthusiastically. "Hey! Our guest of honour finally arrived," He said, sounding like mocking him, but in a playful tone, in which Seto was not bothered at all.

A hand of people approached them, all wearing such dignified clothes, their high status clearly visible through their stature. Serenity suddenly felt uneasy.  
"The famous Kaiba Seto...how are you?" Another guy wearing a black tuxedo and glasses sternly asked.

"Fine."

The people then shifted their attention to the girl beside him. Serenity felt more uneasy under their scrutinizing gazes. As they looked closely, they noticed that she wasn't just beside him but she was also holding his arm.

This was a history. Seto having a date was unimaginable. Curious at his date and her relation to Seto, they asked.

"May I know, who is this very beautiful girl?." Tarishi said in adoration, lifting his palm, indicating Serenity. Serenity gave an uncomfortable smile, not used on hearing such praises.

Seto finally showed some reaction, eyes suddenly flinched. He glanced at her, being remembered of her presence, almost forgetting he had a company. He cleared his throat, feeling edgy on what he was about to say.

"She...um..." He stammered uncomfortably. People were all excited on hearing his answer.

"...She's my girl, Serenity," He said weakly, uneasy. The people around didn't hear him clearly, especially the 'girl' part so they asked again. "I'm sorry?"

"Serenity, my girlfriend," He said louder than before, tone still shading discomfort.

An awkward silence lingered.

If Seto bringing a date in the party was surprising, then Seto having a girlfriend was shocking. 'Kaiba the rich, arrogant, cold, rude, obsessive duellist, selfish, and the bastard CEO of Kaiba Corporation has a girlfriend? Impossible!'

Mr. Tarishi grunted, breaking the silence. "Your girlfriend... I see." Serenity was left confused at the people's reaction. 'Why are they surprised? Is something wrong?' In spite of these questions, she still managed to put a smile on her face, curiosity bubbling inside. She detached her hand on Seto's arms, adjusting herself.

"Where did you meet her? I'm sure it was something extraordinary for a guy like you to be in love." Seto glared at the guy Raymond. He didn't like the tone of his voice -the way there was a laugh at the edge of his remark.

"Is this a showbiz interview? I'm sure this isn't," Seto rudely remarked, still glaring at Raymond. He didn't like him at all.

The people sensed the growing tension and backed off. They were not surprised at Seto's behaviour, as a matter of fact they were already used to this kind of reaction. Almost every gathering, Seto never missed to say something rude in the midst of discussion and laughter.

"Seto!" Serenity said warningly. "I'm so sorry." She bowed her head apologetically.

The tension lightened up from her gesture "It's okay. He's right. We came here to discuss business," Raymond said sternly. "Then let's talk business!" He went on, somehow mocking. He glared at Seto, eyes flaring. He never liked Seto. It was just mutual, Seto didn't like him as much.

And then they talked, discussing business, currency issue, investments, stocks, new projects, future trends. The crowd around them expanded as some more people joined them in the conversation.

Serenity was not sure, but she had noticed that some of the girls joining were eyeing Seto in interest. Their flirtatious smile, look and asking of questions were irritating. Such natural instinct, she held Seto's arms once again and gave the girls a 'Sorry, he's taken' look.

She laughed in her mind seeing the girl's disappointed reaction. It was not like she is a bitchy person or something, but if you know you own something or rather you are already committed to someone, it was just natural especially for girls that you protect and declared in public what you own right?

And Seto didn't react at her actions. Was he already adjusted? Or was he just too busy discussing? Most probably it was the latter.

Serenity was getting bored every moment. She couldn't relate at the topic. She also noticed that the guy who remarked Seto rudely earlier kept on looking at her oddly 'What's with this guy?'

"Excuse me Mr. Kaiba," Raymond interrupted, cutting the discussion.

"What?" He retorted coldly.

"Can I borrow your girlfriend for a while to dance," He said confidently, carrying himself proudly. The statement was definitely out of the topic in their discussion and sounded aggressive before of many people.

Serenity was surprised and annoyed - surprised that someone was asking permission for her, and annoyed that this someone was doing it in front of many people when it was obvious she is with Seto. 'What is this guy doing?'

The people became silent, waiting again for Seto's answer. Seto however remained unchanged and smirked. "Serenity? Go ahead!" He said insensitively. There was something flickered on Raymond's eyes, some kind of disappointment.

His answer made Serenity feel more surprise and annoyed as ever. 'That's it? just go ahead?!' She looked at Seto in disapproval but he didn't look back. She didn't really feel like dancing right now, especially with a stranger.

She only wanted to dance with _one person _and surely the one that she was about to dance right now is not him.

But this haughty Raymond and her insensitive boyfriend left her with no choice.

"Shall we?" Raymond invitingly raised his palm and she held it unwillingly.

They danced in a _slow _music, with Raymond holding her waist gently, and Serenity holding his shoulder uneasily. 'What an awful luck!' She looked sideward, avoiding eye contact with him.

"So..."Raymond began, attempting to start a conversation. "You're with him right?"

While still looking above his right shoulder, she retorted proudly. "Yes!" Serenity was eagerly wishing the music to be over soon.

x-x

The business discussion finished, and the group, now dispersed into round tables, was sitting and eating as the sweet music playing in the background added spice upon their meals.

Arms folded on his chest, Seto sat quietly, scowling at the floor. He didn't feel like eating at a moment.

"Hey man!" Tarishi sat beside him, thwacking Seto's arms. Of all the people around, Tarishi is the closest to Seto. He was such a funny and understanding man that can get along with him.

"So how's our lover boy?" Tarishi teased, grinning. Seto snarled at him.

Tarishi relaxed himself on his seat, put his elbow on the table and skimmed the dance floor. His eyes stopped on a certain dancing couple.

"I wonder, are you not even jealous or angry at that?"

Seto glanced at him. "What do you mean?"

"That," He said, pointing Serenity and Raymond.

Seto followed and saw them dancing in a sweet music. Serenity was scowling and Raymond was smirking. 'The hell I care!' But because of the act, he must choose his words carefully.

"No. Why would I?"

"Why would you? Hello? Earth to Seto! That playboy and arrogant Raymond is kept on staring at your girl, and he even took her first dance, then you ask why would you? " He said, squinting, voice surprised.

"Come' on man! You know that Raymond did that to annoy you. That guy has a grudge on you for years now."

"If that's so, then he failed. I'm not annoyed..." Tarishi nodded.

"Yeah, you are as cold as ever man. Of course you would not feel jealous!" he gave up, and let out a small chuckle. There was no use arguing with him.

Then something came in his mind and asked. "How did you have a girlfriend? What happened man?"

Seto shifted his gaze to him, getting annoyed. "Let me say, it's just too complicated for you to understand. Satisfied?" He said, and then smirked.

"No," Tarishi said, pushing his limit.

Seto leaned forward, glaring. "You should be." He said in vehemence

Sensing his anger, he lifted his two hands in surrender. "Okay fine. I'll stop! I'm just joking okay?"

Seto backed out and leaned on his chair. "Good" He said with finality.

He didn't talk for a while, letting Seto's irritation fade. Tarishi was not hurt on his reaction. As a matter of fact, he enjoyed it. Teasing Seto was not something he could do easily for no appropriate topic would suit it well. But now that there was a girlfriend subject, he would not miss the opportunity.

After a while, he conversed with him again, as if not threatened.

"Are you just going to sit here all night long?"

"Yes."

Tarishi put an 'oh' expression. "That is very tiring and boring! Would you dance your girl?"

"No." Tarishi scowled questioningly. "I'm not on the mood" Seto added.

"But that isn't right. You let her dance with Raymond and you, her boyfriend will not-"

"Can we stop this?" he said in exasperation.

Tarishi sighed in frustration. "If you say so" He stood up and dusted his outfit, gesturing to leave. "Well one piece of advice man, if you wouldn't change that kind of attitude, your girl will not last"

'Yeah right! As if it matters! That's actually what I'm planning! Her, and Yugi's gang's pathetic expression' Seto didn't look up, still sitting. Tarishi walked away, somehow disappointed. He really thought his friend had changed after engaging in a relationship. But he was wrong. 'That girl Serenity has a lot of patience to stay with this guy'.

x-x

They continued dancing, Raymond putting his best effort to get some reaction. There was a long pause after their last conversation, subduing themselves on the remaining time to ease with music.

"Why?" Raymond asked, attempting to break the silence. Serenity looked at him questioningly. "I'm sorry?"

'This guy is very confusing!'

"What did you see in that guy? For a girl like you, why fall for Seto Kaiba of all people?" He said arrogantly, frankly conveying his thoughts.  
Serenity frowned, her blood heating. "Excuse me?" She asked, tone sounding furious. She was already not in a good mood dancing with him, and hearing his unsolicited opinion worsened her feeling.

He paused, breathed and relaxed, but Serenity didn't. She was fuming silently.

"You see, that Kaiba is a jerk." He said shortly.

"No he's not," She immediately answered.

Raymond smiled, trying to lighten her up. But it won't work. Serenity was glaring at him.

"Come on, don't be blind. It's obvious, that Kaiba has an attitude problem-"

"Can we stop dancing?" Serenity cut hastily, and shove his hand away from her waist. She couldn't act nice anymore especially after his comment.

"If you say so," he replied, still trying to look confident.

Serenity put her hand on her waist and leaned forward. "Listen _Mr. Know it all_, I'm not blind. I can actually see everything now," She spat confidently. "And you know what I see? Guess what? You're actually right, I'm with the jerkiest and most bastard person."

"In fact, I just danced with him right now." She smirked then walked away, grunting angrily.

"Oh," Raymond stepped back, slightly shocked, and then smiled at the people, coping with the embarrassing scene.

x-x

'That guy is very annoying!' She sighed heavily and then walked at the buffet table to get a glass of juice. She scanned the place, looking for a certain tall glaring guy, but she couldn't find him. 'Where is Seto?' She then saw three women approaching her.

"You're Serenity right?" A short- haired woman asked, her hand holding a glass of drink.  
'What was it again this time?' Serenity wondered.

"Hi! I'm Lizzie and this is Jenny and Jana." The other two waved at Serenity, and she smiled genuinely.

"If I remember correctly, you are Mr. Kaiba's girlfriend. Am I correct?"

"Um...yes." She retorted shyly, already nervous at the incoming conversation.  
"Well, do you like to join us, you know, the boys are having their own business talk, so us, girls should make one also. What do you say?" Thinking that this might diffuse her anger to Raymond and frustration for not finding Seto, she nodded, agreeing.

x-x

"You see that long haired guy over there? He's the one I'm telling you that I'm dating" Jenny pointed eagerly, giggling. They all sat on a round table, skimming the people.

"Him? Oh! He's cute you know"

"Yeah, and very romantic too. One time, when we were having a date, a violinist suddenly appeared and played a sweet music. I thought it was just an accident, but then it was all his plan." Serenity remained sitting and listened quietly.

"How sweet!" Lizzie and Jana squealed in jealousy.

"Well, my boyfriend did that too, and at that time, while we were having a dinner date, he put a box of jewellery and gave me this necklace." Lizzie said, lifting the pendant on her chest. The group leaned to look at it more closely.

"Oh! That's a diamond necklace, it must be very expensive!" Serenity just sighed, unable to relate to the discussion. This was just not her league. She was not the type of girl who would waste her time boasting her boyfriend and his gifts.

"You know, every valentine's day, he filled my room with many roses, it's so romantic!" Lizzie added proudly.

"Wow!"

Jana noticed the silent reaction of Serenity and questioned her, inviting her in. "How about you Serenity? Tell us some of your romantic stories with the famous Seto Kaiba."

"I like to hear this one!" Serenity snorted uncomfortably, seeing that they were all interested to her answer.

"Umm...a," She put a nervous grin and tried to search her memories, but there was none. She couldn't find a single memory about them. Even with her new memories now, there was still none.

She was trapped in the question so she would just say the truth. "Well...actually, I don't remember." The three girls frowned, confused. "What do you mean?"

"You see...I had an accident lately and lost my memory, so I don't remember."

Their frown turned into sympathy, feeling sorry for her experience. "I see… How sad."

"You are together for a year now right?"

"Yes" she said. 'That's true. That's what Mokuba told me'  
"Wow! That long? I'm sure you had a bunch of romantic memories with him"  
'A bunch? I don't know' she thought sadly, and just nodded at them.

A new music suddenly played, making the three girls whimpered in excitement, and she just scowled at their excessive reaction.

A longhaired guy that Jenny was talking earlier walked towards the table and offered his hand. It seemed like he was asking her to dance. She nodded, and headed towards the dance floor. Then, another guy approached Jana. Just like what happened to Jenny, he asked her to dance also. She looked at Lizzie and Serenity then smiled and waved. Soon enough, another guy approached the table, and this time, he walked towards Lizzie. Now there was no need to guess. He was also asking her to dance. "Excuse me," Lizzie said, smiling frantically. Now, Serenity was left alone at the table.

She scanned the place and saw that almost every couple was now at the dance floor, and felt like she was the only girl left sitting. 'It's okay, I already danced anyway...but with the jerk!' she thought, consoling herself.

She skimmed the place again, trying to find Seto. And then she saw him at last so she stood up joyfully. But as she looked closer, she saw him talking again to another guy. 'Probably he is talking business again.' she thought unhappily.

Her joyful reaction suddenly faded, frustration settling in. 'Honestly, I don't even think he would ask me.'

She decided to walk away and escaped the sight of dancing couples. Just looking at them was giving her depression. She had to get out of here.

x-x

The night's breeze was comforting, brushing her long hair into waves, damping her cheeks with coldness. She was standing in the balcony, appreciating the view below. She just walked away earlier from the sweet scene at the dance floor, leaving her a disappointment feeling, disappointed to Seto. He let that jerk Raymond took her first dance and he didn't even ask her to dance.

'Kaiba Seto...' The conversation with the girls replayed in her mind, remembering how they boasted their romantic experiences with their boyfriends. Roses, sweet music, diamond necklace, all those things seemed not to be applicable to her boyfriend. Those actions, those gifts, she couldn't remember receiving anything like that and doubt if she really had a memory with Seto like that. Based on her current experience with Seto, it was impossible. Totally impossible.

Did she envy those girls and their sweet boyfriends?  
She would lie if she said no. But then, it didn't matter to her that much.

She believed that there were better things in life that you could use to express love, things beyond roses, dances, necklaces or chivalry, what exactly, she doesn't know yet.

And besides, considering this night, using those things as an expression of love would definitely rate Seto as fail, but it didn't matter to her. In her mind, Seto is her prince charming. He is her prince charming who didn't ask her to dance, and it was still okay with her.

Does she love him that much?

'Love...' That word is what she was trying to avoid contemplating for days now. She really didn't know what she really feels and what happened to that love right now.

Every time they have a conversation together or she did something for him, he acted coldly, or when they were close together, there was this weird feeling.

'Maybe that was the accident side effects, it even took away our feelings and easiness of being together, and probably also the love.' She chuckled silently at the thought.

She sighed and felt again the wind brushed her cheeks. She may not have a past right now, but she still have the present and the future. And there's only one direction to go but move forward.

"I wouldn't give up!" She said, her voice low but steady.

"I would take it back!"

Yes the love. She had forgotten her past and she even had forgotten she has that with Seto. It was the feeling that bound her with him on the first place and yet it seemed to vanish after her accident.

Where was it now? Lost just like her.

'If I didn't even remember how much I love him...then...then...I will just fall in love with him again...and this strange feeling will be gone and we will be like before,' She thought to herself in determination and certainty.

Call her stupid or optimistic or in denial, she didn't care, for she believed that their past brought them together, and whatever the situation they are in right now, they still have this moment to hold onto, a possibility that it would definitely get fix in time. Yes in time she knew she will see it, feel it, and be in love again.

For now, she will wait.

She looked up, appreciating the full moon shining, her thoughts transpiring within its light.

_Today's night was very promising..._

x-x

She was lost at the night's loving atmosphere when a hand suddenly touched her shoulder. "Oh!" She said, sounding surprised. She turned around and saw Seto.  
"We're now going." He said then turned around, leading the exit.

'How fast' Serenity even forgot the time as she had drowned herself in adoring the view. She followed him and headed towards the black car. Seto was already sitting at the back when she entered.

Then, the car drove away, leaving the glamorous night and people behind.

After few minutes the car suddenly stopped.

"Hey! Why did you stop" Seto yelled. Serenity felt nervous all of sudden.

The unfamiliar driver walked out and opened their door.

"Hi Mr. Kaiba!" he greeted, waving his gun.

"What the hell is this? Who are you?" Seto rushed toward, and then clasped the driver's neck angrily.

"Back out or I'll shoot you!" he pointed the gun to Seto's head. "Damn you" Seto swore loudly, surrendering. He looked at the man fiercely. A truck then stopped at the road, and a group of people wearing black suit with a mask appeared.

"Hey you're late!" one of them said, also carrying a gun.

"They are here, according to plan"

"Very good!"

"Now, tie them up and put them at the back of the truck"

"Hey! What's this?" Seto shouted, eyes flaring in anger.

"What do you want from us" Serenity cried out, heart beating fast.

"If you still don't know Mr. Kaiba, and you Ms. Gorgeous, this is a kidnap!"

"What the fuck?!"

_TBC_

x-x


	7. Darkness

**Fraud Identity VII**– Darkness

DISCLAIMER: I don't own YUGIOH

x-x

"If you still don't know Mr. Kaiba, and you Ms. Gorgeous, this is a kidnap!"

"What the Fuck!" Eyes raging in anger, Seto clenched his fist as Serenity whimpered in shock.

Three men sauntered to them, carrying a thick bristly rope.

"Don't even attempt to fight or we will not hesitate" One of the kidnappers warned, displaying his gun.

Threatened by the weapon, they obeyed and did not move an inch. However Seto's fierce glare wouldn't stop emitting, curse words kept on throwing. "Damn you all! You'll pay for this!"

"Talk all you want Mr. Kaiba! As if we're scared!" One man groped Seto's outfit, getting all important things like wallet, cell phone, jewelries and even his battle plate. He also took off his coat and scraped its contents.

The man saw his dueling cards, and took it greedily.  
His dueling cards were grabbed in front of his very eyes... "This looks pretty cool!"

He couldn't tolerate it. Those cards were very precious to be taken away from him. Fueled by his anger, he punched the guy, unafraid of the gun pointing towards him.

Unguarded from the sudden attack, the man wasn't able to shield himself, and fell on the floor from such punch.

Seto would still rush down to the fallen guy and hit him when the other man with a tall and well- built figure shot his foot.

_"BANG!"_

"No!" Serenity howled, tears at the corner of her eyes. Serenity looked at Seto's foot, afraid of his blood spilling.

'None? There's none! Thank God!' she breathed and touched her chest in so much relief. Seto raised his hands in surrender. There was no use; he was empty handed. He was totally defenseless.

"Tsk...tsk...tsk...Such temper Mr. Kaiba. It will do you no good!" The other man hissed vehemently, still pointing his gun to Seto.

"I think you need to be taught a lesson of who is the boss here. What do you think?" The man paced near him and then loaded his gun in preparation. "Arms, foot, shoulder or head? There are so many choices!" The man smiled dangerously, threat evident in his eyes. Seto, his hands up, glared at him in return, eyes no trace of fear.

The man raised his finger, planning to give another shot. He would assure to hit Seto this time but then Serenity ran over to him and moaned in fear.  
"Please, don't! have mercy!" she held the man's arms and begged desperately. "Please, Please, Please! We will no longer resist. Just don't shoot!"

The man shifted his gaze, attention diverted to Serenity. Seeing her begging and innocent expression, he put his gun down and smirked.

Serenity noticed the man's heed to her plea and ran towards Seto and yanked him.  
"Don't fight back anymore please? You'll just get yourself hurt" But Seto didn't seem to hear or notice her. He just continued to glare at the man. He was angry, very angry. If looks could kill, this man would be dead by now.

The man walked towards the fat man lying on the ground from Seto's punch. "Boss Dell...I'm sorry!" the fallen guy cried out, raising his hands for a shield.

The man Dell, who fired the gun, kicked him fiercely. "You're so pathetic! Dimwit for letting your guard down"

"I'm really sorry boss!" Dell gave another forceful kick, making the man cough. "Now! Stood up and load them at the back of the truck!" He ordered superiorly.

x-x

"Hey be careful! I'm wearing a dress you know!" Serenity complained as the man pushed her in the truck. "Aw," She said, slightly tripping. Her hands were tightly tied together in front and her eyes were blindfolded. She was inside the truck's compartment, taking little steps forward, groping in darkness.

She heard the door closed, causing the place to get darker. Estranged at the sudden darkness, she let a small cry, their situation slowly dawning on her. "Seto? Where are you?" She took small steps, fumbling for a certain man. "Where are you Seto? I can't see"

"How can I tell, I can't see as well!" An annoyed voice echoed the cloistered place. Serenity traced his location using his voice. She tried to move sideward but something blocked her path, causing her to trip.

"Ouch!" she cried, falling on to something soft.

Serenity, lying on her front, touched the surface she fell in to. She sensed it move and felt it touched her breast. She therefore gave it a kick, a very strong one.

"You pervert, who are you?"

"Hey! ouch!" Someone yelped.

She stopped kicking, discerning the familiar voice. "Who's this?" She backed out and kneeled.

Someone coughed uneasily. "I-It's me, Seto" He answered, voice adjusting from hurt.

"Seto?" She clarified, sounding ashamed. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry. I thought you are one of those bad guys!" Seto tried to sit upright and wobbled his neck, regaining his composure.

"It's my instinct to defend myself when someone touched my sensitive part" Serenity went on defensively.

"What? Then it's my fault?" Seto countered, irritated. "I did not order you to come near me, put your body on mine, and made me accidentally touch something! Well, Hello missy! I am tied up and blindfolded like you!"

Serenity smiled at his flare-up. Even with their situation right now, she still managed to find Seto's reaction cute. Too bad she couldn't see his face. "Look, I'm really sorry okay? Did I hurt you?"

"No!" He said sarcastically.

"Where?" Serenity stood up, reaching for his hand. She accidentally touched some pile of boxes and flooded it. Seto twitched and ducked sideward, avoiding getting hurt. 'The hell again!'

He sighed infuriatingly and raised his tied hands. "I'm fine okay! Just...Just...stay where you are! Don't move!" He ordered, before anything gets worse. 'This Wheeler is accident prone!'

Embarrassed at the result of her concern, she just nodded.

Seto moved his body, grasping for a wall. When he finally found it, he leaned on it. Serenity followed him very carefully, hands raised across, cautiously moving forward to avoid another accident. She then sat on the truck's floor beside him.

A truck now started to move, leaving Seto and Serenity in darkness -no idea on their destination and what will happen to them.

They remained silent, preparing themselves for the worse. At this moment, Seto traveled his thoughts to the predicament. Never in his life he experienced being so defenseless like this. There were some events similar, but not without his ultimate weapon, his dueling cards. This case was different. Those people were not duelist but fighters. However, this was not a fair fight at all, kidnapping them at their weak state.

Those cowards, they were so pathetic. It annoyed him. It angered him.

Hands tied up, eyes blindfolded, imprisoned at the back of the truck, destination unknown, these things kept hovering in his mind, damaging his ego, Kaiba ego. He is Seto Kaiba, a great duelist and CEO. Where was he now? Here in the truck, totally helpless and wretched.

Not used to this experience where his character, pride and power were being damaged, he angrily stood up and punched the wall connected to the driver's side.

"Damn you blasted Idiots! You cowards! Fight like a real man!" While punching and swearing, he hurled himself to the wall, totally losing control. He couldn't think anymore. He could no longer sit still and let self weakening thoughts eat his spirit.

Serenity heard the banging sound and Seto's outburst. "What are you doing? Stop it!" This time, she stood up to follow the sound, trying very hard not to trip from all the boxes scattered around. She fumbled, having a hard time to locate him due to her tied hands.

She moved it forward, right and left, and found the jerking arm at last and held it. "Seto...please...calm down!" She cried out, tugging him, soothing him. But Seto still continued, didn't care for the bruises that might cause him.

"You think you're going to win, think again! " Seto was still banging the wall as Serenity put more effort on stopping him. "Seto you're going to get hurt if you keep doing that!" She held his shoulder, trying to push him down. "Stop it, stop it! Calm down please" she kept saying, voice crying.

"Damn you all! Get out and fight like a man!" He was shouting, throwing all that his hand could touch, making noises. "Stop it please!"

'What is this? What is happening?'

Their situation already scared her, but hearing and feeling her boyfriend breaking down scared her more. Just a few minutes ago, he even mocked her, and she thought he was still in control, and then this? She didn't know that he was already affected deep inside. She never saw Seto like this before. He was always cold, acting rude and strong. But to be angry so much like this? Doing this? Not yet. And this scared her.

"Stop please!"

"Please!"

Seto, still punching the wall, slowly fell down, weakening. "Damn you! Damn you! Damn you!" his voice was slowly relaxing, his fist badly bruised. He leaned his head tiredly on the wall, giving up. "I'm stupid to get us caught!" He cried out, hurt and depression at the edge of his voice. "It's okay Seto" Serenity slowly raised her hand to touch his shoulder, trying to embrace him in comfort.

"It's not your fault..." She whispered painfully soft. Together, they sat on the floor, eyes sore from the blindfold, wrists numb in pain. Seto made a last angry kick before totally falling down.

Now calming, they stayed there for a while, frustration settling in. Seto was not at himself to think of their position right now and either Serenity. She just held him and he was not resisting. The pain, tiredness, confusion, irritation, anxiety, anger, fear were just overwhelming for them to mind their proximity right now. Engulfed by the darkness, they sat still, future uncertain.

x-x

The waves of the sea rushed uniformly, pebbles and shells coming forth, comforting sound humming each strike as the bright moon shone above them. Such scene seemed like a contradiction to what was occurring from the other side. Feet half buried in the sand, Joey sat with his arms supporting his back, contemplating and reflecting the serene view before him.

"Hey Joeeeeey!" Someone bellowed as the group of people approached.  
"Joey!" Yugi said worriedly as he came closer.

Joey turned his head with a sullen expression.

"What's up man?" Tristan said, shrugging his shoulder.

"We're looking for you everywhere! How come you didn't even tell us where you're going!"

"Sorry guys," He retorted flatly, eyes looking down.

Yugi sensed something's wrong and sat beside him. "What's the problem?" If Joey left them to stay alone in the beach, surely there was something not right.

Joey held some sands and poured it playfully on his foot. Eyes darted on the falling grains, he sighed deeply. "Well...I...I am just worried."

Yugi narrowed his eyes, discerning his words. "To Serenity?" If there was something that will make his friend dramatic and sentimental, it was always his sister, no need to guess.

"I know she's not a young girl anymore and she could take care of herself...But still...she's..." He stammered, trembling. "She's...my sister!"

The gang- Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Duke, Bakura and Mai just stared him in awe, understanding him. True that was not easy to left your loved ones alone especially in the case of Joey.

"Joey..."Yugi said soothingly.

"Ha! What am I thinking? Being sentimental is not my thing!" He suddenly stood up, and changed his sad facial expression by showing a forceful smile. "Hey come on guys! It's late, let's go to sleep!" He walked away, displaying his smile, hiding his sadness.

The group stayed behind, still empathizing.

"Joey...it's okay. You don't have to hide your sadness from us" Mai said.

"Right!" Bakura agreed. Joey stopped, hearing his friend's comforting words. His anxiety was still there. A smile couldn't cover it.

"If you worry too much, then you can call her...or email her. Distance isn't a problem anymore on today's technology" Tea suggested while walking towards him.

"You're right Tea! Well, then I would also email her. I miss her too" Tristan enthusiastically added. It was known by everyone that he has a crush on his sister.

"Me too" Duke followed.

Smilingly, Joey looked at them, appreciating his friend's concern. "Thank you guys!"

x-x

"Wake up lovebirds!" The man exclaimed, opening the truck door.

The light from the outside bounced in the compartment, wakening Seto and Serenity. They jolted at the sudden entry of brightness, eyes being comfortable in the dark.

Seto tried to stand up and noticed that something or rather someone is lying on his shoulder. "Hey! What's this?" Serenity felt the movement and moved back, removing her hand that was embracing Seto's shoulder, letting Seto free.

"Oh! I'm sorry"

They heard footsteps approaching them and then a hand grasped their body as they were led outside the truck's door.

"Hey don't' touch me!" Serenity cried out, cringing at their touches. As they reached outside, their blindfolds were removed, eyes hurting to open.

Slowly, they scanned the place they were in, surprised. It was already morning. It seemed like they were in the middle of the jungle, trees and twigs filling the place, mud sulking beneath their feet. An abandoned warehouse with vandals, trashes and broken windows was standing in front of them. Where are they? No idea.

But it surely looked like a secluded place, far away from the city.

Seto, after having a few hours of rest, regained his aggression. "Where the hell did you bring us?" He spat. His white polo was now a mess, necktie loosely rounded, buttons opened, dirt staining his sleeves.

"Kaiba...Kaiba...Kaiba...will you ever shut your dirty mouth for once?" Dell sauntered to him, still wearing a black clothe mask. Even though his face was partly covered, his eyes can be seen. They were beamingly evil like a snake.

Seto returned his stare, suddenly smirking. Dell glared, bothered by his sudden change of expression.  
"Asshole...Asshole...Asshole...how could I forget? Snakes like you love to hide in deserted places like this... crumbling and shedding your feeble hypocritical skin." He scoffed, following his pattern. "Such _cowardice_" He added sarcastically.

Dell moved a step closer, eyes flaring. Seto didn't look away, letting his hate pass through. "Watch you words Seto Kaiba or I may forget that I still need your life." Dell whispered dreadfully.

Seto just continued to smirk, annoying Dell's ego. They stayed like that for a while, seemed like testing who will let go first.

However, in the contest of stubbornness, Seto was an expert. Unable to hold his provoking face, Dell backed out, controlling himself not to push any trigger. If he would continue to look at Seto's _still _arrogant face, he might lose control of himself and abandoned their plan.

"Take this shit out of my face right now! Be sure to lock him at the back room!" He commanded, angry at his weakening tolerance.

"Yes boss!"

The other man dragged Seto towards the house, but then before he vanished from Dell's view, he turned around, did a dirty finger amidst of the tied hands and smirked cruelly.  
Dell saw it and held his fist. "You d*mn Kaiba! I'll make sure you will never have that look again! I'll make you eat dirt in your d*mn mouth, and I will laugh maniacally in front of your eyes!'" Dell muttered under his breath, hate ventilating.

Serenity just stared at them in astonishment and fear.

With Seto now gone, she suddenly felt more scared.

"Boss how about this girl?"

The question wakened Dell's angry thoughts and he shifted his eyes to Serenity. Serenity made a soft whimper, afraid of the man's dangerous stare. Her hair was now tangled and her soft skin was tainted with dusts and dirt. Her dress was also crinkled from an uneasy sleep.  
"So..." He began, motioning towards her, taking crooked steps to threaten her.

"You are that shit's girl..." He lowered his head, lifted his hand to hold her chin, and pushed her closer "How pitiful!" He spat in contempt, fixing his gaze to her mischievously.

Serenity tried to return his stare, hands shaking. She was here, alone with these strangers, standing in an unknown place, and most of all without Seto. 'Be brave Serenity. Be brave!'

"What do you want from us?" She exclaimed, trying to look brave.

The man leaned closer, savoring her smell, skimming her face. "Sim- ple. Mo-ney!" He said, playing the words. Serenity just held her glare silently, ending the conversation. That answer was enough. She would not retort or act violently unlike what her boyfriend did. It was no use aggravating people like them and besides they were helpless right now, they have the upper hand.

After a few seconds the man moved his hand away from Serenity's chin, sighing in frustration. "Take her in the front room!" Serenity breathed in relief.

He continued staring at her, and grinned evilly. 'Kaiba's girl...This is fun...'

x-x

_"eek - eek_" The shrieking sound of an old wooden door bouncing back and forth cringed Seto's ears.

_"eek - eek_" Imprisoned in a dark cloistered place, blocked by the strips of metal, Seto tiredly sat on the floor, his legs folded, and head leaning on his knees. He was here for a few hours now, staring at the unmoving darkness, calming himself from the smell of the ravaged and abandoned prison.

_"eek - eek_" A man walked in, carrying a familiar box. Even with his mask on, his overweight body, curly hair, and shabby and dirty outfit made him looked like a pig butcher in the marketplace. With muscles already aching from stooping down, Seto shifted side wards and looked at his perpetrators.

'Assholes!' Seto muttered under his breath.

The butcher looking man lazily sat on a wooden rounded chair, shuffling and adoring his dueling cards. His cards...'My cards!'

Annoyed at their masked faces, he finally attempted to scan the place and see beyond the decaying prison.

Indeed, the place was a rubbish inside and out. Old bookshelves at the corner were all covered with dusts. Few books scattered on the floor had their pages vandalized and stripped. The floor bearing the place contained cracks and unearthed soil, hinting its oldness. Noticing the room's dimness, he looked upwards and saw a hanging desolated yellow bulb, spiderwebs and dead insects encircling it.

'Such old light...I could barely see!' His expression was calmly brooding, his eyes steady, body unmoving. His hands were badly bruised from the tight bristled rope. His wrists were already bleeding from forceful rubbing to escape.

"Woooh! These cards are GREAT!" The butcher looking man said while displaying and throwing his cards up on the air. Seto looked at the man once more and assessed his character. Seeing the stupid expression of his face and considering the fat built of his body, he already knew that he was a useless duelists.

'Such loser...'

His cards were there. Just a few strides, he could already grab it. But the metal strips in front of him were on his way.

No. He would not burst again.

He wouldn't yell and breakdown again.

Last night or rather early morning in the truck was enough. Why did he do that? He had no idea. He only knew that earlier, his blood was boiling in so much anger and it was uncontrollably exploding.

But now, even though he was still angry, the few hours of sleep in the truck helped him regained his composure and calmed himself. In this situation, mouth will do nothing. Yelling will do nothing. There was something much more important to do...Think!

Yes. What was his intelligence for if he wouldn't use it? He may be a bastard but he is not dumb.

_"eek - eek_" The sound sprung again as the guy headed outside.

Analyzing his situation, he put his hand on his head, severely thinking. Just a few minutes later, the man came back. He was now holding a plate of food.

He headed towards Seto, looking at him lazily. He reached for the key on his pocket and unlocked the door. Seto, wrists all tied up across the cellar's wall just smirked as the man put the plate of his food down and slide it to him.

"Here's your food asshole." The fat man drawled, voice growling idly. He wheeled around, pacing to exit the place when Seto muttered something.

"Loser..."

Even in Seto's low voice, he clearly heard the word and knitted his eyebrow in displeasure.

"What did you say?" He turned back at him, eyes glaring. Seto just remained on the floor, chuckling at the man's expression. His reaction angered the man more.

Seto then tilted his head, eyeing the man. "Look at you...such a weak subordinate, guarding and feeding your prisoner. And hey! nice weapon you got there!... just a knife!" He teased mischievously.

The man maintained his glare while Seto quietly stood up, looking cool amidst of his wretched figure and bleeding hands. "When all of your comrades were given a gun, your snake looking boss just gave you that?" He said, voice mocking in surprise. "tsk...tsk...tsk"

Seto took a step closer, teasing him more. "What? Your snake looking boss couldn't find any worthy skills from you and placed you in this job?" The man flinched, shuddering at growing anger.

"Well I'll just do the same thing if I'm in his position. Just looking at you, sitting and talking there like an idiot, no skills truly suits you, gun was too big for your little pea brain. I even bet your ass is already heating in that chair as you sit there _all day long._"

The man suddenly rushed forward, clenched Seto's neck and banged him on the wall. "Fuck you!" He yelled, looking fiercely, Seto's words aggravating him "You talked too much! You think you and your girlfriend can still escape here alive?" He held him closer, face few inches away and then spat. "In your dreams _Asshole_!" Then he punched Seto, thrusting and bruising his face.

Seto slowly looked back at the man and lifted his arm to wipe the blood falling from his mouth. Though that hurt, he still managed to remain his cool, smirking, arrogant face.

"Me? Asshole? Speaking of ass, I think that word suits you better. Just looking at you, I can clearly see the word." He continued provokingly and pointed his own chin playfully. He was not totally weaponless; he still had his 'dirty' mouth as what they called it.

"Ass shape chin, pigheaded stupid idiot. I think your pea brain, if you still have that is also misplaced, and I'm sure it was down there somewhere," He said in an undertone.

"Damn you!" the man glared intensely and held his knife in anger.

"What? Your boss didn't tell you that? You're so dumb not to see it! It's very obvious. You and your ass-"

The man suddenly kicked Seto's stomach then lifted his hand, preparing to cut Seto's shoulder. "You have gone too much!" He couldn't tolerate his harsh words anymore. Thinking that a simple cut would not ruin their plan, he stabbed Seto.

However, Seto had regained his self quickly after the kick and expected this already. He forwarded his wrists and let the rope received the cut. It bled him but freed him at the same time. Once the rope fell down, he smiled at the man triumphantly. The man gasped at what happened, and became tensed to the new situation.

Seto's plan works. He was now free to use his hands as revenge. He instantly punched the fat man's abdomen, and then banged his head on the wall, making him lose his grip on knife. Even though the man has a large built, hard punch and thrusts hurt him. The man blinked a few times, dizziness blobbing his head and then attempted again to hit Seto. But Seto was fast to block it and gave a final blow at the back of his neck and knocked him down.

Seto for a few seconds remained standing, panting, and looking at the man's lying body. It was too easy for him to knock him down. "You are really a dumb weak asshole!" He spat scornfully and kneeled to retrieve the man's knife and free his legs from the rope. He started to escape and halted at the wrecked table to get his dueling cards- his precious possession. He genuinely smiled regaining it. "Now, there's no reason for me to stay here!"

Since his cellar was located at the back, forest just few steps away, Seto was able to escape in no time. "Those idiots!... When I come back, I'll crush you all!"

He went away, totally forgetting that Serenity was still there and that there was an implication of his escape to her...

x-x

"Boss! Boss! Mr. Kaiba escaped!" the man shouted as he opened the door.

"What?" Dell stood up and hit the man. "You're so stupid!" he added, strangling his neck.

"Boss...arrgh...I-I'm so-sorry," He stuttered, unable to speak from Dell's grip. Dell glared, shaking in rage.

Soon, he let go the man, and turned his back in frustration. He pushed down the tables, and kicked the chairs in fury. "Idiots!.… You let that shit go!" He then paused, breathe in and out, trying to relax.

"Change of plan..." He suddenly said dreadfully, menace in his tone. The man held his breathe, afraid of Dell's sudden change. "Secure the girl and wait till he comes back!"

"Boss, what if he won't and call the police?"

He turned his back, looking at his minion evilly. "We'll kill her then. I no longer care for the money. That Kaiba gets so much into my nerves and I like to thank him for that..." He said and smirked evilly. "By cutting the head of his girl as a gift..." Dell laughed crazily and headed towards the cellar holding Serenity.

TBC

x-x


	8. Life, Death and Hope

**Fraud Identity VIII**– Life, Death and Hope

DISCLAIMER: I don't own YUGIOH

x-x

The sun was setting down, its rays of lights diffusing across the pile of twigs and dangled leaves, casting light shadows like prologue of the incoming night. In line with the vanishing sun, someone was running beneath the walled up canopies, its footsteps sounding foreign in a barren forest.

He was running for a few meters now, panting and cursing in turns. The diminishing light was somehow hinting uncertainty and chills of an unfinished day.

He was running, for his life and revenge, his cards firmly in tucked in his pocket.

'My cards are safe'. He thought, relief calming him. His cards were with him now. He can go now. He just needed one call, just one call, and revenge will be served cold. Too bad he didn't have his phone right now. He actually didn't have anything right now except his cards, but that was enough.

The direction of the wind shifted, leaves and branches bent to it like servants. The place was changing but his pace wasn't.

Where was he heading? He didn't know. The place was too secluded with trees present everywhere, as if there was no city waiting for him.

But it didn't matter wherever his footsteps take him; he just needed one phone, any working phone. He then chuckled under his breath at the thought. Seto Kaiba, CEO of the Kaiba Corporation, great card duelist, was desperately in need of a phone.

What would he do? Those people were not duelists. His expertise was his brain and cards, not fists and guns.

But of course he knew how to fight. How did the butcher looking man knocked out at the cellar if he didn't. But beating those guys was entirely different topic. They have guns, possibly connections to well known people, who knows. They probably planned this kidnapping way before with complete contingency plan. Knowing how to punch, kick and knockout an individual was not enough against the situation.

If he wanted revenge, he would get it using his way, using his power, connections, and intelligence. He needed his resources. Just one call from a Kaiba and they will be over.

He continued to take large steps, his polo worn messily, half tucked out. His upper chest was exposed, revealing his muscular built as buttons were no longer pinned. Weariness was visible on his face, bruised bulging on his jaw, drips of blood falling from his wrists.

He was running like forever, no signs of stopping. When would he see the town? Where was he?

"Damn life!" He muttered under his breath and took a leap on a fallen log. The tie rounding his neck got entangled on the loose twig, causing him to almost loose his footing. He then stopped and looked back at the black tie and retrieved it.

_"Here may I help you"_

And he remembered. This tie was from yesterday.

_"There! It's finished"_

This was the stubborn tie he was having troubled with.

_"See…it's not difficult. Now you look more handsome and cute!"_

This was the piece of cloth that she had knotted.

_"You should tuck the bangs in your ears so that your eyes can be seen, you might accidentally trip because of this"_

And a realization suddenly dawned to him.

Shit that Wheeler girl is with me!" He cursed, his grip on the tie tightened, brows knitting in anger.

He had finally escaped, his plan all laid out. A few strides away and those assholes would regret messing with a Kaiba.

If he was here and she remained there, there was only one outcome.

He then kicked a log and threw a hard punch at the tree, bruising his knuckles. "Fuck!" He cursed in frustration and then wheeled around, changing his pace, certainly not thinking.

x-x

The sky turned raven with stars decorating and illuminating it, casting light across the barren land encompassing the old wretched warehouse. There were two men guarding the post, their eyes continuously moving, hoping to find a certain arrogant man. The whole place has two main cellars: one was front room, located at the control center inside the warehouse and the second was the back room, which resided few meters away from the first. Since the front room was inside the warehouse, it was much bigger. This room was where most of the guards stayed. And since Seto already escaped from the backroom, all guards now stayed in this area, encircling the place.

In the warehouse, Dell walked towards the front room, carrying his usual evil grin. He opened the door and looked at Serenity, whose setup was different from Seto, her hands bounded from the posts, no prison bars enclosing her, no decorative bookshelves or scattered pages crashed on the ground. The room was plainly empty, only one guard securing the place and now Dell as he stood at the door frame.

"Hey you!" Dell called out and the man looked back at him. "Go outside!" He obeyed and headed towards the door.

He slowly walked to Serenity, enjoying his creation. She was standing, hands tied around her back along the post, her head leaning wearily to her right shoulder. Did she see him? He was not sure for she was stooping down, her long hair messed up, strands covering her face. He couldn't see her fearful, pitiful eyes.

Her blank reaction to his presence irritated him. As the leader here, visitation like this should be treated as special. Not like this.

He then went near her, grabbed her hair and pushed her head towards him. "You bitch! Look at me when I am here!" He yelled, getting her attention.

"Hey it hurts! Ouch!" she cried out as he pulled her hair harder. Serenity's face was now visible, her cheeks tainted with dusts and dirt, eyes blank and tired.

Dell stared at her face and released his grip on her hair. He sighed heavily. 'Damn woman!'

He started to walk around, encircling her post slowly. "I know you heard the news," He said in an arrogant tone, his hands gripping the gun playfully. "Your boyfriend escaped a few hours ago. He left you." He finished one circle and looked back at her. She didn't flinch at his words. It made him wondered.

"Well, are you not even scared?" He leaned and scanned her reaction. "Come' on say something. We are having a conversation here, so talk! Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you. Yet." His face changed into sarcasm, trying to be friendly. He put a fake smile, eyes glittering maliciously.

Serenity drifted her eyes closed and then opened. She was so exhausted. Her legs ached badly, from pain standing for hours and scathes from the tight chain. Her perpetrator was looking at her, taunting her, and she could barely react.

She then stared at him and his pathetic smile, uninterested. "I'm not afraid of you," she finally retorted, words weak but steady. Hate was clearly seen at the edge of her voice. If there was one thing she learned from Seto, it was to be strong and fight back.

He perceived her rejection and scowled, posing an evil grin. "Really, you're not?" He stared at her, waiting for any reaction, but she never wavered, her expression unchanged. He sighed again, frustrated. He then removed his mask and revealed his whole face to her. It was true. Seto didn't make a mistake in describing the face of this man. He really looked like a snake with his evil eyes, hollow cheek and long chin.

"I can do whatever I want here..." He lifted his hand and then pulled her chin, forcing her to look at him directly. "I can hurt you...I can kill you...and I can do this." He put his hand on her waist and let his other hand rubbed her arm.

Serenity recoiled. "Don't touch me!" She spat warningly, getting more uneasy every second.

"You can't order me. I'm the boss here" He still continued to rub her arm and then leaned forward to touch her lips. Serenity moved her head sideward, avoiding contact.

"I said don't touch me" She said angrily, head still sideward.

It was too much. This was too much. Serenity's reaction, her stubbornness and rejection frustrated and angered him at the same time. "Dammit!" He removed his grip on her waist and arm, and slapped her strongly. He gave up. No more Mr. Nice guy this time. She now ate up all of his remaining patience.

It hurt. A slap from a man like him with large built stung her cheek, leaving it red and swell.  
"So you don't like me and you like that shit! Damn you! He left you and you're not even angry at him. He totally ignored you and you still hope for him! "He yelled, throwing up his arms in anger. "Is that it? Is that who you call your lover? Dream on."

Serenity looked back at him and showed her fearless face. "I'm not dreaming," She said straightly, certainty in her voice.

"He didn't leave me. He'll come back..." She went on, confident and hopeful

"And when he does, he will make you suffer," She spat vehemently and glared at him.

Words came out naturally, her mind not thinking. No. She won't think. She won't analyze. Those were the truth. Seto will come back. He is her boyfriend. He loves her. He will save her. He will come back. These words are like her mantra right now, her truth, her source of strength.

She would not think of anything else neither remember her recent memories with him. Definitely she would not or she might realize that she was just probably dreaming like what he said.

Dell paused, digesting her reaction, expression and words. "You know what? You're right… you're absolutely right." He nodded, confirming and believing her remarks. "From the looks of that shit, who always want to get revenge, he'll go back for sure. He really will... But the question here, is he alone or not?"

Serenity furrowed her eyebrows, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"You see, I had changed my mind right now and your life depends on his actions. You know why?"  
He looked at his watch and folded his arms on his chest. "It's already 6:30 p.m. and upon 9:00pm and if he still hadn't come back, it only means one thing, he called his security. And it also means that he sealed your life, for calling them means beheading you. In short, I'm going to kill you."

Serenity gasped at what she had heard. The thought of beheading her made her tremble. The man in front of her right now was not solely kidnapper but a killer as well. She hadn't thought of that yet, the possibility of anytime right now, this would be her last night, last memory. Thinking of it weakened her will to fight back her fear.

"You're evil." She could not afford to say anything more, her voice shaking

"No need to remind me. I already know. Well, let me finish first. You see, if he comes back here before the deadline, it was also good. With that, I could only not kill one life but two, and with Seto Kaiba included, it becomes all perfect!" He then laughed like a maniac, eyes sparkling in enjoyment.

Serenity just stared back, tears starting to fall.

"Yes woman! So you have no choice, both option leads you to your death!" He taunted and continued to laugh cruelly. Seeing Serenity's worried expression, he felt like he had regained the situation.

"Well, if you love him so much, you can pray that he will not come back so he may still live, but you will not!" He lastly said and walked outside the door, still laughing crazily.

As the door closed, his evil laugh soon faded, surrounding the place in silence again, dreadfully silent.

Serenity fell on her knees, rope just holding her up. Her body was shaking, tears kept falling from her eyes. Dell's words echoed to her, playing back repeatedly. Earlier being alone in this room, her mind was still clouded with fantasy that this was just like a bad dream and soon she will wake up and move on to searching her identity and fall in love again - a happy optimistic thought patching up her state.

And then she heard from the guards that Seto escaped, which seemed like validating her hope. Seto was now free, and soon she would be, and this would all just be a bad memory.

But it was not that simple. That man's presence and his taunting pulled her back to reality that this was happening. She was here, hands all tied up, imprisoned in an unknown place, no memory at all. With Seto coming back or not, she would die tonight.

"Seto," she whispered weakly, eyes still brimming with tears. If her death is certain, she could only hope.

"Don't come back" She closed her eyes, feeling pain. Depression swallowed her, her heart speaking martyrdom.

"Don't come back! I'm sorry," She said, surrendering, accepting the end waiting for her.

"I'm sorry." She was sorry, sorry to her un-remembered family and friends, sorry to charming Mokuba and loving Rosy, sorry to her rude boyfriend Seto, sorry to her future life and herself.

Sorry, for she will die and hoping Seto will not.

x-x

The leaves rustled, a figure triggering its movement. The forest seemed bending down for someone re-tracking; someone whose presence could barely felt with his body concealed in the bushes, footsteps burying in almost silence.

Seto finally reached the place, panting erratically. He scanned the warehouse, assessing the situation and saw the two guards standing in front. It had taken him more than an hour just going back, running as fast as he could. Wasn't he even tired? Definitely yes, but he wasn't minding it at all. There was no room to think tiredness especially in a situation like this.

"Now...How should I do this?" It seemed that from the moment he turned around and went back, he didn't think anymore, no plans and strategies at hand. But having no plan at all didn't panic him. He peeked behind the bushes, eyes shrouded with seriousness.

Next he walked away, still hiding himself in stealth, and circled the warehouse, looking for a way to penetrate. When he reached the back side, he revealed himself away from the bushes and saw a small window located just above his shoulder. He peeked through it and smirked at what he saw. How lucky. That window was where Serenity was located. He looked through again and saw one guard sleeping at the chair and Serenity bounded at the posts.

He suddenly felt uneasy. She looked totally tired and hurt.

But he shouldn't waste his time peeking like this. Time was ticking. Before someone might saw him, he must let her out first. He then pulled the window up, creating a small space.

Can he get through it?

Like how he dueled with his cards, Seto is a person who used anything that's available, and right now, this was the only way.

'Let's see.'

Using his wounded hand, he pulled himself upward, putting himself in. It's a good thing that the guard was sleeping and couldn't hear the noises he was creating.

After getting in hardly, he slowly jumped down. He was now inside and no one saw him yet, not even Serenity. He then walked silently and headed towards the sleeping guard. He positioned himself at the back of the guard and then thwacked his back. He hit right his nerves, making the man to sleep longer.

Serenity looked up because of the sound, eyes opening from weariness. Her heart leaped at what she saw - Seto was there, right in front of her, and heading towards her.

She was surprised and stared at him in bewilderment.

Seto was now removing the rope binding her arms and feet, and she was still looking at him fixedly, eyes unblinking. She seemed like she had seen a ghost.

'Is this a dream? Is it real? Is he real?'

Seto finally finished removing the rope and walked back to the window. "Let's go before they see us!" He said with his usual tone, cold and plain. But then, there was something different, the exhaustion and pain from escaping could be traced.

Serenity took a step forward, eyes still staring at Seto like he was just a dream. After her confrontation with Dell, Serenity was pulled back to the reality of her impending death. She had already given up her hope and accepted her end. But now, the dream that she just trashed away came back to her, right here with Seto saving her.

She made small steps, still dazed and unsure. Seto noticed her slow move and glared. "Hey! We're not on a fashion show! Move fast!" He yelled in a medium tone voice. He didn't waste his time going back here just to be caught once again.

That was it. He was real for sure. He was not a ghost or an alien masking like Seto. Those rude remarks proved that it was really him. He saved her and he was real.

Now awakened from her doubts, she smiled and ran to him. She was supposed to show her gratitude by saying thanks when Seto stopped her by lifting her up on the window. He followed her and jumped upward.

They were now outside, running hard when they heard yelling in the warehouse. It seemed they noticed their escape and they were panicking.

Seto and Serenity hid behind the tree, looking around for way out. "Now what are we going to do?" Serenity whispered, confused and tensed after seeing the guards scattering and searching for them.

There was no answer. She looked back, and she didn't find him at her side. "Seto?" She called out anxiously, afraid of being alone.

"Come' on, this way." He followed the voice, and saw him walking away from her far right. She nodded in relief and then followed him.

Seto suddenly stopped as they heard footsteps from behind.

"Hey they're here!" The man shouted, spotting Seto and Serenity.

"Damn! We have to run!" Seto cursed and Serenity gasped.

They ran, now exposing themselves, guards following them. "Dammit!" Seto led the way, fumbling how to lose the guards. He looked back and saw Serenity having a hard time to catch with his pace. She was still wearing her heels from the party, having difficulty to follow.  
"What the hell..." Seto reached for her hand and held it to catch up with him. Serenity just let him, trying hard not to blush.

They ran hastily as the guards followed them. It was no use. They have to do something else.  
Seto saw the back room, the place where he was imprisoned, and decided to go inside. He opened the door and went inside to hide.

They leaned on the wall, huffing and resting. That was so close. They were almost caught. The situation now made Serenity noticed that he was still holding his hand. It felt so different. She felt so secure now that he was here. His presence, his voice, his touch, even his rude remark, removed her fears and depressions from earlier. Somehow, right now, Dell's evil laughter never existed. Her impending death will never come. It felt like bad things will never happen if he was here.

"I think we lost them," Seto said, breaking the silence. He glanced at her, uneasy at what he was about to say. "...are you okay?" He asked weakly.

She nodded. "Yes." She was okay for sure, especially now that he was already here.

Seto suddenly felt like there was something odd. He looked down and saw that he was still holding her hand, her smooth hand intertwined on his. He removed his grip and looked away, avoiding seeing her reaction.

He walked around and peeked at the window, looking for the guards. Serenity sat on the floor and removed her heels. She extended her limbs and rubbed it, relieving its pain

"Seto...um...I like to thank-" A mad laugh suddenly disrupted the place.

Seto jerked at the sound and then held his knife defensively. "Who's there?"

Serenity walked near to Seto, hearing the footsteps approaching.

"Wrong move Mr, Kaiba!" The familiar voice said .

"Wrong move!" The man said again and then opened the light.

The lights cleared the darkness, revealing a familiar face.

"You!" Seto said in disgust as he saw Dell's face. "Damn you!"

Dell just glared at Seto's reaction. "You don't know how much _joy_ you had brought me just seeing you back again Mr. Kaiba," He said sarcastically.

"I really thought you would not go back here alone..." He slowly walked towards them and played again the grip of his gun.

"I thought you will abandon your girl and let me kill her." He stopped at his pace and glared at them evilly.

"But then, you didn't. And you _surprised _me" Serenity trembled at his words. There was something in his eyes that was so different. He seemed so desperate, so full of hate.

"But then, wrong move Mr. Kaiba. You should not have come back. You had just sentenced yourself to death from just being here."

"No!" Serenity cried out, remembering Dell's words earlier.

Dell laughed at Serenity's worried expression.

Seto just remained to stare and held his fist tightly, preparing himself to do the thing he wanted from the moment he was kidnapped - a strong fist to his 'fucking' face.

"Do you smell something?" Dell said between his laughs.

Seto raised his brow questionably and then smelled a Kerosene. "What did you do?" Seto spat, voice hard and deep.

Dell smirked then put his hand on his pocket. "Well...I just want to make our confrontation more exciting. Do you like it?"

"Dammit! He's going to burn this place!" Seto muttered to Serenity.

"You're a psycho! You're going to kill us all," Serenity said.

"Really? Maybe...But I don't care. I just want you all dead," He spat then continued to laugh crazily. "Let's use our bare hands shall we?" He dropped down his gun, and Seto dropped his knife. "This will be exciting!" Dell chuckled as he put his hand outside from his pocket, matchbox appearing. Seto knew what he was going to do, and yet he didn't even attempt to stop him. This was their fight after all. Besides, if there was one thing that he had hoped for in going back here, that is to crush and bruise his face badly.

'He wants excitement, I'll punch his face as excitement. Damn him!'' Seto thought furiously.

"Now let the game...begin!" Dell said as he lighted the match, released and let it fall on the ground.

The small fire on the match landed on the ground and spread so fast in a glimpse of an eye.

And then Dell laughed at the growing fire. His evil laugh made the place more terrifying, like a hell with a demon in front of them.

Dell started to pace towards Seto with his eyes full of hate.

"Go! Don't interfere" Seto said to Serenity while still glaring at Dell's pace towards him.

"Be careful!" Serenity moved away, flinching and ducking from the growing fire across the wall.

She looked at Seto, heart beating so fast in nervousness. "Be careful Seto. Be careful!"

Dell started from slow steps and then increased his pace and ran towards Seto, yelling.

"Die you shit!" He lunged at Seto, lifting his fist to strike his face. Seto blocked it and retaliated using his elbow, hitting Dell's cheek.

They continued to fight in an inferno surrounded by the growing blaze, its heat seemed like emanating from their too much hate and anger. The bruises and bloods flooded, rising from their glare and punches. Serenity clutched her hands together, closed her eyes and prayed. It was too much, unbearable to watch how they hurt each other, how Seto gave and received bruises and cuts, how he hated and enjoyed the pain and blood falling from their flesh.

Seto blocked another punch from Dell and expected him to counter-punch, but he didn't, instead Dell gave him a kick in a stomach. Unguarded from his sudden attack, Seto crouched in hurt, blood falling from his lips.

Dell took this opportunity and banged his head to the burning wall. Dell strangled his neck, trying to lift him up. Sweat was falling from their skin and fire was reflecting on their eyes.  
"You know what? I hate you so much..." He deepened his grip on his neck, making Seto to moan in hurt. Dell saw his cards on the front pocket of his polo, and retrieved it and shoved it on his face.

"You are maybe good in duel cards, but in combat fight...you SUCK!"

"Fuck you!" Seto spat, and then banged his own head to him hard. Dell fumbled, feeling dizzy from his attack and released his grip to him and to his duel cards. Seto grabbed this chance to punch him continuously, turning the tide. "Who sucks now?" Seto smirked at him then kicked him, making him stumbled backwards.

Seto attacked forward to give another punch when Dell suddenly stabbed his arms.

"Seto!" Serenity cried as he saw Dell implanted the knife on Seto's upper arms.

"Liar, you had a weapon!" He stared at Dell ferociously, voice faltering in hurt.

"Like you said, I'm a snake…" He smirked and then removed the embedded knife triumphantly, coloring his upper arm in red.

Seto took a few steps backwards, feeling the pain, feeling the bleeding of his arms. "Coward! You didn't fight fair!"

"I don't care!" He then hit Seto's bleeding arms, crushing it in his grip mischievously, enjoying how Seto quivered in pain.

"Shit!" Seto exclaimed. It hurts. He fell on the floor, throbbing, his breathing in trouble. He held his bleeding arms and tried to resist pain. Dell smiled on the scene before him, loving his sadistic creation in fighting unfairly and crushing Seto's vulnerability.

"So pathetic... " He chuckled at his view. He longed to see Seto like this, lying and bleeding weakly on the floor.

"I hate you Mr. Kaiba, I hate your fucking face and your fucking money! I hate your fucking power and your fucking superiority" He kicked Seto continuously, loving his painful expression. "I also hate your fucking girl! Now Die!" He raised his arm, ready to hurl the knife to Seto when he heard a sound.  
_  
"click"_

That sound would only come from that thing, the thing he had laid a while ago. He slowly turned his back, and saw Serenity pointing a gun at him. Right, that sound was the loading of the gun.

"Don't hurt him or I'll shoot!" Serenity warned, hands trembling, eyes glaring.

'Naughty girl!' Dell thought in frustration. Serenity had just ruined his excruciating torture to Kaiba.

He then started to walk near her, calming her, settling the situation.

"Come' on, that thing is very dangerous-"

"Don't come near me or I'll shoot you. I'm not kidding." Comparing his knife to the gun, Dell was defenseless. Why he had been so careless just to lay his gun on the floor? He had been so excited to crush Kaiba that he had not thought of this possibility. But there was no time to blame himself. It was too late.

"Come'on girl, just drop it." He put again his fake smile, easing her down.

"Don't dare me! I'll shoot you!" It was not effective. Serenity was not stupid to fall from his words. 'You Bitch' Dell thought, controlling his temper.

While Dell faced Serenity, Seto saw a burning wooden piece lying beside him. He tried to reach it by using his other uninjured arm, avoiding getting noticed.

"Okay fine! You won!" Dell gave up, throwing his knife away.

"Remember our little talk earlier? You're right, your lover boy did come back... But then look at him now- bleeding pathetically on the floor." If he couldn't convince Serenity, he might as well torment her. He laughed like a madman, his eyes burning in madness.

"You're still dreaming, we will all die here and BURN!"

"No asshole!" Seto suddenly stood up, burning wood on his hand. "You will just die here alone!" He said heavily and then hit the burning wood fiercely over his face.

The fire on the wood spread to his body fast as leftover Kerosene seemed still attached to his shirt. Dell shouted in pain, stumbling and falling on the burning wall.

"Burn in your own fire asshole." Seto said, staring at Dell's burning body, satisfaction in his eyes. He tried hard to stand up straight, still panting and hurt from the battle.

Dell's body merged with the fire and died along with his own fire creation.

Serenity ran towards Seto and looked at his wound. 'Oh my gosh! He looks terrible' She took out her handkerchief and circled it around his wounded arm to stop bleeding and infection. She was tightening the handkerchief when they heard some gun shots.

"Dammit!" Seto said, ducking downwards, avoiding getting hit. The subordinates of Dell were now shooting the burning place.

"Seto we have to get out of here or we will burn!" Serenity tugged his arms, pulling him towards the door.

Seto remained unmoving, eyes searching for something. 'Where are my cards.'

"Seto!" She said worriedly. The gunshots fired again, its interval getting faster. The place was now surrounded with smoke, suffocating their lungs, hurting their eyes.

"Seto! Please, Let's get out or we'll get burn."

It seemed he couldn't hear her, his eyes still glancing around. He stood up and then tried to find his cards among the scattered burning woods.

Serenity followed him and tugged his arm forcedly. "Seto!"

The shots rained again, and Serenity pulled Seto down. "We'll be shot and burn if we stay here. Do you hear me?!" Serenity yelled and pulled Seto outside. "Come on let's go."

His arms were hurting, his body was aching, his mind wasn't functioning, and most especially his cards were _burning_.

He was so tired and confused. To think that his cards were now turned into ashes was too painful. He was not at himself and just let Serenity pulled him outside.

The scenario now was totally different from earlier; this time, it was Serenity who was leading the way, running fast now with her bare feet. Even though it hurts, she resisted the pain of the rocky soil to her bare skin. Seto followed her from behind, resisting the pain, still dazed about his cards. They were running and avoiding the shots at the same time.

They ran until they reached the road. They saw a truck parked at the end, its compartment open and ready to go. It seemed like the driver just stopped to check its wheels and then travel again.

Before the truck moved, Seto leaped on the truck and Serenity followed. They hid their body from the stalking kidnappers, panting and sweating from all the running.

The truck started to move, getting them away from the place. Now with their leader gone, Seto assured himself that they would not be followed.

They tried to sit up and look at the vanishing warehouse. Smokes of fire drifted in the air, seemed like creating certain shapes.

Those smoke, it was his dueling cards.

Dammit! He let them burned into ashes! His favorite cards were there; his blue eyes white dragon was there.

Now he had nothing, totally empty handed and wounded. If he hadn't gone back or if he wasn't so stupid to get himself kidnapped on the first place, he might still have those cards, but now it was gone.

"Seto? Are you okay?" Serenity asked, tapping his shoulder.

He didn't answer and just continued to stare at the smoke spreading in the air. He was lost in his thoughts, angry at what happened, and blamed himself for letting it.

"Seto?"

"My cards were now gone," He said weakly, voice shaded with sadness.

"Your cards?" She questioned as her eyebrows furrowed.

"My cards, my dueling cards..."

"These cards?" She raised a box, the box that was thrown by Dell earlier, the box that Seto was mourning from being turned into smoke and ashes.

Seto looked at her, and then gasped at what he saw. His expression suddenly changed and grabbed the cards from Serenity like a child given a toy.

He opened it, and scanned his cards one by one. "Where did you get this?" He said in amusement, getting the feel of it in his own hands. He couldn't believe that the thing he had thought vanished forever was right here in his palm.

"Well, I saw that cards lying on the floor earlier, and I think it's very precious to you so I kept it." Serenity smiled at his change of expression. He really looked like a child loving his precious toy, no glare, no smirk, and no rude remarks. "So don't sulk like a lost puppy anymore okay? Everything's going to be fine."

Seto didn't seem to hear her completely, and just stared at his cards like memorizing them.

It was complete. It never burned. His cards were safe. He sighed in relief and glanced at her.

Serenity sensed his suggestive look and asked. "What?"

"Thanks" He said and smiled shyly.

It was the first time and it made her stomach churned. 'Why won't he do that more often? He looks cuter without a glare.'

"You're welcome. But I still owe you something..." She breathed in and out, and then clasped her hand. "Seto, thank you so much for coming back for me." She smiled at him genuinely.

He casually nodded, accepting her thanks.

Together, they leaned on truck wall, letting the wind brushed their hair and night cleared their tiredness and hurt.

They sat on the moving vehicle admiring the view through their unbounded situation. The driver seemed unaware of their presence; they would settle it later. Right now, what mattered most was they were free and safe, deserving a good rest.

Serenity looked up at the dark sky and noticed the unmoving stars.

"Seto where do you think we're going?"

Seto looked above, seemed searching at the sky for the answer.

There was none; they were all just a bunch of stars, lighting the night, nothing else.

"I don't know…"

But then, for Serenity, stars exist to give hope...

Hope, just like what happened. Hope, just like how he saved her from death. Hope just like her life with him right now. Hope, just like Seto.

_Hope...and for Mokuba, she will be the hope to Seto, hidden behind the lies._

_Seto's hope._

_TBC_

x-x


	9. At the Wooden House

**Fraud Identity IX** – At the Wooden House

DISCLAIMER: I don't own YUGIOH

x-x

Seto sat tiredly at the truck's compartment, legs folded, eyes watching silently the shrinking horizon. The memory of the terrible incident drifted away along with the view, vanishing from his thoughts as they traveled in uncertainty.

While sitting, the cold wind rustled, aching and tingling his wound.  
He flinched at the constant pain and gripped his injured arm tightly. He felt a piece of cloth and looked down.

'A handkerchief. Wheeler's handkerchief' He only noticed it now, being too preoccupied earlier searching for his cards.

Seto frowned at the thought of Serenity. 'This girl shouldn't have interfered-'

He suddenly felt his left shoulder became heavy and glanced to see Serenity leaning her head on his drowsily.

She looked hurt in her sullen sleeping position and yet she looked peaceful in her constant drawling.

He frowned again. 'I'm not her pillow!' He thought rudely.

He then raised his hand and pushed her head on the other side.

Serenity, who was sleeping deeply, bumped her head on the wall, wakening her.

"Aw." Serenity opened her eyes weakly and tapped her head. 'That hurts.'

She looked around, wondering who pushed her. She looked on her right and saw Seto staring at her plainly, no expression at all.

'So it was him.' Still rubbing her head bump, she looked at him and then scorned. She was still sleepy to retort so she just shifted to the other side and yawned.

Where are they going? How long they had been travelling? What time is it? Where are they?

The truck suddenly slowed down and turned on the corner. It entered a small gate and then stopped.

An old man wearing a faded red-checkered polo and tight old fashioned jeans walked to them, his footsteps competing against the night's silent breeze.

"Oh my gracious! Who are you people?!" The old man exclaimed. He stumbled backwards, shocked in seeing strangers in his truck.

Seto immediately stood up and jumped down. "We were chased by some kidnappers and while running we saw your truck and hid inside," Seto said plainly as if he was discussing some business.

Serenity followed him and jumped down. She moaned as her bare foot landed on the soil, hurting her wounds. "We are deeply sorry sir if we didn't ask permission. We are just in a hurry." Serenity bowed her head apologetically. "We are so sorry."

The old man gawked at them, appraising their body from head to toe. 'What happened to these teens?' His jaw dropped in seeing their wounded situation - dirt, bruise and blood were all over their body; their outfits were totally wrecked. 'Apparently, they are not lying'

"Hey Roger! What are you yelling at?" A high pitch voice erupted as a fat old lady walked to them. She was wearing a loose yellow nightgown, its color faded along her age. Her expression was angry, eyes glaring at Roger.

"Why did you come late?" She yelled." Do you know what time it-" She stopped as she saw Seto and Serenity.

"Oh my gosh! Why didn't you tell me you would bring some visitors!" Her angry face suddenly changed, displaying her large smile and glittering eyes. "Hi I'm Maggie, Roger's wife. Nice to meet you!" She reached out for Serenity's hands and shook it lively.

"I'm Serenity and this is Seto. We're here because-"

"Why won't we continue this inside? It's very cold here, come on!" Maggie cut enthusiastically and led them on a small wooden house. Roger remained silent, dominated by her wife's reaction. Serenity just continued to smile at her politeness and followed her. She looked back and called Seto to come inside.

Upon entering, Seto scowled at the place. Their house was indeed very small. Comparing it to his mansion, it was just the size of their bathroom. The floor and the wall were just made up of strips of wood nailed together, and the wooden materials used were now pretty wrecked. As they stepped on the floor, there was a shrieking sound hissing, hinting the oldness of its foundation. Old paintings and some cheap furniture were their only decoration.

"Here come' on, sit!" She dusted the timber-made sofa. "Forgive our little place, we're not rich."

"It's okay." Serenity sat, folding her messy and dirty dress. Seto followed her while staring at every piece present in the house. 'This house is so bare like a cage.' He thought arrogantly.

Maggie didn't remove her smile. She was happy. It was very seldom that they have visitors like them since their place was so far from the town. At least now, even it was very late, they have two good-looking teenagers with cuts all over their body.

'Cuts?'

"Gosh! What happened to you two?" Maggie noticed their wounded and messy appearance just now. She sat on the chair and held her hands together to listen intently to their story.

Serenity's voice trailed, wondering where she should start. "Well...um...we're at the party and on our way home, our car suddenly stopped and a group of masked people cornered us and put us on the truck."

"Oh dear..."

"And they brought us in the forest-like place, imprisoning us in a warehouse. And then Seto here escaped and saved me. The kidnappers chased us and along the way we saw your truck and hid inside." She cleared her throat, relaxing herself. It was very painful to say and remember it even it just happened a few hours ago.

Maggie gasped.

"So that's why. Now I see," Roger said, filling her wife's rare silence.

"That's so terrible!" Maggie said and stood up to get the tray of glass. "You two must be really hurt. Here get a drink."

Roger glanced at the clock, and paced towards the door. "Excuse me, I'll just take out the load of my truck."

Serenity reached for the glass. Her throat was really dry from the entire running and escaping. Seto, however just stared at it, hesitant to drink even he was as much as thirsty as her.

But then, Serenity gave her glass to Seto and took another one for herself. This time, Seto took it, unable to hold any longer.

"I forgot to ask. What's your name?"

Serenity put down the glass, which was empty in a split of a second. She then pointed Seto. "He is Seto Ka-"

"Seto Weaver." She wasn't able to finish because Seto filled the rest. Serenity looked at him questioningly. 'What is he talking about?'  
Seto spoke again, clarifying. "My name is Seto Weaver."  
"I see...and you Ms?"

"She's Serenity...um..." He said right away, filling in for her. "Serenity Weaver" He couldn't think of any fake surnames right now and just named her after him. It was only after that he had said it he noticed the implication of his statement.

Maggie knitted her eyebrow. "Oh you have the same last name," She said slowly, voice interested.

Seto rolled his eyes, thinking. He's really bad on faking. He was about to say they're brother and sister but their distant appearance would definitely prove it a lie "Um...Yes because we're...we're" Seto stammered, unable to make a good escape.

"A couple?" Maggie filled in.

"A newly-wed couple? Is that it? Am I right?" Maggie went on, eyes glittering with malice.

"Ah...yes," Seto nodded hesitantly, agreeing just to finish the conversation. He didn't want to put any more effort on this petty introduction, and let them believed whatever they want.

"I knew it! How young and sweet! Anyway, I think you're hungry" She stood up, carrying the tray with two empty glasses." Wait here and I'll prepare some food."

"That's so good of you," Serenity said. "Thank you so much!"

Now that they were alone, Serenity hit Seto's shoulder lightly. "What did you say? Why did you lie?" She muttered, her eyes expanding.

"Lower your voice, they might hear us," Seto hissed through his teeth and peeked at the kitchen.

Serenity scowled, confused. "But why did you change our surnames?" Serenity whispered stiffly, demanding an answer.

Seto bent down his head so she would hear him. "Don't you get it? If they found out the owner of the Kaiba Corporation was kidnapped, it will surely be a big news, a chaos!" He explained irritably, eyes squinting in annoyance.

"But why did you say we're married?" Serenity continued, not satisfied at his answer.

"I didn't say it. She said it." Seto corrected.

"But you confirmed."

"It doesn't matter whatever they believed in as long as they let us stay here."

"But we're lying," Serenity retorted, feeling bad.

Seto groaned heavily, irritation increasing. What he doesn't need right now is Serenity dictating morality to him.

"Can we please stop this? I'm tired, are you not even tired?!" He said sarcastically, eyebrows rising. "Just… just play along!" He hissed in contempt. Serenity quivered. It looked like Seto was now recovered, starting to show his trademark tenacity.

Seeing Seto's reaction, she sighed and stopped, not wanting to add more pain to him. . "Okay I understand," Serenity nodded, agreeing.

"The food's ready!" Maggie's voice disrupted their talk. Serenity stood up and headed towards her.

She went to the kitchen and saw a small table containing plate of rice and scrambled eggs.

"Wow! It looks so delicious!" Serenity praised and sat down. "Thank you!"

Seto remained standing, looking at the food seriously as if they were evidences in a crime. 'Just eggs?' Indeed, he was not used eating a one dish food, and just an egg for that matter. Being rich pampered him to eat in luxurious places, at least three main dish minimum. But he was really hungry. He hadn't eaten ever since they were kidnapped. His stomach growled, forcing him to sit and eat. 'This would do.'

Maggie watched how they eat the food as if they hadn't eaten for a long time. She couldn't believe it. They were so young to be wounded and hurt. It was noticeable that they suffered a lot just seeing Seto's bleeding arms, and Serenity's wounded feet.

'What happened to her feet? Did she walk above the sharp pebbles bare-footed?'

'Poor girl...'

And her wrists, their wrist were badly bruised, apparent from its redness, lines grazed all over.

"Honey, I had only managed to get thirty trays of eggs." Roger entered, distracting Maggie's thoughts. He was carrying egg trays and then put it at the side table.

"That few?!" Maggie yelled, thwacking his arms. " Anyway you think you can escape from me by bringing some visitors? Why did you come late? Where did you go" Maggie said, pushing Roger.

"Hey calm down! You're embarrassing me!" He held her jerking arms, shielding himself from her pushes. "It's not what you think. My tire got flat so I still have to repair it."

"Is that the truth?" She stopped pushing, and lifted her eyebrow, dubious to his words.

"Why would I lie to you?" Roger said sweetly.

She turned back and snapped her hands in the air. "Alright." It seemed she became aware of their visitor's stare and then smiled embarrassingly. "Sorry. We're always like that, fighting like the old days."

"Right, you're always dominating me," Roger said weakly to himself.

Maggie pushed him again. "I heard that!"

Seto ignored them and continued eating. It was just a waste of his time to watch their non-sense, cheesy, stupid conversation. Serenity laughed at them. "You two are so funny and sweet."

"Well... we are already married for forty five years" She said proudly. "We have gone a long way."

"Don't you have children?" Serenity asked, curious.

Maggie looked down and sighed, face changing to gloomy. "We have two, both are in the city right now," Roger answered, patting Maggie's back. His voice was cracking in grief.

"I see," Serenity replied, understanding their situation. That was sad- living away from their children, away from their family. Somehow, she could relate to their feelings, especially now she was far away from her brother and friends, away from her memories. However, she should not worry too much. She was not alone. Seto was with her. Her boyfriend was with her. And he did not leave her alone. He would not let something happened to her. As long as she was with him, she would be fine. All pains from her memory lost vanished when he was here. She needed him. She trusted him.

Maggie snorted, regaining her composure, and stared at them keenly. In front of her was a young couple kidnapped and escaped successfully. Looking at their young faces, age below twenty at the least, was giving her a sweet feeling from falling in love and getting married so young.

But then, she wouldn't blame them. When love hit you, age didn't matter; status didn't matter; any barrier didn't matter. She was also a teenager when she got married, and could definitely relate to what they had been through. Besides they really looked good together. "I'm sure your marriage will last. You two looked good together" She said passionately, expressing her thoughts.

Serenity put a nervous smile and Seto controlled himself not to choke.

"He did save you right?" She asked, confirming.

Serenity reached for a tissue and wiped her mouth. "Yes" She muttered proudly.

"See that Roger! It brings back memories how you used to save me from the bullies in our school before. It's so like just yesterday." She elbowed him teasingly.

"We're still teenager at that time," He said.

"I don't care. My memory is still fresh."

Serenity laughed again, admiring their sweetness even at their age. Seto rolled his eyes, somehow irritated. 'How silly.'

"So..." Maggie said, attempting to change the topic. "What are you planning now?"

Seto looked up, suddenly becoming interested. "Where are we? How far is this from the Mayhem hotel?" He asked formally, voice sounding demanding.

"Mayhem hotel? The luxurious Mayhem hotel? It is very far my child" Roger replied.

"What?" Serenity asked before spooning her last rice.

"From here going back there will take you seven hours, that far!"

Seto narrowed his eyes. He couldn't believe what he had gotten himself into. Sleeping at their kidnapper's truck compartment made him not aware of the distance. They were so far, like definitely in a remote area.  
He then remembered his plan earlier when he tried to escape. Their situation shouldn't be a big deal on today's technology, especially for a powerful and rich person like him.

Right, he just needed one phone and they will go back to normal in no time.

However, he had nothing right now. The kidnappers took away almost everything he had.

"Can I borrow your cellphone?" Seto asked superiorly.

"Phone?" Maggie questioned.

"A cellphone or a normal phone, any communication device."

"We don't have any." Maggie pointed out.

"What?" Seto yelled, sounding vexed.

"We're in a remote area. Only few privileged people have that, and besides there's no signal here."

Seto slammed his hand on the table in frustration. Serenity and Maggie shuddered to his overreaction. 'Damn! What the hell is this place'

He then sighed, holding his growing annoyance. "Fine! Then where can I use a phone or a public pay phone?"

"At the town, few kilometers away from here."

He stood up, and headed towards the door. "Then we're going there"

"Now?" Both Serenity and Maggie asked in unison, frowning.

"Yes," He retorted firmly.

"But it is already late. It's 2:00 am in the morning. Are you not even tired?" Maggie asked, concerned at Seto's hasty decision."Why wouldn't you rest here for tonight? We still have an extra room." Maggie offered, showing them the room.

'You still have an extra room in a small place like this? What's that then? A dog cage?' Seto infuriatingly thought. His head was aching, and their 'no technology' situation was magnifying that.

"I think she's right Seto." Serenity stood up near him. "Let's just go to the town tomorrow. You still need rest and your wound still needs healing," She said worriedly.

"You're wife's absolutely right!" Seto and Serenity cringed at her term. "You two shouldn't force your health. You guys need rest and sleep"

"What do you say Seto?" Serenity asked, smiling at him convincingly.

He gaped at her, noticing her genuineness and excitement to stay. He didn't answer.

'Now that's a yes' Serenity thought.

"Alright, we'll stay for the night" She said, bowing her head. "Thank you!"

"Good!" Maggie said with conclusiveness. She grinned, seeing the effect of his wife to him.

x-x

Mokuba was sitting worriedly in the communication room, trying to locate his brother and Serenity. He then stood up and began to walk back and forth, thinking heavily. It had been a day since the party and they were still not coming back. What could possibly happen? Why they didn't come home? His brother didn't even communicate with him.

It was indeed very odd because his brother doesn't stay at other places long. He is a workaholic businessman who doesn't waste his time easily. And besides, he has a meeting with the council tomorrow; he should have come back right now.

"Young master, I think you should rest. It's already late." Rosy said, lightly tapping his shoulder.

"But Rosy...they're still not coming back. I couldn't contact my brother's phone nor locate him in the computer," Mokuba nervously said, clasping Rosy's hand. "Maybe there something happened." Rosy had been like a mother to him. If there were problems like this, she's their pillar of support.

"But still, you need to rest." She touched his head, messing his hair. "Let's just find them again tomorrow. Please young master."

'Brother where are you? Serenity where are you?'

Mokuba closed his eyes and nodded. "Okay..."

"Thank you master," Rosy said in relief. Mokuba then turned off the computer and lights. He had just spent his whole day finding his brother and Serenity. He was so tired now.

Then they walked together towards his room. "To tell you the truth Rosy, I'm not worrying too much"

"Really?"

"Honestly, I felt like everything is okay. I trust my brother so whatever had happened, he can surely handled it," Mokuba said sincerely.

"You know what? I'm thinking the same too..." He smiled and went to his room. Maybe he really shouldn't worry too much.

x-x

Seto was sitting lazily on a timber sofa, legs stretching and freeing the numbness. He reached for his injured arm and removed the handkerchief tied on it. Now that there was no cloth protecting his wound, he winced at the harsh contact of it on air. He was about to touch it using his fingers when Serenity walked in, yelling.

"Don't touch it!" She went towards him, carrying a box of medicine and matching pajamas. She had changed her outfit into a loose white T-shirt and black shorts which Maggie lent to her. They had both washed their body so the dirt and dust now vanished but red marks and bruises still remained.

She sat beside him and laid things on the table. Seto stared at her in oddness.

"Please remove your polo," She instructed while getting the bottles of medicine out of the box, eyes darted at the bottles seriously.

Seto glared, confused. "What?"

She finished removing the bottles and looked at him. "Take off your polo so I can heal your wounds," She said slowly, stressing it to him word by word.

Seto raised his brow inquisitively. "Did I hear it right? You will cure me?" He said, and let out a small chuckle. "Thanks but no thanks. I can do it myself." He said in sarcasm and grabbed the bottle of medicine from her. "Give me that."

She frowned, and let him. She had expected this.

"If you say so...But I doubt if you can even damp that cotton on the bottle. Your arms are pretty wounded to move," She said in an undertone.

Seto snorted confidently, challenging her remark. Serenity watched him in interest as he reached for the bottle and dripped the cotton. He lay it on his wound, and then a sudden thread of pain squeezed his flesh, making him crouched.

"Aw." He yelped in pain.

"See I told you," Serenity said, grinning triumphantly. "Now give me that and remove your polo," She said, getting the cotton forcibly from his hand. He really couldn't do it by himself even how much he insisted.

Seto however remained motionless and gave her a hard look, anger building up.

"What? Remove it!" Serenity commanded stiffly, noticing that he wasn't listening. "Or do you still want me do it for you?" She asked playfully, lifting her brow suggestively.

Seto just glared at her. 'Who does she think she is?!'

He didn't say anything so she assumed that was a yes. She raised her arm, gesturing it towards his polo.

Seto suddenly unbuttoned it furiously and spat. "Dammit! Fine!"

"Good!" Serenity said with finality, smiling.

He removed it, and she became still for a moment, admiring the naked muscular chest at her sight.

"You're always like that aren't you?" His voice awakened her from trance, and started to apply the cotton damped with medicine on his arms briskly, as if feeling guilty from looking. "You love to make other people became weak and clasped on to you helplessly." Seto went on, voice getting harsh.

"Excuse me?" She asked, not sure of what she had heard.

"That's just what you did just now," He said mischievously. "Oh and why would I forget what you did earlier." He continued, sounding surprise. "From intervening to my fight and showing off the stupid gun on the asshole's face."

Serenity halted her movement then looked up at him, scorning.

"Didn't I tell you, don't interfere," He ignored her look and continued. "Or you just can't help but to mingle on other people's business and show off your shitty skills."

That's it. "Excuse me Seto" She said before he would say anything rude further. "Are you suggestively telling me that I'm the bad guy here for saving you?"

"Saving me? Hah! Or showing off?" He replied, voice challenging. Serenity glowered, clearly hurt.

"Just the fact that you had held the gun means you can superiorly dictate the outcome and stop a fight"

Serenity sighed, and took a deep breath, calming and controlling her growing exasperation from Seto's 'defend your pride' crisis.

"For your information Mr. Seto Kaiba, if I didn't interfere in your 'one on one, mano to mano' fight, you were probably turned to ashes right now," She spat irately, voice firmed.

"Who told you I would be? " He said defensively. "I can still turn the tide earlier if you just didn't interfere"

"You can still make it?" She asked, sounding dubious. "He was about to kill you with his knife and you're stuck with your wound and then you can still make it? Are you even using your mind?" She said in a heavy sarcasm and sniggered.

Seto flinched, deeply affected. Seto Kaiba, number one expertise is intelligence, was being told by this girl that he seemed to be not using his mind. But honestly, annoying as it is, she really had a point, but his ego would not accept that easily.

Serenity resumed her curing and looked back at his arms.

"I didn't ask for your help," Seto said dispassionately, unable to find a better retort.

"I didn't ask for your reaction either," She argued hastily.

"Ouch!" Seto jerked as Serenity applied the cotton again. "You're doing it on purpose!" He yelled at the top of his voice.

"I did not!" She countered. "It's your fault, you're talking too much so your body is moving!"

She held his arms tightly, pushing it near her. "Stay still"

The other room suddenly opened and Roger peeked. "We heard some yelling" He asked in curiosity. "Are you two okay?"

Serenity glared at Seto and whispered. "This is your fault" She then looked back to them cheerfully. "No. We're fine." She said, putting a fake smile. "Don't mind us"

Roger nodded and shut the door. 'That is weird'

"What is it?" Maggie asked while lying on a bed.

"I guess it is just some lover's quarrel," He said plainly.

Maggie smiled. "Oh that 's just normal for a couple," She said sweetly.

Once the door was shut, Seto frowned and continued their conversation. "Are you saying I shouldn't say anything?"

"I'm saying, you should keep calm, shut your mouth and don't move!" She instructed authoritatively. "See? Your shouting awakened them!"

"I'll shut up if you shut up!" He retorted arrogantly.

"Fine then" She agreed, unruffled.

"Fine!" Seto said coolly.

There was an awkward silence. Seto didn't talk anymore; neither Serenity. He just let her cleansed his wound and stayed beside him.

Serenity, the dog's little sister. She inherited the same stubbornness and persistence of Joey. She got into his nerves so easily. And she disturbed him on that short shorts she was wearing.

'Shorts?'

There...down below.

Her legs are so smooth, perfect to her slender body shape. Her arms moved graciously, making a charming pattern.

Her thigh, her soft and delicate thigh...

'What the hell!'

Why was too much flesh could struck his eyes so easily?

'Damn hormones!'

A red fluid flowed out of her flesh, apparent to her soft radiant skin. He suddenly noticed her thigh was bleeding.

"Your wound is bleeding," Seto broke the silence, without thinking.

Serenity looked at him questioningly. "You're talking?"

"No!" He said sarcastically. "The wound on your thigh is bleeding." He repeated. "I accidentally saw it," He added, feeling guilty.

"Oh this?" Serenity looked down and saw her wound. "It's nothing. It's just shallow compare to your wound-"

"There you go again," he cut hastily. " You're always making me look weak on this blasted wound" He said, regaining back his annoyance. "You're making me weak!" He added in a double meaning.

"But I'm just telling the truth!" Serenity shrugged. "Your wound is really serious."

"Well you don't need to point it out to me every second!" He informed in vehemence. "Damn! It's irritating!"

Serenity finished her last cotton application. "You couldn't escape from the truth Seto", She said calmly, putting the cotton down on the table and then reached for a white cloth. "You have to admit, it's serious. We need to get you to the hospital to cure it fully."

They had both forgotten their agreement and started talking again.

"No need," He interjected. "I have my own clinic in my house, which is much more specialized than any clinics and most especially to this uncivilized place."

"Hey! that's rude!" Serenity said warningly. "They might hear you."

"I don't care," He said coldly. " Why are you so dumb not to see that this place and the people around here is really useless? They don't even have anything to help me communicate with Mokuba," He went on, sounding unworried to the severity of his words.

Seto stared at her, expecting her to spat, but then she didn't. She remained silent, extended the white cloth and then wrapped it in his arms. He scowled at her weird response.

"First," She began in a stern tone while binding his arms. "I'm not dumb."

"Second, these people are not useless." She continued strongly, still not looking at him " And third, " She looked up and glared. "You are so stubborn!" she said furiously, and tied the cloth forcefully which was enough to hurt him.

"Ouch!" Seto jerked. She's angry indeed. "Careful!"

"There it's finished! Thank God!" She said irritably, stood up and then walked towards the kitchen.

'Gosh! I need a lot of water!' She thought, flabbergasted. 'He's so stubborn!'

Seto smirked and ignored her flare-up. He looked at his arms and saw that it was now wrapped with a clean cloth. The pain was almost gone. He shifted at his right to look for his polo and found nothing.

"Hey! where's my polo?" He bellowed, as if nothing happened between them.

Serenity was at the kitchen, holding a glass of water. "Wear that blue shirt" She said. "Your polo is already dirty!"

"This? The dark blue one?" He asked in a loud voice.

"Yes. That one" She answered and drank the water. The cold water flowed in her throat, cooling her composure. She never made a mistake; his boyfriend could spat harsh comments every three seconds. It's a good thing she had a lot of patience to hold her anger.

She finished drinking and sighed. Now she felt better.

"Are you sure this is mine?" Seto's voice erupted again, sounding sheepishly

"Positive," She said and put down the glass on the sink to wash it. "It belongs to their son when he was still here." She continued and washed the glass.

"This sucks!" She heard him, sounding more annoyed.

Serenity shook her head, fed up to his complaints. "Seto, we're under their hospitality." She said and put the washed glass inside the drawer. "We must be thankful to them for treating us good and lending us some clothes" She went on, and walked back to him in the sofa. "Stop complaining for once, will you-"

She suddenly stopped, eyes widening at what she saw.

Seto was standing at her front, wearing a fitting Winnie the Pooh shirt. It was too little for a man like him.

She smiled, chuckled and then laughed.

Seto heard her and scorned. "What?" He asked in irritation.

"Nothing," She said between her laugh.

"You're laughing at me aren't you?" He said, frowning angrily.

"No. It's just that you look..." She stammered, controlling her giggles. "Um...you look...different" And then she continued to laugh, unable to hold it. She couldn't help it. Seto really looked different and cute with this outfit especially with his glare. He just made her angry earlier, and now, after a few seconds, he was making her laugh.

Seto sneered. She was still laughing at him.

"Damn! I look like an idiot!" He swore and gestured to pull his shirt. "I'll better sleep topless"

Serenity suddenly ran to him quickly and held his two arms before he raised it. "Don't!"

He stared at her, startled at her change of mood.

"Don't remove it! You're going to catch cold." She said worriedly as she looked at him. "I won't laugh anymore. I won't tell anyone that you wore that, even to Mokuba. I promise, cross my heart, hope to die" She leaned her head, letting him see her face closely. "See, my lips are zip!" She said and bit her lip, not showing any teeth.

Seto blinked at her gesture, feeling weird. He could clearly see her face, the way she showed him her childish expression.

Serenity didn't move and she waited for his response.

Seto finally broke his stare, glanced sideward and sighed. He looked back at her and said seriously. "I can't win from you, can I?"

"No" Serenity retorted, eyes glittering triumphantly. "Because I am right."

He continued to stare and then walked away, grunting heavily.

"Damn life!" He muttered under his breath, giving up.

"Hey you forgot your shorts!" Serenity cried out, throwing the shorts to Seto.

He turned back, caught it and saw her smiling. He smirked back.

He went to the room and closed the door strongly.

"BLAG"

Serenity shrugged her shoulders at the door's banging sound. Was he protesting? Probably.

But he had no choice, for his polo was really dirty to be worn again. And besides, he really looked cute on his Winnie the Pooh shirt, and he would look cuter when he wore the shorts with the same design. She smiled, imagining already his attire.

"Hey! What's with the shorts?!" Seto yelled inside the room.

Serenity crinkled her brow. She knew he would react.

x-x

Serenity stayed at the kitchen, searching for something. The door opened, and Maggie walked in.

"Is that you Serenity?" she asked, voice cracking from sleep. "You're still awake? What are you doing?"

Serenity bowed her head. "I'm sorry. Um...do you have any detergent here?" she asked.

"I think I have one on the first drawer."

"Thank you!" she said shortly and walked outside.

'It's already late. What is she doing?' Maggie thought interestingly.

Serenity opened the door slowly and walked to the room. She widened her eyes, forcing it to stay open. She was so tired and sleepy.

Upon entering, she marveled the room. It was small but enough for the two of them to fit. There was a single mat on the floor with two pillows. Seto was sleeping on the right side, facing the wall. She couldn't see his face but she knew he was in a deep sleep.

She smiled.

It was so odd to see that the arrogant and very rich CEO could sleep so peacefully in the floor. Maybe, he was really tired after all.

She walked towards him and kneeled at the mat. She then remembered that she had a verbal fight with him earlier. She remembered his harsh words and the way she fought back, and she suddenly felt sorry.

"Seto? Are you still awake?" She still asked, though she knew the answer.

"Um...I just like to apologize earlier." She continued, with her eyes looking at his back. "You know, the words that I told you. I don't really mean it, "She said, voice getting shaky. "I'm just so tired that's why I said it."

"And regarding to my interference to your fight, I'm really sorry." She looked down at the mat, eyes half in tears from recollecting the terrible incident. " I didn't intend to offend your ego there"

_"I hate you Mr. Kaiba, I hate your fucking face and your fucking money! I hate your fucking power and your fucking superiority"_

_"I also hate your fucking girl! Now Die!"_

"I just..." she stuttered, trembling. "I just got so scared that he would kill you."

"I don't know...I don't want to lose you." She lifted her hand and wiped the tears building up. "I'm sorry."

"Okay?" She touched his arms and yanked it lightly. "Don't be mad at me, Okay?" she peeked at the other side to see his sleeping face. "Seto? I'm sorry, okay? Do you hear me?"

"I'm sorry."

There was no answer. He was still sleeping. She smiled again. He looked so cute when sleeping, as if not capable to fight or say anything harsh.

She glided her hand on his bangs and moved it sideward. "Good night." She bent down and kissed his cheek.

She lay beside him and closed her eyes, giving in to her sleep.

Then, Seto shuddered and opened his eyes slowly. He turned his head and looked at her numbly.

He was awake.

TBC

x-x


	10. Running in Shadow

**Fraud Identity X** – Running in Shadow

DISCLAIMER: I don't own YUGIOH

x-x

My Shadow

_He stepped on the green grass, burying his foot on its damp leaves, loving the way it tickled his skin._ _He let his feet merged into the merriness of the midst, hill seemed floating at front, sun fading away. Dried leaves flew like fireflies, creating a dancing halo that circled and followed his moves, his run._

_He ran, going nowhere._ _He ran, catching the butterfly._ _He ran, singing the bliss melody._ _He ran, just for fun._

_"Seto!"_ _A voice coming from a smiling and waving man erupted._ _He stood not far from him "Seto! Don't go too far okay?"_

_That voice._ _It was so familiar._

_"Seto, be careful in playing!"_ _A feminine voice said, tone like a swift song._ _She stood beside the man, protected by his embrace around her shoulder._

_That voice; her voice, he knew that voice._

_"Yes father! Yes Mother!"_ _He said, smiling up to his ears._ _His eyes were a container of happiness and innocence, no taint of either hate or anguish._ _It had no place for it._ _It was just him, just Seto, a kid Seto._

_He was laughing while running, breeze playing his brown hair, hands extended like embracing the air. He was laughing as he lives, breathes and run. He won't stop laughing. He wont' stop being happy._

_He will laugh..._

_And laugh..._

_And laugh..._

_Flicker_

_The image flickered_

_"Do you feel his kick Seto?"_ _A woman asked, and held Seto's hands and then put it on top of her tummy._

_"Was he really inside it?"_ _He asked innocently._

_They were under the sheltered tree, having a family picnic together. It was sunset, light fading yet happiness still reigning._

_"Of course my son! That's a miracle of life" A woman retorted passionately, eyes glistening with purity._

_"You should take good care of him when he comes out" She said, putting her hands on his head sweetly and then she messed his hair playfully._ _"You should be a good brother! Do you promise Seto?"_

_Seto smiled._ _"Yes mother. I will"_

_"I promise, I will!"_

_He will._

_He promised._

_He had promised._

_The woman smiled._ _Her mother smiled._ _Her face, he will never forget; how she let those eyes embraced him in comfort; how her voice sheltered him in storm; how her presence filled him with love._ _That face._ _Her face..._ _flickered._ _"NO!"_

_It blurred in his vision._ _It can't be!_

_"Mother!"_

_She flickered._

_Flicker._

_His mother flickered._

_Flicker._

_The image flickered._

_Darkness, and then there was darkness._

_"NO!"NO!_ _NO!"_

_There was a shout, like a person stabbed with a knife._

_No._

_It was much worse, like a person stabbed in his heart, stabbed his hope and happiness._

_He remembered it._ _He was in the hospital, waiting for the birth of his brother, waiting excitedly for his mother and his brother._ _He was smiling joyously at that time._

_Then he found someone crying, a sullen man punching and swearing at the wall._ _He knew that man._ _It was his father._

_He was crying, crying pathetically._ _'Whoever made my father cried, I will make them suffer'_

_'He was crying, but why is my father crying?'_

_His crying prickled his innocent heart._ _To hear his father's crying pinned his delicate smile._

_"What's the matter father? Where's my brother?"_ _He walked near him and then tugged his jerking hands._ _"Where's mother?"_

_His father looked at him, void was all in his eyes, drained in tears and sorrows._

_"She's gone Seto"_

_"Your mother's gone!"_ _He said between his tears._

_It can't be._ _"I don't' understand? Father?"_

_"She's gone. She's gone..."He continued, getting harsher in every words._

_"She's dead"_

_Dead._

_Dead._

_Dead._

_Then his father cried again._ _He couldn't understand._ _He couldn't think._ _What is it to be dead?_ _What is it to be gone?_ She has to be_somewhere._ _He didn't know._ _He was still too young to understand the meaning._

_All of sudden, his father kneeled, levelling his height to him, and then he embraced him._ _Tears wetted his shirt, hot tears piercing his heart, sharing his father's sorrow, his pain- the death of his mother._ _He suddenly felt it._ _His father's tears on his chest seemed like whispering it to him._ _It was pain, for his mother to die means pain._ _It was nothing but pain._

_Pain._

_Damn pain!_

_He knew that pain._ _He had felt that pain._ _It hurts, and it still hurts._

_And then he cried, crying silently at first, staring at the air blankly._ _He couldn't understand it all, but he cried._ Then t_ears started to fall in his eyes, as his father, in a kneeling position, embraced him like he was the father, and his father was the child._ _His father was so weak at that time, so he must be strong._ _He must, or their family will fall._ _And so he had to._

_His father sobbed, voice full of sorrow._ _He was standing, and his father was enveloping him in a mournful embrace._

_His embrace was sad but it had love._

_His embrace..._

_His touch..._

_His cry..._

_Then it was fading._ _His chest was getting cold all of a sudden._

_Cold._

_The image of his father embracing him vanished little by little._

_"Father! What's going on?"_

_"Father!"_ _His chest was cold; no flesh seemed to be protecting him from the harsh air._ _His father was vanishing._

_"Do your promise my son! I'm sorry I can't stay" He said, image fading._

_His eyes widened in fear._ _"What was happening?"_ _the pain of his mother's death was still there, and then this?_ _Again?_ _"No!"_

_"Protect your brother, Seto" He lastly said, and he was totally gone, and it became totally cold._

_Cold._

_The atmosphere was so cold, so lonely for he was alone._

_Alone._

_He was left standing in darkness, eyes panicking, still in denial._

_Denial._

_Then there was a child voice._ _A small figure walked towards him, cooing._ _"br-o-ther"_

_"Mokuba? Is that you? Let's find father. He must be here somewhere" He said in determination, putting Mokuba at his back._ _He won't give up._ _He won't accept it._ _He ran, carrying the young Mokuba._ _He ran in darkness._

_Darkness._

_And these were the dark days of his life._ _He didn't know where to go._ _He didn't know what to do._ _He couldn't see the path._ _"Father! Where are you?"_ _It was so hard to be left alone._

_Alone._

_"Don't go! Don't leave me"_

_Abandoned._

_Still there was darkness._

_"Protect him, as you promised" He heard him, voice sprung in the air._

_"Don't' go. Don't go"_

_Mokuba tugged his shirt, still being carried at his back._ _"bro-ther?"_

_"Don't leave us"_

_Don't!_

_And yet he did._ _His father died, leaving him the responsibility._

_He stopped running and looked at Mokuba._ _He was so young._ _He didn't know what happened._ _His father had left them._ _Still there was darkness, but ahead shone a little place with full of strangers._

_It was the orphanage._

_A tear fell._ _It dropped on the ground, like creating a sorrowful sound._ _He loved his family, so he shouldn't abandon it._ _He had a responsibility._ _He had a promise to fulfill._

_"I'll do it father...mother!"_ _He finally said, sounding fervently sad._

_"I'll never break it!"_

_He'll do it._ _He must do it._

_"For you...and for my brother, I will live my life protecting him."_ _Another tear fell, and this was the last tear he shed._

_The last..._

_Flicker._

_The image flickered._

_"Ha! I won mister. Do what's on the deal!"_

_Gozaburo looked at him, glaring._ _"Fine! I'll adopt you two!"_ _He said, raising his arms angrily._

_Seto smiled._ _"Like what you said Mother, Father, I'll protect my brother. I want a good life for him! And I did it!"_

_He did it._ _He was so proud._ _He did it._

_They were adopted as a Kaiba._ _They were now a Kaiba, the owner of a large corporation, a very rich family._

_They were now rich._ _He had given his brother a good life, just like what he promised._

_His promise._

_Promise._

_"My promise"_

_Promise_

_Flicker_

_"What the hell are you doing? Why are you just playing that piece of card game?"_ _Gozaburo yelled and threw the table, letting his cards to be scattered on the floor._

_"but-"_

_"Don't but me you kid! You want to be a Kaiba, then act like Kaiba!"_

_"But I'm just having a break. I was studying for hours now-_

_"Don't answer back you kid! now, you will not get out in this room not until you read those bunch of books and answered all of the question."_ _He yelled, and gestured the attendant to pick up the scattered cards._

_"Throw it away. Don't give him any toys"_

_"Hey, those were my toys, don't throw it!"_

_"Toys are not needed in being a Kaiba"_

_"but I want to play"_

_"Kaiba's don't play for fun. They play for money and power. Now! Study your lesson"_

_"But I need a break. I want to pl-"_

_He didn't listen._ _The door was shut and locked._

_He was left all alone in the room to study._

_Alone..._

_"Why?"_ _he asked to himself._ _"Why they won't let me?"_

_"Why?"_

_There was no answer._ _No one answered._ _And he knew already what they will answer._

_What?_

_Simple, because he was a Kaiba._

_You are a Kaiba now._ _Act like Kaiba_

_You're a kaiba._

_A Kaiba._

_Kaiba's don't have time for fun._

_You're a Kaiba._

_A Kaiba._

_Kaiba._

_They always tell him, forcing him to remember, imprinting it in his mind and his heart._

_"Yes I am now a Kaiba..."_

_And it vanished, his memories, his childhood._ _It vanished._ _Kaiba made him forgot._

_"I'm Seto Kaiba"_

_So young to be given a responsibility, he had even forgotten .that he was a child at that time, just a child that should play._

_"I'm Seto Kaiba"_

_From love it all started, from love it vanished, and now, even the love vanished._

x-x

His eyes fluttered, forcing it to open from adamant pain. Not waking up and sleeping longer would be more painful for something seemed slashing him in his sleep, in his dream. He had to wake up. He opened his eyes, erasing it all.

What happened?

There was a dream. It was a painful dream. What was in it? He didn't remember. He didn't want to remember.

The stiffness of the floor at his back cringed his senses to sit upright, removing his attachment from the mat. He scanned the room, the small room where he had slept, and sensed the new place that making him feel the fresh air ventilating his lungs, as if healing his body. The atmosphere was so different; the window at the side let the birds visit the room, allowing the rising sun to pass its light and greenish view to capture his sight.

This place. What place was it?

"Damn!" He suddenly swore in an early morning, remembering what he had gotten himself into.

He was in a different place, away from his home, his work, his routine, and his brother. He had now forgotten the beautiful scenery behind the window, trampled by his present state realization. There was no time to waste. Time was ticking, so he hastily got up from the mat and went outside the door. He wanted to start his morning mending all the mistakes that misled him from routine.

He walked outside the door, leaving Serenity sleeping on the mat, too preoccupied to think that she was with him all the time and slept beside him.

x-x

The water from the shower fell on his bare skin, cold enough to erase the taint of blood marks, and strong enough to remove the ache and numbness of his limbs. He rinsed his short hair in a circling motion and used the herbal shampoo of the old couple. He frowned at its fluid, noticing its difference from his usual- it was green and slimy, like an extraction of some plant.

'What the hell is this thing?' He thought, getting meticulous. But too late to take it back; he had put it already on his hair, sponging his every strands, and besides, he kind had like the smell, resembling to lavender at its height of bloom, and so he just let it stay. He also borrowed their soap, rinsed it on his body, and levelled the cuts on his every limb. He winced at the pain, resisting its harsh contact.

'What did those damn bastards do to me!' he thought in irritation, still experiencing the bitter pain combination of soap and wound and bruises. He opened again the shower, and washed his body. The froth fell, going down towards the drain, carrying along with it all the dark marks of the kidnapping, the memories and the painful dream.

He finished showering, and then reached for the Winnie shirt. He released a heavy sigh, irritated. He expanded it, showing it fully on his eyes - a shirt containing large pooh face on the front. He gritted his teeth in annoyance and gestured to put it on. 'As if I have a choice!'

Then, something familiar caught his eyes, something hanging at the bathroom's window; it was a white polo and a dark pants, an outfit he wore at the party, during the kidnapping, and yesterday. He stopped his gesture, put the Winnie shirt down, and reached for the polo and pants in interest. He touched and scanned it, noticing that it was newly washed. 'I thought it's dirty.' However, it was now clean and dry to wear it again. Not thinking why, he wore it hastily, deeply glad not to wear the Winnie shirt again.

He walked outside the bathroom, feeling fresh and comfortable from his shower and outfit. He headed outside, looking impatiently for the old man. He walked to the garage, and found him inspecting his truck.

Thinking that the old couple was definitely so friendly in lending them many things, he asked. "Hey! Can I borrow your truck to get in the town?" Seto asked, sounding arrogant as usual. Roger went to the driver seat and tried to start the engine. Seto lifted his brow from his no response. There was a grumbling sound, noise varying and slowing down. Roger's face crumpled, problematic, hinting Seto a dilemma he didn't like at all.

"What is the problem?" He asked, his tone shading apprehension.

Roger stopped his movement and looked at Seto. "I think the truck wont start" He said slowly, voice grumpy, common to his old age.

He knew it. Just hearing the sound already told him it wasn't functioning. 'The hell!' he thought, getting irritated. However, that problem would not easily affect him since he still had his intelligent brain with him. He therefore went near the driver seat and tried to inspect the problem. Roger let him and went outside the truck.

"Do you have any gadgets for fixing this stuff?" He shrugged, trying to settle it in his own hands. Manipulation, reconstruction, creativity was one of his expertise, which would not make him a good duel disk inventor if he were not.

Roger stared at him, confused at his actions.

"What?" Seto intolerantly asked, bothered by Roger's silence.

"I think there is nothing wrong in the engine" He informed monotonously. He leaned near the driver seat and pointed the gas measurement. "It's the gas. There's no more gas"

Seto stopped his movement and blatantly exhaled in annoyance. He was to answer something harsh like 'Why you didn't tell me sooner you idiot!' but just rolled his eyes and chuckled sarcastically. "Then let's fill it up!" He said, holding his temper. It was so simple. The problem was so simple, but why then the old man even tried to inspect it hardly. He already knew what's wrong, then why the hell he wasn't doing anything about it. 'These idiots, how idiotic they are...'

Roger quivered his mouth, hiding the protest. "Well, filling it up is not that easy"

Seto suddenly removed his smug look, feeling the tension of his words. He never liked that kind of tone and set of words at all. 'Don't tell me...' He swallowed hard, preparing himself to ask. "What do you mean it's not easy?" He asked heavily, worried that the answer might affect his span of time staying.

"You see...We're out of gas right now and unfortunately..."

Seto glared, having a great dislike at the 'unfortunate' word.

"...the delivery of gas will still come next week" He finished, sounding formal.

That's it, damn!

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Seto suddenly yelled, getting out of the driver seat angrily. "That we are still going to stay in this place for a damn one week? Shit!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Weaver but that's the schedule"

He walked towards Roger, eyes furious. "I don't care! Don't you know how much I need to go home right now? Ha?! I still have lots of important business meetings to attend to!" He went on, flying his arms in anger. Roger was left dumbfounded at his flare up; the man in front of him right now was acting out of his age, so young to get furious easily, and so young to take things too seriously.

"Damn! I left my corporation there! I have no idea what my blasted subordinates are doing on it right now, and my brother is definitely worrying." He added, standing beside him. Roger slowly backed out, naturally fearing his bossiness. "Damn! And then you'll tell me this truck has no gas in a week? "

"What the hell is this place?" He continued yelling, voice shaking the calmness of the site.

His eruption reached the house, making Maggie and the newly showered Serenity to run hastily outside.

The sight of Seto bursting in anger and Roger calming him down greeted them. Serenity ran towards Seto and held him, stopping his flare up. "Seto, calm down. What's the problem?" She said worriedly, frowning in perplexity. It was so early and his boyfriend was already yelling rudely at the old man who helped them. Serenity was definitely so embarrassed at what was happening. She continuously muttered 'I'm sorry' while backing away Seto.

"What's the problem Mr. Weaver?" Maggie, who was standing at the door of garage, repeated Serenity's question with her brows knitted.

No one answered. Seto finally stopped bursting, and pasted his glare in replacement. "Mr. Weaver? Mrs. Weaver?" Maggie asked again, and sauntered towards Roger. Still no one answered. They were standing side by side. "Mr. Seto? Ms. Serenity?" Maggie asked again, this time she used their first names hoping they will now answer.

Both of them looked at her, hearing her question. "Oh! I'm sorry." Serenity said, shameful for not answering. They had forgotten they were Weaver now, pretending to be a couple.

"Would you guys tell me what's the yelling all about?" Maggie tried to clear the mess, voice in a stern manner.

"Mr. Weaver suddenly got angry when I told him the truck was out of gas and would be empty for a week." Roger answered, still sounding calm and unaffected after all that had happened.

"Oh..." Serenity's voice trailed naturally, trying to understand the situation. 'One week still...' She would not lie that what he just said didn't dismay her. After all, like Seto, she was yearning to go home and settled their messy experience right now. She looked at Seto, who was standing and glaring in annoyance. She could feel his frustration, his worry to business, Mokuba, and his wanting to go home. She understood his feelings, for she too, felt the same. However, it wasn't right to burst out like that. It wasn't right to loose temper in front of the kind people like them.

"I understand the situation Mr. Roger. Thank you really for your great hospitality." Serenity began, bowing her head. "And I want to apologize for Seto's behavior-"

Seto suddenly looked at her warningly. 'What is she doing?' he mused, bothered by her apologizing in his behalf when he wasn't really sorry at all.

"He was just so tired and depressed to all that had happened, so it was just his initial reaction to get angry like that. I'm sorry, he didn't mean it." Serenity continued sincerely while Seto discreetly rolled his eyes. 'No Wheeler, I mean it so much!'

Seto looked at her peevishly, brows knitted, lips curled. He looked at her, as if she had done something stupid, not totally understanding her behaviour.

She was bowing so seriously, apologizing earnestly.

'How come there are people in this world that are so…so…ethical'

"I'm really sorry for his actions...please forgive us" She said, eyes looking genuine.

'She is damn too ethical!'

'What she was doing right now, her words, gestures, interruptions, last night, her apology were all too ethical it was so annoying'

"We're sorry"

'Why does she always apologize? Does this girl have some pride at all?'

Serenity finally looked up and faced Seto. "Right Seto?"

She saw his frowning look and widened her eyes, convincing him to agree with her and change his hesitant expression. "We're really sorry, right Seto?" Serenity repeated, louder, stronger.

Seto just held his stare, unmoving, and then shook his head in frustration. 'Unbelievable…' Seto groaned, anger suddenly faded, transformed to nuisance from Serenity's actions. He didn't say anything anymore, his energy seemed drained from looking at her, exhausted just from trying to analyze her.

"It's okay now." Roger suddenly said, breaking the tense situation, settling the issue. "I don't mind"

Setos sighed and paced to walk away. He put his hand on his forehead and massaged it, clearing his frustration. He had no choice anyway. The situation was very depressing so he must leave. Maggie and Roger eyed him in awe, pitying him. He really looked affected at what happened, so desperate to go home. 'Poor fellow...if only I have another-'

"Wait!" Roger rapidly called, stopping Seto. He just remembered something that made his eye went excited. Seto looked back and glared. "If you are really in a hurry, I have something that could help" Roger said in a suggestion.

Seto and Serenity squinted, feeling some hope. "What's that?" Seto demanded, voice yearning for positive answer. "Yes honey what's that?" Maggie echoed in interest.

"I have something here that you could use to go in the town" He went on while leading them to the garage's back. He pushed some boxes away, trying to reveal something. They followed him and waited impatiently.

"Aha! There it is!" He exclaimed in animation. Seto hastily bent down, finding their what they called last hope. "Tadan! My precious and lovely...bike!"

'The hell!' Seto mused, changing his expression into a scowl as he saw an old steel bike, with basket at the front and an extra seat at the back.

"That's so great honey! You're so intelligent!" Maggie enthusiastically commented, clapping her hands. "Why didn't we think of it before? You could use the bike to get in the train 15 kilometers away from here"

"And riding the train will take you to the town. And then you can call your brother there" Roger added, smiling proudly in his suggestion.

Serenity walked near the bike and scanned it. She dragged it for testing and then peeked at the chain. "Well, it looks fine and working" She said in a hush voice. She looked at Seto, and waited for his answer.

"You bet it is! That bike is strong to last for years" Roger said.

"But you said 15 kilometers to the town? That's far for a bike!" Serenity said, worried mostly for Seto. "How long will it take us to the train station?"

"I guess at least 4 hours" Roger said shortly.

Serenity widened her eyes. "Oh my gosh! That's so long" At least 4 hours of biking, paddling it specifically, was very exhausting. She was now having a second thought, worried again for Seto.

"Don't worry, the view out there is very beautiful" Roger informed, relieving the negativity.

"We used to bike there together. It's really enjoying!" Maggie added smilingly, remembering her memories.

Seto remained silent, thinking hardly of the situation. He really wanted to go home right now, but because of the gas dilemma they can't for a week. And now, he was given an option of another tansportation. 'Is that little thing even considered as transportation? Never mind' So whatever is that thing, that little steel thing, that was his given option: riding a bike for 15 kilometers, at least 4 hour ride in an unknown uncivilized place. He would drive a bike which has no gear, no motor, no gps, no privacy, no back seat, no windows, no shield for the rain and sun, no compartment except for the mini kiddie basket, no air bag protection, no-

'Damn it's too many!'

"Well what do you say Mr. Weaver?" Roger asked, waiting for his answer.

"Don't you have at least a motorcycle?" He asked, hoping there was still other choice.

"I'm sorry, we don't"

He gave a heavy sigh, getting desperate. Why was he so deprived of many things these past few days? He couldn't even use his power and richness in times like this. If only he had his battleship right now, he could get at the town in a few seconds.

"Well..." He began, still thinking of his decision. 'How the hell would I ride that thing? Pushing the pedals?' Of course he knew how to bike, but he did it a very long time ago as a child, and buried its memory in the past.

"Um..."He stammered, still thinking. All his life, he tried to forget things that would bring back his memories. He tried to forget how to bike. But then, this day...

"Fine!" This day is an exception. "Fine, I'll use it!" He finally said, agreeing to the suggestion. 'Damn! I am so desperate to use this thing!'

"Nice! Now it's settled! I'm sure you will enjoy your travel!" Maggie said and then paced to walk away "Roger, it's already late. Let's feed the chickens"

"Now, prepare your stuffs, and be sure to bring food and water." He reminded them, pacing to leave. "Excuse me, I'll just do my job" And he walked away, following Maggie.

Serenity then moved near to Seto and asked. "Are you sure Seto?" Serenity hissed worriedly, leaning as she moved closer to him. "You are still wounded. Can you bike it?"

Seto smirked. "Wheeler," Serenity shrugged hearing how cold her last name sounded from him. "I would get worse If I stay more to this blasted place! He hissed through his teeth, glaring. "Now, get on! We're leaving" He ordered authoritatively.

"Now?" She asked, sounding surprised. He had just decided to use it, and then they were already leaving? Seto indeed loved to make hasty decisions.

"Yes!" He said emphatically.

"Okay! Give me ten minutes to prepare" She said and then went inside the house.

x-x

Seto stood at the gate, holding the bike to his side. He was feeling a relieved now that they will go home.

"Hey Mr. Weaver!" Roger called, waving his hand in the air.

"You're talking to me?" He asked, still not used to his new name.

Roger walked near him and then stood beside him. "So, you're really going now?"

He just nodded and hid his boorish thoughts. 'I desperately want to leave this place old man!'

Roger stayed with him for a while, scanning the scenery. Seto remained standing, eyes on the grass, chest folded. "You know, you're lucky" He said in an undertone.

He looked at him and snarled. 'Was he starting to make a conversation? I'm not on the mood'

"You're lucky to have a wife like her"

Seto lifted his brow questionably. "A wife? I have a wife?"

"Yes, your wife, Ms. Serenity"

"No, she's my girlfriend" he clarified without thinking.

Roger shrugged, getting confused. "I'm sorry?"

Seto suddenly became aware of his comment and corrected it. "Oh yeah you're right!" He had forgotten again "She's my wife!" He said plainly. 'Now I'm getting confused to all these lies' he thought, shifting his gaze, avoiding his reaction to his near slip. 'First she's my girlfriend and now she's my wife. What's next? She's my long lost soul mate?'

"So back to what I'm saying..." Roger continued dully.

"You're really lucky to have a wife caring for you. You know I heard she was so exhausted last night at your kidnapping dilemma and still, she stayed awake just to wash your clothes."

Now he knew who washed his clothes, but then, he wasn't looking for anyway. He looked at him and frowned.

"She was so worried that you're not comfortable to the shirt so she washed your old one, and hurriedly dried it so you can use it today." Roger continued, squinting in a hint.

"She did that?" He said timidly, and then surprise at himself for asking the question.

Roger smiled, and then nodded.

Seto suddenly gestured to ride the bike, stopping the conversation. "...We have to go" He said, changing the topic. He just didn't feel good discussing topics like these.

Just right in time, Serenity appeared outside the house and ran towards him. "Okay I'm ready" She said joyfully, carrying a backpack.

She stopped running when she was near at Seto. "Thank you so much for your great hospitality" She bowed again, thanking Roger beside her, and then she faced Maggie, who was standing at the doorframe. "We're grateful. We'll never forget. You are so good!"

They smiled. "You're welcome" Roger said sweetly.

"So, enjoy your ride okay?" Maggie said.

Roger handed Seto a map sketch and instruction where to return the bike. He took and put it in his pocket.

Serenity tried to seat at the bike's extra seat, putting both of her legs at the side, and holding Seto's waist from the back.

Seto began to paddle and they moved away. "Bye!" Serenity said, waving her hand.

They waved back happily, eyes glinting joyously. .

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

My Run

The swift blow of the wind cradled the falling leaves, movement seemed dancing harmoniously. Brownish bark of the trees blended in fined soil, its roots hidden, creating animosity in solemn perfection. At such moment, anyone could wonder: Life is alive, present in two individuals moving in rhythm, touched by the inviting nature.

The morning shine of the sun highlighted the approaching figure mounted on bicycle. One person was peddling and the other one was sitting calmly, holding the other from the back.

Seto peddled, and Serenity with both of her legs at one side, played her foot up and down as she loved every moment.

Seto biked seriously, eyes darted far away, eyebrows slightly knitted, obviously holding his temper. Serenity however kept on moving her head on almost every side, smiling and marvelling the beautiful site.

The wind played with them, combing every strand of their hairs, whispering on their ears, ruffling their clothing and embracing their movement forward.

The breeze blew Seto's white polo, exposing his chest. Serenity's long hair somehow imitated the shift of the leaves falling, seemed like welcoming earnestly its cuddle.

They moved straight forward, destination still not visible. Serenity released her grip from Seto's back and raised both of her hands sideward, balancing herself. She closed her eyes and smiled, feeling the slowness of time. Seto felt her detachment and looked at her, frowning.

"The hell!" He swore and glared at her. "I won't pay for you accident, hold on " He said, voice hinted with annoyance. He looked back at the road again and received no response. Serenity continued to play her arms like a plane, eyes still closed.

"Are you deaf-"

"This feels good" Serenity said calmly. Seto gave her a sideways look and saw her still not holding back. He glared at her once more, controlling his growing annoyance. "You look stupid" He went on, eyes focused on the empty road.

Serenity still didn't make an attempt to put down her arms and then hummed in a sweet melody.

Seto grunted and flew his one arm in anger. "Fine!" He answered in a stern manner, somehow challenging her doing. He can't understand her. Why was she so stubborn; If he would put a word to it, he would describe her as stubbornly stupid childish annoying woman he's stuck with. She's not even listening to him. 'Hah! I'm Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corporation. I command and people listens, no questions asked'.

He then speed up his biking, and then suddenly pushed the brake. Such movement made the bike unbalance, hence Serenity opened her eyes and held on to Seto immediately. "Hey!" She yelled warningly. "You did that on purpose!" She said and hit Seto's back lightly.

'Serves you right'.

He put his feet on the ground and looked at her. "Next time, it might happen for real and I will not stop just to pick you up from the ground because of your stupidity!" He finished, holding an eye contact with her. Seto was glaring, and Serenity just looked at him blankly. He then turned his back and continued biking, hoping she had listened to him.

She didn't answer back. 'Nice one Wheeler, you're learning'.

He was biking in silence when Serenity broke in. "I don't think that would happen" she said sweetly, and then raised again her arms, hummed and closed her eyes.

"What?" Seto asked in confusion, eyes still on the road.

"That we will fall, I don't think that it will happen"

He then felt her hold release and looked back at her questioningly, irritation coming back.

"I trust you" She added, while playing her arms again like an airplane.

Trust. You.

Words somehow slammed onto him like a fist. He looked at her, her eyes closed, self deeply indulged on fantasy. This woman has no idea who she was trusting. She's so gullible

She kept on humming softly, her lips forming into smile

She was so relaxed, as if she had no problems at all.

Serenity swung her head swiftly, letting the sunshine bring light to her delicate face.

Had she even thought how serious the dilemma we are in? And what's with that stupid balancing thing?

Serenity tilted her head upward, feeling the falling of leaves on her hand and the cold breeze flowing around. She was smiling innocently, like a child brought out to the park. Her long hair floating with the wind made her like a doll, so frail, innocent and pure.

"Look on the road mister or we will really fall for real" Serenity said playfully, eyes still closed.

Seto jerked and turned away, wakening from his thoughts. 'How did she know I am looking at her?'

'The hell Wheeler!'

He continued biking and ignored her. To notice her, to look at her or analyze her gives him too much discomfort.

Time became unnoticed as they move and reached a barren un-cemented road, ground uneven. Biking danced with length of time and perspiration; an hour of effort gave Seto tiredness and sweat, visible with his exhausted and annoyed facial expression and slow peddling. His wound on his arm seemed bleeding again.

"Seto?" Serenity said softly and then patted his back.

"Seto I think we should rest for awhile" She continued, worried. "You look so tired-"

"I'm not asking for your opinion Wheeler" Seto hastily said, eyes still on the road.

"No it's not that. Your wound is already bleeding!" She corrected and then tugged his shoulder. "If we will still continue, it will open again and might get worse"

"Please stop" she said, sounding begging. He didn't answer back and went on biking.

"Please" Serenity said and he still continued, not showing any hesitation.

He biked faster, firmly ignoring the growing pain.

"Stop…please!" She shouted, voice faltering. "I'm so worried"

Seto ignored her and still peddled faster.

"Hey watch out!" Serenity yelled as a large log suddenly appeared on the road causing Seto to push the break rapidly. The bike wobbled as Serenity tightened her grip and Seto put his feet on the ground to support the break. They timely stopped few inches away from the log, both panting.

Seto then gripped his arm, flinching in pain. "Heh… that was close. Told you we might really fall-"

"What was that about?! Why won't you even listen to me!" Serenity yelled, hitting his shoulder, eyes furious and teary-eyed.

Seto held his wounded arm defensively. "Hey, that hurts"

"Oops Sorry" Serenity withdrew her hand, suddenly shifting expression. She released a sigh, as if calming herself then looked back at Seto and pleaded again "Can we rest now, please" She said softly.

His wound really hurt, forcing him to say yes.

x-x

They found a large tree as a shelter and sat under to rest their weary body. Serenity sat beside Seto and then reached for her backpack. She opened it and retrieved pieces of cloth.

"Here, let me change your bandage"

This scenario already happened yesterday and Seto knew that resisting just like last night wouldn't work so he just followed.

He extended his wounded arm so Serenity could clean it. He let her cleansed again his wound and just looked at the other side, avoiding seeing her expression. He noticed her bag with complete medicine and food and he can't help but snort at how ridiculously it looked like.

He just remained extending his arm, while the other hand tapping the ground restlessly, clearly annoyed.

Serenity wrapped the clean cloth on his arm and clasped her hand.

"There it's finished" She said and then reached for a towel. "Now, turn around so I can wipe your sweat"

"What?" Seto said incredulously.

"Just do it okay? Look at yourself in the mirror, you already looked like a chick soaked in the rain"

He then turned his back and then rolled his eyes, holding his temper, covering his embarrassment. 'What the hell am I doing?''

Serenity wiped the sweat at his neck and then she lifted his polo to insert a towel at his back.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Seto protested and flinched, struck at her gesture.

"I'm just putting a towel at your back so it will remain dry." Serenity explained serenely while folding the towel near his neck. "You are going to catch cold if we let it stay wet for hours"

"The hell! You're treating me like a baby!" Seto countered irritably.

"Am I?" Serenity retorted, sounding innocent.

Seto grunted then forcefully stood up. "Look at me, I look like a baby with a bib" He said, pointing the towel furiously .

"That's not a bib Seto" She corrected calmly. "Bib is on the chest. That one is at your back"

"Whatever! whatever this is, this makes me look like a baby!"

"No it's not. It makes you look cuter" Serenity replied, smiling shyly at his response. "It really looks perfect on you"

Seto glared at her and sniggered. "Are you insulting me?"

"No. I'm just telling the truth" She said casually. "So now come here and let me fix it" She reached for his hand and pulled him near her. He just let her and sat again, then glanced how seriously she was organizing the towel at his back. 'She's putting too much effort nursing him. Is she laughing how pathetic he looked like at the back of her mind? What is this woman thinking?'

Serenity smiled as she finished inserting the towel and gestured again to get something in her bag.

'It looks like she's enjoying this. What would she gain from this? She'll probably use this against me and blackmail me in the future. Hah, as if that would happen-'

"Here, have a drink." Serenity gestured to give him a mineral water.

Seto remained still, simply staring at the bottle. He swallowed, feeling his thirst.

'She wouldn't dare to put something on that, would she?'

"Hey, you don't drink it by just staring at it. Take it!" Serenity teased, perceiving no reaction from him.

'Nah. She's too naive to do something like that. Shit I'm so thirsty'.

He then grabbed the bottle and drank hungrily. The water flowed, cooling the heat inside his body. He was nearly getting dehydrated from heat and exhaustion. It has been a while since the last time he exerted this much physical effort. He really needed more exercise.

"You want some?" Serenity interrupted, offering him some biscuits this time.

'Is this woman a girl scout or something? What else does she have on that bag?'

Seto put down the bottle and turned around, ignoring her.

"Ah okay. I will leave some of it anyway just in case you become hungry" she remarked, putting half of the biscuits inside the bag.

Seto smirked. "Do as you wish"

They sat in silence as they rested under the tree. Seto sat with one of his legs folded, arm on top of it. His head stooped down, thinking heavily. His wounded arm and weary expression made him more like an old man inside a prison. He was tired, not solely from his biking but from everything that had happened.

The Kaiba Corporation...he had left it for almost three days now. He was supposed to be on a meeting yesterday. He wondered how his business partners will react to his absences.

'Damn! That meeting is important'

The shipment of the new equipments had probably arrived by now. He needed to contact his partner to negotiate its trading value.

And Mokuba...

'Damn life! Damn...Damn Blasted Bike! Damn this wound! Damn-'

"Seto?" A sweet familiar voice disrupted his musings. He looked up and saw her staring at him worriedly- her same worried expression she kept on shooting him.

"Why are you glaring too much?" She stood up and looked down at him.

He looked at her, uninterested. 'Will this Wheeler mind her own business'

"Well, I saw you knitting your eyebrow and enlarging your eyes like a wolf prying its prey. Like this" She explained slowly and imitated his expression earlier at the same time. If Seto was just a normal playful teenager, he might already laugh at her. But he was not and just raised his brow looking annoyed.

"Why are you then so angry in a beautiful day like this?" She said cheerfully and then turned around, pacing to saunter.

'What is beautiful on a day where I left my company and brother and got stuck with you' Seto retorted in his mind.

Serenity didn't hear any response so went on. "Well, if you will keep on doing that, you will get old faster" she continued comfortably as she saw a log nearby and walked towards it. She playfully jumped above it and stood up on it. "And that would be so unfortunate for someone as handsome as you" she said shyly, slightly blushing, as she raised again her arms and walked straight on the narrow log.

"Right foot. Left foot. Oops! Right then left" She said seriously while looking down on how her feet walked on top of the log.

He then looked at her interestingly. "What are you doing?"

Serenity continued to walk straight on a log, balancing her body with her raised arms. "This?" She said, eyes straight. "I'm balancing on a log. It's a game I used to play when I am a child"

"You remember now?" Seto abruptly asked, alarmed. He was not yet prepared to settle this play especially now that Mokuba was not here around to shower her with explanations. He leaned back a little, somewhat interested.

Serenity shook her head. "No. I just know..." She said, still serious to her balancing. Seto scoffed hearing her ridiculous answer.

"Oops!" Serenity was just few steps at the edge when he nearly slipped but then recovered and balanced herself and finally reached the end. "Yes! I did it!" She yelled animatedly and then jumped down.

She turned around and looked at Seto. "How about you?"

"What games do you play when you are a child?"

Seto shifted his gaze at the other side, getting uncomfortable at the topic.

'Play?'

_"Throw it away. Don't give him any toys"_

_"Hey, those were my toys, don't throw it!"_

_"Toys are not needed in being a Kaiba"_

_"but I want to play"_

_"Kaiba's don't play for fun. They play for money and power. Now! Study your lesson"_

Serenity continued to stare at him, waiting.

"I don't remember" Seto finally said, barely audible. 'I don't want to remember' he said in his thought.

X-x

Serenity could barely hear his answer but she definitely felt something's not fine.

'Seto...' She could obviously see his hurt. His expression changed, somehow restraining something. His eyes looked at the far side, seemed lost in uncertainty. "...Really?" She asked softly, feeling his pain.

Suddenly, Seto looked back at her, and his expression became cold again. "I'm a Kaiba " He said hardly and then sneered. "I'm very busy to remember such unnecessary and petty things like that" "So, would you now shut up?"

From one moment there, she saw him...really _hurt_

She was supposed to be offended in what he had said but she was not. She knew there was something bothering him.

"Ah. Okay" She retorted slowly, following him.

But right now, she would just stay right beside him. Whatever it is, she wouldn't force him to tell her.

"Let's go" he said and then stood up.

To understand him is enough...

"It's already late. I still have an appointment to catch" He walked away, leaving her behind.

'Right. I understand him, as Seto'

However,

"Wait!" She called out and Seto stopped his pace. Serenity took few steps so she would be near at his back.

"But you are not a Kaiba" She expressively said, voice spoken softly.

"You are Seto. Just Seto."

"You are just yourself"

"Seto" She repeated once more, loving how his name sprung out from her lips. She wasn't able to see his face right now but she knew that he heard her very well. It hurt her the same way it hurt him and that was why she had to say those words. She had said it hoping it helps.

x-x

_"Seto!"_

_"Seto! Don't go too far okay?"_

_"Seto, be careful on playing!"_

Seto remained motionless, staring the air vacantly.

_"Do you feel his kick Seto?"_

_"Do you promise Seto?"_

_Seto...Seto…_

_Seto_

Silence...

The rustle of the leaves, the blowing of the wind, and them standing still, formed a deafening silence for a while.

"Let's go" He finally said and then walked away.

x-x

They continued biking as the direction of the wind seemed to change. No, it was more like the direction of Seto's mood, his trademark glare expression removed. His peddle seemed so light, like all worrying thoughts vanished. The mood between them was light, so light that the bike they were riding won't seem to touch the road. It was so light that the mere touch of the falling leaves drifted them away. It was so light that Seto couldn't remove Serenity's hand that was raking his hair right now.

His bangs kept on touching his eyes and it was Serenity who was gently tucking it.

_He let her_  
_Let..._ .

Time played with them as it flied so fast and faded from Serenity's smile. They reached the road where there were lots of cherry blossoms grown on every side. The pinkish environment gave sweet scent and chills to their movement.

"Wow! Look at that tall cherry blossom tree over there" Serenity pointed out lively "It was so beautiful"

They passed the tree and Serenity raised her arms to catch a fallen pink leaf. Seto then glanced at her gesture.

_He looked at her_  
_Look..._

Sweat started to fall again on Seto's neck. Tiredness appeared again. The towel folded at his back looked like enough to be squeezed. Serenity organized its fold so that it will spread out full on his back. She also reached for the dried towel inside her bag and wiped the sweat at the side of Seto's face. He looked back at her, getting uneasy. "Don't worry, I think we are already near" Serenity reassured, smiling.

"We'll get there soon."

_He stared at her_  
_Stare..._

The sunlight was getting harsher. It was already 12:00 pm and their travel was not only very tiring but also making them hungry. Seto didn't take breakfast. He also didn't take Serenity's biscuits earlier. It was not that he was not hungry. He was... No. It was pride. His pride.

Seto's eyes were seriously on the road when a hand of biscuits covered his sight. "Here, have a bite" Serenity joyously offered.

Seto looked at her questioningly.

His pride.

"Don't' worry, it's not poisoned" She said, noticing his frowning expression.

His pride...

He ate it.

He then took a bite with biscuit still on Serenity's hand. He didn't complain nor reacted but just let her. While biking, Serenity handed him the biscuits.

Serenity smiled.

_And he shyly smiled at her_  
_Smile..._

x-x

They reached an old barren house and stopped. Serenity got off the bike and Seto followed.

"Are we already here?" Serenity asked while walking around to scan the place.

Seto read the sketch that was handed to him, and stared at the house. "This is it" He said plainly, expression blank.

Suddenly an old man wearing a brown shirt and grayish old pants stepped out the door. "May I help you?"

"Mr. Roger asked us to put his bike here. Is this the place?" Seto dragged the bike towards the man.

"Oh! I see...let me take it" He retrieved the bike from Seto and set it aside.

"By the way, where's the train station?" Seto said hastily, wanting to get out of the place fast.

"Just move straight ahead. It's just 1 kilometers away from here"

Seto then turned around, pacing to go. Serenity stared at him anxiously as she noticed again his trademark rudeness. 'Where's his manners?'

The man was about to leave when Serenity called out. "Wait!" She said.

"Thank you so much sir!"

The man looked back and smiled at her. "No Problem!"

Serenity bowed once again and then ran towards Seto who was walking far ahead.

"Hey!" Serenity said while running. "Hey wait up!"

Seto didn't stop nor slow down. Serenity ran faster and then slacked his back when she reached him. "Hey! That is rude!"

"What's rude?" He retorted coldly.

"What you did. You didn't even say thank you" She explained while walking beside him.

Seto just continued to walk, eyes looking forward. "Thank you is unnecessary" He replied, glaring at the road. "It is unnecessary just like what you're saying"

"No it's not. People need thanks to show their gratitude, their emotion. "

"It's also a way of letting the other people know how you feel, that you're thankful to them."

"There you go again...talking garbage" Seto muttered irritably under his breath.

"What? What did you say?" Serenity asked, not hearing him clearly.

"Never mind. I'm in a hurry to explain such highly complicated terms to you" He said sarcastically and then glanced at her. Serenity stopped walking and frowned at him. He then smirked, seeing her reaction, loving to get back his old self.

Seto continued to walk as Serenity remained still. He sighed, exasperated and turned back. "What? You're not going? It's fine with me"

Serenity stared at him in awe, marveling his Kaiba like behavior. She then took few steps to face him directly and leaned her head to make it few inches away from him.

"You know what's your problem Seto?" She said strongly, looking at him directly in the eye. "You're too serious!"

He stared back at her and showed off his teasing smirk.

"And you know what's your problem Serenity?" He said fervently, following her pattern. "You're damned too Childish!"

"No I'm not" Serenity countered playfully.

"Yes you are" Seto corrected, leaning his head down so she would hear him better.

"No. I'm not childish"

"Yes you are. And I'm not serious"

"Yes"

"No"

Though they were closed, no one seemed to notice and no one seemed to mind.

Serenity backed away and sighed, giving up to their verbal game. "This kind of argument is lame. Let's settle it in a race" She suggested, flying her arms up in the air.

"Hah, you called that lame and yet propose a race?!" Seto said incredously.

"Let's race up to the train station. If I won, I'm not childish and you are serious" She put her hand on her chest, explaining animatedly. "And if you won, I am childish and you are serious"

"You gotta be kidding me-"

"Game!" Seto's reply was cut as Serenity already started to run ahead.

She moved fast, leaving Seto still. She didn't even hear his opinion about it. She didn't even ask if he agreed on it.

"What the hell..."He swore when he suddenly noticed . "Hey! What stupid bet is this when 'Im serious' in both?!" But she no longer heard him. She was so busy running.

"Arrgghh stupid annoying girl!" He lifted his bangs, annoyed.

"I wouldn't give in to this ridiculous game of yours. I wouldn't tolerate your childish behavior. I wouldn't-"

"Hey! Where are you going?" He said as he saw Serenity going far away in the bushes.

"You'll get lost there and I won't find you!" He yelled, trying to stop her. But it was not useful. She didn't listen and still went on running.

"Hey! There's a snake there!" He called out one more time, scaring her.

Serenity wheeled around, and showed off her tongue scornfully. "Loser!" She shouted mischievously and then ran again. Still, scaring didn't work.

"Arrrghhh. Damn!" He said and finally ran.

The moment he leaped on the grass, his foot touching the soil, glare not present, he remembered...

To run…to run...and to run just for fun

"Hey!" He yelled while running.

Serenity encountered a large rock and leaped on it. She did it perfectly and turned back to brag it to him who was still catching up with her. "See that?" She shrugged, smiling impishly.

Seto raised his one eyebrow and scoffed.

He then tried harder. He ran faster.

'What the hell am I doing?'

_"Seto!"_

'This is really unnecessary'

_"You're just Seto"_

'This is really stupid'

_"You're just yourself"_

And yet it really doesn't felt like one. It felt...

He ran faster, and it felt different. Running while not being a Kaiba and just be himself is enjoying, no pressure, no punishment, no rules.

Being a tall man make his leap larger and soon he finally leveled his distance. Once he was able to catch up, he showed off his proud smirk at her. Serenity looked at him and frowned, affected at the shortened distance. She then looked forward, squinted her eyes, and concentrated more. She ran really fast and Seto stared at her in amusement. 'This girl is so damn serious into being childish'

They went on running, forgetting the worries, moving their feet like leaving the past, taking a leap towards a certain future, and most especially, enjoying this moment.

They finally reached the train station, both reaching at the same time. Serenity put her hands on her knees and panted. Seto remained standing, staring at her.

"Whew!" she said and then stood up straight and looked at him. "That is tiring"

He put his hands on his pocket, shifted his gaze at the other side, somehow avoiding seeing her reaction from what he did.

"Well we got a problem now" Serenity said while panting.

He looked at her boredly. "What?"

"This! It's a tie!" She howled seriously. "So who won?" she went on, sounding problematic.

Seto rolled his eyes."That's the problem?"

He never really took the race seriously unlike her. He then chuckled, hoping she will take it back and say it was a joke. 'If she's trying to make me laugh, well she did.'

"Of course it's a problem" She retorted defensively. "Wait, let me think" She continued and then put her hand on her chin, thinking heavily.

Seto caught her thinking expression and stopped his chuckle. 'This girl is again definitely serious being childish'

He shook his head, giving up. He then strolled around, observing the place. They were at the old train station, presence of few people around bailing it from the look of abandonment. 'This is their main city?' Rugged tracks etched the ground, sprouting over distance. Wooden chairs, barely could hold more than two people, stood wobbly on each post, scratches and vandals covered. He wouldn't even classify it as a resident area place.

Seto approached a man standing at the post and talked to him. Later on, he went back to Serenity who was now sitting at the wooden bench.

"The man said the train will arrive soon." He said while walking towards Serenity. "We have to wait-"

"Hey! I got an idea" Serenity cut him, her expresion excited.. "Come on sit" She held his arms and pushed him down.

Seto frowned at her, getting uneasy again. Serenity opened again her bag and reached for a white hanky. She unfolded and folded it again to be like a blindfold. She raised her arm, positioning it forward to his face.

"Hey! What are you doing" Seto said, automatically backing away his head defensively.

"This game is called blind snapping. I will cover your eyes, and then I will snap you with one of my finger. Then, you will have to guess which finger I snapped you. The one with the most number of correct guess wins. Simple!" She explained naturally, her hand moving animatedly. "From here we will know who really won"

"That's a game?" He asked sarcastically.

"Yes! Mokuba teach me that" She smiled somewhat proudly and waved the blindfold playfully.

"Mokuba?" he repeated, sounding doubtful. Serenity nodded. 'That kid is getting childish as well'

Serenity gestured her hand in blindfolding. "Since I'm the one who gave an effort thinking how to settle this and you didn't even help me, then you're the one who should be blindfolded first"

'She's so shallow' Seto thought rudely, remaining motionless. 'I didn't help her? What's to help? What is she saying to settle?'

Serenity then extended her arms and blindfolded Seto's eyes.

'Blind snapping, hah, name sounds idiot as the game description. This is really stupid. Whoever invented this game didn't even use his brain'

Seto didn't move away, too busy criticizing.

_x-x_

After she finished knotting the cloth across Seto's eyes, she backed out and clapped her hand once. "So let's start!"

She's really excited at this. She was so proud of her self to think of this game and make their 'adventure' fun even in just simple ways.

She was enjoying every moment with him. Spending quality time like this with her boyfriend is like first time to her. Back home he's more stiff, she couldn't even get close. But here, right now, she's near him, and she think he's letting her.

She breathed in and out, as if preparing herself, then looked at Seto sitting still as a post, blindfold covering his eyes. She can't help but smile at the sight of him. 'He's so cute not resisting'

Serenity flexed her fingers and then slowly snapped his forehead "So guess." She said, thrill at the edge of her voice.

No reaction.

"This is damn so ridiculous" she heard him. She had a feeling that Seto's rolling his eyes right now even in blindfold. "Oh come on, just guess"

"Just guess! Or you are just scared that you will lose-"

"Fine! It's your forefinger" He said, finally complying.

"Gosh" Serenity said, surprised as she put her hand on top of her mouth instinctively. "How did you know? Oh well, it's my turn"

She took off his blindfold and covered it on her own eyes. She released a sigh, disappointed for losing the round. 'I thought I already have the upper hand from being the first to snap' She pouted as she finished knotting the cloth. 'Why is he genius in guessing? '

'I really have to win this round. You can do this Serenity!' She peered a little as she adjusted in darkness.

"Okay I'm ready. Just snap" She said as she raised her head to signal. "Just do it gently okay?"

No response.

"I'm ready Seto" She repeated, head leaning forward.

Silence. Seto wasn't moving.

"Seto! You can now snap. I'm ready"

"Seto!" Serenity shrugged, getting annoyed. 'Why he is not moving?'

"Are you still there?"She leaned more forward and felt his sudden closeness and backed away a little.

"Serenity" Seto finallysaid, voice low and firmed.

"What's the problem now?" She asked, confused at his numbness.

"This is so pathetic"

Serenity sighed. "Oh please..."

"This is stupid"

Serenity grunted, whining in her thoughts 'Geez how can I make a comeback if he won't even snap. That will make him a default winner. So unfair.'

"Oh come on! Is snapping someone's forehead that hard?" Serenity replied, annoyed.

"Serenity" The way he said her name this time sent sudden shivers in her spine "Can I just do it my way?" Seto asked, tone serious.

"Your own way?" She raised her brow, confused. "What's the rules?"

Again, there's no response. She bit her lip getting impatient.

'He was so stubborn!' She grunted, getting impatient. 'So he really wants to do it in his own way, fine!' She then raised her arms irritably, giving up and removed her blindfold "Fine, you won! Do it in your own way-" She wasn't able to see next because the next thing she knew, there was a soft lips on top of her that made her eyes closed.

He kissed her.

_"Toot...Toot"_ The sound of the train erupted, shaking the railings below them.

Serenity, surprised, took her a whille to know what had happened. Just she was about to kiss back, her lips became cold all of a sudden. She opened her eyes, and he was no longer there.

"Seto?" She looked around and saw him standing near the railway. He looked calm, as if nothing happened. His plain bitter expression was pasted again.

"The train is here. Let's go" He said as he looked at her coldly.

She walked towards him and stood beside him. She was looking at the other side and so was Seto.

_"Toot...Toot"_

The people now started to stand up and positioned themselves near the door mark. The wind blew, seemed enveloping the awkward silence growing between them.

"Um...a" Serenity stammered, attempting to start a conversation.

_"Toot...Toot"_

"Um...is that your own way?" she asked softly and then looked at him. Seto just did one uncomfortable glance and looked away again.

"I like it" She said, smiling.

The train stopped and a door was opened in front of them.

Seto finally looked at her and smiled timidly.

TBC

x-x


	11. Recovering

**Fraud Identity XI -**Recovering

DISCLAIMER: I don't own YUGIOH

x-x

Serenity woke up, a grandeur wooden design ceiling greeting her. The bulb above her emanated an elegant shade, fading from the sun's morning light passing across her window. The air that she was breathing felt different - it was more relaxing, securing.

...and good, the feeling was very good.

She sat upright and scanned her self and the place she was in. She was wearing a white pajama, now crumpled due to her sleep. She was in a room, her room. No. This wasn't hers on the first place. It was her boyfriend's house. She was in Seto Kaiba's house.

"Yeah...Seto" She said aloud, trying to remember events. Images that she couldn't discern flashed in her mind, making her head hurts. "Ouch!" She said, jerking. What images? She couldn't recognize. She yelped in pain and then breathed deeply, having a hard time remembering."What happened? When did I get back here?"

'Is it possible that a person in the state of amnesia could experience amnesia again?' She thought, annoyed at her state. She leaned on the wall while still sitting up, and then closed her eyes. 'Don't force it Serenity!' she said, massaging her head, relaxing ache.

The last time she was in this room was before going out at the party. Then she went to the party, and it was good.

' No I take it back'

It wasn't that good. All the people there just showed off their riches, branded clothes and jewerlies, and even their boyfriends and girlfriends. And then there was a dance...

Serenity sighed. Right, he didn't dance her. She halted her thoughts, avoiding the hurt. "Oh well, it's okay" She said in consolation. "So moving on, "

She was in the car together with Seto, and they were about to go home at that time when some masked man took them.

"Horrible. The feeling is horrible" She put her hand on her temple, easing the pain of remembering. She tried to skip some events, avoiding the hurt of it. But there was one thing she wouldn't skip- that was when Seto saved her. The side of her lips tilted up as she thought of that moment.

'Stop daydreaming Serenity! Move on and try to remember'

"And then there was a fight with a snake looking man."

"Seto…" She stammered, as the image of Seto bleeding and wounded appeared in her mind. And yet they were saved. They were saved and his cards were saved. And he was happy about it. Seto smiled and thanked her. Then she stayed with him at the truck, and they met a good old couple.

"Right, they are Mr. Roger and Mrs. Maggie" They were so good. They even let them slept in their house, and used their clothes and bicycle.

'Bicycle' She paused. That word was sending her chills. That word kept on making her smile.

Now she knew the reason why this room felt good. Why the air was so fresh. Why the ceiling was so beautiful. Why her morning, in short, was great.

For she just had a good time with Seto. For the first time in her new memory, there was something she could treasure - there at the bike, the grass field and the train station.

Train station...train station…train station.

Repeating the word was making her heart leap.

…_and he kissed her_

She remembered. She remembered and then smiled, sinking in reverie again "I don't want to forget"

She didn't want to forget. Even if those events contained bad memories, she didn't want to forget , because those events had Seto. It had Seto and it was good, it felt good. Even she couldn't remember what other experiences she had with him before, yesterday was enough. To feel happy this way was enough.

After the train station...well, she couldn't vaguely remember. 'Did I forget again?' she thought wonderingly.

She went out from her bed, walked near the window and stretched her arms. The pain in her head was gone. The chaotic flashes of images vanished as well. She will not force herself to remember. She will not force it because she was happy in her life right now. 'Let the memories come, and I will not look for them' She thought to herself as she observed the birds flying in the blue sky.

Like the birds traveling the earth, it will come back. Her memories will come back. 'It will come back. I know it will'

x-x

Serenity sauntered to the garden, scenting the familiar site. She had missed this place. She had missed strolling and playing at the garden. And most especially she had missed Mokuba. Yes, like Seto she missed him. 'I wonder where he is?' she thought, turning her head around to look for him.

Just right in time, his voice sprung in the air. "Serenity!" Mokuba called as he went out at the door and then ran towards her.

"Hi!" She said, smiling at him. She stared at him, missing his face. He didn't change. He was still an energetic teenager in a long hair. "How are you? I miss you." She said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah me too" He retorted. "But I think you owe me an explanation" He said, changing his expression into scowl. "I got so worried"

"Oh Seto didn't tell you?" Yesterday, after lunch they were already at the train. And the fact that they were already home, Seto must already met Mokuba and told him the story. She sighed, sad that she couldn't remember what happened half of yesterday.

"Actually, he did tell me but he didn't explain." He clarified formally. "He just said that you were kidnapped, and then escaped and went home through the train. As simple as that."

Serenity expanded her eyes, surprised. "Just like that?"

"Yeah, short isn't it?" He remarked, agreeing. "He didn't even explain to me his wound on his arm"

"Oh well, would you please explain to me everything that had happened. You made me so worried and I deserve to know" Serenity nodded, feeling his concern.

They sat at the garden's bench and she told him the story, from the party up to the train station. Regarding about the biking, running and the event at the train station, she didn't tell. She didn't know but maybe she was shy and uncertain. Yes, yesterday Seto was different. And she was not sure if the Seto yesterday was still the Seto today. She was uncertain and so it was better to keep those events a secret. And besides, it seemed still unreal for her to tell it.

While she was telling him the story, Mokuba can't help but to have some facial expressions, especially at the fist fight between Seto and Dell. She could see on his face that he was really disturbed even he was not with them.

"I see" He said shortly after Serenity finished. "So you really suffered much...no wonder my brother was panicking yesterday and kept on muttering something like revenge or something"

" Revenge?" She exclaimed, standing up abruptly.

"Hey calm down!" Mokuba said, easing her down.

"But that's dangerous. We're already okay so he should stop looking for a mess. And besides, the leader was already dead" She spat anxiously, sitting slowly.

"He said that his subordinates are still alive and he wants to do some investigation" Mokuba added, staring at her confused look.

Serenity frowned. 'They only got home for a day and he is already igniting a trouble?'

"Don't worry, we're a Kaiba you know, we have many connection" Mokuba added, discerning her worried expression. "And besides, he is really angry. I could see it in his face yesterday though I don't have any idea why is he like that. But now I know"

Serenity remained motionless, thinking deeply. Mokuba raised his hand and touched her shoulder. "Don't worry! My brother can handle it" He said softly, cheering her.

Serenity looked at him and nodded. "I see. Well, speaking of Seto where is he?"

"My brother? That's where the word panicking came." Mokuba answered energetically.

"Panicking?" She asked, confused.

"Yeah, panicking, panicking to work. You know the usual Seto thing." Mokuba explained, lifting his brow in a hint.

Serenity squinted her eyes, discerning. Mokuba then elaborated. "Stress, remember? Workaholic? Those words stuck to him like a glue."

"Aaah..um…that"

"Yeah...tsk" He retorted, voice shading disappointment. "As soon as he went home here yesterday, he drove his car and went to the office. He didn't even rest." He said in a way like a child telling a story to his mother.

"Oh" Serenity trailed naturally.

"And you know what? He didn't go home last night. Maybe he slept in his office...or he didn't sleep at all" Mokuba added childishly.

"Oh my gosh!" Serenity widened her eyes. "Don't tell me he is not yet coming back"

"Yes he is. Terrible isn't it? I couldn't stop him. You know my brother when it comes to his work, like in dueling, he is an addict"

Serenity smiled at his criticizing. "I guess, we have no choice but to wait for him then" she said sadly, considering Seto's stubbornness when it comes to stopping him from his work.

"Right" Mokuba agreed. They remained silent for a while, adjusting to the atmosphere. It felt good to be home. It felt good to see your friends once again. It felt good to be safe, here, together with the people she trusted.

"You know what?" Mokuba said, disrupting the silence "I'm so nervous yesterday when I saw my brother wounded and you, lying unconsciously in his arms"

"What?" She exclaimed, sounding vexed. "Oh yeah...I actually forgot what happened after we ride the train. I couldn't remember, do you know?"

"Did I get sick again? My last memory is riding the train and then I woke up in my room and it's already the next day." She clasped her hand together, somehow embarrassed.

"Um..."Mokuba trailed his voice, feeling sad.

"What?" Serenity questioned, worried at the tone of his voice and the words that he will say.

"...you collapsed" He said faintly, looking down. "When I reached the train station, I saw my brother carrying you. We called the doctor and he said you collapsed because of extreme tiredness that conflicted to your amnesia state" He reached for her hand, consoling her

"I see. That's why I couldn't remember" Her eyes became unfocused, and held the chair behind her for support.

"You know what I am mostly nervous about?" Mokuba went on, looking serious. "When you will be awake"

"Huh?" Serenity looked more confused.

"That when you wake up you might...you might forget us and get mad" Mokuba said, not looking at her directly.

Serenity frowned. "Why would I forget and get mad at you?"

"Never mind. Forget what I said, I'm just so worried." He said, changing his expression into a fake smile and then waved his hand as a gesture to close the discussion. "So are you okay now?" He asked, changing the topic.

"Yes I am. Thank you!"

_"BEEP BEEP"_The sound of the car buzzing disrupted their conversation. They looked at the gate to see the source.

"I think my brother is here" Mokuba said, turning around to look back at Serenity, who is now gone. She already headed towards the gate to Seto.

x-x

Seto went out of the car and squinted to adjust his vision. He felt dizzy. He put his hands on his eyes and massaged it. "Hell..." He muttered silently and then reached for his bag. He paced forward, vision still blurred from exhaustion and lack of sleep. He had just spent the night in his office to catch up with his work and this made his face looked stress again.

"Good Morning!" Serenity suddenly appeared, greeting him cheerfully as he was about to enter the door.

He stopped and glanced at her. He then stared at her seriously, seemed thinking something.

'Wheeler...'

…_and he kissed her._

Seto chuckled in his mind at the thought. He narrowed his eyes, looking at her coldly,making Serenity froze. "There's nothing good in the morning Wheeler"

x-x

Serenity gasped, eyes shaking, his words seemed splashed her with cold bucket. He was so different. He was back to his usual cold and rude self.

Seto continued to walk forward and passing by Serenity, who was remained standing.

She was motionless, her eyes staring at nothing when Mokuba tapped her arm. "You're here already-"He stopped when he noticed her expression.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

She heard him and looked back, eyes serious. "I think you should ask your brother that" She said coldly, seemed disturbed.

"Serenity?" Mokuba asked again, troubled due to Serenity's reaction. "Did my brother do something wrong again?"

"Don't mind me...your brother looks awful this morning" She retorted and removed her serious expression. 'And he is acting awful too' Serenity added honestly in her mind.

"If my brother said something rude to you, he didn't mean it. He didn't sleep enough so he was not at himself"

'Just relax Serenity...everything is fine.' She thought to relieve her pain.

"I know that. Thanks." She said, smiling.

'You can do it Serenity! Don't be threatened at what he had said. Remember yesterday?'

_yesterday…_

_yesterday…_

'Yes I can do it. ' She suddenly thought, fighting her depression. 'I'm worried at him right? Then I shouldn't be afraid to show and express my feelings. I have to take good care of him especially now' she thought strongly, punching lightly her palm. Mokuba just stared at her serious daydreaming expression.

'Yes right! I'll go up and help him! Right!"

"Serenity? Are you okay?"

"Oh me? I'm okay" She said tensely, covering her trance. "Alright I'll just go up to my room. See yah!" She lastly said, then walked away.

"What's wrong with her?" Mokuba muttered curiously.

x-x

Seto sat on his chair, head tilted, eyes closed, pen constantly tapping in his hand, as he relaxed himself.

He was so tired today. He sighed, getting weak and stress. He just stayed the whole night in his office to do all the work he had missed. It wasn't easy. He had to do it. He had no choice, being a CEO and a Kaiba, he has responsibility. Yeah, right it was very tiring. This routine was very exhausting.

Did he like it this way? It seemed he always thought of this question and the answer remained the same: He didn't know.

He grunted as the yesterday scene appeared in his mind.

Yesterday…yeah...yesterday is yesterday and today is today. What he did yesterday, he will not do today nor tomorrow because yesterday is an exception and it is over. He remembered the face of Serenity greeting her this morning.

'...That Wheeler, she thought I'll treat her...Arrggh' The thought of it disgusted him.

Really? Or was it more like the thought of it disturbed him and he hated mostly being disturbed.

_"You are not a Kaiba. You are Seto, just Seto."_

_"You are just yourself"_

"Damn thoughts!" He said, as some images of yesterday flashed in his mind. He still had so many workloads, and entertaining petty and unreasonable thoughts like this wasn't rational at all.

'If resting like this is always the case, I will never rest again so damn thoughts like this will never appear' He mused to himself furiously and then opened his laptop to continue his work.

x-x

Serenity knocked at the door and heard no response. She gently opened it and peeked.

"Mr. Chavez yes yes. I'll ask my attendant to deliver it to you next morning" She heard the voice of Seto talking to somebody and then she suddenly backed away. She leaned on the corridor's wall and breathed.

He looks so busy. He might yell at her-

'Stop thinking negative! Go!'

She was so vulnerable today, easily bothered by her thoughts, getting tensed.

She opened the door slowly and entered the room. She saw Seto holding a phone on his hand and sitting at his office chair. Lots of paper, once again, was scattered on top of the table.

It seemed he didn't see her though she was already at his front. His eyes were darted far away on the room, directly on the wall. And his eyes, his poor eyes looked so sullen, maybe due to lack of sleep.

'Seto...'

"Okay bye!" Seto said and then hanged up. As soon as he put down the phone, he turned at the side to use his laptop. Did he notice her? She stood at his front so probably yes. But then he was cold again and ignored her.

This scene happened already. Yes, when she brought him food and he didn't even look up. He even thought she was a maid.

That experience hurt her. She wouldn't let it happen again. She gathered herself and walked towards him.

"Seto you look so tired, are you okay?"

She was already standing near his table when Seto turned around to look at her.

He glared at her and said. "Why are you here?"

"Well, I'm just checking if you're-"

"You don't have to" Seto cut hastily, maintaining an eye contact with her. "As you can see, I'm here alive, breathing and can handle myself my own" His answered devoured her like a prey.

She shuddered, taking a step backward.

'Why are you so stupid to think Serenity that he had changed?' Her assumptions were right. He will not act just like yesterday. At the back of her mind, she expected this, but it still hurt.

Seto didn't wait for her response, and turned around to continue typing.

"Oh..." Serenity attempted to get her voice back. He was so cold at her, as if she did something wrong to him, as if she had hurt him. Did she? But she couldn't remember anything. She collapsed yesterday and she didn't know anything happen then. But maybe she really did. 'It's better to try'

"I'm sorry..." She said kindly, looking at the floor.

"For what?" Seto asked, not looking at her.

"That I cause you trouble when I collapse. I'm sorry"

"That?" He said and then laughed silently. "You're so weak collapsing anywhere you like Wheeler"

"I know. I'm sorry."

There was an awkward silence. She remained standing, staring at him. Was she supposed to go out right now just like what happened before?

No. She should not repeat the same mistake again. She went here for a purpose, and that she must do. Even if...if…Whatever!

"Hmmm, you looks so busy" Serenity said in a hush voice, regaining her composure. 'Nice one Serenity, so lame'

Seto was still focused on his laptop, reading some documents. "This is what those blasted kidnappers did" He said formally.

'But you're always busy anyway' Serenity said in her mind.

Seto continued reading, eyes concentrated on the computer screen, absorbed in his own world.

"Can I help?"Serenity asked cheerfully, wanting to remind him again of her presence.

There was a deadpanned silence as she remained staring and waiting for his answer. It was not effective. He was so dedicated to his work to even answer yes or no. She knew Seto. He was always busy and has no time entertain her or even just talk to her. Yesterday was just an exception. Serenity sighed, giving up. She paced towards the door, trying to leave.

"These files are not organized" The cold voice of Seto broke the silence and stopped Serenity's pace. "Arrange it alphabetically" He said, putting the pile of papers on top of the table. He didn't look at her and focused again on his laptop.

Serenity smiled.

Maybe she didn't know him at all.

x-x

She went to the table and reached for the files. "Okay!" She said joyously. Seto remained glued on his laptop, ignoring her response. She went to the sofa and put the papers on the table.

"So let's see...um...letter C here" Serenity said softly as she shuffled the papers. "Letter K here and T here" She sat in a kneeling position, eyes focused on the papers. Her hair fell smoothly as she stooped down her head. It fell like the leaves...

The window opened and the wind suddenly entered. It scattered some papers and Serenity hastily stood up and tried to close the window.

Her hair waved like yesterday, like the leaves falling down. Seto glanced at her and saw her closing the window. She raked her hair at one side and frowned at the papers. "Gosh, I'm going to repeat it all over again..." She pouted, dusting off her shoulder.

"Oh well..." she went on, trying to be cheerful. She picked the scattered papers and then piled it.

Seto smirked at her pathetic look. "Stupid girl!" He muttered under his breathe and then continued his work. Serenity went on arranging the papers and Seto sometimes took few glances to know if she was already giving up. He just handed her a pile of papers to arrange alphabetically. Sounds easy? Not with a 'pile' of papers. He did it on purpose.

Really? or he really wanted her to help him and just made some excuses?

'This girl wants to help, then so be it'

Seto glanced at her once more and saw how she seriously arranging the papers which was half done now.

"She's serious" He said in admiration.

_"If I won, I'm not childish and you are serious"_

_"And if you won, I am childish and you are serious"_

_"Game!"_

His eyes because unfocused, remembering.

"_I'm ready Seto" She repeated, head leaning forward._

_"Seto! You can now snap. I'm ready"_

Serenity looked up and saw him looking at her. She smiled and Seto quickly looked away.

'For the second time, don't' rest Seto' He told to himself sternly.

Both of them were seriously doing their work when a door suddenly opened. Mokuba went in and ran towards Seto excitedly. He was holding a paper and was smiling frantically.

"Brother I got a letter from Mrs. Straff and she's inviting us to their place.!" Mokuba explained joyously.

"Who's Mrs. Straff?" Serenity butted in, curious.

"Oh Serenity you're here, I thought you are- " Mokuba said, surprised at her appearance. "Never mind, Mrs. Straff is our close friend. She is like our Auntie"

"I see" Serenity said.

"Yeah and she is inviting us to visit her house in the countryside" Mokuba went on, eyes glinting happily. Seto just eyed him seriously, seemed observing his gestures.

"That's cool!" She exclaimed, riding to his happiness. She then stood up and went near him.

"Yeah, I'm eagerly wanting to go to their place this vacation!" Mokuba shared, raising his chin proudly. "You know what? They have a farm with many different fruit trees. They even have lots of animals, like ranches"

"Really?" Serenity asked, smiling.

"You should see it Serenity! Their place is big and beautiful" Mokuba continued, extending his arms as a gesture.

"Yeah I love to"

"You two are over reacting" Seto finally broke his silence. "Did I say yes?" Seto's voice interrupted their conversation, sounding arrogant.

"Brother? Oh come on, you're declining it again?" Mokuba looked at him and protested. "You always declined it every year. Oh please it is vacation anyway. There's no school"

"I have a work. I'm busy-"Seto said decisively.

"Yeah I know but sometimes you should take a break. Look at you, you are so serious already" Mokuba countered, seemed scolding his brother.

Seto glared, holding his temper. His brother was already starting to fight back. He would save the scolding later. This discussion have to end fast. "You know, instead of playing and telling us about Ms. Straff farm, you should help me in this work. You're not a kid anymore, you should assist me." He said grimly, diverting the topic.

"But I am assisting you" Mokuba objected.

"Well it's not enough. You should stop talking about the letter. That could help"

"But-"

"No buts"

x-x

'Here we go again...' Mokuba sighed and looked down. His brother was stubborn as always. He couldn't win. "Yes brother" He said sadly. "I'll just go to my room" He then walked out of the room slowly, looking depressed.

Serenity followed him with her eye as he went out. She had just witnessed their conversation and saw how it affected Mokuba, his smile transforming into grimace, walking out exactly the opposite how he entered the room joyously.

Seto stood up and walked towards the bookshelves, reverting back to work and easing himself from his near fight with Mokuba. Serenity finished the last paper, and then sauntered towards the table and put the papers down. She looked at Seto, who was scanning a book, and walked near him.

"Seto-" She began as she stood beside him.

"Don't interfere with this Wheeler" Seto cut hastily, looking at the book seriously.

Serenity shook her head. "It's not that." She said gently, staring at him. "I will just go and cheer him up"

"Do whatever you like"

"And Seto" She called once again, raising her hand slowly and touching his arm. "Don't push yourself too hard"

Seto now looked at her. "If you need any help, I'm just here alright?" She said, smiling.

Serenity wheeled around and exited through the door. Seto remained holding the book, and stared at it impassively.

x-x

Joey was sitting on his table, glued on a screen when Yugi arrived. "Hey, what are you doing?" He said cheerfully, slacking his shoulder.

It seemed he didn't hear him and still stared at the screen blankly. "Joey?" He asked again.

"I don't get it." He exclaimed, sounding problematic. "Why is it Serenity not replying to my email?" He went on, frowning, perplexed.

"When did you email her?" Yugi asked curiously.

"Two days ago"

"It's just only 2 days Joey. You're so in a hurry"

Joey turned around his head and looked at him. "But she always checks it every day" He reasoned out, voice full of worry.

"Maybe she is just busy" Yugi answered, raising his arms freely. "You know your sister, she has lots of organization meeting on her school"

Joey looked down and remained silent. "Maybe you're right" He said slowly. "I'm just over reacting"

"Right, you're just over reacting" Yugi added.

x-x

A young man, locked himself in his room, his eyes focused on his computer screen, has spent all his day working – reviewing documents, studying proposals, communicating with business partners, all with a glare expression on his face. He was in his room alone, as no one bothered him. Mokuba was not here, probably still depressed for his disapproval to his outing proposal.

'What I just did is right' he thought to himself. He must not teach him to experience unreasonable things. He is the future heir of the Kaiba Corporation and so he must get rid of his childish behavior.

His videogames can be tolerated. His playing with his friends can be tolerated. Outing proposal cannot be.

The outing involved him. He didn't want to participate, a waste of his precious time.

And thank God, Wheeler was not here to disturb him again. Earlier, that girl tried to help him. He laughed at the thought. 'That Wheeler...picking those damn papers'

_And she smiled_

"Work again Seto!" He said to himself rapidly, avoiding unwanted thoughts.

He continued to work again, closing all other thoughts not related. It was as if he had built a wall in his room, anyone uninvited will not get in.

Later on, some yelling erupted, disrupting his concentration.

He listened closely and realized he didn't just hear a yell but also laughs.

"Come on, hit it"

"I'll show you and you are going to lose"

There was a loud laugh. He was familiar with some of it. 'Childish People' He snickered, and tried ignore the voices and just concentrated on his work harder.

"Hey join us!"

"Where will I stand?"

"There"

'Damn! They are so loud' He finally stood up and went towards the window, curious. He then saw Mokuba, Serenity, Rosy, and some of their attendants playing. 'They're playing?' he mused, somehow surprised. They were playing in the garden, with a net in the middle of two groups. They were hitting the ball by their hands. 'Volleyball?'

"There"

"Mine "Serenity said, moving forward. "Got it!"

"Our score!" Mokuba exclaimed, smiling. "Yahoo!" he jumped happily and made a high five with Serenity.

Mokuba's expression now changed from earlier sad face. He smiled and was now concentrated at game. Seto remained standing, staring at them. 'What the hell are they doing?'

They were playing ballgame inside his house. They were enjoying in playing ballgame inside his house. They were laughing and smiling all the time, and not only Mokuba and Serenity, but also some of their maids and attendants.

Was he supposed to be angry? Was he supposed to go down there and scold them to stop all their noises?

They were bothering him, happy voices disrupting his focus.

'Who's responsible to this?' he thought wonderingly as no one ever attempted to play that ballgame inside his house before. He remained staring at them, noticing the way they laugh. They were enjoying down there unlike him, doing all the works up here. Even how much he denied it, one moment there, he envied how they were having fun in playing, how they laugh together.

"Damn!" He swore, stopping his thoughts.

Yeah, maybe he should really go down and stop-

"Hey there's Seto" Serenity yelled, pointing the window.

"My brother?" Mokuba asked, surprised.

"Yeah, there he is." Serenity retorted. "Heeeyyyy! Seto want to join us?" She waved her hand and invited him.

"Hi brother! Serenity requested us to play Volleyball. Join us!" Mokuba added, looking up at him.

"Oh master" the servants bowed, noticing Seto.

"Serenity..." He hissed to himself strongly.

Seto glared at her and then turned back, ignoring their invitation. He stood near the window, looking serious. "Their doing is none of my business" He said, forgetting his intent earlier to stop them.

x-x

Seto sat on his chair, his eyes still darted on the wall. He wasn't doing his work right now, but just staring at the air blankly. Seemed lost in his thoughts, he held his pen and his hand kept on tapping it.

'That Wheeler has gone too far!'

'She's going too far in disturbing me. And hell she must suffer-'

"Brother you called for me?" His musings were interrupted by Mokuba who entered the door.

"Mokuba" Seto said sternly, not facing him.

"What is it brother?" He asked curiously.

"I agree with the outing"

Mokuba gasped, eyes widening in excitement. "What? Really?"

"And regarding to this play." Seto turned around and looked at him seriously. "I'll act better"

'I'll act better to be her so called boyfriend' He added in his mind.

Mokuba stood in perplexity.

Seto smirked. 'That Wheeler girl will pay for this!'

TBC

x-x


	12. Confronting the Past

**Fraud Identity XII** – Confronting the past

DISCLAIMER: I don't own YUIGOH and Lene Marlin's Disguise

x-x

Disguise

The white door frame opened, a lady wearing an old fashion dress came out. She was quite large with an exaggerated make up on her face and a tightly tied up brown hair at her back. She was smiling early in the morning, eyes glistening. 'This is surely an exceptional day!' Her poised movements and her jewelries exposed depicting her not just an ordinary person. Mrs. Straff was not an ordinary person.

'Today my egoistical nephew will come!' She locked her eye on a distant for a second, then smiled at the meaning of her thoughts.

Her nephew, Seto Kaiba took her invitation to visit her. Indeed, it was strange. Almost every year, she invited him and she always received a no response. It saddened her that because of Seto Kaiba's stubbornness, his younger brother Mokuba was getting deprived of experiences and enjoyment he must have as a child.

'How would he enjoy when his older brother is always glued on his laptop and cards!' she thought rudely while crossing her arms. She really cared for them, even if they were not her real nephews in blood. To live in richness and grandeur was really not easy if you don't know how to balance your life. Sometimes they should take a break and have fun. "Yeah! Just like what I'm doing" She thought loudly, extending her palms confidently. Some workers eyed her in weirdness. She's already use to their reaction, thinking her as strange, creepy, whatever, she doesn't care.

This was Mrs. Straff, a rich single woman in her mid 40's. Her husband died early and they had no offspring to be their heir. To express her deprived motherhood, she took care some of the children in the orphanage and raised them like her own.

She sauntered towards the main garden and ordered a worker. "Hey put a decoration on this part!" Such sad fate of Mrs. Straff should no longer be an issue, for she had already recovered and she was happy at her state right now. If there was something to be worried about, it was her nephew. The last time she saw him, he looked worse, enough said.

She looked at the garden as the workers decorated it with colorful balloons and banners. Indeed, she prepared the place for today's occasion. She still remembered clearly Mokuba's voice when he told her they were going. Such enthusiasm of him should make the place good. 'Poor child, if only that Seto would notice his needs as a kid' She grunted and shook her head lightly.

'Seto Kaiba, when will you ever change!' she knitted her brow in dismay.

_"beep—beep"_

She heard the buzzing of the car, wakening her from her thoughts. 'Oh well, at least this time he did a right choice. I wonder what that guy had eaten to agree for the first time'

x-x

The black limo entered the gate and Mokuba went out first as it stopped. He excitedly ran forward and embraced Mrs. Straff.

"Aunt Liz!" Mokuba warmly said as he tightened his embrace to her. Mrs. Straff genuinely smiled and embraced him back. Seto went out, followed by a girl with long auburn hair.

"Mokuba..." She pushed him back and marveled his appearance. "Look at you, you have grown tall!"

"Really?" His eyes widened, proud of himself.

x-x

"Oh! Such warm scene" Seto interrupted sarcastically, calling their attention. "I'm envious!"

Mrs. Straff turned her gaze to look at Seto. She took a few strides to be near him and then suddenly embraced him.

"Hey" Seto hesitantly said, freezing in shame. Serenity, who was standing beside them chuckled at the scene.

"Seto! I'm thankful that you came" She said, teary-eyed, reaction usual to her overacting personality.

"Aunt, stop it!" Seto sternly ordered, trying to push her away. This was one of the reasons why he didn't want to come here. Their auntie kept on treating them like a baby and it was very embarrassing.

Mrs. Straff still held him, her eyes closed in a brink of tears and then she whimpered "I never thought you would accept my invitation"

Seto rolled his eyes blatantly. Her auntie now started her melodrama scene and based on her personality, it was hard to get stopped. She was a frustrated actress, so when she had an opportunity to express her feelings, even in a situation that was so shallow, she would emote extremely.

"Come here Mokuba!" She called, extending her arm to meet him. Mokuba followed and received the same embrace like his brother. "Oh! I missed you two!" She tightened again her hold, and then Seto hesitantly reacted. Mokuba welcomed her reaction and smiled. However Seto kept on pasting a disgusting look on his face, as if her auntie's touch was like a germs. Serenity then, couldn't hold her laugh anymore and then gave in.

"Seto, I wonder" Mrs. Straff looked up to meet Seto's eyes. "What made you change your mind-" She now noticed a girl giggling at the back of him.

Mrs. Straff froze for a moment, adjusting herself to the realization of Serenity's presence. "Oh! We have another visitor" She finally removed her hands away from Seto and Mokuba and went slowly towards Serenity. Seto and Mokuba breathed in relief. "That is surely one tight, choking embrace!" Seto rudely commented.

Serenity stopped her laugh as Mrs. Straff approached her. Mrs. Straff eyed her intently, and she backed one step, unable to know yet how to react.

"May I know who's this wonderful lady here?" She laid out her hand, gesturing to her.

When it comes to her introduction, it was usually Mokuba who does the part. He was about to open his mouth and say his usual dialogue when Seto walked towards her and butted in. "She's Serenity Wheeler" He then raised his arm to put it around her shoulder. "She's my girlfriend!"

Mrs. Straff gasped, surprised at his statement. Mokuba and Serenity was surprised too, but because of Seto's putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Brother..." Mokuba whispered, staring at Seto in amazement. Serenity shot a glance at her shoulder, unused to his gesture.

Seto Kaiba, proudly introduced her in public? This was something new and it would be a big lie if she would say she didn't like it.

"Your girlfriend?" Mrs. Straff clarified to make sure she heard the right words. Shock was still visible in her face.

"Yes, my girlfriend" Seto said again slowly and stressfully. His eyes looked decisive, so serious.

"Wow that's great!" Mrs. Straff clapped her hand once "Shall we come inside the house and talk about this great news?" She offered, smiling up to her ears. She surely wanted to know the story behind it – how her arrogant and bastard nephew have a girlfriend. And at least now, she knew it was not something what he ate which made him unusual, rather, it was someone. 'hmmm...interesting'

She led them towards the house and Seto put down his arm. But then, he reached for Serenity's hand and held it. Serenity abruptly looked at him, frowning at his strange moves, but Seto didn't look back, his eyes focused on the house. She turned her gaze sideward, and couldn't help but to smile shyly.

x-x

Mrs. Straff, Seto and Serenity sat down at the green sofa, Mokuba not around as he went out meeting his friends, who were adopted children of Mrs. Straff. A maid delivered them a glass of juice and put it down the table. "Thank you!" Serenity said warmly as Mrs. Straff eyed her in interest.

"So, may I know how did you two meet?" Mrs. Straff put her arm on the arm rest, tilted her head forward.

The type of question was the one that Seto always avoided, inventing stories not his talent. However, this time, he didn't dodge it and answered. "We were schoolmates, and I met her when I battled her brother in a card game" He made up, and said it calmly and straightly, with no shade of apprehension or uncertainty.

Serenity raised her brow on such information. She herself didn't have any idea how she met her boyfriend, and here it was, finding out for the first time, as part of conversation with someone else. Nevertheless, she stopped seeking for it anyway. She already made up her mind that she'll start new memories. But still, to hear about her past and the beginning of her relationship with him, was very supporting to her amnesia state, that indeed, her life right now was not an instant but had some foundation, with real experiences that had really happened but she just forgot.

"I see!" Mrs. Straff nodded, seemed satisfied at his answe

Seto reached for the glass of juice, easing himself in the conversation. "I'm so glad that you are involved now in a relationship Seto. That's very good! I'm happy for you!" Seto nodded straightly and drank the juice smoothly.

"By the way, Ms. Serenity, can you tell me something about your family?" Mrs. Straff crossed her legs and eyed her yearningly. Serenity gasped a little, heart beating faster. "Wheeler right? I want to know more background of the person that made this bastard nephew of mine in love" She went on teasingly.

"Um...a" Serenity stammered, uncertain what to say. Would she tell that her nephew's girlfriend has amnesia and lost all the information she wanted to know about her family?

'No. it's not proper.' Serenity thought firmly, engaging herself in deep thinking.

'If I tell her that, she might say that his nephew fell in love with a lowly ignorant girl.'

'No. That should not be. This is not a proper time to tell her that.' She frowned from struggled thoughts.

'But...what would-'

"Auntie, stop that stupid questioning will you?" Seto interrupted, diverting Serenity's confusion. "It's not important"

"But I just want to know your girl-"

"Isn't it you told us yourself before that past is past and what's important is now?" He cut hastily, folding his arms around his chest naturally. " And regarding about her family, isn't it when you adopt children, you adopt them for who they are right now and not because of their background? You love them because of their personality and not of their history?" He went on explaining like a teacher to a student, voice sound like reading directly from a book.

"Yes..."

"So what's the point of all this stupid Q and A questioning?" Seto stood up and flied his arms casually. "It's pathetic, a complete waste of time!"

Mrs. Straff stared at Seto, analyzing his reaction. He did change, and at one point there he acted maturely, though his delivery has still some shade of rudeness. But he was making progress, and she was loving it. "You're right" She said, agreeing with him. "I no longer need any questioning"

"What I had heard and seen from you is enough" She said softly, eyes smiling.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing" She said and grinned.

Serenity remained staring at him, surprised at his actions. He did save her there. He knew that she was in a brink of confusion, and he saved her. And she was definitely surprised at his words, his explanation. It soothed her heart. This was now becoming her favorite day . It seemed God has answered her prayers regarding Seto and her heart was making leaps here and there. 'And why is it he was becoming handsome every minute? Not that he's not handsome before, but he's getting 'handsomer'. Hah! Is there a word?'

'Geez get over it Serenity, you're infront of his auntie so stop fantasizing!'. She held her hand together, and smiled uncomfortably.

x-x

Seto was sitting at the window seat, knees folded, eyes darted at the farthest site, feeling his boredom. He was supposed to be in his office right now, doing his endless work. But where was he now? He was in the countryside together with his talkative and lustrous auntie. He wasn't really planning to go here on the first place. He never wanted to go here at all. There were so many reasons, and of course, one of those reasons was obvious, which was his work. However, after experiencing a tormenting, annoying presence of Wheeler, he agreed, not only to this outing but also to act in the play that his mischievous brother proposed.

He smiled lazily, remembering his behavior. He himself was surprised to his own actions. He never thought he could have done those things even in his dreams. But of course, when it comes to hurting people, especially Yugi's gang, he will do everything. And the fact is, the course of his action right now was extreme, in short, that Wheeler girl had gone too far disturbing him. Imagine, to act as her boyfriend for real - impossible!

'But I had done it and it wasn't really that hard as I thought' Right, it was interesting to note how natural it had appeared to everybody and even to himself. It just came out naturally from him, like a fixed behavior. 'And it was easy, I had fooled them easily, I had fooled that Wheeler with no problems at all'

'How stupid of her! She actually believed it' He smirked, and then leaned his head on the wall.

The wind blew and the atmosphere became familiar. The smell of the flowers, the way the light stroke the fields, the whistles of the wind, suddenly sent chills to his bones.

He scorned and then put his hand on his temple. He suddenly felt sullen for some reason. 'This feeling...' He sorrowfully thought, closing his eyes firmly

The main reason why he didn't like going here was this atmosphere, this feeling it sent to him.

A sound of large footsteps and the banging of the door erupted, cringing his sullen sensation. "Put those newly arrived boxes at gate 2 and call the N. E. T company to deliver the next set this week" an exaggerated tone of Mrs. Straff disturbed his thoughts as she walked towards the room. Seto sighed, predicting that her auntie will walk towards him and tell him again non sense things.

"Yes Ma'am" An attendant said, who was stalking Mrs. Straff from behind.

"Okay. Now you can go!" She ordered and turned around. She saw Seto sitting at the window seat and called him. "Seto, you're here!" She yelled in a high pitch voice.

"Just as I thought!" He hissed through his teeth.

Mrs. Straff walked near him and sat beside him. "Why are you here alone inside the house? Are you bored? Hungry? Homesick? Physically sick? or Love sick-"

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Seto said, raising both of his palms upright to stop her.

Then, it came to her... his...

She eyed him in awe, and her expression suddenly changed. She looked serious, as if understanding him.

She took a deep breathe, preparing herself to speak "I know why it had been so hard for you to go here" she began profoundly, looking at him earnestly. From a funny looking lady, she now changed her image into a mother-like. "and I like to tell you that I truly understand. But Seto, you just can't run away from it"

Seto avoided her gaze and looked at the distant horizon. He heard her indeed, but he didn't show any response to converse the topic further. He remained motionless, as if glued to his seat by her words.

"Well, do you want to visit it?" Mrs. Straff continued softly, aware of the impact of her words to him. "I guess it will make you feel better if you go there"

Seto stood up and stride to walk away. Mrs. Straff followed her by her eye, empathizing in his bitterness. When he was near at the doorway, he stopped and while not turning around, he grimly said "Auntie, how many times I have told you, I would never go to that place again" He then moved forward and headed outside.

The door was shut, and she was left alone sitting. "I see..."

_'If there's one thing that's very hard to do…is to remember'_

x-x

Seto walked outside from the house, wearing his famous glare and blank expression with his hand tucked in his pant's pocket, trench coat swaying in light breeze. He really didn't want to go outside, but since his auntie will surely disturb him and will force him to tell her stories, he had to take the second less painful route.

The ranch of his aunt Elizabeth was surely big. And by looking at the place right now, with all of balloons and colorful papers everywhere, anyone can affirm that she did prepare for their visit. 'But with balloons and colorful papers?'

Seto grunted heavily. 'What is this? A children's party?'

"Hey Mr. Serious!" a familiar voice cut in, making Seto to wheel around and look for the source.

"Or should I say Mr. Blind" The voice erupted again, teasing Seto.

"Huh?" He looked at his back; there was no one out there. "Where the hell is that annoying talking idiot?" He snapped roughly, narrowing his eyes.

"Up here Mr. Blind!" Serenity said and then threw a cherry at his head "And by the way, I'm not an annoying talking idiot!"

"Hey! " He said warningly, as he patted his head from her throw. He looked up and saw Serenity waving and sitting on the tree branch. "Hi!" She said back cheerfully, looking at him downward.

Seto scorned. "Hi? What the hell is that?" He yelled infuriatingly.

"Hi? You don't know? It's a greeting" Serenity retorted innocently, teasing him.

"It's not that!" He protested, getting annoyed." Damn! Forget it! It is no use arguing to a silly and naïve girl like you anyway"

Serenity stood up slowly at the branch, balancing. "Seto catch me I'll jump!"

"Besides, what are you doing up there—What the hell?"

Serenity suddenly jumped, and Seto was left with no choice but to run forward hastily and tried to catch her. He extended his arms and thankfully enough, he caught her right in time.

Serenity put her hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. "Thanks!" Seto glared at her very strongly, breathing heavily. She sensed his silent dreadful reaction and asked worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"You idiot! Who told you I will catch you!" He bellowed angrily, eyes widening.

"Huh? But you did catch me" She retorted calmly.

"And what If I didn't? I didn't even hear you saying you'll jump!"

"But you just did. See? " She said, pointing their position right now, with Seto still holding her by his arms.

"I didn't hear you, and even if I did, I didn't say I'll even catch you" Seto heatedly protested "What if you fell?!"

"Thanks to you I didn't" Serenity smiled sweetly.

He stared at her expression and then grunted. "Arrggh!" He said in irritation. He put her down and organized his trench coat collar. "You are stupid, you know that?" He said, dusting his shoulder.

Serenity stood firmly, marveling his angry expression.

She then suddenly became serious, removing her innocent look.

She raised her hand gently and touched his arm. "Well, I trust you that's why."

Seto looked at her, speechless.

"I trust you Seto" Serenity repeated, sending more weird and guilt feelings to him.

Silence.

Seto suddenly jerked his arm, removing her hand. He regained his composure and snapped. "Well, you shouldn't easily trust people like that." He advised, with his tone wavering from earlier stillness. "Some people might fool you and turn their back on you, and just like jumping with no one catching you, you'll get foolishly hurt"

She frowned and replied calmly. "If I don't trust anybody, I'll not move on, like I'll be stuck on that tree where I can't go down by myself"

"but at least you're safe. You'll not get hurt. No one's going to bother you and show off their false pretenses" He snapped back, eyeing her challengingly.

Serenity raised her brow, as if adjusting to the direction and seriousness of conversation. "What's the use of being safe if I'm alone and stuck? Sooner or later I'll need help" She paused, looked at him warmly, and continued. "We all need help, we're not supermans to do it on our own" She laughed softly at her words. "We have to trust people and let them help us"

Seto scoffed. 'How idealist'. He looked away in irritation, don't know what to say. Her words cringed him. It was like she was speaking other languages he couldn't understand. To ask for help? To trust people? 'Ridiculous!'

'Why do I even brought this up'. He was definitely not at himself to open this discussion to a Wheeler. Going to this place is like throwing himself on boiling water or like putting his one feet buried deep. 'This is really a bad idea'

"Where is this coming from Seto?" Serenity's voice interrupted his thoughts. 'Great! Wheeler girl is now butting in' He released a sigh, frustrated.

Serenity stepped forward, moving closer to Seto. "Are you okay?" She gently put back her hand on his arm. He was surprised with her proximity and eyed her incredulously "Is something bothering you?"

She was too close he could smell her sweet vanilla fragrance. "Um.. I'm just here if you want to talk" She licked her lips, and then bit it nervously while looking at him shyly.

He remembered those lips pouting as she waited for him to snap last time at the train station. She was looking so innocent in that blindfold, her mere presence is like a roving billboard of 'Help and shelter me'

He couldn't understand that word and that's why he couldn't understand her. He looked away, waking himself. Right, he won't dwell to look at her features - those things he's not familiar with. He was safe the way he is. He then shoved her hand away, turned around and walked away.

x-x

"Hey where are you going?" Serenity called as Seto walked away. He didn't answer.

"Hello Serenity!" Mokuba ran towards Serenity with a basket in his hand and joined them. "Serenity did you get the cherries?"

She didn't answer but remained frowning and looking at Seto who was walking away. "Serenity?" Mokuba called again, calling her.

"Mokuba what's wrong with your brother?" Serenity finally spoke, with her eyes still darted ahead, her tone serious.

"I don't know. Confused maybe" Mokuba said, guessing.

"I see. Thanks! See yah!." She said then ran forward.

"Hey that's just a guess. I didn't even know what happened" Mokuba corrected, standing in perplexity. "What's wrong with those two?"

x-x

Seto walked straight outside the house, irritated at his day. 'I should have stayed inside the house!'

'No! I should have stayed in _my_ house!' he thought, considering how his escape to his auntie was a wrong choice. He casted a sideway glance and saw Serenity catching up with him. He shut his eyes in irritation. He was not in the mood right now to play with her. Her presence was definitely not helping him at all. This place is already making him uncomfortable, and talking to her also makes him more uncomfortable.

"Seto Wait up! Where are you going?"

Ignore. Ignore. Ignore. Ignore. He chanted in his thoughts and continued to walk away. 'Not now Wheler. Not now'

"Seto!" Serenity yelled again, running up towards him.

Seto went out of the house and crossed the other side of the road. 'I need to go back. I don't like it here. I don't like this place'

"Seto!"

He still ignored her. 'No Wheeler, I'm not stupid to fall again to your foolish and idiotic conversations.'

He suddenly heard someone gasped and he turned around hastily.

At that moment, he saw a fast bike approaching, nearly hitting Serenity. _"Whoooosh"_

Thankfully, she was able to take one step back as she stumbled at her feet, avoiding injuries. The bike then stopped, and the man went out and walked towards Serenity. "Are you stupid?! Don't you know how to cross the road?" The man yelled, hitting Serenity's shoulder.

"Oh. I...I" Serenity stammered weakly and stepped backward, as if avoiding the man.

"You're stupid to litter here with your eyes closed!"

"I…I'm Sor..." Serenity's voice was shaking, don't know what to say. She was looking down, unable to meet the man's eyes.

"Use your eyes _stupid-"_ The man wasn't able to finish his sentence as a hand gripped his neck and pulled him away. "Hey bastard! Who the hell are you to speak like that?!" Seto snapped, pulling the man's collar near his face.

"Very clearly, the stupid one is you. This is obviously your fault, watch your actions bastard" He said, glaring at the man dreadfully and gripping his neck strongly.

"Who the hell are you?" The man retorted defensively, surprised at Seto's interference.

"You don't need to know. We'll file this to the police."He let go of his neck and smirked. He took a step forward, facing the man very closely. "This is clearly reckless driving, almost hitting someone. We could actually escalate this case to murder" Seto exclaimed slowly and stressfully, vehemence at the edge of his tone. Seto reached out to his pocket and retrieved his phone. "Let's settle this now _stupid_" Seto said, eyes challenging.

The man suddenly removed his angry expression and became fearful. "Wait wait! I'm sorry. I didn't know " He said, bowing his head, Seto's words impacted him. Seto widened his smirk, seeing his reaction.

"Please forgive me"

Seto turned his head sideward, gesturing that he should not apologize to him but to Serenity. The man then abruptly faced Serenity and bowed continuously. "I'm sorry. Please don't sue me" From like a roaring tiger earlier, the man now looked like a begging chicken.

Serenity, who was still regaining her self in the near accident stared at the man impassively, and then nodded slowly.

"Thanks" The man said, then rode his bike hastily, not looking anymore at Seto and ran away.

Seto was left standing as he looked how the man vanished from his sight. He grunted at how stupidly the man looked scurrying away. He was glaring seriously, as if his eyes were as sharp as a knife, piercing the distant road. Serenity remained standing, and looked at the road blankly, seemed under trauma.

Then, Seto slowly turned around and faced the blank expression of Serenity. He narrowed his eyes, and whispered dreadfully. "You…" he said, hinting an apprehension.

"What kind of person, the hell, are you?" He then burst, tone faltering in resentment.

And the wind blew more, with leaves falling over them, mixed emotions flowing between them, and with this moment holding them.

... ...

Serenity gasped controllably and looked back at him. She blinked a few times, crooking her brow as if about to cry.

Seto held his glare, narrowing his eyes solidly. He was showing a dense reaction, like some volcano emitting a repellent atmosphere that soon going to explode. He took few steps to be near her, and locked his stare.

"Do you know how stupid you are?" He began with a stressful and slow tone, like a teacher reprimanding and mocking the student at the same time "You just nearly say sorry to a man that was about to hit you or _worse_ might kill you. " he continued, stressing the gravity of each words.

"And you even let him treat you rudely like that as if it's your fault!"

"Hell Serenity!" He said, raising his arms up "You're so…so….weak!"

Serenity this time looked down, avoiding his piercing look, somehow feeling ashamed.

"You know, its' not every time that your brother or the Yugi's gang can save you. Don't you know how to defend yourself?" Seto added while walking towards the road side. Serenity just followed silently and listened to him.

"If you're always a weakling like that, people will always dominate you" He continued lecturing, forgotten his avoidance of having conversations with her.

He saw a platform at the side and sat down. He sighed, resting his head on his hand. "You're...Impossible!" he commented, finally easing down.

They paused for a while, calming themselves. Seto sat stressfully at the road side, looking exhausted, or rather confused. He suddenly noticed her silent reaction and glanced at her. He saw Serenity staring at the road impassively and massaging her forearm. 'She is bleeding...'

"Cover that wound!" He said and then threw her a hanky. "Here!"

Serenity caught it and folded it on her forearm slowly. Seto discerned her different impression. She moved sickly, dissimilar from her lively cheerfulness. Her expression, numbness, and sullen movement were all out of character. He eyed her in awe, uncomfortable at her reaction. 'She looks so weak'

'Vulnerable'

He went on staring at her, deeply wondering, deeply engaging in reverie and deeply falling in the abyss of memories…

And it flashed

Once again, by looking at her, the images…voices…came back

_"I'm Seto Kaiba"_

_You are a Kaiba now. Act like Kaiba_

Images…from present going backwards…suddenly flashed

_"Throw it away. Don't give him any toys" "but I need a break. I want to play-"_

_"For you...and for my brother, I will live my life protecting him." "I'll never break it!"_

_"Yes mother. I will"_

_"Do you feel his kick Seto?" "Was he really inside it?"_

_"Yes father! Yes Mother!"_

_"Seto, be careful on playing!"_

_"Seto!"_

And finally her...

_"Hey Mr. Serious!" "Or should I say Mr. Blind" "Hey Seto wait up!"_

Serenity Wheeler

Serenity.

He suddenly got up, went towards her and reached for her hand to pull her forward "Come let's go"

She frowned at his odd gesture "Where are we going?"

He didn't respond and dragged her along his pace.

x-x

They walked along and Serenity let Seto took her, no idea where they were going. She kept on glancing at him, trying to analyze and wonder his change of behavior. However, he was so serious looking ahead, eyes focused forward. He wasn't even reacting to her constant glances at him and kept on heading straightly. 'What's with him?'

It was Serenity this time who was wondering Seto's actions. Her depression earlier in the near accident vanished, as she was now caught deeply at the place ahead. Earlier, she couldn't even react well at what happened. She couldn't discern well the details as her mind seemed to shut down automatically by the near accident. All she knew that Seto rescued her, _again_.

And he got angry to her as well for saying sorry. 'What's wrong with apologizing?' She almost caused an accident, of course she has to say sorry. The man is right, she was crossing the road not looking, how stupid of her. She was so focused at Seto she didn't look at anything else. But it was because she was worried at him who was acting odd lately. Yes introducing her as his girlfriend, telling their history, holding her hand is odd, but what she sensed earlier is a negative kind of odd that made her worry. Wait-he's holding her hand? She looked down and his hand still held hers. She smiled. This a good kind of odd and Seto was leading her somewhere she had no idea. But this was definitely fine with her.

Seto led her inside the narrow street, where the path was brokenly cemented, grass at the side withered. The trees shaded the path through their thick leaves that wrestled in the sun's rays and calmness. The structure of the place- wooden carvings nailed in the trees, faded direction signs and barren chairs scattered, emanated an atmosphere that this was indeed habited before. Serenity asked this question earlier but didn't receive an answer. But being caught deeply in the strange things, she couldn't help but to ask it again.

"Seto where are we going?" She asked, hoping he would answer this time. She looked at him, and he still kept on walking and dragging her along. She was still holding his hand that was seemed cold, something unstable.

She waited, and yet he didn't answer her question. He didn't even look at her.

Finally, he stopped. They stopped at the corner where they can only see trees at front, and at the right of it was another path.

"Here" Seto finally answered, barely audible. Serenity frowned, wondering the place. There was actually nothing in here.

But then, Seto took few steps and then turned right.

At front stood an old barren house where the front gate was carved with a name Elle Paz. The large gate was made of steel, which was now yellowish and full of dirt and stain. The exotic carvings of the gate together with its abandoned structure made the whole place looked old and forgotten. Inside resides a large house where no one seemed to live. Serenity was still marveling the place she had been yearning to know all through out their walking when Seto removed his hand from her and suddenly wheeled around, pacing to go.

He wasn't thinking straight earlier that's why he had gone to this place. 'Why am I here?' he thought, troubled. It was just earlier that he was on the road, and now, seeing this gate and the house, awakened him that he was already here - to the place he should never go back again. Never. 'But then I am here...I should go back...I'm not thinking' he thought confusedly, taking large steps to go.

Serenity noticed his sudden gesture and called him. "Hey!" Serenity ran towards him, and touched his arm. "Why are you going back so fast? We just barely arrive here" she protested, pouting her lips childishly. It looked like she returned to her old cheerful self and Seto stared at her perplexedly, didn't know what to say or do. Serenity didn't wait for his answer and pulled him along with her and went back to the gate. "We walk here long, it's not right to leave like that so fast"

"So tell me...what is this place?"

Seto stared at Serenity, observing how she marveled her surroundings with passion. She was caught deeply at it, amazed and curious at the same time. She inhaled exaggeratedly, loving the fresh scent of the bushes. Her appearance somewhat accent the perfection and simplicity of the scenery.

"So what now? This place?" She looked back at him, reminding him her unanswered question.

That woke him up. He looked up and followed her gaze.

And then he saw it, looked at it- the gate, the house, the trees, the grass...and before he even think, the words came out from his lips.

"My home…" it came out after a long time, and like a thorn piercing his throat, he said it. "This orphanage _was_ my home"

Serenity looked at him and saw him staring at each part blankly. His eyes drowned into seriousness and sorrow. She even felt the grip of his hand at her became tighter, hand sweating. She saw this very clearly, his expression, the cold and trembling of his hand, his numbness...

"Seto..." She muttered sadly, sharing to his pain.

Seto stared at it, old pain hurting him once again. It was useless to turn back now. It was already triggered, and his mind was already lost. He couldn't think anymore, for like a trap he already fell. To remember and see this place, to remember the memories he had left here was like a trap that he must always run away. All through out his Kaiba life, he was running away from this. This is something he had set to avoid and so he had set himself to run from it forever.

However, this time, he let himself fell for the first time to the trap he had created. What had he done? Or rather, what had she done? It was not his Kaiba behavior to go here all of a sudden, and yet he was here right now. Nevertheless, all these issues and questions didn't matter anymore. For right now, it had already happened. He, Seto...remembers.

After a moment of standing numbly at the gate, he finally made a move, not to turn around but to move his feet forward. He walked very slowly, attention darted to the house ahead. He raised his arm and opened the gate. The shrieking sound erupted, and Seto must push it with more force as the lock seemed glued on the steel from long time not being opened. Once the gate opened, he took few steps to be at the middle fountain, which stood in front of the house. The fountain was a large circle, with a statue of a lady at the center. The main house was huge, made up of bricks that were now torn into pieces. A faded orange wall, roughly dusted pillar, and broken windows gives a classic and sorrow based appearance. Just looking at the structure, Serenity could say that this was really a large commercial orphanage before. But the atmosphere now was very different, still it felt some happy memories left imprinted at very corner, bouncing through the smooth wail of the wind and firm stand of the bricks.

_"No! Where will you take me? Hey answer me!" a voice of a young Seto erupted, as he struggled to the man holding him._  
_"Get off me! Where's my brother?"_  
_"Don't get so hot headed young kid, your brother is here. And by the way this will be your new home"_  
_"Home? What are you saying? I have a home, I don't want to change my home"_  
_"You have no choice kid. No one there will take care of you!"_

Seto suddenly sat at the fountain porch, unable to stand any longer the memories unleashing. His knees were getting weaker; the flow of his blood in his veins seemed to slow down. He couldn't stop it, he was already here, and he opened the barrier already. He stooped down his head, facing the memories flashing as his heart beats fast and hurt his chest. 'This pain…'

"Seto are you okay?" Serenity noticed the impact of being here to Seto and was now having second thoughts that maybe she shouldn't have persisted in staying. She then sat beside him, and put her arm on his shoulder to comfort him. "Are you just okay here? Or you want to leave-"

"I'm not a real Kaiba…" She was suddenly cut hastily by Seto, who was speaking softly yet solidly. Serenity gasped lightly, discerning his openness and she listened. "I'm just...just an orphan…here…at this place" He trailed, with hurt in his voice.

"Our parents died and I was brought here together with Mokuba" He rested his head wearily on his hand, unearthing his memories.

"I have no choice...even if I don't want it here." His bang covered his eyes, hiding his expression.

_"Hello. So you're name is Seto right? Hi, I'm Nina, the coordinator here. You can call me Sister Nina if you like" The woman in her mid 20's with a cheerful expression said._

_A kid Seto remained stubborn and sat at the chair silently and didn't move._

_"Hmm…so you don't want to answer me? Are you mad at me? Don't worry I will not eat you. I'm your friend"_

_"Hmph"_

_"Okay! But that's too bad because we and the other kids are going to play pass the ball, and if you're not going to move there, you couldn't join" Nina said and then turned back and went towards the garden. The other kids were there, standing in circle. Then, Nina started to sing and pass the ball around. The other children joined her, and once the song ended, whoever holds the ball left the circle and marked as out. They laughed together, and teased the one who's out. That is the game they played, and the kid Seto who remained unmoving in his chair looked at them in jealousy._

_Then suddenly a hand appeared at his sight. It was Nina, she came back and asked him to join once again. "So Seto, want to join us?"_

_He took her hand, and from that moment, he embraced the orphanage as his new home._

"Time passed and I liked it here" Seto continued, and now looked up to see the grass field where they played the ball game. He stared at it dazedly, reminiscing the feeling before. The shadow figure of the children and him playing appeared, and faded instantly. The grass field became forlorn again, with the two people seating at the circle fountain.

"However that feeling didn't stay long because I have a promise"

"Promise? "Serenity asked, frowning in interest "What promise?"

"That I will give Mokuba a good life. Sooner or later, all of my friends here will be adopted" He stood up and headed towards the middle field, leaving Serenity behind. "If to be adopted is already decided upon us, then I want to make sure that my promise will get fulfilled. I'll have to plan to make it happen "

"And that plan became successful when I made Mr. Gozaburo Kaiba adopted us." Serenity remained sitting at the fountain, listening intensely."And that's where Kaiba came"

He paused for a second, sighing, somehow having difficulty to continue, for that moment, that part of his life where Kaiba came was the most difficult. All hardships, sacrifices, tortures, yells, and restraining of emotions tailed with the name Kaiba pinned him in his position and numb the words to come out. He had suffered a lot to fulfill his promise. He even sacrificed his childhood. He didn't want to rethink anymore the hardships he had undergone nor the root of all his sufferings. That was over, like the memories of his orphanage, it was over. He made it over.

"I am already a Kaiba, so there's no use remembering these things" He suddenly said aloud, voice firm. He glared far away, releasing a strong unbroken character. Hate and pain were burning in his eyes. With his fist closed, he tried to hide his vulnerability. He closed his eyes painfully, soothing himself. Then he opened and then yelled. "All these things didn't matter anymore, why are you keep flashing in my mind?!' He yelled bitterly, as if proving to himself he was right.

"I want to forget all of this. That orphan Seto was not me anymore" He went on, shaking in aggravation "I'm a different person now, there's no use-

"That's stupid!"

Seto immediately looked at her questioningly and gasped sullenly. She then stood up and walked towards him.

"You're stupid if you think that way" She repeated sternly, showing a strong personality. She stood directly in front of him, eyeing him decisively

"Don't you know that a person who forgets his past doesn't have a future?" She exclaimed seriously, voice shaking. "Without the past you will not be who you are right now" Seto frowned.

"Be thankful that you have memories, because without it, your existence is not justified" It affected her so much the thought of someone was wanting to forget, that state she was in right now that she deeply wants to escape. He was yearning the thing she really hates, and it hurts her.

"And yet you tried to forget it just because you are a different person right now? "

"That's lying! Lying to yourself!" She said forcefully and Seto gasped shortly. The height of emotion increased as the words released scarred the worries buried in them. Seto looked down at the floor bitterly, knitting his brow in dismay and guilt, as if controlling himself not to break down. He didn't speak anymore words.

_"Yes father! Yes Mother!"_

_"I promise, I will!"_

_I promised...And yet I had forgotten..._

Serenity, with tears at the corner of her eyes, put her hand on his shoulder and leaned on it. She closed her eyes, letting the tears fall and said softly, "Be true to yourself Seto" She rested her head on his shoulder and soothed his pain. Seto remained looking down, eyes shaded by his bangs. "Don't disguise anymore...don't run away from your memories...please" She hissed stammering, her warm tears falling, wanting and crying for him. If Seto couldn't cry and express himself, she'll cry for him and let the pain right now subsided, even just a little through her.

The two were left standing at the abandoned garden, drifting in hurt and guilt, vulnerable to truth and lies. The silence of the trees shared with them. The dimness of the clouds consoled with them. And the sorrow of the decaying building enveloped them. For it had happened, something vanished and something appeared. Reality and illusion existed and the long slumber of someone was to awaken. And from here it shall start again...

For one couldn't move on without confronting his past, one has no future if he forgets his past...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Fallen Disguise

_"There are things in this world that you have to let go, and there are things that you shouldn't. Whatever serves you...whatever defines you, hold on it. For that's you!"_

Seto opened the door slowly and entered the house. The yellow paint of the inside wall looked faded and peeled with its oldness. Cracks were very visible with some pillars partly demolished.

"Wow! The house is big!" Serenity said in amazement, as she saw the maze like corridors and the two stairs encircling the middle.

_Have you ever felt some kind of emptiness inside_  
You _will never measure up to those people_  
_You must be strong, can't show them that you're weak_

"This is the hall. This is where the newly arrived kids get entertained. Your right over there is the reception. And your left is the path towards the coordinator's office." Seto explained naturally, leaving no trails of earlier guilt and fear.

Serenity suddenly ran towards the stairs and went up. "Where are you going? The stairs are old, you might fall"

"Don't worry. It looks like it is still strong!" She sampled a stamp on the floor then climbed excitedly.

Seto followed her, and went up while tracing the handrail of the stairs.

_"It's your turn Seto" A kid said._  
_"Don't say that you are chickening alrealdy"_  
_"Of course not"  
"Brother you can do that!"_  
_Seto nodded, then laid himself backward at the stairs' handrail and then slid downward_

"Hey up here looks cool" The voice of Serenity wakened him. They were now on the second floor, with many doors at each side like a dormitory. "What's on this floor?" Serenity asked, meeting her two hands at her back, appearing curious.

_Have you ever told someone, something that's far from the truth_  
_Let them know that you're okay just to make them stop_  
_All the wondering, and questions they may have_

"This floor is the children's room" Seto answered calmly, adjusted in the situation. He seemed okay now in the place, acting naturally and telling his memories, acting more transparent.

"Ah I see..." Serenity scanned each structure. "So your rooms are near at each other. I'm sure it's fun since there are so many kids at your age around"

Seto looked at her lightly, agreeing. "Right"

"Where's yours?" Serenity questioned. Seto didn't respond, who was either not wanting to answer or didn't hear her as he was busy wondering around.

_I'm okay, I really am now_  
_Just needed some time to figure things out_  
_Not telling lies, I'll be honest with you_  
_Still we don't know what's yet to come_

"Your room, where is it?" Serenity repeated.

Seto walked slowly and stopped at the far right. "Here" He said, pointing the diminished wooden door. Serenity discerned that he wasn't doing anything and said. "What? Open it!" she commanded persuasively, standing near him.

_Have you ever seen your face_  
_In a mirror there's a smile_  
_But inside you're just a mess,_  
_You feel far from good_  
_Need to hide, 'cos they'd never understand_

He nodded, and then twisted the knob. He pushed the door forward, letting the small empty room appeared. There were two windows in front and a cabinet at the side.

_"Hey Seto I'm not yet sleepy, want to play?"_  
_"But what if Sister Nina caught us, I don't want to get punished again"_  
_"Oh come on! Don't be such a wimp"_  
_Seto paused and then agreed. "Fine! But let's just be quiet, I don't want Mokuba to wake up"_  
_"Sure Sure! Alfred, join us too!"_

Seto walked forward at the empty room and looked at the floor. "This is our room."

"At this section where a double deck stood, also another one over there" Seto explained, pointing the opposite side. "We are four here. Mokuba and me at this side. And Richard and Alfred at that side" he smirked, remembering the tricks they use to play.

"Really? Cool! You are four in a room, That sounds fun" Serenity exclaimed in amazement. To know about him, to talk to him like this, to know he was okay now, to perceive that he was finally remembering things, made her feel like what he was feeling too, as if she was remembering her own. Just his feeling, right now became substitute for a while, for her time will come too.

"Yup! We always play cards during curfew. And Mokuba usually got angry at us because we didn't let him join. He was just young at that time, and when he lost he always cried" He chuckled silently at the thought "He is such a crybaby. And so we always make some excuses just not to let him join"

_Have you ever had this wish, of being somewhere else_  
_To let go of your disguise, all your worries too_  
_And from that moment, then you see things clear_

"Aaww, that's rude" Serenity teased, smiling.

"No it's not. If you see how awful my brother plays and how cry baby he is, you'll say it's not rude" Seto justified, crossing his arms in front. Serenity laughed.

"By the way who are Alfred and Richard?"

"They are my best friends. They are bastards like me, number one violators of the rules" Seto said proudly.

"Oh I see. That's definitely believable"

Then Seto widened his eyes, and wheezed "Wait! Come here!" Seto suddenly changed his expression, as if he remembered something. He held Serenity's hand and led her outside.

_I'm okay, I really am now_  
_Just needed some time to figure things out_  
_Not telling lies, I'll be honest with you_  
_Still we don't know what's yet to come_

"Seto what is it?" She asked softly.

"You'll see" He said, shading some excitement in his voice. They went at the opposite room, which seemed like a stock room. Seto opened the cabinet and removed the things inside it. When it was empty, he dusted the floor, and an elevated wood appeared. "What's that?" Serenity asked, bending downward in interest.

_Are you waiting for the day when your pain will disappear,_  
_And when you know that it's not true, what they say about you_  
_You could not care less about the things surrounding you, ignoring all the voices from now on_

Seto pulled it up, and a secret stairs was revealed. "This is our secret passage. When we are late for curfew, we took this stairs to avoid being caught. Among our batch, only me, Alfred and Richard knew this."

_I'm okay, I really am now_  
_Just needed some time to figure things out_  
_Not telling lies, I'll be honest with you_  
_Still we don't know what's yet to come_

"Cool! How about Mokuba?" Serenity said smilingly.

_Still we don't know what's yet to come_

"Naah" Seto smiled back.

Indeed, something vanished and something appeared.

x-x

Serenity ran towards the back door and headed outside the backyard. "Hey move faster!" She wheeled around and teased Seto. She was definitely in a good mood today. Her smile was very wide, her eyes sparkling and actions giddy. She seemed to be like a young girl excitedly touring for the first time. Earlier numbness and sorrow at the bicycle incident vanished like a smoke. Her sadness earlier with Seto's past was converted into excitement and happiness. Her running towards the greenish backyard radiated hope and life to the abandoned orphanage.

And along with her, a man who forgot the orphanage with enduring pain. Seto Kaiba, a chief executive officer of the Kaiba Corporation, the adopted son of Mr. Gozaburo Kaiba, after several years, finally broken his words and visited his second home.

Seto followed Serenity slowly, gazing intently his surroundings, as if remembering its connection to him and its contribution to being him.

"You're so slow you know that!" Serenity crossed her arms when Seto finally reached her.

He smirked, not answering back.

They were standing in sand at the backyard with a wrecked net at the middle.

"Where are we?" Serenity noticed the old steels and net in front of them.

"Sport's field. This one that we're standing right now is a volleyball field" Seto stared at it intently, as if indulging in reverie. His eyes once again darted at a distant place. Serenity noticed it, and waved her hand in front. "heeeyyy!"

"What?" Seto asked calmly, and looked at her.

"What are you thinking?" She said, frowning. She took few steps to face him directly.

Seto shook his head and muttered evenly "hmm...nothing"

"Really?" She raised her brow in doubt. He was lying obviously.

"I just remember that we use to play in this yard." He said softly. "On your right over there, we use to play basketball, and here volleyball" He went on, hinting excitement.

"I used to be the team captain and-" He suddenly cut his own self and sighed, realizing he was going too far. No matter how much he talked about it, the sad fate that it was over cannot be changed. He smirked and chuckled crackly. "Those old times…"

Serenity stared at his reaction fixedly, understanding him. She knew that remembering the past couldn't change the present, however...

"Hey! I got an idea" She sounded lively, eyes glinting,

...it can change the person's feelings.

Seto just looked at her and scorned.

She clapped her hand once and exclaimed. "Let's play Volleyball!"

Seto forcefully rasped, "Don't kid me, there's no ball"

Serenity ran forward and crossed the net to reach the other side. Seto was left standing and scorning opposite to Serenity.

Serenity flaunted her smile, with a hint of mischief, and then raised her palm in a slant position, as if holding a ball. She then swung her hand backward, and then hit strongly the invisible ball.

Seto raised his one brow, mocking her.

Serenity crumpled her face, acting irritated. "What did you do?" She bellowed, heading towards the net, also at the same time heading towards him. "You missed it!" She scolded, flying her arms in the air.

"Huh?" Seto looked at her questioningly.

"The ball! You didn't hit the ball so you miss it!" Serenity clarified, seriously acting to her idea. She put one hand in her hips, reprimanding him.

Seto purposely widened his eyes, acting shock. "Oh that…that ball?" He paused, marveling at her serious expression. She was glaring at him, with no hint of a smile at all. "Yeah the ball" Serenity repeated strongly. Seto halted briefly, rethinking her words and then laughed sarcastically. Serenity frowned, seeing his reaction. "Nice idea Serenity!" He remarked, between his mocking.

"Oh come on, can't you just play along?" He was still laughing, treating her idea as a joke.

"Well, this is the only way I think to relive your memories here." She said, expecting that explaining to him the idea behind it would at least make him realize that she was not just being funny. "If we couldn't bring the past back, why not do it again. So then let's play-"

"Oops you miss it!" Seto said, as he hit the air forcefully.

Serenity was frozen. 'Did he just…?' She then smiled, loving the way he decided to ride on.

Seto sneered, and then yelled. "What are you smiling at? You just miss the ball stupid!"

Serenity abruptly removed her smile and replaced it with a fake glare. "Ha! You'll see!" She said arrogantly, chin up.

She walked at the back then stopped at the right corner. She raised her left arm, and stared seriously her slanted palm, as if there was really a ball above it. She next raised her other arm slowly, backing it, and then hit the air forcefully with a fake weary look.

Seto then positioned his arms and hit the invisible ball upwardly. Serenity raised her brow. "Is that what you called a hit? That's only a snap!" Serenity criticized confidently. Seto snorted.

And then they started again hitting and acting with the invisible ball. Such 'there's no ball' reality gave them an opportunity to hit whatever they want, do whatever moves possible, and can free to assume if it was a miss or hit. They were sometimes seriously imagining, and sometimes couldn't help but to smile on how stupid they look like.

"Here, hit this!" Seto said, implying that it was a strong hit.

"Oops!" Serenity kneeled, acting to have a difficult time to hit it. "Ha! I did it"

"Now take this!" Seto retorted, gesturing to spike.

"Noooo!" Serenity whimpered and frowned. "I miss it" She said, fake sadness in her tone.

Such light heartening play was able to help cover Seto's guilt. The fact that he could already redo what happened in his past proved that he had already remembered and accepted that it was part of him.

"Mine!" Serenity said, acting as if following something

And it had happened, just to be free, even for a moment.

"Hey!" Seto protested, assuming the ball went out of border.

The thunder erupted, mixing with a dim clouds floating. Seto looked up, and perceived the change of atmosphere. 'It looks like it will rain'

"Don't you know that players are not allowed to daydream in the middle of the game Mr. Kaiba?" Serenity jeered, acting like a boss scolding her employee.

Seto lifted the side of his lips, grunting. "Fine take this" Seto said, and then hit the ball forcefully, intending that it was his strongest hit.

Serenity then ran forward with her positioned hands, and purposely glided on the sand. She intercepted it, and did an exaggerated dramatic hit. Seto silently chuckled as she fell on the sand, with her knees and head bent down. "Ouch it hurts!" she exclaimed, closing her eyes in

"Hey enough of this stupidity" Seto said, turning around to go. "We have to go. It will rain" Seto commanded, ignoring her pained expression.

Serenity remained kneeling at the sand, moaning. "Hey! It hurts!"

Seto still ignored her and walked away coldly.

Serenity sensed he wasn't reacting and then cried louder. "It hurts! Oh it hurts! Ouch!" She howled, patting her knees and elbows.

Seto stopped in his tracks and suddenly went towards Serenity. "Hell, what's wrong?" He said, sounding worried, half kneeling beside her.

Then, Serenity clasped a grain of sand and then threw it on Seto's face. "Joke!" She laughed and then hastily ran away. "Come on!" She turned around for a second, waving her hand to join her. She didn't wait for his retort and then continued to run.

Seto remained half kneeling, shaking his head in disbelief. He raked his hair, and sighed. His face and hair has some sands and he dusted it off. He grunted, slapping the sand, eyes glinting in amusement "Stupid annoying girl"

x-x

Serenity was about to head at the front yard to go back when she suddenly noticed cherries scattered all over her side. Mokuba asked her earlier to get him some but she wasn't able to because of earlier discussion with Seto. Thinking that few minutes will not hurt them, she went towards it.

She put her hand in her pocket and retrieved a plastic. Then she walked towards the trees, eyes widening from bountiful amount of cherries hanging all over, some sticking so low that no effort of climbing needed.

"Wow!" she said in amazement, head wheeling around animatedly as she looked around.

She started at the most cherry filled tree and tried to pick one stem. She didn't have to climb the tree this time because it can be reached by her arms. "This is good! Mokuba will surely be happy at this amount!" She hummed softly as she gathered the cherries in her hand, eyes smiling.

She was seriously picking it when something suddenly hit her head. "Ouch!" She ignored it and focused again in picking. She didn't have time to stroll and search for falling cherries hitting her as she need to pick it fast before rain pours down.

"Ouch!" She frowned as something hit her again. 'Stay focused Serenity, time is ticking' She then heard someone chuckling at her back. She snorted, realizing where all the cherries hitting her came from. 'No Serenity, don't look back, deal with it later' She focused back again, picking faster.

"Serenity!" She heard him call as the sound of thunder rolled again, shuddering her body. 'It will pour any minute, gotta stay focus'. "Don't have time for this Seto, I'm busy" She said, looking serious. She felt another one hitting the back of her head. 'Patience Serenity...patience' She told herself calmly, fighting her desire to throw the bunch of cherries to his face.

"Serenity!" Seto called again, and Serenity continued picking. She tried to ignore him and pretended to be deaf.

"Hey this is important!" She then stopped hearing the imperative and serious tone of his voice. "What is it-" She stopped when a cherry hit her face, leaving its juice. "Bulls eye!" Seto teased, sounding proud of himself and then laughed. "Now we're even"

Serenity scoffed and wiped her brow. She closed her eye, calming herself and turned back fiercely. The sound of Seto's laugh was still echoing. 'What am I? A laughing stack!'. She fisted her hands forcefully and then let it go.

"Hey Serenity!"

'Ha! You think you can fool me again?' She turned back and raised her hand, expecting a flying cherry to catch. She caught it and smiled proudly.

"Ha! You miss! I caught it" She then laughed hysterically, liking her performance. She looked at the expression of Seto, expecting to have some disappointment. However, she didn't see any. He looked at her and raised his brow, as if pointing something to her. His eyes were darted to her hand, staring at something. She scorned, discerning his weirdness. "What? Are you okay, you look weird like autistic" She insulted, teasing him.

Fed up, Seto turned around seriously, putting his hands in his pocket. Sensing that he walked away, she knew Seto wasn't joking. She frowned and looked at him. 'What is he trying to say?'

"That's for you. If you don't like it throw it away, I don't care!" He said coldly, walking away.

She then looked at her hand, the one that caught the cherry and then gasped.

It wasn't a cherry at all but a necklace with a lightning shape pendant.

"Oh..." She trailed, shocked. She was so busy boasting her catch that she didn't notice it being different. She stared at it, the beautiful silver necklace with a lovely lightning pendant. Her jaw dropped at the beauty of it, and then looked up right away and ran towards him.

"Wait Seto Wait! I'm sorry" Serenity yelled, heading towards him. She wore the necklace hastily while running. He seemed to let her catch up with him as he slowed down his pace.

"I didn't know. Thanks. I didn't mean to be rude. I like it" She said panting and then overtook him and stood directly in front of him. "It's very beautiful and elegant. I'm really sorry." She said fast, not pausing for a second, holding playfully the necklace rounded on her neck.

"Serenity" Seto said shortly, in between her words.

"Please don't be angry." She didn't seem to hear him and went on expressing.

"Serenity"

"Don't worry, I'll wear this day and night, and won't remove it."

"Serenity!" Seto said louder and clearer.

"I wouldn't let it be scratched or lost. I'll cherish this forever-" She stopped, noticing his interruption.

"What?" She asked curtly

"It's the opposite..." Seto said calmly, pointing her necklace. "The pendant is opposite"

Serenity looked down at her chest. "Oh..." She said, somehow embarrassed.

She was about to raise her hand towards the back of her neck to unclip it when Seto extended his arms and rounded it around her neckline.

He was so near her. She could almost smell his scent. Was that his perfume? Smell so manly. Thump. Badump. 'Hold it off Serenity, you're turning red' But she can't help it. Seto just gave her a necklace and he's putting it on right now, who wouldn't blush? Never had she imagined he will do this. Never had she thought this will happen. Considering all his actions towards her, who would have thought? Maybe he already did something like this in their past, she didn't know. It didn't matter. Right now, what's important is she's feeling it for the first time. And she's feeling all giddy, light-headed, dizzy, hot-

"There" Seto said, finished clipping it when she suddenly embraced him. "Hey!" Seto protested, feeling awkward. Serenity rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes warmly. "Thanks..." With full of appreciation and happiness, she whispered passionately, voice frail and swift.

Seto eyed her kindly and then nodded. He just let her embraced him and stood softly. He was raising her hands up to embrace her back when a drop of water fell.

Rain drops started to fall, wetting their skin and clothes. Serenity suddenly backed out and looked up. The clouds were dark and were moving rapidly, droplets falling getting larger and faster. "It's raining..."

"This is your fault Wheeler, I told you we should go home already and still, you play cherry picking!" He let her go and changed his expression to usual cold.

She frowned seeing his reaction. "Why me? Am I the one who decided to go here?" She followed his pattern and changed her mood also. "You're the one who pulled me"

"But you didn't protest, so it's your fault."

"How would I protest? You're _dragging_me out of nowhere."

Seto rolled his eyes derisively and retorted. "Hell! When we're here, I want to go back and yet you _drag_ me to go inside. Now, who's dragging who?" He lifted his brow, mocking her.

"Wait! Excuse-" Serenity was cut by a stronger drops of rain, definitely enough to wet them heavily.

"Ohhh!" She then hastily ran towards the main house.

"Crap!" Seto said and followed her.

"Gosh I'm wet!" Serenity said, while running as if avoiding to get shot by drops of water. She was getting soaked in every stride. Seto then slowed down and removed his white trench coat and threw it to Serenity. "Hey use this!"

Serenity wheeled around and caught it. "How about you?"

"I'm fine. I'm note the one who's complaining anyway" Seto muttered defensively.

"Lets share, it's big anyway" She gave the half part to him and he took it without resistance as there's no time arguing and the rain was pouring strongly.

They ran together holding the coat as their shelter. The soil was turning into mud, sticking and tainting their shoes and clothes. At each pace, they ignored all other factors and focused mainly in reaching the house. Even though they looked like silly running desperately, Seto didn't comment anymore, for right now they need to reach the house soon or get totally soaked.

To run, with trench coat as their hood and house as their destination, set the water to sound the unspoken dilemma. The way water fell on their bare skin, which left a cold tingling sensation, seemed rejuvenated the tarnishing memories and events hidden between them, with only disillusion as an awaiting judgment.

And they reached it, with clothes definitely soaking, hair both wet- Seto's bangs brushed up and Serenity's long hair tucked between her ears. They stood at the house porch, wiping the dampness of their skin. They hanged the wet trench coat at the wooden rail, appreciating it for being a shield. Seto reached for his celphone and called his driver while Serenity sat at the couch and marveled her surrounding. It was only afternoon and yet the rain made it like an early evening. Thunder rumbled the classical atmosphere of the orphanage, mystifying its abandonment. Lightning decorated the sky, scramming enchantingly in a split of a second. The harsh sound of the rain falling everywhere was seemed orchestrated wonderfully that captivated her interest. 'Such scene...such wonder...is a great mystery' she thought wonderingly, loving the moment.

"Get us here immediately!" Seto said and then hanged up. He stood near the post, and then leaned on it. They still have to wait for a few minutes before the car will arrive. He crossed his arms and rested his head at the post, relaxing.

Serenity remained staring at the rain and kept on playing her necklace. She then felt the edges of its pendant and looked down. 'A lightning shape...' She stammered, thinking deeply.

"Seto, why did you choose a lightning shape?" Serenity disrupted the silence and spoke curiously.  
He didn't move and just looked at her through the corner of his eye, not answering. "Why is it Seto?" She repeated and waited eagerly.

"...the reason" He began, tone somehow uncertain and low. "... is just for me" He looked at the sky above, seemed restraining something.

She scorned and hit the sofa's arm lightly. "That's unfair! Tell me" She sounded begging.

He didn't respond and remained looking away, appearing calm and cold.

Serenity sighed, giving up. "Oh well! If you don't want, it's fine." She said, and held the pendant again and then stared at it deeply. "But I like it, the lighting and rain, like a storm, I like it" She said naturally, wondering its shape childishly.

'Somehow, I feel it connects me to you. I don't know why...' She thought to herself. 'And this feeling right now is familiar, the rain is familiar' She mused, some thoughts and images bothering her.

_Rain...Raining very hard._

_"What an awful day" A shadow complained, walking alone in the road._

_Flashed._

_'Tired...'_

_'I'm tired'_

_"CRRRRSSSSH"_

'I wonder…who is that-'

"The car is here let's go" Seto interrupted her thoughts and walked towards the gate.

Serenity nodded, ignoring and forgetting the images.

_TBC_

x-x


	13. Drowning into Lies

**Fraud Identity XIII** – Drowning into Lies

DISCLAIMER: I don't own YUIGOH and Love by Kenny Loggins

x-x

The light of the limo exiting the gate illuminated the pouring of the rain - which was densely falling on the road. It was already 7:00 in the evening and Seto decided to go home to work on his pending deliverables. The clouded path ahead bridged them in going back, as the journey stilled them with something hopeful and freeing.

The sound of the tires cycling the silky road crushed the silence of their travel. The rain seemed to subside, leaving a cricking sound of the windshield moving against the damp fog. Sitting at the window side of the limo, Seto stared blankly, carefully observing the shadowy trees illuminated by the silvery moon. His eyes were carrying a hollow expression, like the placid sea compromising to the sky. His breath seemed so relaxed, and yet had an inscrutable aura that was very unreadable.

Thoughts and feelings were all hidden with his serene persona. Even after all that had happened, he felt no hint of panic, guilt, denial, sweetness. No. There was none. It was just him, a man with no expression that was looking at the moving trees and sky.

The cozy atmosphere around them allured Serenity and Mokuba to lay in rest. Deeply falling asleep, Mokuba sat at the front, near the driver, with his head leaning at the window. A light snores could be heard, which added more peacefulness and relaxation to the travel. Serenity, sitting beside Seto, also fell asleep with her head leaning downward.

"aa…rr…brro…ther"

The sound wakened Seto's void expression and he turned his head and looked at her. She leaned her head sideways this time, with her own shoulder serving as support.

The sight of Serenity leaning and straightening herself again and again, which was all done unconsciously, made Seto to snort and to narrow thinly his eyes. He next raised his arm, and gently pushed the other side of her head and leaned it to his shoulder.

It stayed that way all through out their travel, with Serenity having a nice sleep, no idea it was because of the sturdy shoulder lent to her. Just this way, blended them to the strange unpredictable atmosphere, with no one knows the feelings behind nor the logical reasons for actions.

The limo entered the gate and Seto shrugged his shoulder, waking Serenity. The movement of her head that was leaning on his shoulder wakened Serenity as she impulsively straightened her body. She massaged her eyes lazily, still adjusting. Her eyes were half opened, mouth slightly parted, and said. "…huh?"

"We're here" Seto said unruffled, looking at her at the side. Serenity didn't respond and just remained motionless to her seat, seemed still sleeping even physically awake. Mokuba was already shrugged by the driver and dreamily went down and headed straight to his room to continue his sleep.

"Serenity, we're here. Go down!" Seto commanded strongly, tone getting heavy. "Fine if you don't want. Go and sleep here in the car!" Seto said in irritation and opened the car's door, gesturing to go down. He headed straight to the house, leaving Serenity sitting in the car. Seto shrugged his left shoulder while walking, somehow tired and having a muscle ache.

"o...k…aay" Serenity said absentmindedly still not yet totally awake. She seemed didn't perceive anything that had happened, including Seto's scolding and walking out. She went down the car, yawning and walked towards the house slowly and lazily.

She didn't even know that the cause of her good sleep was because of someone's shoulder.

x-x

It was already midnight and yet the light of someone's room was still open. Seto was on his bedroom, staying at his work table for few hours to study and organize the files needed for the Corporation. He wasn't able to do his work this day since he spent his time visiting his auntie. He must make up for it, and work overtime.

He was not in his office this time, rather he stayed in his bedroom so deciding to sleep will be a few steps away. His eyes were seriously locked on his laptop as he read and typed continuously the proposals needed.

He yawned lightly, his body calling him already to rest. 'No I must not. I should finish this first' he thought strongly, focusing more on the word by word details plastered onscreen. True that he was really exhausted right now. Imagine, they traveled few hours early in the morning, then on the same day, they traveled way back home and yet he didn't rest in the car and still wasn't sleeping and went on working. But this was his life. This routine was no longer a different thing. He usually do this and used to it. He was only a teenager but he carried a heavy responsibility, not only to his brother Mokuba, but also to the Kaiba name, a name that largely affects the society, tailed with great expectations. A single failure could change everything, even his life. Such heavy responsibility of the CEO was in him.

Seto was seriously attached to his work when a knock came in. He didn't mind it and still went on. Then, a door slowly opened and Serenity entered "Hi!" She said, closing the door gently. She was wearing a pajama, seemed ready to sleep. Her expression was smiling serenely, far different from earlier.

Seto sighed, and closed his eyes for a second. "What do you want?" He asked coldly, voice not welcoming her.

"Well..." Serenity began and slowly walked towards him. "You see, I have a problem" She continued, sounding problematic.

Seto frowned, irritation slowly forming. He was doing overtime where concentration and focus is important and the interruption of a Wheeler like this is unwanted.

"Um..I am staying on my bed for few hours and..."She stammered softly while walking around the room playfully. She put her two hands at her back and held it together, somehow getting shy.

"Because I sleep long in the car, I couldn't sleep anymore." She smiled at him.

Seto raised his brow and said arrogantly. "So?"

"So... then since you are not sleeping yet, can I stay here for a while?"

Seto grunted heavily. "You're kidding. Can't you see I'm busy-"

"Whoa! What's this? Pretty cool!" Serenity suddenly walked towards the bed and held the crystal ball containing action figures and snowflakes floating in the water.

Seto released a glare, somehow restraining himself. She had just ignored his rejection, didn't let him finish and even changed the topic. And she even went here in his room and was acting comfortably as if it was her own. "Hey! Don't you know it's rude to butt in to someone's room and touch his things without permission?"

"I'm just borrowing it anyway" She said dreamily, like a child insisting to be innocent. She sat on his bed and stared at the crystal, observing the snowflakes floating when shaking it.

"Go away now" Seto ordered, reminding her of being unwelcome. "I'm busy"

"I am not sleepy yet. Please let me stay here shortly." She said lightly, admiring the crystal and the elegant decorations inside his room. "I promise I will not disturb you. I'll just stay here and be quiet" She said, and then looked at him and raised her hand uprightly.

He eyed her in interest, as if analyzing her childish behaviour. "Whatever!" He said with finality, giving up. No matter how much he argued, he couldn't win.

Seto, for few hours more dedicated himself to work. He kept on reading, typing, analyzing, reviewing and planning just to commit himself perfectly to his responsibilities. He glued himself once more to work, and traveled in his own world where he and his work only existed, bounded by the Kaiba name. He even forgot that he was not alone in his room and that the time seemed to pass by. Yes, it was 3:00 in the morning and he was still working. He was definitely in good health that can stand to extremities. He was not born like this but trained to be, with his body always reacting to this kind of life that really made him far different from anyone. Even his behaviour was far different, cold and arrogant, conceited and mean. All of that was very consistent except to Mokuba.

He yawned naturally and typed the last sentence. "It's finally finish" he said and sighed in relief. He opened now his thoughts to the sleep which became very inviting and intolerable. His body ached, yearning to lay his back on his soft bed and engaged in a deep sleep. He turned off his computer and filed the papers in his suitcase. He had done it. He had followed his schedule, the checklist of work today even they had an outing.

He stood up and headed towards the bed. He was about to lie down there instinctively when he noticed Serenity sleeping there. She was sleeping comfortably, with her hand embracing a pillow. Her hair was laid delicately on the bed, breathe very natural and hands relaxed openly, her look blending in the serenity of the night. His body was really yearning very much to lie, however, such scenery couldn't afford himself to give in. He didn't know but somehow, he had that feeling of what was right and what should be done. And in this situation, to wake her up or carry her again in her room was not appropriate.

He headed towards the small couch and got a piece of pillow and blanket and laid there.

It was not appropriate because he really wanted her to stay there and continued her sweet sleep, as simple as that.

x-x

Mokuba knocked at the office, brows furrowed. It was early in the morning and he already looked problematic. "Come in" The voice behind the door said.

Mokuba opened it and entered the room slowly. He saw his brother organizing the fold of his trench coat, seemed just finished changing clothes. His hair was still wet, just finished taking a bath. His brother looked so well today, with a different character portraying. If he would judge it base on the expression of his face today, it seemed he won in a duel. He wasn't smiling but he wasn't frowning either. He wasn't laughing but he wasn't glaring either. He was just natural. His behaviour was amiable as if everything went well.

"Um..."Mokuba stammered, thinking how to start. His lips as if won't move, unable to express the thoughts bothering in his head. His brother always reacts negatively at everything by frowning, glaring, cursing, and yet yesterday and now, it seemed as if he had accepted it all.

"Will you say something?" Seto asked, and crossed his arms on his chest and looked at him.

"Um...ah..ah…nothing" Mokuba nervously covered, changing his mind suddenly.

"Okay" Seto said and headed towards the door, passing him.

x-x

Serenity moved her arm and embraced the pillow and glued herself to it. She suddenly smelled a raspberry-like perfume emanating from her bed. The pillow, the blanket, the room, smelled different. She opened her eyes and it was indeed different.

"Gosh!" She abruptly sat upright, eyes widening in shock. She stared at the large room, the structure of the furniture, the ceiling, the dark blue color of the curtains, the small couch, and the working table. All of it was different. She was not in her room. She didn't sleep in her room. She slept in other room. She slept in...

She gasped as she realized where she was. "I slept in my boyfriend's room" She hissed nervously, still shock.

"Oh no!" She muttered, putting her hands on her face, feeling confused. She scowled in apprehension with her heart beating fast in nervousness.

"What have I done?" She asked, considering the gravity of her action. "Di-did something happen?" She asked hesitantly, afraid to know the answer of it.

She paused for a second, trying to answer it. "Oh no, I can't remember!" She exclaimed, and hit the bed in irritation. "This is bad..." She said, panic and confusion in her voice.

"Calm down Serenity! Inhale, exhale, relax..." She said, controlling herself not to be terrified

"Think again, event by event..."

"Okay...First, I couldn't sleep in my room that's why I went here. Then Seto wanted me to go back because he was busy. " She said, digging the memories of last night. " But then I insisted and promised I won't disturb him and would go back when I'm sleepy. Then..."

"Then…"She stammered, having a hard time to continue.

She raised her hand and put it on top of her mouth, panicking. "Oohh! I don't know anymore!"

Then she noticed the large bed she was sitting right now and remembered something. "But noting the position of my sleep earlier, I seemed to occupy the whole space, so..."

"So it's possible that he didn't sleep beside me." She went on, now calming 'That is close!' She then breathed in relief, knowing she was safe, and everything was alright.

"But if I sleep on his bed, and he didn't sleep here, where did he sleep?" She asked, knitting her brow in anxiety. Her relief was suddenly cut by another question.

She then looked around and noticed the small couch with a pillow and blanket strangled around.

"Oh..." She walked towards it and looked at it closely. 'He slept here because someone stubborn like me occupied his bed.'

"This is my fault. If I'm not so dumb to sleep on his bed, he wouldn't be forced to sleep uncomfortably on this couch" She patted her head, guilt at the pit of her stomach.

"I'm sorry Seto..."

x-x

Serenity headed towards the office, looking for Seto. She wanted to see him and apologized for her rude behaviour last night that made his night uncomfortable. She opened the door slowly and entered.

"But brother!-" Mokuba protested strongly, scowling.

"Serenity" Seto hastily said, as he suddenly saw her standing near the door.

"Oh, Serenity you're here" Mokuba said, changing his expression into a smile.

"Sorry, did I disturb you?" Serenity apologized, observing that there seemed to be a heat argument between them.

"No. We're finish!" Seto answered decisively and looked straight at Mokuba. Mokuba smiled faintly. "Yes we are" he said in an unwilling low tone.

"Oh I see" Serenity retorted shortly.

Seto gestured towards his working table, attempting to work again. Mokuba remained sitting at the sofa, engaging in reverie. His eyes were darted at the painted wall, thinking heavily.

"Um…" Serenity trailed, hinting to speak up.

Sensing that she was attempting to converse, Seto turned around and frowned. "You _also_ want to say something?" He said hastily, seemed building an ice barrier.

"Well, I just want to apologize…" She began shyly, easing down.

Seto narrowed his eyes naturally, not understanding the point of conversation. "For what?"

"For last night..."

"Ah…that?" He sneered as if it wasn't a big issue to him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have stayed there and because of that you weren't able to sleep on your own bed"

"Forget it! It's fine" Seto said, and leaned at the work table. He leaned there and waited for the two of them to go out so that he could work again.

"No it's not! "Serenity protested, furthering her reasoning. "You're not use to lie on that small couch and I'm sure you didn't get much sleep."

"It's over anyway" Seto countered, finishing the discussion. There was no point of this useless apologizing talk. If this was a big deal to Wheeler, for him it was not. This was nonsense. He then stared at her lazily, insinuating her it was over and she could go now.

Serenity suddenly walked towards him, reached for his hand and pulled him outside "Come!" She ordered, sounding serious.

"Hey!" Seto opposed, but letting himself being dragged. "What's this?"

"I owe you something, and so I'll treat you to make up for it. Let's go" Serenity explained deliberately and seriously headed outside the door.

"What? No need!" Seto retorted insistently. However, Serenity didn't listen and went on outside. "

"Want to come Mokuba?" Serenity asked, before they totally leave.

"Thanks, but I still have to do something" Mokuba said sullenly.

"Okay" She then hurried and walked out together with a scowling Seto.

"Hey Slow down!" He objected, hesitant to follow the fast excited tracks of Serenity. "I didn't even say yes-"

"Stop arguing okay? Just let me treat you for all my debts" Serenity snapped.

"What if I say no thanks?" Seto said coolly, provoking her.

"It's not a request" She stopped, turned around and looked at him. "It's an order" She said and smiled genuinely.

He raised his brow in amusement and nodded.

x-x

Mokuba remained sitting in Seto's office, lost in the midst of uncertainties as he looked over his past actions and analyzed where he had made a mistake. The present situation, the events that had happened, starting from yesterday, were his dream come true. All of it was the objective of his plan – to experience see his brother involved in a relationship, a life where not only revolves around cards and Kaiba Corporation but also someone else. And regarding about these events, he was happy indeed.

Nonetheless, all these wishes, these wonderful feelings he was having right now were seemed to be disturbing. 'I am feeling something's wrong…'

Like a wonderful and delicious cake that he was yearning all his life, now laid in front of him, waiting to be cherished but he couldn't anymore, remembering where the cake came from – from lying and stealing. The cake was stolen, no matter how much delicious it was, he couldn't enjoy it. He just couldn't because he had acquired it in a wrong way. Serenity being with his brother this way is wrong.

That was bothering him.

He desired for his brother to have a girlfriend and him to experience a good sister taking care of him. All that happened in the presence of Serenity Wheeler. However, after achieving all these desires, he now couldn't appreciate but only bothered him.

And not only that, not only the situation with Serenity disturbed him, but also his brother.

"Brother..."He trailed, with hurt and sadness in his voice.

Earlier, he wanted to talk to him and shared his sentiments and his observations. And it shocked him. The conversation shocked him; he didn't know anymore.

_"Will you say something?"_ _Seto asked, and crossed his arms on his chest, and looked at him._

_"Um...ah..ah…nothing" Mokuba nervously covered, changing his mind suddenly._

_"Okay" Seto said and headed towards the door, passing him._

_"What's going on?"_ _Mokuba suddenly yelled heatedly, stopping Seto's tracks._

_"What's going on brother?"_ _He repeated calmly this time, fear and confusion at the edge of his voice._ _His face was crumpled in confusion and worry, lost at this brother's actions._ _Seto slowly turned around and looked at him barely._

_He didn't say something and so Mokuba went on and took few steps to be near him._ _"I don't understand...why are you doing this?"_ _The events seemed to be unpredictable._ _His brother's actions were incomprehensible._ _The heightening of his interaction with her was questionable, definitely out of his character._

_"Doing what?"_ _Seto asked deliberately, though already know the answer._

_"This! Being good all of a sudden to her" Mokuba yelled solidly, lifting his arms forcefully in the air._

_Seto eyed him strongly, changing his calm expression to a dreadful one._ _"You of all people should know the answer to that Mokuba" He said in a low and evil tone._ _"You yourself is the one who gave me a reason to be like that" He went on, revealing the gravity and the complicacies of the play they had created._

_"What do you mean?"_ _He frowned seeing his reaction._

_"You forgot already? Isn't it you're the one who keep on insisting me to act as if I'm her boyfriend?"_ _He took few strides, and lowered his head, scorning him._ _"I don't want this on the first place and yet you gave me a good reason to act like that."_ _He next turned around and confidently put his hands inside his pocket, acting comfortably_

_"Well since you forgot already, I'll repeat. Quote and quote, Fine!_ _Then you'll miss the opportunity of tormenting Yugi's gang._ _Imagine their reaction if they found out what you just did" He looked back at him again slowly and raised his brow and glowered, gesturing it was all fine now._ _"Well you should be happy since I decided to ride on your game!"_

_"Now, are my actions clear to you?"_ _He said in a firm tone emanating from the feeling of being right and dominant._

_Mokuba narrowed his eyes, dubious in his brother's words._ _"Are you telling me the truth?"_

_"What a stupid question! Of course I am" Seto answered strongly, feeling hurt because of his brothers' doubt._

_"So, your good actions are all just an act? Is that it?"_ _Mokuba hissed painfully, shadowing hurt._ _He remained staring at his brother as he still couldn't afford himself to realize the truth in his words._

_"Absolutely yes!"_ _He shrugged arrogantly, answering coolly." What did you think, that it's real? Such a shame Mokuba, I thought you know me enough" He mocked derisively, seemed surprised that his own brother thought wrong about him._ _"Or is it because my acting is so good that all of you thought it is real"_

_"All of it is an act? Everything?"_ _Mokuba asked again, still wasn't able to accept the truth behind his brother's words._ _He kept on throwing questions hoping that he would hear one good answer from him._ _But he didn't._ _And the realization pinned him in his position, where the conscience of guilt burning inside._

_Seto nodded decisively._ _"I see… I'm a good actor I guess..."_ _He said, observing the dubious reaction of Mokuba._ _"And you want to know one more truth? here's one, "_

_He narrowed his eyes and leaned his head towards him._ _"I'm quite enjoying acting and fooling her at the same time" He hissed stressfully through his teeth, and smirked disdainfully._

_'Stop!_ _Enough!'_ _Mokuba thought bitterly and avoided his ominous gaze._ _He looked down on the floor blankly, controlling the burst of pain._ _He couldn't take to question him anymore._ _Somehow to know the intentions of his brother hurt him._ _Actually, he wasn't supposed to feel this way._ _His brother was right._ _He was the one who insisted him to act...to act...and act.._

_All of it was just a play._ _And yet, at one point there, he thought it was all real, and to remember that it was an act that he just commanded his brother to do on the first place pained him._

_It was disillusioning, the play that he had created was getting complicated, like running to its climax that will soon about to end. She was like a wonderful gift that was only lent to them and will be taken away._

_This will not be forever. Soon, they'll come back…and…_

_"Anything else you want to say? I'll go and work now" Seto interrupted, pacing to go towards his table._

_And suddenly the thought of it came out of his mouth._ _"Let's tell her!"_

… _the course of action that will end their play before they'll come back, to end the game intentionally before it will be really over...is to tell her the truth before she soon remembers._

_Seto frowned, changing his confident expression._

_"Let's tell her now the truth!"_ _Mokuba continued, using his hands as a gesture._ _"It will be few days from now and they will come back. Joey, Yugi and the group will come back..."_

_"And she will soon recover and remember her past. I'll go and tell her'" he said, pacing to go outside the door._

_"Stop! Don't."_ _Seto ordered strongly, tone unbroken._

_"Brother!"_ _He looked at him and protested._

_"I said don't do it" He said darkly and walked near him._ _His character now changed, with each of his steps heavy, and eyes carried a sinister certainty._

_"Why? This is wrong! We couldn't hide it forever."_ _Mokuba muttered, furrowing his brow in persistence._ _" Sooner or later, she'll know. So we have-"_

_Seto touched his shoulder and its sensation stopped hin._ _"Don't do it..."Seto repeated, sending more chills in his bones._ _His eyes looked serious, as if disobeying him would result to a circumstance that never happened before._ _He didn't see yet his brother like this and that's why it scared him._ _That moment, he couldn't do anything._ _He couldn't move his feet and tell Serenity the truth._ _He just can't do._ _He was scared at him all of a sudden._

_'What's wrong?_ _What's wrong with him?'_ _he thought, feeling the dreadful touch of his hand on his shoulder._ _There seemed to be like a force signalling him to be numb._ _The coldness of his touch, the menace at the edge of his tone, the seriousness of his look, stopped his defiance._ _He didn't move anymore and remained looking at the wall numbly._

_Seto then changed back his expression and moved his hand from his shoulder to his head, and messed his hair playfully._ _"Stay out of this"_ _He said and then headed towards the table._

_The removal of his hand from his skin gave him a relief.._ _"But brother!-" Mokuba continued to protest, scowling._

_"Serenity" Seto hastily said, as he suddenly saw her standing near the door._

He didn't know anymore…he didn't know what to do. What else could he do?

He then stood up from the couch and headed towards the window.

No. He definitely knew what do. He definitely knew what was right. And that was to tell the truth. His brother stopped him earlier, but he couldn't help it. He had to. It was he who started this lie, and it was only proper that he should end this.

"All of this is a mistake!" He said, looking far away through the window. "And this had to be stopped."

"It had to be stopped before...before all will get hurt"

x-x

Serenity cheerfully ran towards the park, with her long hair swaying from the wind. "Wow! Looks like the day is good Seto" She said passionately.

He nodded and just let her wandered the sites.

She noticed the statue of an elephant and headed towards it. "Let's go there" Serenity ran and Seto just walked easily, following her from behind.

"Whoa! It looks really real" She said in admiration and raised her hand to touch its metal.

She reached for her bag and held a small pouch. "Seto hold this!"

"What is this?"

She ignored him and tried to position herself near the statue and inserted her hand between its tail.

Seto opened the pouch and retrieved a camera. He scowled.

"I'm ready. Please click it." Serenity said authoritatively.

She was posing weirdly and people around were eyeing her strangely. The longer she stayed like that, the more she would stand out. Seto then with no choice pictured her hesitatingly, hoping this will soon be over.

But it didn't. She asked to picture her more and pose with different positions that making him flinch.

"Hey mister!" Serenity said, calling the janitor passing by. She reached for the camera from Seto and handed it to the man. "Would you please picture us?"

"Sure!"

Serenity held Seto's hands and dragged him forcefully to the statue. "Hey, Hey" He said warningly. 'Don't tell me she's dragging me to this' Serenity smiled cheerfully and did a peace sign. Seto however remained frowning, feeling stupid.

"Click"

_"Why are you doing this?"_  
_"This! Being good all of a sudden to her"_

"Hey Seto let's race again!" Serenity said lively while biking.

"What?" He caught up with her, biking as well.

"Game!" Serenity moved forward, leaving Seto behind. She biked fast, challenging Seto.

"Hey! Wait up!"

_"You of all people should know the answer to that Mokuba"_  
_"Well since you forgot already, I'll repeat. Quote and quote, "Fine! Then you'll miss the opportunity of tormenting Yugi's gang. Imagine their reaction if they found out what you just did" "_  
_"Well you should be happy since I decided to ride on your game!"_

"Here's your order sir!" A waiter said, handing them a two Carbonara plate.

Serenity opened her wallet and tried to retrieve some money. "Here's the-"

But Seto already handed the waiter his credit card making Serenity sneered.

"Thank you Mr. Kaiba. Have a nice lunch!" The waiter bowed politely and then left.

Serenity glared at him, thumping her fist on the table. "What did you do?"

Seto put a napkin at his lap, preparing himself to eat. "Nothing. I just paid the bill" He answered naturally, not affected by her angry expression. He reached for the utensils and sharpened it elegantly, a manner in eating at fine dining restaurants.

"Isn't it I told you, I will treat you as a payment for last night. Why did you pay that?"

Seto ignored her and started to fork the Carbonara noodles.

"It's insulting" Serenity went on, expressing her rage. "What do you think of me, a poor little girl with no money?"

'Exactly' Seto thought rudely and ate the pasta calmly.

"Excuse me, I have some earnings. And I can treat you if you only let me-"

Seto suddenly raised his fork with noodles intertwined and feed her. "Eat"

Serenity pasted a questionable look and Seto just shrugged his head, signalling to open her mouth.

Serenity obeyed like a child and ate it, letting Seto to fork fed her once. He next put down the fork and pointed her plate. "Now shut up and eat." Seto ordered, cutting her protest.

_"So, your good actions were all just an act? Is that it?"_  
_"Absolutely yes!"_

They finished eating Carbonara and Seto looked at his watch, noting the time. He next leaned comfortably on his chair, resting and relaxing.

"Seto!" Serenity said, calling his attention.

"hmm?" He looked at her blatantly, then Serenity suddenly reached for a tissue and gently patted it on his lips to wipe the white sauce. Seto remained gazing, shock at her gesture. "You don't know how to eat Carbonara do you?" She said in an undertone. "You should always wipe your lips with a tissue" She lectured, seriously patting his lips.

"There!" Shed put the tissue down and looked away, avoiding his perplex gaze.

"Serenity" His voice husk as he call her to look at him.

"What?" She asked spontaneously.

Seto suddenly patted her lips with a tissue, wiping also the white sauce. "Looks like your line suits you well. Always wipe lips with a tissue right?" He said in a heavy sarcasm.

_"All of it is an act? Everything?"_  
_Seto nodded decisively. "I see… I'm a good actor I guess..."_

They walked at the market corridor with Serenity wondering deeply each of the ornaments displayed. "Wow! Nice stuffs" Serenity exclaimed in admiration, holding her hands together in excitement.

"Wait here, I'll just buy something" Seto ordered and left her.

"Okay!" Serenity remained at the site, eyeing the displays.

"Excuse me ma'am?" An old woman interjected Serenity's site seeing, her voice growling idly from her age.

Serenity looked at her and asked wonderingly. "What is it?"

"Would you mind if you help me carry these things to the next block?" The old woman requested, crinkling her brow hardly.

Serenity assessed the old woman's state and noticed the woman's feeble hands, back already slouched. She really couldn't carry all the boxes alone. "Sure" She said shortly and agreed. She then carried some of the boxes up to next block and handed it back to the old woman.

"Thanks young lady!" The old woman said and then walked away.

"You are welcome" Serenity smiled cheerfully, feeling glad to help. She waved goodbye to the old woman as the vehicle went away. She then turned around, walking back, when a realization hit her.

"Gosh! Where am I?" Serenity said in panic, turning around, and looked all the side streets and mass of people walking around. "Seto?" She said, worrying.

She ran in one path, guessing. She scanned each people, looking for a man wearing a trench coat. 'Seto where are you?' Her voice was in panic, hands trembling, coldness at the pit of her stomach. She didn't want this feeling. She didn't know where she was, her memories are not yet back.

She stopped her tracks, assessing her situation, when people kept barging her shoulder, sandwiched in the market flow. "Hey Miss, Watch out!"

"Oops Sorry"

Everyone here was so busy. There are dozens of faces as she kept on scanning for Seto.

Minutes had passed and she still couldn't make her way back. 'This is bad'. She bit her lip naturally, fighting off the panic surging in.

x-x

Seto went back at the ornaments store, carrying a bag of drinks for them. He suddenly stopped in his tracks when he noticed she wasn't there. "Serenity?" he said, sounding startled.

He approached the vendor in the ornaments store and asked. "Hey, did you see a young girl here, my companion?"

"Ah that girl with a long auburn hair? Yeah, she headed straight ahead"

Seto nodded and followed her direction. 'Damn Wheeler! I told her not to go anywhere' Seto cursed while walking fast and scanning the crowd. 'Where are you Serenity?' he thought, worrying. She could not yet remember anything so she would probably get lost. He headed straight as what the vendor said but she's not there. He raised his arms and raked his bangs nervously. 'Hell Wheeler!' he wheeled around, eyes searching and then decided to look to his left, letting go the bag of drinks unconsciously.

x-x

Serenity ran nervously, feeling scared. She didn't know the people around. She didn't know anyone. There were some people fighting, drunk, shouting – types of people she wasn't use seeing.

"Heeey! Pretty girl, come here" A drunken man called lazily, waving his hand. Serenity stumbled backwards, shuddering. She ran as fast as she could, and tried to control her growing fear. Indeed, she was afraid. She must find him as soon as possible. Her heart kept on beating so fast as she perspired in anxiety. Tears started to form at the corner of her eyes, feeling scared to be left alone and lost in the crowd with so many unrecognized people. 'Seto…Please…where are you?'

Seto ran worriedly at different alleways, trying to locate Serenity. He saw a girl with a long auburn hair and patted her back, thinking it was her. When she turned back, it was not Serenity and so he yelled infuriatingly. "Who are you?"

"Hey! Who the hell are you? you're the one tapping me"

Seto glared at her strongly. "Shut up bug face!" Seto retorted, getting angry and confused at the same time. He then wheeled around and ran ahead to continue searching. "Hey!" The girl protested. "That man is rude"

Seto ran for more than thirty minutes, scanning everyone. He reached one end of the road, and decided to rest for a while, panting heavily. His face was crumpled, worried. "Damn!" He swore under his breathe and wiped the sweat on his forehead.

He heard a footsteps rushing and glanced up and suddenly saw an auburn haired girl running from the corridor. The girl stopped and touched her knees, resting and panting. 'Serenity…' His feet seemed pinned on the ground as he narrowed his eyes and adjusted his vision, as if verifying he's not hallucinating at all.

x-x

Serenity turned right as she tried to search her way back. She was really exhausted right now and having a hard time to breathe. She was really scared to be left alone, to be lost with no one to help her. She was definitely not used to this, and she was feeling that even before her no memory life, she was probably always with someone she could depend on.

She then stopped at the corner for a while and panted. Then she saw him. There was Seto who was staring at her unblinking. 'Seto...' She looked at him dazedly, still shock. How come all fear and worry can vanish with just the presence of one person? Her trembling hands calmed, relief taking over.

She first took small steps, locking her stare, like making sure he'll not vanish again. Her lips upped sideways, smile forming. It was definitely him.

Then, she ran joyfully towards him and called him. "Seto!"

Seto walked calmly, with his frown and scowl disappearing.

She stood directly in front of him and stared at him worriedly. She was about to say something when he suddenly touched her arm and shrugged her. "You're stupid! Very stupid! I told you not to go anywhere and stay at the store right?" He snapped, looking at her in irritation, anger at the edge of his tone.

"I'm sorry, I just…just helped an old lady to carry her things and I seemed to forget the directions…" She stammered, controlling herself not to cry. She was feeling guility. This was her fault and she made him worried for not following his instruction.

"I'm sor-"

Seto suddenly embraced her, stopping her apology. He raised his hand and touched her hair tenderly. "Next time, "He began softly, holding her tightly. "don't be so good to other people that you will forget to take care of yourself"

Serenity felt numb for a moment, caught off guard to his gesture. She then smiled at herself, loving the safety in his arms. "I will..." She retorted quietly and embraced him back, closing her eyes in comfort.

"And you should do what I had told you" Seto continued lecturing, leaning smoothly his head on her and holding her tighter.

"I will...I'm sorry"

" _And you want to know one more truth?, here's one:"_  
_"I'm quite enjoying acting myself and fooling her at the same time" He hissed through his teeth, and smirked disdainfully._

x-x

Serenity was standing in her room and organizing all the things they bought when a knock came in. The door opened and Mokuba went in. "May I?" Mokuba asked, barely audible.

Serenity turned around and smiled. "Oh, it's you Mokuba. Sure!" She said, then wheeled around and put away the bags all the boxes of decorations.

Mokuba sat on the bed, and held both of his hand firmly, seemed uncomfortable. "Um…can I talk to you for a while?" He asked, his ton faltering.

"Okay!" She retrieved the last box and then turned around to face him. "So, what is it?" She said comfortably and then smiled.

Mokuba suddenly avoided her gaze, feeling guilt. 'Oh...how could I hurt that smile?' he thought worriedly, not able to start the conversation. The guilt was really burning him, holding him not to look at her directly.

This guilt was not present before but only appeared when his brother started being good and sweet to her all of sudden. Just when he finally achieved what he wants, this feeling appeared and he couldn't enjoy it anymore. Because he knew the truth, that all their dates, their smiles, their sweetness were all unreal. It was not real because their relationship was not real on the first place. They were fooling her.

"Mokuba what is it?" Serenity repeated, waiting patiently for him to talk.

'Say it Mokuba...Say it!'

_"Stop! Don't." Seto warned, stopping him._

'Tell the truth...You started it...so it's just proper you should end this'

_"I said don't do it" Seto said darkly and walked near him._

Then images came back and tangled his confusion.

_Flashed._

_"Of course he is! You are together for a year now"_

'I started it'

_Flashed._

_"Really? You did that?" Serenity remarked in shock._

_"Of course!_

'And it all goes well...'

_Flashed._

_"um...I...ah...can't sleep" he stuttered. He was acting uncomfortable for some reason.  
"Are you afraid of thunder?" she curiously asked._

'She is so good to me...'

_Flashed._

_"Ireallywished youuuwill staywith us forever...like this."  
"What are you saying? Of course I'll stay"_

'And yet we are lying to her...'

_Flashed._

_"Of course I'll stay"_

_"Don't do it..."Seto repeated, sending more chills in his bones_

_"Of course I'll stay"_

_"don't!"_

_"I'll stay..."_

"Mokuba, are you okay?" Serenity's voice interrupted his thoughts, waking him. His hands were shaking all of sudden, fear and confusion visible in his eyes as his eyes locked on the floor.

He then looked up, tears falling down. He couldn't help it any longer. The guilt was eating him alive. Her face, her smile, her presence, and her innocence...were torturing him to open it all up, especially now his brother acted to the play which will scar her innocence more.

The sudden look of his face frightened her of what he was trying to say. "Mokuba?" Serenity hastily walked towards him, panicking and worrying. "What's wrong?" She asked and held him dearly.

"Serenity…I…I…" He stammered, trembling in fear.

"I'M SORRY!" He said loud and then cried. "I…I ah I'm sorry..." He repeated, and sobbed in her arms.

"What? What are you saying? What's wrong?" She embraced him and cuddled his trembling hand. "...you didn't do any-"

"I...ah…ah…lied" He moaned, sticking his face between her arms, wetting at the same time her shirt.

"Huh?" She frowned, getting confused at his burst.

"My brother...you and my brother..." He began, uncontrollably surging the truth. "Your relationship...is..."

"is..a..li-"

"Not known"

Mokuba gasped at the foreign voice and immediately backed out from Serenity and looked at Seto.

Seto, who was standing at the doorway, smoothly entered the room and sauntered towards them. "They do not know about us" He explained with a calm and serious expression as he entered the scene. Mokuba was frozen at his actions and couldn't think nor do anything at the situation.

'What are you doing brother?' Mokuba was confused and shocked.

Serenity crinkled her brow, with her breathe holding. She was now getting puzzled at the events. 'What's going on?'

"It's a secret..." Seto went on openly, with his eyes holding nothing but void.

Serenity frowned and narrowed her eyes. "Why?" She asked confusedly, not understanding the complicacies of the situation.

"Because...because...your brother and I are not in good terms with each other." His tone was getting weaker. "You and I decided that we should not tell them the truth since he would stop us from seeing each other"

"Oh..." Serenity naturally stammered, noticing the severity of their relationship.

"I'm sorry if we lied and didn't tell you sooner. It's just that, the situation is complicated and it's not good for your condition" Seto continued and touched gently her shoulder and comforted her. Serenity remained numb, still digesting the information. She couldn't imagine it; she was lying to her brother and friends? And their relationship was a secret? It was unimaginable; it was complicated; and it was …it was

'Oh…I don't know!' She thought in dismay, having a hard time to assess everything she had heard. She was lying? She couldn't afford to realize that truth. To lie to her friends and brother?... but then, that was the truth. That was what Seto said...and she just couldn't remember anything to justify all these confusions. She couldn't affirm it having no memories. Her hands trembled, not knowing what to do.

"Brother..."Mokuba stammered, eyes widening at what had just happened. At one second there, everything changed. His interruption changed the situation. And it changed for the worst, for more lies, lies and lies, which seemed like everyone was drowning on, like submerging on its waves of disillusionment. 'What are you doing?' he thought sorrowfully, disappointed at his brother.

"I see" Serenity finally said and then stood up. She put a forceful smile and said. "I...I will just get some water...I guess" She wheeled around and went outside, confused at everything.

Seto and Mokuba remained in Serenity's room and held a deafening silence.

Seto then stood up and headed outside. He stopped at the doorway and muttered. "Last warning..." He said hoarsely, sounding cold.

"Stay out of this Mokuba" He said unruffled, not looking at him. "I'll handle the rest of your play"

"Brother...you're" Mokuba wanted to comment, but then the door was shut, leaving him alone.

"You're just going to hurt yourself" He continued sadly, telling it to no one.

x-x

Seto stood at the garden's porch, looking seriously the dark sky above. He put his hands in his pocket and sincerely engaged himself into deep thinking, into reverie where thoughts buried deep. It was already night and stars started to appear and illuminated harmony and calmness.

The mist sent a tingling sensation that couldn't touch a young man admiring the sky. The wind blew, inviting him to blend with it, yet he dejected it with his serious and cold expression that seemed to make the stars cry. He looked disconnected at the sweet scenery, standing in uncertainty and clouded views.

He was stiff like a statue tarnishing the scent of the night, gaze locked above the sky.

He was standing here for few hours, away from his sheltered home securing him, and away from his office where piles of work would await him. His cards were even left inside his room, strange not to attract his attention.

He was here alone, relaxing himself, calming the waves of confusion and resting his thoughts.

But then, anything else beyond that was disclosed.

Analysis and resolution to the predicaments confronting were not even thought about.

Emotions to all the fast changing events were all hidden.

Nothing else matters but himself being attached to the wonderful perfection of the dark sky holding the twinkling light.

This young man, Seto Kaiba was drowning to the beauty of the night - a beautiful night full of lies.

The trees rustled, sending chills.

It was cold; the night was cold.

Yet, coldness had suddenly blocked off as a hand enveloped his waist from the back, warming his body. The warmth reached his back as someone leaned slowly on him.

Serenity embraced him from the back and leaned on him, closing her eyes. "What are you doing here alone?" Serenity whispered, with tone as swift as the wind.

Seto remained unmoving for a while, still attached to the sky. The warm hand on his waist seemed to quiver his void expression as he slowly lifted his arm and touched her hand. He put it lightly on top of her, feeling her skin.

He finally cut his long stare above and looked down on the grass and closed his eyes, not saying anything.

He seemed to be now affected by the interruption as he finally removed his attachment to the sky and released numbness.

And the wind blew once more, awakening them into the environment - a luminous garden full of scented flowers and lanterns highlighting the place.

Seto tightened his held, somehow aching to the wind that seemed holding the truth and whispering it to them.

"Seto don't think too hard...I'm okay now..." Serenity said smoothly, still holding his hand and leaning on his back. "I understand the situation."

"Regarding about my brother, it's alright if he doesn't agree. It is still my choice to be with you. He couldn't do anything about it" She went on serenely, with no shades of confusion or anxiety. "And besides, he doesn't know about us so it's-"

"It's not that" Seto interjected, finally speaking, with voice carrying certainty.

Serenity opened her eyes and grimaced. Seto removed her hand, and turned around to face her. "It's not that" He repeated roughly, and looked at her directly. He was eyeing her genuinely, seemed like memorizing her face.

"Then, if that's not what's bothering you, what is it?" Serenity asked sincerely, looking at him questioningly. "What are you thinking here alone that making you to stay here for hours now?"

"What am I thinking?" Seto repeated, raising his brow.

"Yes, what are you thinking?" Serenity echoed deliberately.

"I'm thinking …" He began, then reached for her both hands and placed it around his neck. Serenity frowned, getting uncomfortable at a sudden gesture.

"I'm thinking that...I still owe you some dance" He said earnestly, locking his stare.

"Ha!" Serenity immediately grunted and removed her hand around his neck and hit his shoulder. "You're kidding!"

Seto remained serious and stared at her dazedly. He then reached again for her hand, and put it back around his neck.

Serenity laughed sarcastically at his gesture. "Oh come on Seto, enough of this joke already. This is stupid! There's no even music" Serenity remarked loudly, chuckling.

"There's none?" Seto asked seriously, not changing expression.

"Obviously yes!"

"Hmm... I don't think so. " He said calmly in an undertone.

Serenity furrowed her brow. Seto indeed love to make surprising remark.

Serenity smiled, noticing his serious expression. 'He was even pretending to be serious. Nice joke Seto!' She thought proudly.

"This is funny. You're joking right?" She teased easily.

She looked at him, and he didn't even waver. She suddenly noticed that he was staring at her deeply, sending shivers to her skin, as if he can see clearly her soul. The way he looked at her, the feeling he sent to her, made her realized his words.

'Gosh! He's serious!"

She then stopped chuckling, and tried to become serious. Seto lifted his arms and touched her waist. He was gazing at her intensely, making her feel very exposed. He started to step right, slowly creating a pattern. The leaves shuddered with the wind, dancing in its rhythm. The grass they were stepping softened, welcoming their presence. And the stars sparkled above them, shading their faces with transparency and frailty.

_Love is real...real is love  
Love is feeling... feeling love  
Love is wanting...to be loved._

All were seemed to be harmonized, schemed well by the rhythm of their gazes. With their silence as their sea, their moves stirred it like waves, their heart beating blending, creating a solemn pattern.

And it hit her. He wasn't lying.

There was a music. And she was hearing it very clearly now, emanating inside their bodyl, passing through the warmth of their arms attached with each other, through the swift dances from their feet and through the quiet gazes flowing from their eyes. All of it went beyond their skin and passed through their soul, creating a solemn silence, which then became the sweetest music ever.

Seto led her gently in a pattern where she could no longer discern. Soon, if he won't stop looking at her deeply, if he won't remove that tingling touch on her waist, soon, her mind would stop and get num.

...and yet it was already starting.

_Love is touch...touch is love_ _  
Love is reaching..._ _reaching love_ _  
Love is asking..._ _to be loved_

His eyes were like a wolf hypnotized in the midst of darkness where the only light was her face. He was holding her waist very gently, as if she was a delicate glass exhibiting perfection and with a single pinch would be broken. And yet the stars' glow danced above them, drifting to their movement with smoothness, protecting her delicateness.

His one hand slowly moved upward, calmly wanting to touch her face. His fingers landed on her cheek and caressed it evenly. His eyes were dreamily remembering her face, noting carefully every single expression of her, that like a priceless doll soon will be taken away.

He then moved his hand and played her long hair, intertwining its strands between his fingers. His hand between her auburn hair daintily brushed each other, flowing smoothly up to the end.

And then they stayed that way, stayed in the perfect illusion where lies hold them together and feelings as the main participant. Just this way could be some consolation holding the greatest disillusion and truth.

Should everything be known? Or should everything be hidden? Nonetheless, it doesn't matter.

Right now it doesn't matter...

_Love is you...you and me_ _  
Love is knowing...you can be_

Serenity followed his rhythm, lost at his movements. She couldn't think anymore. What they were doing, she didn't know anymore. Are they the one moving, or it is the things around them? She didn't know. Her mind had stopped functioning. Her knees trembled and she suddenly stopped, unable to tolerate it any longer.

And they stopped, with Seto fervently looking at her.

She turned away at his gaze and leaned on his chest. She had to. She had to or she will totally lose control of her mind.

She leaned on him, resting the tingling feeling of her skin. And yet, at this moment, where everything was so perfect, a bitterfeeling ached.

At the middle of bliss, that bitterness suddenly pained her. She didn't know, but there's a feeling she couldnt shake away that this is too good to be true and this will all end. Maybe she was so happy that she became so afraid it will be gone someday.

And someday that someday will be the day she will fear.

_Love is free...free is love_ _  
Love is living..._ _living...living love_ _  
Love is needing..._ _to be loved_ .

"Serenity..." Seto spoke hoarsely, sensing the different reaction of Serenity.

That voice. His voice brought her back again to that feeling…

"Serenity" He called her once again, and she suddenly forgot that fear. His voice pulled her away from that negative feeling that almost enveloped her. "Are you okay?"

His voice secure her, comfort her, warm her. And she then remembered.

Finally, right now, it was very clear to her the thing she had forgotten and was sure about it.

Through the silence as their music holding them together...

Through the wave of the shadows illuminating their the solemn night...

She remembered...

Or rather, she felt.

"Seto..." She whispered delicately in half tears, seriousness in her voice. She leaned back, and looked at him straight, letting the feeling pass through.

"I love you" She said passionately, softly releasing the words. "I love you Seto" She repeated louder, her voice and body trembling, eyes sparkling.

Seto stared at her steadily and didn't say anything.

He wasn't reacting and just looked at her unblinking.

_Love is you...you and me_ _  
Love is wanting...to be free_

Then, closing the gap between them he leaned down and kissed her. He closed his eyes and his lips touched hers as he slowly felt the warmth inside her body. She welcomed him and parted her mouth, allowing him to feel her.

Serenity's knees weakened, and Seto held her waist firmer, supporting her. Her fingers went numb, and Seto intertwined it into his, soothing it. He continued kissing her, soft lips lightly meeting the shared feeling. He was gently touching her, as if a single finger will shatter her into pieces and melt her frail body. The contact of their skin burned their senses, crushing their thoughts and logic, holding their breath ruggedly as heart palpating relentlessly.

And between them, a tear fell from Serenity's cheeks, freely expressing the bitterness surrounding them which held them together.

_Love is knowing...you will be._

While the night harmonized with them and sweetness of the breeze embraced them, behind all perfection, the lies between them was about to break and brought them back to reality.

Mokuba watched them through the window, sorrowfully clenching his fist. "What have I done?" he thought resentfully.

'I'm sorry Serenity, Brother...and everyone' he thought sadly, realizing the complicacies and damaged it will bring, for at this moment, he was no longer in control of the play. His brother removed him and couldn't do anything about it.

"Young master!" An attendant called, standing at the back of Mokuba.

Mokuba removed his painful expression and turned around.

"About the thing you asked me, I found out they're on the way right now"

"Now?" Mokuba asked, shocked.

"Yes young master"

"Thank you. You can leave" Mokuba ordered and looked back at Seto and Serenity through the window.

'Our illusion will now be over brother' he thought regretfully, looking at them compassionately.

_TBC_

x-x


	14. Confusing Reality

DISCLAIMER: I don't own YUGIOH

Flying through the sun's rays, the plane descended under the clear blue sky, along with it an ominous feeling. Laughing and smiling, a group of passengers went down the aircraft, unknowingly carrying the key to Serenity's awakening.

**Fraud Identity XIV**– Confusing Reality

x-x

Gravely Yearning

_"Toot toot toot"_

The sound of an alarm clock erupted, wakening a young girl sleeping delicately on her bed, tangled sheets scattered, yellow curtains waving, permitting the sun's rays to highlight her cheeks. Her eyes fluttered to open, having a hard time to wake up, still enjoying her slumber,

_"Toot toot toot"_

"Ugh" She grumbled heavily and lifted her arm slowly, moving it up in difficulty, like the bed has some kind of magnet and was pulling her down. She clicked the alarming clock and the buzzing finally stopped. The sudden silence in her room nudged her to pull her thoughts together and reassess where she is, who she is.

And there was no gasp nor shock expression as her eyes opened and met the dimly decorated ceiling and a discoloured wall. There was no problem. She should not stand up confusedly for she didn't sleep in other bedroom this time, most especially not in his bedroom. But definitely she had slept in her bedroom. She meant her real bedroom, in her real house. 'That's weird'

She lazily sat upright and massaged derisively her eyes, still not wanting to start the day yet. She didn't want to think yet. She was in a different room; she was in her real room. And she put this thought at the back of her mind.

She put her legs on the floor, wore her bunny slippers and then headed outside her room. Yawning, she stepped down the stairs, still sleepy.

"Good Morning!" Someone greeted her as she stepped down dreamily. She took more steps and saw a young man standing at the kitchen, with an apron hooked in his neck and a kitchen gadget like spatula clasped in his hand. There was a fire in the stove and a pan above it, which inside of it is an egg to be scrambled. Serenity frowned...'Is he cooking?'

Wait, he...He's my...

Serenity froze as she realized who it was. "Brother!" She exclaimed in happiness and hastily ran down the stairs and embraced him.

"Whoa, wait a minute, Careful, this thing might touch you. It's hot" Joey said warningly, as he raised abruptly his arm holding the spatula and jerked it away to avoid it to touch her.

Serenity embraced his chest tighter and whispered softly. "I missed you"

"Oh come on, we have just done this the whole yesterday" Joey commented in a confident and strong manner.

And still she didn't hesitate and held him dearly.

"I really missed you!" She countered earnestly, like a child seeing her parent for the first time. It had been so long since she saw him, so long like her whole time. Right, like her whole life she didn't see her brother for she had no memories of him. He had been gone so long, very long, like living 16 years of her life without him.

"Yeah, me too" Joey eyed her softly, welcoming her emotional greeting to him.

How did she forget? They already meet up like this yesterday. "I thought..." She began, voice soft and even. "Yesterday is just a dream. But seeing you again, it's definitely not"

"Serenity..." Joey stared at her, seemed assessing her reaction towards him. It was so obvious that she had suffered a lot when he was gone. There were so many things that happened and she faced it all alone. She faced her amnesia state all alone while he and the group enjoyed in the beach and welcomed their happiness with laughter.

"I'm sorry...again for not being here with you at your accident" Joey muttered weakly, now influenced by Serenity's drama.

Serenity shook her head, backed away, and then looked at him with a faint smile, squinting. "It's alright! I'm okay"

"No it's not" Joey sternly retorted and held her shoulder. He looked at her firmly, sending a serene feeling to her that he will protect her from anything in the world. "I know it is difficult for you to adjust. You might have been lost!"

And she went on gazing, looking wonderingly at his brother. 'So this is what the feeling of being a sister like' she mused, appreciating his presence and his apparent concern to her.

"I knew it something is wrong! I felt it in the beach"

There was no doubt. She was very happy. She was very happy indeed now that they had came back, now that he was here and the feeling of being a sister and having a brother like him was slowly coming back to her memory. She was sure that his brother would help her to remember. And while she has a brother like him, she will be safe and away from the feeling of grief and sadness. This was what his brother's words sent to her.

"I should have followed my instincts." Joey continued blabbering, raising an irrevocable tone and a protective brother persona.

"This is their fault, if they didn't stop me from going back here, I should have been here-"

"Brother, it's fine now" Serenity interjected, raising her palm in front of him. "You're already here" She touched his shoulder and gave him an affirming smile, ending the discussion.

Joey stilled at the moment, shut by her expression which dazzled in a midst of innocence and contentment. 'She still looks so fine even after all that had happened...' He thought in admiration.

He looked at her softly and her face warmed his guilt. "You're right" He nodded, finally stopping his outburst. "Well, I'm so glad _they_ helped you to remember us and brought you back in this house"

"I should thank them personally." He went on and paced towards the door. " Show me where I could find them-"

"Oh there is no need!" Serenity cut hastily, looking worried. " They're...They're not in their house right now" She stammered nervously, covering up something.

"Ah I see..." Joey muttered and paused to look at her once again. There was some silence as he marvelled her face.

"I'm still glad you remember me" Joey said serenely, changing into serious expression.

"Yeah, I'm happy too. But it's only you that I still remember and not yet everything" She retorted then knitted her brow in dismay. "I'm so embarrass at them yesterday for not knowing who they are" She lowered her head, avoiding seeing his face.

"Aahh that? Don't worry, we'll help you to recover" He patted her shoulder, comforting her. "I'm sure now that we're here, you'll remember us soon!"

She then looked up and smiled genuinely. "Thank you!"

The fire on the stove ejected a sound, disrupting their conversation. They looked back and saw an unnerving scene of a pan burning.

"Oh Damn!" Joey exclaimed as he turned around and turned off the stove immediately. "Crap!" He swore under his breathe, panicking.

Serenity laughed at his reaction.

She remained there, gazing and observing his funny yet comforting behaviour. Right now, everything was satisfying, so peaceful.

Everything happened so fast. It was so fast. Just two days ago, she was with the Kaiba. She was with Seto as they danced calmly in the cold night, and then the next day after that, she was brought here in her house after Mokuba informed her they will come back soon. Of course, she knew she had to pretend and act as if nothing happened. Yes, nothing happened in terms of all her communication and experiences with the Kaiba. After all, it was a secret. Her relationship with them was a secret...They shouldn't know.

And yesterday afternoon, they arrived indeed. His brother arrived, together with a group of friends. 'They are Yugi, Tea, Mai…hmm...Tistan'

'Oops no, it's Tristan, Ryou and...'

'Who's the other one again?' She frowned, trying to remember. She forgot their names again. 'How awful'

Yesterday, she met them, and confusion flowed over her face. She didn't remember her friends. How pitiful; it was so embarrassing. But then, they understood anyway. She told them the truth that she had an accident and had forgotten her memories.

And their reaction? Simple, They _Over-Reacted_.

They all over-reacted especially her brother and the two other guys. His brother embraced her so suddenly after hearing it and begged to bring her back to the hospital in order to assess her state. She declined and assured him she was fine for her classmates took care of her very well. Her classmates brought her back to her house and gave some information about her past. Her classmates were her companion while she was left alone and suffered her amnesia. Her classmates...

Her classmates...were a lie.

The truth was, it was never her classmates. It was the Kaiba brothers.

The reason to cover it up? Just the name Kaiba was enough reason.

She remained standing, curiously looking at her brother, as to how he cleaned the burnt pan and also how he continued to talk and tell her their adventures and fun from their outing.

And she just smiled and listened to him. She just smiled...

Having fun listening to him, she smiled, looking satisfied and fine. And indeed, that expression was not true for inside of her innocent and happy face, uneasiness was crushing her thoughts, confusing her.

Uneasiness...This feeling was seemed to be her shadow these days, always present at the back of her thoughts. She was with them all day, just like yesterday, laughing, smiling and eating together. And what was her best weapon in pretending? It was her smile. She joined them and tried to act natural. She was with them, with the people she couldn't remember but then she tried her best to act as if they were her friends for a long time.

It was indeed very hard.

True that the feeling was still there, that inside of her she knew they were her friends. However, the fact that there were no thoughts or memories supporting this claim gave her uneasiness. Imagine to laugh with the people she didn't know; it was awful.

It was so awful and depressing, these feelings coiling her insides, but had to ignore it and continue plastering a smile on her face. Yesterday when she opened the door, they all came in and greeted her, embraced her, and looked at her. And right at that moment, she wanted to run away, go to _him_ and hold _him_. She was like a child strangers wanting to touch her face, sending fear to her, making her want to runaway and cry to her security, to Seto.

But that didn't happen. She just wanted to do it but she couldn't because _he_was not here. He couldn't be here and she got scared not capable of seeing him at the moment she needed him the most. She needed to see him.

Their faces were like strangers- strangers that persistently looking and talking to her comfortably and yet making her numb, confusion evidently the scream of her heartbeat, pushing her to cry and kneel in fear, but she didn't as she fought it badly.

And she remembered his words. _"Just pretend as if nothing happened...and pretend good. I'm just right here"_

Those words helped her to face them. Those words remained in her as her encouragement like her water in the heat dying dessert.

Of course, the uneasy feeling was an exception to her brother. After all, she had remembered his face already.

But everything else was so complicated. Her life right now was complicated. She had to act, smile, nod, look interested and fine, but in reality, what she really wanted to do was to scream and run away. All of this was not easy. It was never easy and yet she had to do. For _him_ she will do it or else their relationship will be over.

Her brother... she missed him so much. She really missed him so much. 'Did I say much already?' She heaved a sigh, feeling frustrated. Her brother...he was also the reason why she had to pretend and suffer this uneasiness inside.

It was him who was against her to be with _him_. It was him who will stop her from seeing him. It was him who will end their relationship. No. That would not happen. She will not let it happen.

'Him, my brother...' She had seen his reaction yesterday when the name Kaiba was brought into the discussion. He held his fist and slammed it on the table when he told the group how _he_ insulted him.

And at that moment, she trembled...

And it hurts for her to see her loved one against her another loved one, to see her brother against her boyfriend.

And that was the truth and it hurts. She was torn between two people, and she didn't know who to choose exactly. She was not choosing that's why she was pretending and suffering like this.

Mokuba said their relationship had been a year. That means she had suffered these complicacies and had successfully pretended for a year. 'For a year... I am not doing anything to resolve this'

And yet it had only been a day and it felt like she couldn't do it any longer. However, she must; she will. If she would just think of him and their moments together, somehow she felt stronger. She seemed to gain strength to protect those memories and gladly like those memories to happen again. And so, she must do this!

'This is my life from now on'

And this was her life, a life of pretending and discovering of her past. From now on, she will pretend - she'll pretend and hide their relationship to be with him. However, she had decided not to hold this situation longer, for sooner or later she will tell her brother about her him. 'One year is enough pretending. I hate lying and I hate liars. I don't want to be a liar myself' She just needed to have a right time where his brother is in a good mood and then she will tell him the truth. And besides, she didn't want to pretend and hide their relationship forever and she didn't want to lie -to lie about him.

Him...Seto...

It had been a day since she had seen his face.

And she already missed him badly.

_"Riiiiinnng"_

The sound of a ringing phone erupted and Serenity hastily craned up her neck, scanning the room for the foreign sound.

"What's that?" Peeking at the side, Joey looked at her and asked wonderingly. Indeed, the tone was different, not usual to their landline telephone.

_"Riiiiinnng"_

It rang again and Serenity heard it coming very near from her, like inside her clothes. 'What's that? ' She thought as she scraped her pocket and then she suddenly sensed a solid thing that made her eyes widened. "I forgot!"

_"Riiiiinnng"_

She slowly put her hand holding the ringing phone outside of her pocket. Indeed, her thought was right. Why did she forget? Seto had just given her a cellphone before she went away as their main source of communication.

"Serenity what's-" Joey looked at her once again and saw her holding an elegant black cellphone. "Whoa! You got a cellphone? Where did you get it?" Joey exclaimed in amazement and wonder. He was shocked indeed to see his sister with an expensive looking gadget. And certainly, he will bet that she didn't buy it herself for money was something out of their league.

"I-it came from my classmate" Serenity stammered, getting nervous all of sudden.

_"Riiiiinnng"_

"Um b-b-brother, exc-cuse me for a while." Serenity asked, still stammering and trembling lightly.

The ringing of the cellphone had just caught her off guard there. Of all the time it would ring, why would it be in front of her brother. 'What is he thinking? Is he doing it on purpose and intentionally trap me in a threatening situation?'

She hastily went outside, not minding that she was still wearing her pajama outfit. She inhaled and exhaled deeply, relaxing herself. She lifted her hand and slowly put it near her ear and pushed the button. 'Seto you're making it really worst' she thought furiously but her heart was beating fast.

"Hello?" She said, voice hinting some annoyance.

"Hi" the husky voice sounded shortly and coolly.

Serenity frowned in contempt at what she had heard. He was so cool and here she was perspiring in anxiety and weirdly, her heart was leaping again just hearing his voice. "Seto, why did you call at this early morning?" Serenity spat in exasperation, hiding her excitement at the same time. "Don't you know that you just rang the phone in front of my brother and I still haven't told him about this phone-"

"I don't care" Seto cut her hastily and calmly.

"What? Don't you know I'm in a difficult situation here?" She burst, while walking away the house to avoid Joey hearing her yell.

"I know, that's why I call"

"Ha! And for your information this call had just make it more difficult for –"

"Guess where I am" Seto interjected, not paying attention to her lecture.

"What?" she asked, getting irritated already at his unruffled behaviour. "Where?"

She heard a chuckle and turned around. The sight in front of her made her almost drop the phone and pinned her into stillness. There he was, evenly leaning at her house post, hand still holding the phone near his ear, eyes staring at her mischievously and lips plastering a smirk.

"Hi" He greeted again and waved his hand formally.

''Hi? That's it?' she thought, shock still looming. She paused at her position, staring at him confusedly. 'Is he just standing in front of me right now? In front of my house - where my brother is just few strides away and many people passing by?

She then blinked a few times, wakening her self and suddenly walked towards him and shot him a glare. "Are you out of your mind?" She said forcefully and scorned.

"I'm here, blabbering about the call, just a call, simply ringing of the phone, and then I have no idea you are already here, in front of our house. I mean physically here!" Serenity yelled, flying her arms in anger.

"Who knows, someone might see you and tell my brother" She went on, standing directly in front of him. "Or worse my brother sees you"

"Are you not even thinking your actions-"

Seto suddenly grasped her shoulder and turned her around, positioning her to lean on the post. He put his hand on the wall, leaned down and kissed her.

He kissed her softly, cutting her outburst. It was a good thing he made her lean at the post or she might had just collapsed right now as her knees weakened. He slowly backed away, stared at her penetratingly and cupped her chin gently.

"I missed you" He whispered hoarsely, his warm breathe contacting her flushed cheeks.

He then backed out, turned around and headed outside the gate. He understood the situation. He must not stay long. This was risky and she was right.

Serenity stared at him, unblinking. That touch, that look and that kiss was like a spark firing her entire body, wakening her senses, to the reality and state they were in, and also wakening her yearning she was trying very hard to restraint.

"Me too..." Serenity muttered weakly, tears forming as she controlled her burning desire to run towards him, embrace him and apologize. She just can't. No matter how much she wanted to go to him, be with him, touch him...she can't.

Can't. She can't.

And she felt sorry at her behaviour. She just scolded at him heatedly, not noting that he just wanted to see her as much as she also wanted to see him. And yet she blew him off. She blew him off because she was as coward as always, afraid of taking risks.

She knew their situation was very hard for him also. They were so restricted. They couldn't just talk in public. They couldn't just look at each other easily. They couldn't be together at any moment she wanted to be with him. And there were so many 'couldn't'!

What a life!

"Seto..."She trailed, and wiped her tears before it fell down. He just came here to see her, to see and talk to her after a day of not seeing each other.

And he went here and talked to her; and kissed her.

She touched her lips, remembering his soft lips. And she smiled...

"Serenity who's that?" The voice wakened her thoughts and hastily removed her daze expression and looked at her brother fearfully.

"No-nothing..."She stuttered nervously. "Just my classmate asking when is the start of the class" she said and tucked some of her hair behind her ears tensely 'That's stupid cover up Serenity'

"Ah I see" Joey nodded and went back inside.

"Hi Serenity" A female voice said.

"Oh, Mai you're here." She turned around and waved cheerfully.

Mai stared at her for a while, looking at her seriously and then sighed. "Is Joey around?" She inquired confidently.

"Yup he's inside"

"Hmm...okay thanks" She walked straight and then suddenly stopped, remembering something. She turned around and said. "Wait. Are you okay, do you feel sick? You're so red"

"Am I?"

x-x

The chimes sounded as Serenity, who was holding a plastic of foods for their dinner, exited the grocery store. She headed outside and scanned the crowd, looking for her brother.

Yes, her brother. Her brother will walk her home. She was always with him these days, never leaving her side for being scared that she will have an accident again or she might get lost. Wherever she goes, she must inform him the place. Whoever she is with, she must tell him who they are and he would even ask the number of that person. Tough guard he was, wasn't it?

Right, very tough indeed. She couldn't even escape anymore at his sight to see _him_.

Him, Seto. It had been five days now since she last saw him. They just talked few minutes in the phone, inside her room or even in bathroom, just for a few minutes for his brother or the group will notice if it was longer than that. Yeah even in her room where his brother was doing a round up check almost every hour. They should not get suspicious or else the situation would be more difficult to handle. It was better to be careful.

"Serenity, sorry I'm late. Did you wait long?" Joey said, while running and then stopped and panted roughly.

"No I just went out anyway" She smiled faintly.

"Good! Let's go" Joey reached for the plastic to help her. He peeked inside, curious at the groceries. "Ooohh...what are these?"

"That's our dinner for today" She answered, while walking naturally.

"A cake?" Joey raised his brow, uncertain.

"Oh! Not that one. That's our dessert" She corrected abruptly.

"These many?"

"Um...ah...ye-yes, I'm quite hungry you know" She trailed, convincing him hardly.

Joey gave her a dubious look. "Do persons suffering amnesia always hungry?"

"Maybe" She chuckled nervously.

Joey finally stopped questioning her and she sighed, feeling relieved. This was indeed getting harder and harder. Of course, about the cake, that was a half lie for certainly, not all of those cakes in the plastic are for them.

She couldn't help it. When she was shopping, she saw that mocha cake and she remembered. She remembered him - how he brought it in his office and ate it all. And she can't stop herself buying and wanting to give it to him again.

However, she bought it without thinking first how she could possibly hand it to him. If only she had a chance to see him and give it.

"Joey! Serenity!" Tea called them who was standing and waiting for them at the end street.

They walked towards her, attempting to chit chat for a while. "Hey, do you want to come inside my house, the gang is there, watching a card game battle in TV"

"What the hell? I forgot!" Joey exclaimed in shock, and hurriedly sauntered towards Tea's house, leaving Serenity behind.

"I knew he will react that way. He never misses that game" Tea commented cheerfully.

And they headed inside Tea's house. She was right, they were all there - Yugi, Mai, Tea, Tristan, Ryou and Duke.

Duke, that was the one she forgot before. They were there, watching intently the show and joking around especially now that her brother joined them. They stayed there for a while, seemed having a group meeting. And as usual, she laughed with them, rode on to their jokes and had fun with them...

Nevertheless, she just wished one thing, that one day she will remember who they really are, these people she was having fun with...

"Wow! What's that Serenity?" Tea asked in amazement, looking at her chest. They were at the kitchen and preparing a juice for the group.

"Huh?" She looked at her questioningly.

Tea pointed her chest and clarified. "That, that silver rounded on your neck"

"Oh this?" She said softly, pulled the necklace outside her clothes and touched its pendant. "It's a lightning necklace"

"Beautiful! Very beautiful!" Tea widened her eyes, seeing the pendant with exotic carvings engraved. "Can I look at it?"

"Sure, here" Serenity unclipped it and gave it to her.

"Oh! This is indeed beautiful and it looks very expensive as well" she said in admiration, while staring at it intently, flipping it upside down, and scanning it in every angle. "Where did you get this?" she asked curiously.

"Um...a friend gave that" Serenity covered up.

"Ooohh...an admirer I see...a rich admirer" Tea teased, still looking at the necklace.

"No! He is just a friend..." Serenity corrected strongly, defending hastily. "Just a friend…"

"Hmmm…I see, a rich friend- Oops" Tea suddenly loosed her grip and the necklace fell on the floor, creating a screeching sound.

"Sorry!" Tea picked it up and handed it to her. "Here, I feel that this is important to you"

She reached for it and clipped it once again. "Yes...it's very important"

'It's very important indeed...for this comes from him'

Serenity brought the tray of juice to the living room and gave it to them. While holding the groceries, she sat at the corner, thinking heavily.

The group laughed together and she excused and isolated herself for a while, looking disturbed.

And she was definitely disturbed. Everything she saw and did kept reminding her of him.

She must really see him today...she needed to see him. It had been so long, very long. Five days were so long and her desire to see and hold his hand was burning constantly inside like a poison, that the longer not healed, the more intense the pain will be. Indeed, she was sick, desperately sick to see him.

She desperately needed him and yet she wasn't making any move. Five days ago, it was Seto who risked. Such guts he had to go to her house. Somehow she envied him, for at least, he had courage to do it unlike her, who was always hiding behind her innocence and obedience and just praying to let fate meet them together one day. Heck, as if it would happen.

And if ever will, it will be too late, this pain, poison already spread out, probably had stopped her heartbeat. 'Am I waiting to let fate turn fire to snow to be with him? Of course not!'

Many times Seto tried to do something but she always stopped him. Why? Because she was so coward. She hated risks, and yet she was involved in a risky situation were the only option she had was to take risk as well. However she didn't that's why she became like this, so poisonously sick, so desperate...

And suddenly she remembered Maggie, their conversation they had before they left the wooden house.

_"So you're leaving?" Maggie asked while leaning on the door and watching her packing her things._

_"Yup. I'm so worried about him." Serenity retorted, while putting the sandwiches and mineral water inside her backpack. " He was still affected at what happened, to our kidnapping. And he was so worried about Mokuba and his business"_

_"Ah I see... "Maggie smiled and nodded calmly. "But you can work it out"_

_"Really? Thanks for encouragement." She muttered lightly and looked at her. Then she looked down the floor, suddenly looking sorrowful. "But to be honest, it's hard you know. Like things can get out of hand, some kind of fate out there that sometimes makes things smooth and sometimes rough. Like accidents and coincidences! " She explained, sadness in her tone._

_"And the fact that we are out of control of what's going to happen to us scares me..."She gazed at the window, looking far away. "Well I would just hope that whatever lies ahead is a good thing, of what I want"_

_Maggie walked towards her and then put her hand on her shoulder. "Serenity, there's no fate" She said softly, eyes looking at her genuinely._

_"There's none?" She asked questioningly, looked confused._

_"If that's how you define fate, that kind of thing doesn't exist." She clarified, lecturing her motherly." It is not some kind of outside force that you couldn't control and leave you powerless and that all you have to do is just wish it will bring you a good thing."_

_"Oh..."_

_"Me and Roger had undergone a lot of events that you might say fate was against us and wanted to separate us. But then why are we here? What do you think?"_

_"I don't know" She answered truthfully._

_"Because we choose it, that's why" She said, answering her own question. She reached for her hand and held it warmly._

_"Now, things will sometimes get rougher and tougher in this life, but remember that you should not depend on opportunities or fate like what you called it. You create that opportunity yourself!"_

_"There are no coincidences in this world Serenity, for everything happened by your choice!"_

_"Decide what do you choose to be now, what do you want to happen right now, then choose to make it happen, and it will really happen!"_

'My choice? What do I want?' She reflected, remembering clearly her words.

'I want to be with him right at this moment, to see him and talk to him...'

_Then so be it_

"Brother?" She asked, settling the things bothering in her head.

"Yes?" Joey asked, not looking at her and still concentrated at the television.

"Um...I forgot to buy a pepper in the grocery store, can I go?" She lied, making an excuse 'I hope this works' she wishfully thought, crossing her fingers in hope. Maggie is right. For once, she needed to take risk and make a move. She would no longer wait for the so called fate or destiny, for she will now do it herself and create her own experience. What does she want to experience? To see him right now, and she definitely will even just for a few seconds. No more being cowardice this time.

"Sure I'll come with you" Joey said, pacing to stand up.

"No it's okay" She assured abruptly, shaking her palm as a gesture. "The store is very near from here, I can do it alone" She explained more, establishing her escape.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive" She nodded decisively, eyes glinting joyously as she could almost smell the effectiveness of her plan.

"Okay, but come back here immediately after" Joey ordered, permitting her.

"Sure" She walked towards him and embraced him happily. "Thank you so much! Bye" She said then ran away, smiling widely.

"Wow! She's so sweet isn't she Joey" Mai teased, hitting Joey's shoulder lightly.

"Well, that's my sister, Wheeler's are naturally sweet." He boasted and crossed his arms arrogantly.

"Except you" Mai informed rudely and Joey scorned at her. "No I'm not"

"If you guys notice, she seemed to be happy these days. Do you observe it?" Tea interrupted, sharing her thoughts. And she was right, something was really different in Serenity and she was not the only one who noticed it.

"If you count constantly smiling to yourself for no reason, always looking far away at the window, doing enthusiastically the household chores as happy. Yes, she's definitely happy these days. "Joey supported and then drank the juice naturally.

"She is cheerful and cook me food...especially the mocha flavored cake" Yugi added, joining the conversation. When they visited Joey's house, Serenity always handed them cakes, showing off her good baking skills. 'Such sweet girl!'

"She was always cheerful, not that she was not cheerful before, but somehow she was cheerfully great...more cheerful than the usual cheerful. Did you understand?" Ryou said vaguely.

The group just nodded hesitantly.

"Hmm...Joey" Tea began weakly, sounding serious. She touched her chin, looking down the floor. "I'm just wondering...maybe, maybe Serenity has an admirer...I don't know"

"Admirer?" Joey, Duke, Tristan exclaimed in unison.

"You got to be kidding!" Joey who was now slackening on the sofa, remarked mockingly.

"Well, it's possible. She's already sixteen so she is in the right age." Tea explained, proving her analysis." And besides, with that charming face of her, it couldn't be helped" Tea was also a girl, so she knew easily if someone behaved differently when it comes to relationships and certainly she noticed that to her.

"It can't be..." Tristan muttered, shading some hurt.

"Joey?" Yugi said, sensing his silence and the frown pasted on his face.

Joey looked up and smiled at them. "Well, if that's the case, then so be it" He said easily, and the gang eyed him immediately, dubious.

"What? It's just okay with you?" Tea asked calmly, in behalf of the whole gang's reaction. When it comes to his sister, it would not just be as easy as 'so be it' like that. It had to be tougher, tougher and harder and overacting as well. That was the usual Joey reaction.

"Sure, but then..."He stammered and then suddenly smirked sinisterly. "He needs to pass on my dead body first" He clenched his fist and raised it upward, showing a dreadful and strong personality.

"Oh" They all said, seeing his behaviour.

"Just kidding..."He put down his fist and smiled playfully at them. "I mean, if she has some suitors, I need to know who they are first" He sat upright and then stood up, seemed preparing a speech. "They need to pass first the _brother's criteria_" He said confidently, thumping his fist on his other palm.

Except for Tristan and Duke, they all looked at him lazily, sweat dropping. "And what are those?" Tristan and Duke asked eagerly, ears listening intently and hand holding a pen to chat it down.

"Well, first he must be a good looking like me!" He began, standing in a proud position, like a politician campaigning. 'Of course he must be, I don't want the Wheeler name to be stained with ugly blood' Joey said inside his mind.

"Aha aha" Tristan and Duke nodded firmly, chatting it down.

"Second, he must be interested in cards or a good duelist like me" He went on, pointing two fingers as a gesture. 'Yes, this one is good so that I have a connection in card dueling'

"Alright alright" The two went on, paying attention closely to word by word details.

"Third, he must be rich, unlike me" He rubbed his palm, smirking at his thoughts.

'Right, if one thing Wheelers don't have, is sufficient money. We need a rich one that I could kid easily and get money. This is good. Haha!' He thought, smiling maniacally in his mind, clearly fantasizing.

"Yes! This is getting good" Duke jumped joyously, seriously noting Joey's words.

"Wait. Listen, listen...this is the most important one..." Joey informed, seriously attached to his mini speech. They all listened and rode on to his acting.

"The most important requirement that NEVER I will compromise in this world is..."He began, sounding excited and firm. "The most important in the brother's criteria is...he should NOT hold any single blasted attitude of that bastard KAIBA! Period!" He yelled fiercely, eyes looking determined.

"Ohhh, I definitely agree" Tristan added.

"Me too!" Duke supported, smiling frantically.

"Cool requirements Joey!" Yugi commented, smiling and riding to his speech. He never changed indeed. His arrogance and over protective attitude was still in his friend.

They laughed together and discussed one by one the reasons why the fourth requirement was so special. They stayed that way while Serenity headed towards the person they loathed the most.

'And he isn't just an admirer like all of you thought...and definitely doesn't hold the last condition...for he doesn't only possess a single attitude of him, but ALL...for he is a Kaiba...Seto Kaiba for real' Someone thought sadly, staying in silence.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Reality Grasping

The sun lightened the city, enveloping it in warm and comfort; high raised buildings owned by rich privileged people served like a diversion of light, marking a shadow in streets. The city, when looked from above, compressed the perspective like a fish bowl, cars so tiny as they lined up and moved slowly, following the shifting of lights. Busy people existed everywhere, doing different things. They were there, like cars and buildings, subsisting as the runner of life, definitely a catalyst of creation.

A runner...

Someone was busily running in the streets, carrying an overflowing joy.

And like before, she had run like this, just like when she challenged to race him in their seemingly own world – without boundaries, without risks, totally free.

And right now, her destination just few strides away, desire forcedly buried these past few days was coming up, exciting her, completing her. She was not running where the soft grass bowed down against wind, nor the whistling leaves fell slowly to her hand. No.

Today's case was not like that.

For right now, she was running desperately to see him, and sadly under time constrained. Hurry. She needed to hurry, for she was only freed for few minutes.

Time was ticking and so she must head directly to...Wait.

'Oh gosh!'

She didn't know where she was going. She didn't know where Seto was. She didn't know this place. Why she didn't think of this first?

Too bad she had left her phone, and to get it back from their house would consume her alloted time more so that was not a good option. But she had to find him. Where could he be? And then it came to her. Sure her boyfriend was so workaholic and today was a weekday so that only left her to one answer: He was in his office, in the Kaiba Corporation building.

'But where is the Kaiba Corporation Building anyway?' And yes, the obvious answer was she didn't know. She didn't know where to go and yet she was running in nowhere and doing this all alone.

To be left alone - the last time this happened was when she got lost in the market. She got lost and almost cried in meeting other people and yet right now, same was the case. She got lost but was not worrying. She just needed to know the place and she would see him.

She approached a guard near her and asked him where is the Kaiba Corporation. Well, she hoped she was lucky and the place would be just a walking distance from there. Time was running.

And she jumped in happiness and embraced the guard, whoever he was, when she heard it was just two blocks away from her current location. And so she ran towards it while smiling. Some people couldn't help but notice a woman distractedly running with a warm smile. She asked some more people to confirm the direction, and she didn't fail to give them her gratefulness either by shaking their hand, embracing them or bowing continuously.

She was just so happy today, very happy, for today she will see him after five days, a long five days.

x-x

"Oops lady. Sorry, you're not allowed to enter" The fat looking guard blocked the door, stopping her. He was wearing formal black suit attire, which made him like an agent protecting something important. He had something like earphone inserted in his ear and a gun injected in his pants.

Serenity raised her brow, acting to be sophisticated. "Why is that Sir?"

"Read if you know!" The guard rudely said then pointed the 'clothes should be formal' sign. He glared at her, insinuating her outfit.

She looked at herself and she was indeed not wearing any formal clothes. She was just wearing her usual attire, a faded shirt and shorts and shabby old shoes. But then she remembered Seto entering the place with his normal attire so she argued.

"But why is Seto Kaiba wears only a coat and some pants and you still allow him to enter?" She reasoned out, fighting the guard. Like proving a theorem, give one instance and it will be proven wrong. She learned this from their discrete logic class, her favourite subject.

The guard made a sarcastic laugh. "You're so funny little lady you know that? Of course we'll permit him. He is an exception from all the exceptions. He is Seto Kaiba, the owner of this place for g*d sake!" He slammed his table stand hard.

Serenity scorned immediately.. "It's unfair!"

"Rules are rules lady! I'm just following it" The guard lazily said, crossing his arms on his chest.

"Well your rules are unfair. If there is an exception to every rule, then there is no rule after all!" Serenity yelled, seemed creating a scandal at the entrance gate.

"Whatever you say!" The guard said, chuckling.

"Excuse me" A woman said, hinting Serenity to move out of the way. Serenity took one step to the left and the guard let the woman to enter. Serenity pouted her lips, feeling envious. 'This is really so unfair' But if she would not do anything right now, she would miss her chance to see him. Her risk earlier to her brother would just be for nothing if she didn't see him.

There was no choice. She had to do this. She knew she must not tell this to anyone, but this time she will. She must! This is the last resort she has...

"Excuse me again, Mr. rude" She walked near him, and put her one hand on her hips, acting arrogant. "For your information you have to let me enter right _now_, because I'm-Seto- Kaiba's _girlfriend_" She said stressfully and gracefully, with a hint of bragging. "And I need to see him immediately!"

The guard suddenly laughed loudly, not taking seriously her confession. "You know, you are really so funny"

"I'm not lying" Serenity spat in exasperation, irritation slowly forming. She just ran very hard and persistently asked for the direction of this place but then the rude guard in front of her won't even let her enter.

"Enough! You're so desperate to lie like that. You? His girlfriend? Nice joke!" The guard mocked more, still laughing at her. "It's not like you are the only one who attempted that method. Lots of girls came here, saying they are Seto Kaiba's girlfriend. That strategy is no longer effective"

"Ugh Serenity grunted and raked her hair in annoyance. ''Why do people judge others easily by their clothes? Life's unfair!' she thought and then walked away, giving up.

She stayed outside, sitting at the stairway. It was too bad! She couldn't enter the place. Of all the time she would forget her phone, why it would be in this day. No one believed her. But they have a right anyway. Does she look like a Seto Kaiba Girlfriend material right now? She looked down to see herself, and the answer was clearly written. Obviously not.

She looked at her watch and fifteen minutes had passed. 'Too bad. I only got thirty minutes as my excuse. How terrible'

She looked at the plastic, inside it the cake she would give to him. This cake, like the same cake she baked before, was the one she would willingly wait for more than 8 hours, just to desperately give it to him. And at that time, she didn't give up and just waited for him. And right now, it will be the same. She would not give up also. She will enter that place and give this to him. 'That's right Serenity. You are as strong as a tree. You are not easily giving up!'

She devised a plan and hid at the post. Mr. Rude was now talking to other person, their topic was about her. After their quick conversation, she saw the man pacing to enter, as Mr. Rude went back to his post and logged his entry. She took this opportunity and shadowed herself from the man's back, and successfully entered without the guard noticing her.

"Yes I did it!" Serenity jumped joyously and ran at the corner to hide. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" She muttered happily, proud of her performance.

She stood at the reception area and winched her head left and right, star struck of the interior of the place. It was very elegant and so classy. Just looking at the chandeliers hanging at every corner, one can't help but drop his jaw at its sophistication. The floor was made up of expensive marbles sparkling, could almost serve as a mirror. Few people eyed her in interest, probably noticing her attire. True that she was really an eye catcher of the place for she was not wearing any formal clothes nor a beautiful shoes and jewerlies like everyone.

'Now for the next phase, I need to call him before that guard found out I just sneaked in' she thought seriously, disrupting her site seeing. She saw an old woman with a phone and walked towards her.

"Um...excuse me, can I please borrow your phone even just for a minute? Please I need it so badly" Serenity begged, clutching her hands together.

The old woman eyed her dubiously, observing her unusual appearance. Feeling the old woman's doubt, she said cheerfully. "Don't worry, I'll just be here and won't take your phone"

The old woman handed it, realizing she didn't look like a thief or a robber. She just looked so childlike who needs help..

"Oh thank you madam. Thank you. Thank you. I owe you one" She bowed gratefully and dialled Seto's number. It was a good thing she had memorized it after staring at his number day and night, chanting it like a prayer for missing him before she sleep.

x-x

Seto was inside his office, tediously noting the business proposals. He was sitting with his usual accessories in him, the laptop and paper works. The secretary stood in front of his desk, reminding him of his schedule. But he wasn't really listening and just continued typing on his laptop.

"Sir, just a reminder, at 11:00, you'll have a business meeting to Mr. Tao, and at 1:30, there will be a conference together with Formosa Company and at-

_"Rriiinngg"_

The sound of the ringing phone made Seto to gesture his palm, stopping the Secretary. He reached for his usual phone and realized that it was not the one ringing. It can't be. He was only carrying two phones right now, one is for business and the other one is...

He crinkled his brow, realizing where it came from. He reached for the other phone, pushed the button and put it near his ear.

"Serenity?" He said roughly, hinting some worry. It was really strange that she would call at a time like this. She never called him during daytime but evening usually.

x-x

"Hey Seto!" Serenity said, sounding excited. The old woman beside her immediately looked at her in interest. "Did she just hear the name Seto?" The woman said softly.

"Why did you call?"

"Well..." Serenity stammered, somehow getting shy. "Um...guess where I am"

"Where?"Seto questioned, and then gasped lightly, realizing it was the same pattern he used last time. "Wait. You're here?" He said, sounding surprised and then put down the phone hastily.

"Yes" She said lively, but then the other line already hanged up. 'Hmm...that's weird'

x-x

Seto didn't even let himself hear her answer, assuming already it was a yes. He hurriedly stood up from his seat, reached for his coat and stride to walk outside.

"Sir, wait, where are you going? You still have-" The secretary said, but the door was already shut, leaving her behind.

_Like autumn leaves falling from an aging tree,_

_Before the last leaf will fall..._

_Before all the leaves will perish and_

_Before parting the tree in barren_

_I will fall, and fall together with the last leaf. Together with you._

_x-x_

Serenity handed back the phone to the old lady and bowed again. "An endless thanks again Madam. It really helps a lot!"

"You're talking to..."

"Yes, Seto Kaiba. And thanks to you, I was able to talk to him. I'll pay you one way or another Madam. I'm very grateful-"

"Hey you sneaky rat!" A guard called, walking towards her. There were other three guards following him from behind, carrying gun and handcuffs.

"Oops, Mr. Rude found me" Serenity said worriedly, standing numbly. 'Gosh, this is bad. Seto come here immediately' she thought, panicking.

"Enough of your fantasies young lady" The guard stood beside her, clasped her hand and handcuffed it together. "I'll bring you to the police department"

She gasped. "Oh no please! I'm telling the truth. I'm really Seto Kaiba's girlfriend." She yelled, resisting their strong grasp on her shoulder. "Ouch careful!"

This was really getting bad. Not only to the guard she had exposed the truth but to everyone. They laughed together at her declaration, marking her as ridiculous.

"Alright, alright, I believe you" The guard said sarcastically, playing along. "Of all the reasons you will choose to be as excuse, being his girlfriend is the most unbelievable"

"First, Mr. Kaiba is not interested in girls. He probably has many girls following him but he always turned them down" The guard explained, lecturing her.

"Second and the most important thing, if ever Mr. Kaiba would have a girlfriend, it would not be you. Look at you, your clothes are shabby and out of class. You think Mr. Kaiba would fall with you, you're dreaming!"

Then there was a sudden silence as people around them bowed and greeted someone coming out from the elevator.

Seto walked hurriedly at the hallway, looking left and right, scanning someone.

"Good Morning Mr. Kaiba"

"Good Morning Sir"

People kept bowing at him in respect, noting his position in the company, the boss of all. He didn't answer them back or even looked at them, but he focused mainly in scanning the crowd, looking for a certain girl.

"Hey Seto!" Serenity cheerfully yelled, seeing him. She smiled widely, heart jumping in joy. She raised her arm to wave at him, seemed forgetting that she was still handcuffed.

Seto heard her and looked at her hastily. He was about to smile when he suddenly noticed a handcuff in her hand and a police holding tightly her shoulder who seemed treating her like a criminal. He immediately walked towards them, looking serious.

"Oh sir, you're here. Right in time for this sneaky girl just entered your building and deliberately flaunting a gruesome lie that she is you girlfriend-"

"Get the hell your hands off her!" Seto suddenly yelled, emitting anger, glaring fiercely. The CEO's voice called everyone's attention to look at the unexpected commotion.

The guards suddenly trembled, feeling nervous all of sudden. "Sir?" They asked, barely audible.

"Are you deaf? Or do you want me to repeat it again for the sake of your dirty ears?" Seto went on, with vehemence at the edge of his tone.

The guard prevented themselves to drop their jaw in embarrassment. "Um...yes sir, immediately" They hastily unchained Serenity, hands shaking.

Serenity once freed, walked towards him and muttered lightly. "Seto I-"

"Are you hurt?" He asked coldly, still shading some anger.

"No but-"

"Wait a minute Serenity. I'm not finish with these people yet" Seto remarked strongly, then glared one by one the four guards, seemed melting them through his stare. Their boss was just glaring at them so badly, and it wasn't a good sign at all.

The angry reaction of their boss had just proven one thing. The girl wasn't lying, and recalling their treatment to her earlier and the reaction of their boss right now, things don't look good for them right now.

"So...sir is-is it true?" One guard courageously asked, stammering fearfully. "Is she-she really your girlfriend?" Such guts he had to ask this question to their boss who was glaring at them to death.

Seto narrowed his eyes. "You – are –all - so - _dumb_!" Seto said strongly and slowly. "You are all fired!" Seto angrily yelled, turned around and reached for Serenity's hand to walk away. "Let's go Serenity! These dumb people are just ruining my day!"

The guards were seemed slapped strongly on their face, making them stayed numbly in their position. Did they just hear their boss right? They're fired? As in fired which means they have no job from now on?

They were working in here day and night for a few years now, and they were fired just like that. They took few seconds before they realized what happened. Wakening themselves, they hurriedly walked and followed Seto.

"Sir, wait we're sorry. Please, we didn't know." The guards begged persistently, trying to catch up with his pace.

"Heck I don't care" Seto said coldly, looking straight at the path and dragging Serenity with him.

"Please. I'll do anything. I need money so much. Please!" Mr. Rude said, with a gesture of praying hands. Serenity remained in silence, deeply looking at them, seemed confused. At a single command from him, these people had already lost their job. How easy for him to make it happened and it was all because of her.

While they were walking, another man approached them. "Oh Mr. Kaiba, I'm Josephus, your employee. You manager had just fired me last week, and I am hoping if you can reconsider my application. I just need this job so badly. My son is sick and is in the hospital" An old man frantically begged after seeing a rare situation where a CEO was just wandering around the ground floor.

"I'm not in charge of that. Get out of my sight!" Seto commented, ignoring them and still heading towards the elevator. This is why he hated coming on the ground floor – lowly people kept on pestering him with such non sense.

"But Mr. Kaiba" The man stopped and also the guards, looking depressed. This was definitely not a good day for them.

Serenity turned her head and looked at them while walking. Then, she suddenly removed the grip of Seto's hand and stopped. Seto sensed it, paused and turned around. He looked at her worriedly. "What's wrong?"

Serenity frowned, starting to make a scene. "That's so _rude_!" She criticized him deliberately, not considering where they were, inside the Kaiba Corporation right before of his employees.

"I'm the one who's rude?" Seto shot back, not minding also the scenario they were creating. "Well excuse me, I'm just trying to defend you there. Well, if you are not appreciating it, and be ungrateful and even remark me as rude, fine with me!" He angrily commented, confused at her reaction. 'I should have known Wheelers are ungrateful!' He didn't understand this woman! He had just saved her as being a damsel in distress, and instead of a thank you or embrace or kiss, a 'that's so rude' remark was given back to him.

"Well you're missing the point" Serenity began, starting to explain. "You just fired all these people that easily? Do you even think how many people would get affected from your hasty decision?" She went on, sharing her sentiments. "Look at that guy, his son was sick, and then you fired him. Those guards over there, they might not be the only one who will starve from today on, but their wife and children also" She was not a rich person so she could really relate to the severity of Seto's action. Losing a job like that would be so easy for a privileged like him. But to these people? Definitely not.

"They had committed a mistake, they deserve it" Seto argued coldly, showing an invariable character.

"But everyone commits mistake. I understand them if they didn't believe me earlier. I myself will not actually believe I'm your girlfriend. Look at me, they're right, I look very poor and I am really poor." Serenity said, getting calmer this time.

Seto quivered at her statement, remembering something.

She then walked towards him and touched his hand gently. "Seto...please, reconsider it?" She asked, sounding begging. She looked calmer this time as she convinced and eyed him sweetly. "I bought you a cake... your favourite..." She said playfully and then showed him her present, smiling irresistible.

Her expression was just making him weak, deliberately pointing to him his wrong actions and he couldn't do anything about it. 'Damn that smile!' he thought, giving up. He didn't see her for a long time and seeing her expression like this again left him defenceless. He flied his one arm and turned around to face the guards. "Fine. All of you, start working again. And you–"

"Josephus" The man said obediently, shading some happiness.

"Josephus, talk to my secretary" He ordered authoritatively then turned around to face her. "Happy?" He said sarcastically.

"Seto..." she smiled shyly and then pointed someone. "Could you help that woman also? I owe her a big one" Seto handed his calling card to the old woman who was one of the people encircling them. "Say to my secretary your needs" He stated, obediently following Serenity.

The old woman naturally received it, seemed shock at his gesture. She wasn't even aware that she had contributed something to a special person like her. Today indeed had become a good day to her and to everyone as well. They smiled, seemed couldn't believe themselves that everything was resolved that easily. Because for sure, if they would protest, they still have to undergo a long process before their protest would reach the CEO. And today, it was easily granted. Thanks to her.

"Are we done here?" Seto looked at her and raised his brow conceitedly.

Serenity suddenly embraced him and said joyously. "Thanks! You are so good!" She backed out immediately, noticing suddenly they were in public and people were eyeing them curiously.

"Let's go eat outside. I will just get my files in my room" Seto tried to drag her with him but she didn't move, remembering something.

"Wait. You don't understand" She jerked her hand, looking troubled. "I only got five minutes left for I just escape my brother"

"Ten more minutes being late wouldn't be an issue" Seto commented, convincing her to take risk. She nodded, agreeing. She badly wanted to be with him and seeing him just a few minutes like this was still not enough. Honestly, she wasn't really thinking straight right now to realize the possible risks she had created today and was about to create. She just agreed to go out with him for ten more minutes.

"Wait here" Seto ordered and headed towards the elevator. Before he rode the elevator, he turned around and gave the guards a glare. The guards gulped and smiled nervously.

And the famous CEO left the ground floor, leaving the people shocked. Serenity, who was left alone was eyed by the people in admiration after noticing who she was and the power she had over him.

The guards went in front of her, kneeled and bowed. "We're really sorry Ms-"

"Serenity" She filled in, telling them her name. She shyly looked around, embarrassed at their doing which attracted everyone's attention.

"Yes, Ms. Serenity. We are really so sorry and embarrass at what we have done to you. I'm sorry if we didn't believe you and hurt you. We're-"

"It's okay. Stand up now. "She ordered, feeling uncomfortable at such words and gestures.

"No. It's not yet enough. We also like to thank you for convincing him to reconsider us." They added, still bowing continuously.

"Yes me too Ms. Serenity" Josephus interjected, bowing in gratefulness. "I am always here everyday, filing up my reconsideration paper but nobody pays attention. And yet in just your one command, it was already granted. Thank you!"

"Oh...That-that was nothing" She said, stammering. "Get up now. It's really okay"

"No we must thank you still" They said strongly, wanting still to apologize and thank her.

"Well if you're not going to get up, I'll ask him to take it back" She still had to threaten them to make them stop, and so they immediately obeyed, stood up and smiled at her.

"You are so good" One guard praised. "Unlike him" He added, whispering.

"I agree. Mr. Kaiba never shows compassion to his employees. He doesn't even have time to speak to us" The other one added, supporting the other's opinion.

"Oh..."She trailed, not knowing what to say at their confessions.

"But today...whoa! What can I say! You're great out there, making him take back his words. Because usually, once he said something, it was never broken"

"Aa...aah..." She stuttered, thinking and then chuckled uncomfortably at their reaction.

"Thank you young lady for your action" The old woman, who lent Serenity earlier a cellphone joined the conversation. "At first I didn't believe also, but my eyes deceived me"

"You're such a blessing to us!" Another person appreciatively said, eyes sparkling in joy. "what can we do to repay you"

"Hmm actually I just have one favour" She said remembering something. She took few steps toward them and whispered. "Can you make sure what happened today remains a secret, especially the 'girlfriend' part?" She eyed them softly, pleading.

The few people around remaining frowned at her request, but nodded instinctively as this was coming from her, their saviour. They wanted to ask more but want to lose the good position they have right now with her.

"Thank you so much" She clasped her hand together, joyous at their response. The scene today went out hand, and she need to fix it as good as she can.

"No we're the one who should thank you" Serenity just kept on smiling, didn't know what to say. It was just earlier when these people around her judged her easily as poor, and eyed her as if she was dirt. But then, right now, they seemed to worship her.

It happened so fast. Just the fact that Seto came over here and proved the truth of her words changed everything upside down. It was worth to notice how people judged someone easily by their appearance and status. And when they realized that the person was important and connected to someone powerful, they changed 180 degrees expression and praised that person from head to toe.

True that anyone would assume the situation earlier was seemed like a fairy tale, where a prince charming had rescued a damsel in distress princess. But that thought was a mistake. It was not as simple as that. Underlying to that fluffy, heart wrenching thought, concept of unfairness, discrimination, power hierarchy exists. She clearly noticed these, and her life is definitely not a fairy tale.

Though it may look like it at first glance - being with a famous person whom his brother loathe so badly, and she needing to sneak out behind everyone's back and lie to them just to hear and see her lover, and all of this happening under her amnesia state. So does her life still looked like every young maiden's dream? Hiding and lying to your family and friends, and her not doing anything about it? No, she didn't like it at all.

And through the earlier event, she had realized this thought, the gravity of her predicament. Before, when she was still secluded inside the Kaiba mansion, she was not aware of the social issues of her relationship. She just knew that Seto was her boyfriend and she loved him period. But then, right now, to be outside at the mansion and to live in the city, she realized it wasn't that easy. Their secret relationship together was not the only one that made it complicated but also their difference in status.

Her boyfriend was not any normal teenager that she could fall in love easily, be with him and then they happily live forever, tada! That was a fantasy. Seto Kaiba was not that kind of person; he was a prominent one who held a high status and involved in many relations. He had a power over someone. No. It was not just to someone, but even to corporations, foundations and politics as well. These people around her, they were all under him, under her boyfriend. And these people actually held the same status she had in a society and maybe even higher. And yet right now, it looked like she was higher than them. She looked higher and was admired because she was connected to him, connected to the famous Kaiba.

What a life, so full of complicacies. And she was involved on it, deeply involved. Her life seemed so complicated. Everything was so complicated. Is this what they called a fairy tale? Definitely no.

She had a boyfriend who was so rich like this, so powerful, and she...she was just a normal school girl who was still suffering in amnesia, no identity at all. They were so different. Seto and her were totally different, and yet they were together, hiding behind her brother and friend's back. Such liar she was...looking innocent yet behind her smiling innocent face was a lying person who wanted to see her lover that everyone loathed. These people kept on remarking her as a very good and kind person. Yes, say all you want for they really got it right. She was very good, definitely a very good liar!

The elevator opened and Seto arrived and headed towards her.

And this was it. This was her choice, to live behind lies and fool her brother and her friends. A liar she was and yet she hated liars.

Rethinking her dilemma, she decided to settle it as soon as possible. She didn't want this kind of life, this untruthful life, absolutely not, and so she decided she had to tell her brother the truth, soon before he founds out.

x-x

Joey was outside Tea's house, standing worriedly as he scanned the street to look for Serenity. The game he was watching had just ended and yet she still wasn't coming back. She said she would just a buy a pepper at the next block. But it had already been thirty minutes. It had been too long.

"Um...Tea, I'll just go and find her. I'm worried." Joey said, frowning in anxiety. He was just having this weird feeling again, afraid that she might have an accident. And besides, she was not yet recovered, she might get lost at the directions.

"Joey, maybe the line in the cashier is so long" Tea assured him, soothing his fear.

Joey heaved a sigh, crumpling his face. "But that grocery store always has few customers" Joey retorted, panic at the edge of his voice.

"Oh..."

"I'll go now. And if Serenity went here, tell her to head immediately to our house. I'll wait for her there" Joey ordered, then walked out. 'I should not let her out alone! Who knows, someone took her and hurt her...' he thought, with his heart beating faster.

"No problem!" Tea answered and then walked inside the house.

x-x

Serenity was lining up in a cashier, aiming to buy drinks. They were inside the classy cake shop, as Seto took her there to spend dating even just for ten minutes. Yes, ten more minutes to be late. But right now, she wasn't thinking that. She wasn't thinking anything except that she was really happy right now being with him after those torturous five days.

And honestly, she was feeling dizzy today, not the physical dizziness but emotional dizziness. There had been so many things simultaneously in her life these days, numbing her to think of the consequences and resolution to his current dilemma.

After painful days of not being with him and now deciding to throw herself in the risk, she had lost it. She had lost herself, drowned into her emotions to spend time with him and ignore other things. And these dizziness and confusion were all currently suppressed inside, unconsciously rising up that will soon come out.

Seto remained at the table, eyes darted seriously as he read a newspaper. His character was emitting formality, perfectly matched up with his presence in the elegant shop. His blue eyes carried his normal expression, rigidly covered with emptiness and cold. He was reading a newspaper as he waited patiently for Serenity to buy their drinks. The cake that was given to him was laid at the table as their main course.

He was reading seriously when a hand sliding up like a snake around his shoulder suddenly touched him. Unmoving, he looked at his shoulder through the corner of his eye and saw a hand manicured with black fingernails.

And he immediately grunted. That black manicure was not a good sign at all.

"Well, well, well what do we have here..."From his back, a woman took two steps to look at his face and leaned down very closely. "Darling Seto!"

And his assumption was right. It was her, Releina Fallafox, the only daughter of the Fallafox Corporation, which his company was partnered with. And she was here, together with that revealing outfit again. She was wearing a thick lipstick that would absolutely make her looked like a prostitute. She had thick bangs, that instead to make her innocent, it made her look like a bitch. Her long black hair swayed perfectly to her cat like movements as she showed off her butt shifting solidly left and right. And indeed, her favourite formal outfit was the most noticeable, a black coat that had a clear cut in front, flaunting her cleavage, and very short skirt, showing off her legs. She was wearing a wet look boots, perfecting the term bitch. Exaggerated make-up, and a strong eye liner would complete her definition more.

Seto ignored her and eyed again the newspaper. Releina stare didn't falter as she leaned back and lifted her arm and touched playfully his hair. "I'm so glad you visited my shop! I'm flattered" She hissed seductively.

Seto hastily raised his arm and held her, stopping her twirling his bangs. "Do you mind? You're bothering me" He spat huskily, vehemence clearly released. She's the owner of this? If he had known it earlier, he wouldn't even gone here. Releina looked at him deeply and whispered sexily. "Playing hard to get huh?"

This was not a rare event. This happened all the time when girls like Releina will disturb him and flirt to the max, and when that happened, there was only one thing to do – to go away.

However, this time he couldn't.

Releina sensed his repelling reaction and backed away. She smiled sweetly and then walked towards the other seat in front of him and sat there. She put her elbow on the table and leaned on her hand, trying to get his attention.

Seto, who was aware of Releina's unwavering stare, was fighting his urge to go right now but he couldn't for just one reason - her.

Her... 'Shit!' and he swore under his breathe as he looked up and clearly saw Serenity looking angrily at the corner, carrying a tray of drinks in her hand.

Serenity was furiously staring at Releina's back as she stood numbly at the corner. Releina moved again her hand and covered Seto's newspaper, a way of distracting him and calling his attention at the same time. But Seto wasn't looking down at the newspaper anymore but to Serenity who was now sauntering slowly towards them.

"Get out now" Seto muttered threateningly to Releina in an undertone.

She made a whimpering looking face and exclaimed in a high pitch voice, like a shrieking cat. "Why? I'm still enjoying being with you like this" She slide her fingers like a snake on his hands, flirting. "Besides I'm the owner of this place, why would I get out" Seto immediately backed her hand and leaned back on the chair, seemed getting uncomfortable, uncomfortable to someone looking at Releina to death right now. "You are always running away from me!" Releina whined, pouting purposely her lips.

Someone cleared her throat, interrupting the scene. "Um...excuse me" Serenity spoke, sounding _still_ polite. "Sorry to disturb your little chat or rather your obscenity show with all that eye hurting, ludicrous outfit"

"Who the hell-"

"But, then, you have to go right now because you're occupying my seat" She said hastily, tone getting louder and solid. She strongly put down a tray of drinks, leaned down and glared at her. She looked at her strongly, eyes burning, emitting unpredictability.

And Releina didn't hesitate and stared at her at the same time. They held their gazes for a while, until Releina backed out first. She let out a small chuckle, seemed calling everyone's interest.

She then slowly stood up stylishly from her seat and faced Serenity directly.

"Such guts you have to look at me like that. Do you know who I -"

"I perfectly know who you are" Serenity cut her, sounding arrogant and confident. "You're a disgraceful woman persistently suiting yourself to someone who's not available!" She grunted mockingly, and rolled her eyes obviously. "How desperate!"

Releina immediately frowned at her words, confused. "Seto what is she talking about?" She asked, still trying to be sweet. Even at confused state, she still tried to flirt.

Seto, who remained numb from the fight building up, mechanically answered. "She is Serenity, my-"

"His girlfriend!" Serenity proudly interjected, saying it loud and clear so everyone would hear it and the words will head directly towards Releina's eardrum to smack that word on her face. She crossed her arms on her chest and smirked rudely at her, looking arrogant.

"Oh..." Releina trailed, and remained silent for a while, caught off guard to her confession. She cleared her throat, wakening her self to say something or else she would look pathetic in front of everyone.

"I don't know your taste became this low Seto. I never expected this..." She vainly criticized, and showed off her fingers, looking at it in a classy manner.

"Geezz, she has no class. Look at her manners. Oh and her outfit. Ewww" She added more, heat evidently heating up between them. "Where did you pick this girl Seto, in a squatter's area?" She chuckled and covered her mouth femininely, loving Serenity's furious and silent reaction.

"Um guard!" She turned around boldly and waved her hand. "Next time, could we enlarge the trash can here, around her size, a little more than 5 ft. That would be her exclusive dining table from now on, perfectly suiting her" She looked at her and laughed sarcastically.

'That's it!' Seto thought, taking it as a signal. He stood up and tugged Serenity. "Let's leave! It's not worth it!" He said to her, wanting to leave before chaos ensues. He was having a very bad feeling about this.

But was this gesture already late? Serenity wasn't moving at all, not even looking at him.

"Serenity, let's go!" Seto ordered louder, pulling her outside the door.

Serenity jerked her arm and removed his clasped strongly. "No Seto. I'm not done yet!"

Now, that tone was a bad sign. And indeed, he was already late...

Serenity was shooting a death glare at Releina, shaking in anger. She clenched her fist, as if it will bleed. 'This is bad.'

"This _disgraceful_ woman should know first who between us is as dirty as a trash, as low as an earthworm, and as wild looking as a beast!" After remaining silent, Serenity finally shot back, preparing to erupt.

"Oh really?" Releina raised her one brow and plastered a fake smile.

Serenity answered her gesture and smiled back sinisterly at her. "Really!"

"I like to straighten your obviously dull perception that all those insulting words you claimed on me" She paused and muttered gravely. " are your own self definition. All of those existed in you"

Releina quivered, seemed feeling something strong words were about to be spoken.

Serenity walked comfortably and circled her like a vulture. "First, you said I have no class. Did you know what you just did earlier? You are _deliberately_ flirting in public with someone who doesn't even like you at all!" She went on, like a lawyer formally questioning her. "Such thick face you have for persistently showing off your big front, that one over there, like it was your own face" She pointed her chest rudely and went on unpleasantly. " Now, where's your class there!"

Releina widened her eyes for such embarrassing action. This woman in front of her was totally ridiculing and degrading her. "You-"

"Wait" Serenity suddenly put her palm near Releina's lips, shutting her up. "I am just starting. Don't get so excited." She said smoothly, teasing her.

And Releina couldn't do anything but glared at her...

"Second, you said I have no manners. Do you know that flirting with someone that was already taken and even doing it in front of his girlfriend was disrespectful?"' Serenity went on, already creating a scandal in the cake shop. People had stopped eating and just watched the fight between the owner of the shop and a customer.

"Are single guys in this world already extinct? That seems you are so desperate to push yourself to him? Don't worry, I think you're rich, you can clone some guys and can change partner everyday!" She suggested, smirking.

The people laughed at the conversation, noticing the owner's angry expression. "Okay, fine, maybe you didn't know that he has already a girlfriend. But duh? He was already shoving you off, and you still kept on gluing your dirty hands on him!"

Seto, who was obviously the 'him' in the conversation, just stood numbly, and didn't have any idea on what to do. What should he do? Stop these girls from fighting? No he didn't know that, he didn't now how to do that. He didn't know anything when it comes to this situation. All he knew was the business strategies and card duelling. Learning how to stop girls from bickering wasn't included in his Kaiba lessons, especially handling a Wheeler who was acting like a tiger!

And besides, no one seemed among the people tried to make any move to stop them. Serenity who was dominating the situation won't stop, totally not thinking the scandal she was creating.

x-x

"Um sir can I buy that newspaper" Joey asked as he stood at the street, in front of a small paper shop. He just couldn't find Serenity anywhere and he was now so worried. He went here for a while and decided to rest.

"People are really hot these days, aren't they?" The salesman said in an undertone, smiling frantically. He handed him the newspaper.

"I'm sorry?" Joey asked, confused.

"On your right, women..." The man said, and pointed the cake shop over the window where two women inside arguing.

x-x

"And lastly, If I heard correctly, you just criticized my outfit" Carrying an unbroken character, Serenity commented, totally engaged in fighting. "Well, have you looked on the mirror lately? So did you see your thick make up and the revealing coat, "She leaned down and whispered mockingly. "Which obviously doesn't suit you at all"

Releina almost drop her jaw at such statements. "You...you're" She stammered, couldn't hold her tormenting any longer. She was really planning to shoot back and do something unethical to her when she suddenly changed her mind and remained calm.

"Oh well, I wouldn't play along to this dirty verbal game of yours!" She put out a hanky and wiped her shoulder, face, and ear, cleaning all the parts that nearly touched by Serenity. "I'm educated not to go so low with you"

"You're educated? Is your action earlier the action of an educated girl? Serenity exclaimed, sounding surprised. "You're making me laugh!"

Releina was already breathing ruggedly, furiously controlling herself. "You're a trash!" She blurted out, unable to make a smart retort.

"And you're a bitch!" Serenity spat back, following her pattern.

"The hell with you, how dare you talk to me like that and yet you don't know who I am" She cried out, knitting her brow in anger. "I am just only Releina Fallafox, the owner of this cake shop and I can shove you right now.

"And not only that, I'm just only the daughter of Mr. Fallafox who runs the Fallafox Corporation – a company that plays largely in circulating the investments of Japan." She added, trying not to look humiliated.

Serenity lifted her arms and raised it playfully. "Oh I'm so scared!"

"Don't mock me, you twit! You got in my nerves this time!" She was about to slap her when Serenity reached for a fork and pointed it towards her.

"Don't ever think about continuing that" She said threateningly, holding the fork strongly. " I'm not afraid to cut your throat with this fork"

The people gasped at such scenario. Releina trembled as she saw Serenity's fierce eyes. She then gave up and put down her hand, seemed getting scared.

Serenity sensed her gesture, turned around and dragged Seto away. "Let's go Seto! There are still hundreds of cake shops in this place." Serenity said arrogantly, walking away fast.

"Whoa! What a fierce girl!" the people couldn't help but get stirred up at what had just happened and admire the customer's guts to defy a prominent person like Ms. Fallafox.

x-x

After they exited the Cake shop, Seto and Serenity walked together at the street, silence hovering between them. She paused for a while at the side wall, reality slowly sinking in. 'Oh my… what had just happened' She touched her chest instinctively, her raised temperature going down. Her eyes became unfocused, mind reeling the events from few minutes ago.

She was definitely feeling guilty and confused at the same time. What had she done? Even without her memories, she knew deep inside her behaviour. Well hello, those were supposed to be naturally embedded in her. But she did it; it was totally out of character of her, but she did it. And it seemed she was losing herself day by day. First she never lied before, and now, she was deliberately lying. Second, she never fooled anyone, but now, she was fooling everyone. Third, she never sneaked in to someone's place before without the owner's permission and earlier, she was almost arrested in doing it, doing it for wanting to see him. Fourth, she was never a risk taker. Now? She had just bloated to everyone their secret relationship. Wait. There was more. And this was the latest one. She had just lost control of herself earlier and engaged in a verbal fight with a famous person. 'To engage in a fight?'

That was never her attitude and yet she had done it, she had done it because...because of him. What was happening to her?

And she was losing it all, losing herself and yet that was not even the most bothersome thought but the fact that she was ready to lose it all.

"Um...Seto" She stopped walking and muttered shyly. Seto wheeled around and looked at her seriously.

"About what happened..."She began, looking at the floor and holding her hands together nervously. "I...I'm sorry" she went on, feeling guilty at what happened.

"I'm not thinking to burst out like that. I didn't even think how it would affect you and your feelings over-"

"Serenity" Seto interjected, standing directly in front of her.

"She looked at him, noticing his interruption. He eyed her genuinely, seemed wanting to say something.

"Are...are you jealous with her?" Seto whispered, not looking at her this time, somehow shy at asking the question.

Serenity scorned. "Jealous? You're asking me if I am Jealous?" She said, her strong expression again returning, seemed wanting to erupt again. "Of course yes, why would I degrade that woman and risk my pride if I'm not- not -not"

Seto suddenly leaned very closely to her, making her stumble in words. He looked at her sharply, his warm breathe flushing her cheeks. "You don't have to be..." He whispered hoarsely in her ear and then walked away, leaving her stunned and numb a_gain_.

'He did that thing again'

"Hey wait up!" Noticing that he was really leaving her there, she ran and called him. She tried to catch up with him and walked fast.

"You are in a hurry right?" Seto said plainly, hands tucked in his pockets.

Serenity gasped, eyes widening in realization. "Oh my Gosh! I forgot!"

She looked at her watch, crinkling her brow in worry. "What time is it? Oh no! I'm super late. Bye!" She said hastily and then turned around, going away.

"Hey the cake" Seto reminded her.

"Oops sorry" She walked back and handed the uneaten cake. "Here. Bye!"

And Serenity ran as fast as she could, perspiring in anxiety. 'I'm so stupid to forget the time! Now my brother will get angry at me for sure' She thought nervously, eyes focused straight.

She ran continuously and then a newspaper suddenly flied in front of her as the wind blew. Weird. The weather was suddenly changing to cold... She turned around and saw nothing important but only pages of newspapers scattered at the street, and her heart suddenly beat faster, feeling a bad omen...

A real bad omen...

_And from here...the tree had lost all the leaves_

_...the beginning to end everything_

TBC

x-x


	15. The Breaking

**Fraud Identity XV – The Breaking**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own YUIGOH

x-x

AN: I can't believe myself that I updated after so long. But here it is, the 15th chapter. Warning, full blown angst ahead. Back out now if you hate angst.

Thanks!

x-x

Calm Before the Storm

"tick"

"tock"

"tick"

"tock"

The sound of the clock vibrated a hollow decadence, bouncing off the wall, appearing as the only motion over the Wheeler's household, overshadowing the man sitting still on the large chair just below it.

"tick"

"tock"

Only seconds were passing but it looked like he was sitting on this chair for eternity, back leaned firm, arms stretched stiff towards the handle, head locked straight, and no movements leaking. His presence was like an epitome of a revered statue, stuck in time, mind traveling far away and lost in the midst of his own world piled of confusions and questions. His eyes were unfocused, blank stare emanating from it and yet shaking. Stillness was this man's outward definition but turmoil and madness were exploding inside.

'It cannot be. His eyes were deceiving him, right?'

He wanted to shudder, shake or hold anything, release any expression or do any actions that his body would do instinctively, anything just to process the nerve-wrecking idea but he couldn't move. His body, no, his mind as well, was automatically shutting off just to entertain the thought.

But his eyes saw it, a familiar auburn haired girl standing inside the cake shop, holding a fork in her hand and fighting off with someone. Yeah that was weird but since his eyes saw it, reality it is then, himself still intact, no problem at all.

He even walked closely towards the glass window and affirmed his familiarity, and then saw her, verified her as Serenity, her little sister now acting fierce and brave. He even observed her and found her definitely amusing, felt proud her little princess now learning the Wheeler's ways and was fighting back. He wouldn't even think she would exhibit that knowing how different she is from the family, all fragile and meek, serene and lover of peace, hence her name.

He waited at the door, excited to surprise and praise her. He totally forgot the anxiety and worries surfacing to him all through out his searching, being overwhelmed by her performance. Heck, he even forgot to use any logic and ask himself why was she even on the cake shop the first place. He didn't relinquish the idea of what Tea had insinuated earlier, that it was possible her sister has a secret admirer, and she was sneaking to meet him up. No he didn't thought of that as he waited excitedly for her by the door. He might have prepared himself more if he remembered it.

He gritted his teeth, finally moving, remembering something.

No, absolutely not. Even if he expected what Tea had said, he would never prepare himself, ever, for what he just saw.

He was just at the door side, his smile and embrace ready when the door opened. He was already pacing towards her, when he suddenly saw someone following her from behind, his greatest sworn enemy was following his sister from behind. His cheerful mood suddenly shifted to anger, triggering his big brother's instinct to immediately protect his sister from just simply being few strides away from him, fist all ready to be thrown to his face when again, halted and frozen him as he saw their hands joined together, and with Serenity even leading him.

He could almost barely move but he managed to scurry towards the narrow side street and hide. He couldn't discern it; what he saw was like against all logic possible. His eyes were playing tricks on him and thus he peeked again, and this time saw that Kaiba's face was just a few inches away from her, like whispering something, and his sister was smiling shyly, her eyes sparkling.

His vision turned grey. He couldn't walk anymore. He couldn't even feel anymore. His body and mind shut down and he must get out of there right now or he'll never be able to move if more minutes passed by and the vision sunk in.

He therefore called a cab to head straight home, senses gone.

And he went straight here, in this large old sofa, battling the confusion and perplexity. She was not yet here as she probably just walked home. But she would be here soon and he will ask her. He couldn't take this all by himself and form conclusions on his own. He would go crazy doing that. Heck, he was already losing his sanity just from thinking it.

He remained unmoving, eyes fixed and stale.

'Come home now Serenity, let's talk'

x-x

Her muscles down her limbs were now starting to ache, cold spasms surging and sweat falling, all the pain acquired from running. The changing weather from heat to cold was not helping as she treaded her way back, desperate to compress the delay as much as she can. She failed it; she didn't meet it – the time she allotted to escape smoothly. She lost all the restrain and control she had the moment she saw him. Ten more minutes to be late now became an hour, and this was her fault. She took the risk, and she failed, thus she should pay for the consequences.

When she realized how late she was, she headed straight to Yugi's house, only to found out that her brother was no longer there. She was informed that he already went out and searched for her, worried for her being late for so long.

She winced, frustrated at herself. She made his brother worried again, what a shame.

The wind blew, sending coldness to her heated body, tingling her sensation like somehow reminding her that there was something more. Right, her crime for making her brother worried was nothing compared to what she was doing to him right now. Her deception was her biggest flaw, her complete antithesis that sooner or later she had to face.

But not right now; one sin at a time. She first had to fix this mistake, and she will think soon the next step to resolve the gravest.

Now, how would she confront her brother? What would be her scapegoat?

Long line in the counter would fail because everyone knows that store has only few customers. Meeting someone familiar there would not work for she hasn't recovered her memory yet. Though, if she would push for it hardly, she thought she could justify it right? Let's say, some girls recognized her that they asked her to have lunch with her. That would be possible, though her brother would still scold her surely for agreeing to go with someone she didn't recognize.

'No, No, No, that would not work' she shook her head lightly. She won't give her brother any reason to be stricter and besides she still made one flaw, she forgot to buy that pepper she used as a reason.

She clenched her fist, closed her eyes firmly, getting more frustrated. 'This is way out of hand Serenity, clearly stupidity'

She had no choice then but to say she got lost that's why she was late. Then when she finally remembered the way to Yugi's house, he was already gone, and Tea instructed her the directions to home.

'That's right Serenity. Lame excuse and surely your brother will get stricter but you are left with no choice'

She heaved a sigh, energy drowning. Just thinking all excuses to use was making her weak, and it was good that she had an energy booster earlier to face all these troubles. She remembered him again and her smile automatically appeared, like a remote control expression that thinking Seto always equated to happiness.

After all that had happened today, she still had a good day, and no troubles will change that.

_Or so she thought._

x-x

The door opened, and Serenity entered, head first peeking, eyes scanning for her brother. She didn't see him on the main sofa and so she exhaled softly in relief, thinking she still have few time to prepare.

She started to walk lightly, footsteps barely audible, and then suddenly jolted at the foreign voice.

"Serenity" his tone was hard and firm, sending sudden nervousness to her.

'Oh gosh!' She immediately halted, then blinked a few times as if pulling herself together from surprise. She took one deep breathe, readying herself one last time to confrontation she kept practicing earlier, thinking she can do this and just need to recite the excuses she formulated. She therefore slowly turned around and faced the sight of him that made all preparedness vanished in an instant.

His brother was looking so serious, eyes so sharp that it glinted menace she never knew he can, or rather feel he can, since knowing was not the proper term to use for amnesiac girl like her.

"Serenity" He said it again and she couldn't help but flinched, as his voice and glare combined served like a dagger already pressed against her throat. She had to remind herself that this was her brother speaking, her kind and gentle brother. "Where have you been?"

There goes the golden question. Answering this would be easy one as she practiced this repeatedly already.

She chuckled softly and held her head playfully, posing ignorant, eyes looking sideways.

"I... I overestimated myself, hahaha, I thought I already remembered the directions so-"

"Are you dating someone?" And there goes all alibis puffed off like smoke.

She felt like she had been splashed with cold water, playful expression suddenly gone, replaced with shock that she couldn't control to hide. She finally looked back at him, large eyes shaking, heart stopping, breathing getting rugged.

Joey narrowed his eyes seeing her surprise, speechless and stunned expression. He did hit the mark, as right there, the answer was shoved to his face. But he needed to hear it from her and hence asked again.

"Are you dating someone?" He said louder and stronger as Serenity looked away, seemed thinking hard.

Serenity heard the question again but still couldn't open her mouth to speak, still cannot discern that this was all happening. She bit her lip nervously, eyes shifting left and right trying to think. No, she couldn't even think. She was not yet ready for this. What would she say? How much does he knew? Is he just speculating, or he knew it as far as she was dating his sworn enemy?

"Answer me Serenity" His tone was getting harsher and she must speak.

"I..I" she was stammering. She couldn't even form any words.

Joey sauntered more steps towards her, clearly putting and trapping her under the spot. "Is he someone I know?" He changed the question. He definitely knew something and she must speak now before this gets worse.

"Brother let me explain-"

But too late, he was no longer interested and cut her off. "Is he..." He paused and then glared strongly that she took a step back. "a Kaiba?" he spat the word like it was a trash in his mouth.

She gasped and covered her mouth and immediately looked back at him, surprise, coldness totally swallowing her. Then she saw him smirked bitterly like she gave her answer already. Then it all sunk in, being trapped and vulnerable to these questions she was so being guilty, sins bothering her day and night as she repeatedly buried it deep, her needing to face alone the incoming wrath of the people she fooled, her being exposed naked to her lies, and all these like a lava that was long cracking her inside was now coming out and exploding, triggering her body to raise its last shield – to cry.

Her tears started to fall, fast and silent like it was just merely part of her face. She slowly put down her hand and clenched it. She held her stare, steady and soft and whispered so lightly. "I'm so sorry" As the words released, more tears fell, rushing like rain.

x-x

"I'm so sorry brother" She repeated but Joey remained unmoving, glued to her face, to her expression, and the words she was saying just passed by. The smirk he plastered got stuck as well as he couldn't even process what should he do next given that the nerve-wrecking, most disturbing and incomprehensible thought he was trying to ignore earlier was now being handed to him as the truth.

But she was crying and she was saying sorry. Sorry for what? Sorry should not be even part of this conversation right?

It should just be as simple as her laughing and saying he was definitely mistaken, that she was his good little sister and would never date someone his brother clearly despise.

That should be it right, so simple. And yet, her crying expression, heck even the stupid 'sorry' denied all that.

And somehow, like his body automatically acting off, when all logic and reasoning gone and reality was failing to be grasped, he laughed, softly at first and then became a crackle. His expression became gentle as he walked a step closer, raised both his arms and touched her shoulder.

"Serenity, did you get scared at my expression that's why you're lying and affirm my ridiculous accusation?"

He stooped down and kneeled to her level and wiped away her tears. "It's alright now. You can stop crying now"

She looked back at him in alarm, dazzled at his sudden change and to the words he was saying.

"Sorry for scaring you Serenity, you can take it all back now-"

"It's the truth" She said firmly, wakening his denial.

"I'm so tired of lying" she eyed him softly, brows furrowed, voice breaking.

"Seto Kaiba is my boyfriend"

"I love him and he loves me!"

The air around them became empty, released words spilled like a cement and glued them for eternity, neither anyone of them moving as anytime now they will fall on a cliff and there was no turning back. A snapshot of Joey kneeling, his hand clasped numbly to her, and Serenity firmly standing at her ground, hinted that their world was changing and lies and truths seeded days ago now bloomed only to give pain.

Joey's held became harder, unconsciously leaving marks to her. 'Boyfriend?' Would anymore get worse to the thought of his sister dating a Kaiba, and then now he was hearing her saying he is now her boyfriend and they loved each other?

"Fuck!"

He pushed her away, turned around and kicked the table hard as it tumbled, dropping and breaking the vases displayed on its top. He was panting erratically, eyes carrying a crazed gleam, his world crushing down. His back was facing her. He cannot look at her right now. He will lose it, hell, madness was already creeping and seeping him away. He touched the wall for support or he will breakdown himself.

He took one long intake of breath as if he needed to gather all his remaining strength just to ask.

"When did it start?" His voice sounded low and heavy, threat at the edge.

Serenity grunted, somehow assessing him and the impact of the incoming words to be spoken.

"It has been a year. I'm so sorry for lying-"

Joey suddenly turned around, confused. "A year?" He swished his hand up the air. "Impossible!" He sauntered back towards her, expression changed again, flicked by her answer.

"You are always by my side. I would have known everything." He touched again her shoulder, this time shaking her. "That asshole is definitely fooling you"

He added vehemently, sensation coming back as his mind clung into hope of the new information – that her sister was not really a fool, but was being fooled. "He was feeding you lies"

But it was never that simple. "No. It's the truth brother" Her sister replied, defying his reasoning.

"I know it's hard for you to accept, please understand"

She raised her hand and touch his as if the gesture will turn back time and make everything the way it was, but the words to be spoken was the complete opposite, earth shattering. "I love Seto Kaiba"

He removed her hand harshly. "Stop it!" This has to end. She was not coming to her senses. He glared at her then shook his head in disbelief. "You have gone crazy my sister. I don't know how you get this absurd idea" He raised his head, body stiff and straight, emitting authority.

"But from now on, you will stay in this house until you remember and regain your sanity"

"You're kidding!" Serenity interjected, protesting defiantly.

"I'm your brother and you will do as I say" He replied strongly, not wavering on his stand.

But also Serenity. "No"

"I'm the elder here, I state the rules and you will follow, no questions asked. You will be locked to your room starting from now on. No visitors. No calls"

"No you're not" She answered back boldly, chin up, eyes burning.

Joey narrowed his eyes, eyebrows furrowed, somehow not believing hearing her rebelliousness. "What did you say?"

"You will not do this" She said strongly, locking her gaze.

"I'm an adult now" she went on, voice getting louder and firmer. "I can decide for myself. And I decide to be with him-"

_Slap_

Pain stung Serenity's cheeks as Joey slapped her fiercely. She touched her face softly, feeling the ache vibrating over her, physical and emotional. Her eyes squinted, as if she couldn't believe that her loving brother had just hurt her. She shuddered and looked at him disgracefully.

"I hate you" she spat vehemently and ran upstairs to her room.

Joey was left standing, reverting back to numbness like earlier, but this time, knowing more questions than answers. He was staring at the air blankly, his feet barely standing, and everything else collapsing.

x-x

Mai was holding a phone on her hand as she tried to reach Joey. She was repeatedly dialling in for not receiving any response from the other end. This was giving her a bad feeling, and she knew that there was really a reason to feel bad about it.

She decided to head directly to Wheeler's house and settle the anxiety wallowing her.

As she reached the Wheeler's, she busted a knock and waited for the door to open. Again like calling through their phone, there was no response. She leaned her head and listened for any presence inside, and then she heard them – voice arguing and yelling. She took a step back and looked down. 'It cannot be... Did Joey found out?'

Then she shook her head. 'This is not the time to think and analyze this' She then gathered herself and decided to head straight inside before things became way out of hand. But she seemed late to prevent things as the image of Joey slapping Serenity welcomed her.

She was stopped at her tracks, surprise that her boyfriend who loves his sister so much was now hurting her.

Then she saw Serenity ran upstairs and this jolted her senses to move forward and get the answers she came looking for. She headed towards Joey who was still standing numbly and then touched his shoulder.

He didn't have any reaction from her touch, a nod or a shake there was none. She was not even sure if he knew she was here, that there was a presence of a third person in their household. He just remained standing, eyes all empty, like his soul was not even there.

"Joey are you okay?" She has dozens of questions, but she only managed one.

Again, there was no reply, but it was just fine to her – seeing him like this, she knew he was battling deeper insides that a mere yes or no answer to being okay was irrelevant.

There was a cold silence and she let it be. If silence and her comfort was what he needed then so be it. After all, she is his girlfriend and there are limits she can only give especially on a family issue like this where she was an outsider.

After a long silence, he finally uttered a word. "Mai..." The way he said her name gave her dread she never like at all.

"I'm going to kill that bastard..." She abruptly looked back at him, shocked at the words coming. She was about to protest, voice out to him, call his sanity together, when he started to move and walked away, leaving her behind.

She wanted to stop him, but his aura was so intense that no storm or quake could break. She heaved a long sigh feeling the gravity of events that had happened. How did it come to this? She could totally understand Joey – to found out your little precious sister is romanticizing with his enemy? Unimaginable.

She couldn't believe it even she saw it already herself – the surprise she had to suppress as she saw Kaiba pinning Serenity on the wall, kissing her. Kissing? It's totally weird, totally out of character and out of this world. They had just gone two weeks, and it seemed decades had already passed seeing the scenes she saw.

At that moment, she wanted to confront them, right there and ask what the hell was happening.

But she didn't. It was not right for her and it was not right for Serenity as well. She was planning to meet up with her separately and discuss it with her before her brother found out. But all that plan was shattered now. 'You're so late Mai' she thought to herself angrily and closed her eyes in remorse.

She should have talked about this to Serenity right after seeing them, and instead, she just teased her so stupidly.

Then she opened her eyes, remembering something. 'She's still here right?' She saw her head upstairs, she can still talk to her.

She then immediately headed up and searched for her.

x-x

Serenity ran hastily upstairs, opened her cabinet and retrieved her duffel bag. This is it. She cannot take it anymore. There's a limit she can bear herself and to be slapped and locked on her room was the breaking point.

What more does he want? Chained her and make her him slave? She was good all her life. She knew it. She followed her brother, his rules and decisions, his friends are even her friends. She gave support to him all the time, praying for him, cheering for him. And even it was so hard for her to paste all smiles and show everyone she was okay, she did it. She faced all her anxiety, fears and battled it all alone and didn't involve him further. Yes she did it. She did it for her brother so he would not worry for her

And this, this one decision that her heart desperately aches – just to be with Seto Kaiba and yet he couldn't even accept.

She knew of course this wouldn't be easy. That's why up until now she was still sneaking. And yes, bringing this up to him was obviously not so easy as it seemed she has been hiding it for a year now.

At first she didn't understand her old self why she let it reach a year to deceive him. But now she understood it after witnessing first hand the anger he unleashed earlier.

She bit her lip naturally, remembering his brother's expression.

'No, I can't anymore' She thought bitterly, as thinking it seems reliving the pain again.

'I want out. Now'

She opened her dresser and gathered her clothes. She definitely knew what she's doing, and it's like for the first time in her life, she was deciding for herself. Hell breaks lose, she didn't care. She loves him, she wants to be with him and that's all that matters.

A knock suddenly interrupted her thoughts.

A door opened and his brother's girlfriend came in. 'Great, is this a continuation of _Control your sister 101_?'

x-x

"Serenity, may I come in?" She asked softly and she didn't receive any reply. Mai entered anyway and then paused as she registered the sight in front of her – bags and clothes scattered. "You're running away?" She said, voice with a hint of panic.

Serenity didn't answer and continued throwing her clothes in the bag.

She walked hurriedly towards her. "Serenity, please calm down"

She said, sounding begging. "Think it thoroughly before you do anything rush"

"I'm tired Mai" Serenity replied, not looking up, her hands continuing folding clothes.

"I'm tired of pretending, telling everyone I'm okay, staying here fooling everyone when all I want at every moment is to be with him" She said, frustrated, words thrown sharply.

Mai raised her brow. "Him? You mean Seto Kaiba?"

She turned around and looked at her, as if hearing her lover's name magnetically called her body. She reached for the lightning necklace pinned her neck and held it lightly. She released a soft whimper and sighed, voice like desperate. "I love him so much, I can't help it."

Mai gave her a sympathetic look, having now an idea the complication of the situation. 'This girl is really in love with Kaiba. I don't know how did it happen, but she really is hopelessly in love'

Mai sat on her bed, deciding to do something, anything just to control the situation that was now cascading badly. She inhaled deeply then reached to touch her hand. "Serenity, I understand where you're coming from" She began, voice gentle, sounding motherly.

"I'm also a woman like you" She smiled at her reassuringly like opening connection to her. "Heart is our best friend. It dictates our feelings"

"It gives us butterflies. Make us feel hot for no reason. Make our mind almost empty and only one person filling it" She raised her other hand and touch her own heart.

"This heart" She went on, voice growing softer like melody. "Give us many beautiful things which make us human… and vulnerable"

Then she paused, scowling. "But sometimes, this…"

She clenched her hand on her chest. "This is not enough"

"We have to use our mind also and think what is really-"

"You think I'm a fool don't you?" Serenity interrupted, glaring, sensing the point of conversation. "You're just like my brother. You don't believe me"

"No. No. No Serenity. I believe you" Mai abruptly answered, blocking her incoming dejection. "I believe your feelings"

"What I'm just saying is that, at this time, you without your memories back yet should not fully trust your heart"

"Wait until your memory comes back and that's where you decide again"

Serenity looked down and frowned, as if digesting the words spoken. She then shut her eyes shortly, letting the silence, and then uttered solidly. "I know what I want Mai" Her voice was unbreakable. "This feeling is enough"

Serenity stared back at her, face in regret, tears brimming. "I'm sorry. Goodbye" Then she walked away, carrying her things.

"Serenity wait-"

But she couldn't reach her anymore as she stepped out and left her behind.

x-x

"_rriiingg"_

"_rriinng"_

"Hello Kaiba Residence, may I help you?" Mokuba said as he reached and answered their phone ringing.

"Mokuba?" a familiar voice answered at the other line, her voice breaking.

"Se-Serenity?" He answered, stammering, somehow surprised to receive a call directly from her. His heart automatically beat faster as he heard her worried voice. "What's up? Are you okay?" He tried to sound casual this time, trying to control the uneasiness surfacing. When it comes to her, all order of things, left and right can possibly turned upside down as they had planted a ticking bomb where he is the main perpetrator. Anything related to her, seeing her from afar, hearing her name, and even just knowing other people telling stories about her, made him automatically heightened his senses and overreact.

"Is your brother there? I keep on calling him but he's not answering"

He breathed out a sigh of relief. "Oh… so you're just looking for my brother… I thought" He stopped himself, getting aware of his rambling. "Well never mind. Anyway, I believe he is so busy today as he has a jump packed schedule of meetings so he probably just left his phone somewhere"

"I see"

"Try to call him a little while. He'll answer for sure once he heard that _special_ phone ringing" His brow naturally raised suggestively, remembering how phones suddenly became Seto's favourite toy besides his cards.

"I see…" Serenity answered, voice getting weak. And again, that worry feeling came back to him. "Are you okay Serenity?"

"It's because of my _brother_"

'Shit' He cursed in his thought, face felt being slapped. Serenity's brother is one thing he was so scared hearing right now. This was not a good sign at all. His heart again beat faster, body in pins and needles, as he feared for her next set of words.

"He knew… he found out"

'Real shit!' He suddenly stood up like suddenly being on fire.

"He got so angry, saying ridiculous things like Seto feeding me lies and stuff" She continued in high pitch voice that was about to cry. "We got into a fight and I run away"

"Wait Serenity" He wanted to tell so many things right now. He needed to fix it right now. No excuses.

"-so I badly need to see Seto" He heard her paused for a moment and he took this time to breathe in and out, and extinguish the hotness and coldness enveloping him, brandishing him guilty. This explanation was so overdue. He had mishandled this situation and it was now coming back to haunt him. He had to say this now or never. "Serenity I'm so sorry-"

"Oops, I think I just receive a text from your brother. Gotta go!" She said shortly and then dropped the call.

"Wait Serenity-"He heard no more but a beeping sound. He thumped the phone to the desk, clearly frustrated. He reached for the office chair and sat weakly. 'This is bad.' He held his hand together, laid it upfront, and leaned his head to it, deeply thinking.

Their time was up. The play that he proposed has now reached its climax and events planted were now running on its own course, like pieces of falling domino.

'Why did I even think of this?' He smashed his head, softly at first to his clasped hand, and then became continuously harder. 'Why did I let brother took over?'

'Why didn't I let go of her first before brother became too involve?'

'Why am I so selfish that I will let her suffer as we had enjoyed her company?'

There are so many whys that made him shameful of himself. This all happened because of a simple, unheartful proposal that his brother was her boyfriend, which his brother was now in control… or so he thought.

Then he gasped, realization coming in. 'He still didn't know'

His brother didn't have an idea yet that Joey already knew about them and it will not break a leg or two to know as well that they were fooling his sister.

He suddenly stood up and pulled himself together. 'I have to find brother as soon as possible'

x-x

The leaves echoed in silence, flourished evenly across the setting sun, its color fading from green to brown as if time passing was just within its range, old and new, death and birth side by side. It was being held swiftly by the wide oak trees decorating the park, planted so naturally, like being a contributory to mark the place solemnly ethereal, a painting stuck in time, classic and timeless, unfazed and untouchable. The place looked surreal, perfected by a woman sitting steadily on a white bench, a phone on her hand, bag on the side. Her expression carried a distant sombreness that was shifting back and forth from reality and confusion, seemingly rightfully matched to the changing leaves above her.

She was sitting here for a while now, seriously staring the screen of her phone as if her heart beats for it.

_I left my phone. Wait, I'll call back soon._

She was staring at his text, reading it repeatedly like almost a hundred times now, definitely holding onto it like her lifeline. Indeed, pain and death seemed undistinguishable as she felt like being drowned, thrown off from the sky and branded as a sinner, crazy and foolish, and guilty as well. She had entered the game of risks and she was now being tortured having a weak heart for it.

She desperately needed him right now. She needed to see him, or even just hear him. 'Please call back. Please call back.'

"_rriiinng_" The sound became Serenity's world; it was all that matters.

She pushed the button immediately and spoke his name so passionately. "Seto!"

"Serenity" He answered hoarsely, worry in its tone. "Are you okay?"

His voice, just to hear again his voice, suddenly opened her hurting heart, all pains and comfort meeting up together, leaving her so vulnerable. Waves of emotions surged blatantly, ruggedly affected her breathing and igniting the tears falling. She had to abruptly cover her mouth and moved the mouthpiece away, as her cries released a sound she cannot suppress.

"Serenity?" Seto asked hearing no response but moans. "Are you crying?"

She was breaking down, her body shaking, back slumping as she tried to bit her lip and held herself together. Then she shook her head lightly, smile slowly and forcedly showing, cries holding back. "No" She barely whispered, unable to find her voice back.

"No I'm not" She lied, wiping softly her eyes, sniffling, voice still cracking. "I'm not"

Seto frowned and then transferred his phone on other ear, wanting to hear her more clearly. He was inside his car, office files all packed up, ready to go. "Are you sure? I thought I heard you-"

"Hey Seto..." She cut him off, voice so soft like it might break anytime. "Could you tell me a happy and cute story?"

Seto squinted, felt strange to her request. "A story?"

"Yes any happy story please" She shot back, eyes watery, face still stained. She looked so weary and emotionally drained.

The way she said it, so fragile and weak, blocked the protest his mind was just about to process. Then he inhaled deeply, thinking heavily.

"Hmm..." He began, getting a feel of his voice and to the story to tell. "Once there was a boy living alone in a large gray planet"

"He owns the planet. He owns the world. But he is alone" He muttered slowly, eyes staring at the air blankly, voice low like scraping deep out the words.

"Then one day, when the boy wakes up, there's a puppy beside him, licking and tugging his arm, wanting to play with him"

"He refused at first. He threw the puppy, left and lost it in the woods. But still, every morning, when the boy wakes up, the puppy returns to him, still wanting to be with him, following him everywhere" His lips curled a little upwards, seemed imagining its thought.

"The puppy is so persistent and the boy can't help but finally give in"

"And then?" Serenity said, interested. Her tears finally stopped falling, emotions diverted.

"Then, they live happy for a while. They enjoyed their world and forget everything else. The gray planet becomes colourful" He paused, gaze far away and wandering, like he remembered something. "They run, they laugh, they play... just for fun"

He halted for a while, as words left mark on him, and Serenity smiled sadly, like good memories just embraced her. Then Seto went on, voice firmer. "But then, one day, the puppy's family came and take it away, leaving the boy alone again" Seto now stopped, somehow lost and gone, and Serenity took it as the end.

"So it's a sad story then?" She asked curiously. "Will the boy not get the puppy back?"

Seto flinched, as Serenity's voice seemingly wakened him from reverie. "Ah, a happy story then huh?"

"Yes I requested a happy story" She affirmed softly.

"Alright, one day, as the boy was left alone again, the sun magically appeared and the puppy came back and they live happily ever after" Seto narrated fast and monotonously, fixing it according to her request.

"That easy?" She scowled, unsatisfied. "They got their happy ending that easy?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's lame"

Seto snorted, as to clearly being criticized.

"Wait I change my mind, can you make it a romance? Please?"

He angled his head, perceiving her additional request. "Romance? Hmm..."

And like being a good soldier to her, he followed. "Okay, as the sun magically appeared, the boy also turned into puppy and the original puppy came back and they live happily ever after"

"No. No. No. No" Serenity suddenly interrupted, her voice shrieking and protesting. "The puppy should be the one to turn into a princess and she and the boy live happily ever after" She answered, voice getting livelier.

"That other way around?" Seto leaned back and questioned her. "I thought you want it cute , happy and romantic, so I make both of them a puppy"

"Oh... " Serenity gasped softly, understanding his point. "You're right. That would work too" She nodded nonchalantly. "But what breed are they?"

"German shepherds" Seto retorted, sounding certain and proud. "Both strong and fierce"

"No! That's too big. Make it Pomeranian, fluffy and sweet"

Seto frowned to her suggestion, as if visualizing the oddity of it, then groaned and gave in. "Okay then, the boy turned German Shepherd, his partner is Pomeranian"

"No... that looks weird, hahaha" Serenity suddenly laughed, raw and bare. It sounded music to Seto's ears, like a remedy to confusions and vagueness.

"You're laughing now" He said, relief passing through.

Her eyes glinted as if smiling with her. "Yes I am" She said timidly, somehow convincing herself. "Thank you Seto"

Then a warm silence hovered and seconds went by, as if whispering to them the realities and certainties that were so clouded right now. They could only hear the soft breathing of each other that was blindly giving them comfort to move on, but harsh pains more forthcoming were unwarily triggered by that same source as well.

"I want to see you" Seto finally uttered, breaking that solemn connection.

"Me too"

"Let's meet up at the meeting place, alright. I'll head there now" He replied, sudden excitement rising. "Okay?"

Serenity smiled. "Okay"

"Good

"Hey Seto" Serenity followed up, voice soft like a dying fire.

"Yes?"

'Why can't I shake the feeling that this is the last time I'll be talking to you like this?' But she didn't say it aloud, and just said a very weak, "See you"

"Yeah, see you" Seto said, assuring firmly.

Serenity slowly put the phone down and held her necklace closely as her source of strength. The conversation lightened her mood, like receiving it as a blessing from heavens that gave her calm...

_...calm before the storm_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The Breaking of Serenity Wheeler

Seto was sitting idly on a large rock, head stoop down, hands clasp together. He was at the backside of the playground where he was supposed to meet Serenity, at their agreed upon place. It was brought up to their discussion before that they needed a meet up place just in case of emergency.

'Emergency huh'

As if he could call this emergency where he proposed to see her again just right after spending the same day with her creating scandal in his own office and family's friend cake shop. Seto seemed need to see a doctor to assess if his brain and judgment was still working. He couldn't even wait patiently as his foot keep on tapping relentlessly on the ground, his hands clasping and unclasping. He hadn't even attempt to reassess his actions as if it was not a world to be treaded.

He looked at his watch, noticing only few minutes had passed since the time he got here. He stood up, and walked back and forth, releasing any tension he didn't even know was there. He was on his way home, first time being early on his schedule – wanting not to ruin with workload issues the good day he just had, when he saw her miscalls. It was just miscalls, she do that every time, but what had bothered him was the time she did it. She usually reached him at evenings like it was some kind of their routines. But she did it in broad daylight and with five consecutive miscalls, that wasn't a good sign.

He just texted her first and then packed his things, validated his schedule of the next day and then headed straight to his car. He didn't have a driver this time. There were days like these where he wanted to drive himself, mind all focused on the road and every stupid problems fell from behind. And that was where he called her, and samely where his mind automatically stopped as well.

He put his hand together at his back and paused his pace as he remembered the strangeness and weakness of her voice. He scowled, calling his mind to get resurrected and think things through when the sound of footsteps rushed in, abruptly stopping his thoughts. His smile starting to show up, eyes glinting, and then vanished as he saw a totally different person.

"Wheeler", a different Wheeler.

"Kaiba" Joey spat in vehemence, threat full.

x-x

Joey appeared, hands in his pockets, feet standing firmly, and his eyes piercing like daggers. Seto's eyes widened as the man in front of him was totally different from the person he was expecting.

Joey begin to saunter, his bangs swiftly swaying from the cold wind enveloping them – the sudden presence triggering the dusts to escape dreamily and leaves bent in fear as it sets the stage of confrontation promised to happen.

Seto immediately changed his expression so fast that one could barely notice it had appeared. He released his trademark smirk, like automatically being called by the appearance of his long time enemy. He crossed his arms across, one foot slightly forward, radiating superiority he enjoyed showing.

"Wheeler the mutt" He said darkly, emphasizing the words with gravity. "Long time no see" He released a mocking smile and an expression full of malice.

Joey didn't react but just held his glare and halted when he was standing right in front of him. He didn't move for a while and stared at him like communicating to it everything he wanted to say and kill him with it. Seto didn't shudder and welcomed it all through his smirk.

Then Joey inched his one eye, feeling disgusted to his unwavering and unaffected expression, and then finally uttered. "You owe some explaining Kaiba"

His words vibrated Seto's eardrum in revulsion. He grunted, eyes broadening sarcastically in disbelief, like he couldn't believe the words. "I owe you nothing" He said, voice like informing him a fact.

"I never owe" He continued, tone and expression getting dominant. "Kaiba never owes to anyone. Especially _mutts_"

Joey suddenly lurched forward, pulled his collar, and seemingly wanted to strangle him. "You..." He released hoarsely, pain and anger at the edge.

"How dare you took advantage of my sister" He tightened his grip and glared at him, eyes burning like suffering from hell and back. "How dare you..." He pulled him more and then pushed him continuously, hands still on his neck, until Seto's back reached a steel metal, stopping him. "... HOW DARE YOU FOOLED HERE AND BRAINWASHED HER WHILE WE'RE AWAY!" He yelled so loud he had sounded blaming the entirety of the world. His voice was cracking, his body shuddering.

The steel bruised Seto's back, but he just held his stare like it was nothing at all, and looked back at Joey's pathetic expression – who seems to be on the brink of sanity already. He shook his shoulder and swayed his hands away from him forcefully. He next pushed him and got his space back so naturally. He straightened his neck, then glanced at his side where Joey touched him, and dusted it off stylishly. "Mutts...tsk...tsk...tsk" He said, swivelling his head lightly

Then he looked back at him, looking bored. "...will always be mutts"

Joey scowled, clearly appalled and then gritted his teeth, controlling to punch his f*cking insulting face. "You fooled her. You took advantage of her. You make her believe that you are her 'boyfriend" He said darkly in increasing tone, accusing him and saying the words as a matter of fact.

"Why go such length just to despise me?!" He was panting heavily, words incapacitating his breathing. "She has nothing to do with the hatred you feel for us"

Seto retained his expression and released a mocking 'Oh', then said coldly, "That fact that she exists is enough."

He angled his head, chin up and looked at him down like a lowly servant begging. "Wheeler will always be a Wheeler, weak and easy to fool"

"A trash, but surprisingly enough to entertain me for a while-"

_BLAG!_

The foreign sound interrupted his words as he and Joey turned sideways, only to see Serenity's stunned expression, her bag fallen to the ground unconsciously.

x-x

"Hurry up please!" Mokuba ordered to the driver as he sat back at their limousine. He was holding the driver's head rest for support, body tensing and trembling.

He needed to reach his brother in time and informed him what he had discovered. His brother needed to know or he might do things to complicate the complicated more. He kept calling his brother's celphone, but he wasn't replying. He needed to know his location, thus, tracked his car instead via gps and located him staying at the old playground few blocks away.

'He's in the playground?' Mokuba raised his brow in confusion. He was expecting his brother to be still in the office given his routinary workaholic behaviour, but he was on a different place. The dot was not moving so it means he was definitely staying there. Something was not right.

"Please drive faster" He informed again their driver as he couldn't seem to calm his heart. He needed to reach him in time. He needed to set things right. 'Please, please, please let me reach him in time' He chanted like it was his mantra.

The car finally stopped and he hastily opened his car door and went out fast. He ran, head turning around, scanning for his brother. He reached the kid's playground only to see few children and nannies scattered, no tall and glowering brother on sight to no avail.

'Geeez, where are you?' Then he saw his car parked at the corner of his eye across the street, and moved his feet desperately. He finally reached the old playground backyard and saw his brother standing firmly. He breathed a sigh of relief but it instantly vanished as he spread his glance across, and saw more participants standing. There was Joey, standing just in front of his brother. Both him and his brother were looking at the side, and oddly carrying a same shock expression as well. He followed their gaze, and their expression like a disease spreading, affected him as well; his face suddenly contorted to it and a gasp escaped reflexively, seeing Serenity looking back at his brother with intense confusion that he couldn't even dare to measure.

'Shit! He's too late'

The dreaded sight he was so afraid of, the nightmare that wakens him every night, the revelation that would turn his world upside down, was now happening in front of his very eyes. And his body, like automatically being triggered, had begun to shake, _uncontrollably_.

He's too late. 'Shit, he's too late'. He gathered his depleting strength to take more steps and paced towards his brother. His knees seemed buckling on his own accord, guilt and shame draining him. He walked so weakly, his mind barely even tied to his body, memories with her suddenly flooding.

_"Wow! This is very delicious! You're good!" Mokuba commented while chewing. He forked another and ate, liking every bite._  
_"Thanks" Serenity said cheerfully, sauntering at the oven._

He reached Seto's side and fell to his knees, eyes empty. He instinctively bowed his head and shoved it to the sandy ground.

_"Ireallywished youuuwill staywith us forever...like this."_  
_Serenity heard him and looked at his sleepy figure. His eyes were closed._  
_"What are you saying? Of course I'll stay"_

He shut his eyes as tears started to fall. "I'm sorry" Her smiling face in his mind was suddenly fading, blackness spreading.

"I'm so sorry Serenity" He uttered softly, sounding begging and lost.

"I'm so sorry for lying" He was kneeling stiffly, body crushed to the ground like carrying the world with it. "...so sorry" He said repeatedly, not thinking if it still matters or not.

x-x

The bag left her hand as her fingers automatically fumbled. She knew she was late already that's why she was running already desperately. She didn't take any buses as she decided she wanted to stroll for a while and calm the aching mind. She went here, expecting her heart to heal completely, but instead was crushed horribly. Her mind kept on whispering to her, 'Did I hear him right? Did I hear him right', but her body won't even start to move and say the words.

Seto was looking at her with a shock expression she had firstly seen in him, and that wasn't helping her to cope at all. Standing here won't resolve anything. Holding the surprise and shaking eyes won't give her answers. 'Move Serenity, move' Thus, she pulled herself together and started to walk slowly and sauntered towards Seto.

Her walking was so slow, delicate, limbs all covered with empty cold, like her body knew she was heading to open water, with no gears and swimming skill, and death unavoidable. She glared at him, holding their connection intensely, her eyes becoming watery, emitting already the question that was making everything so numb.

Then Seto looked away, his bangs hid his eyes, seemed cannot look at her straight anymore.

"Hey Seto..." She began, weakly but solid, like it might burst anytime. "Is it true?"

She furrowed her brow easily, like just normal reaction. "What you just said?"

Mokuba's continuous apology was non existent to Serenity as her whole attention was solely attached to Seto. His answers and expression were what only matters to her.

She reached him and stood few inches away from him, head raised up, eyes still glaring strongly, peeling away his expression from hiding. "It's not true right?"

She clenched her fist together, controlling the coldness and hotness gushing fast her insides. "You're just joking right?"

"Told you Serenity" Joey interjected haughtily. "that asshole is fooling you-"

Then Serenity suddenly raised both her arms, touched both Seto's side and yelled and shook him violently. "IT'S NOT TRUE RIGHT?!" Her voice burst, all sweetness and meekness gone, tone high pitch and cold enough to hush everyone. Tears finally fall like it was now becoming part of her.

"Look at me!" She moved her hand, touch the side of his face and pushed it to face her.

"Please look at me" she sounded desperately begging. "It's not true right? I love you and you love me, and everything of it is real!" She went on frantically, sounding convincing herself.

Then, Seto slowly gulped, shut his eyes so tightly as if he was dissolving any unwanted emotions tugging him. He next opened his eyes, only bearing coldness and emptiness, and finally looked back at her.

"It's true..." He looked back at her grimly, voice dark and villainous. He faced her crying and begging expression with iciness and cruelty he was known for. And he was willing to lash her more of it.

"It's because you're weak, foolish, stupid-"

_SLAP_

And the last expression he saw was her face full of disgust and hate and then she was gone and ran away.

"Serenity!" He heard the mutt called. There seems to be more participants to the stage he created. Their pathetic gang seemed to arrive just in time, great. But he couldn't seem to see their reactions. He was numb. He couldn't feel anything but the sting she imprinted to his cheek. The scenes happening around him was fading on the background, their stupid voices and expressions- crying, worry were becoming whispers and grey, and only the sting, her hate and disgust expression left.

Someone grabbed his collar. He couldn't even see clearly who. "Kaiba, this isn't over" Yeah, it's probably the mutt, then he was pushed away, causing him to stumble a little. Great, he was losing his balance. He couldn't feel his legs too, how funny. Everything was vanishing and here he was, losing strength as well. Then he suddenly smirked and then laughed at the oddness of everything.

x-x

Mokuba raised his head, sand all scattered over his face, tears forming mud painting his cheeks. She was gone. She was now really gone. He wanted to cry more. Shit he wanted to wail and scream, do anything to call her back until she accept his apology, but he couldn't. She was now gone and the bitter feeling arising sealed his tears, leaving him so open to agony.

Some of their gang arrived and he saw them holding Joey's arms, as if preventing him from launching his brother. Joey's eyes were burning with anger.

"Your sister is your priority. There will be some other time for that" a girl with frizzy haired said to him. As if she just whispered the magic words, Joey stopped his struggles, then released a heavy breathe. He sauntered towards his brother, fiercely glaring. He grabbed his collar and said vehemently "Kaiba, this isn't over". His brother stumbled, as if he couldn't react at all.

His brother... wasn't moving at all. He was just blankly staring, no words or movement released after he ended and crushed Serenity's goodness and vulnerability. He was just standing dazedly like his mind was not in this world.

Then he heard him chuckle lightly. "Hey Mokuba" He called him, voice weak.

"We did it" He sounded whispering. "Have you seen their stupid expressions?" He continued in increasing tone, like he was regaining strength by merely speaking.

"Pathetic..." He looked up to him and saw him smirking, his eyes were being shaded again. "We really did it" Then he laughed, weak at first then becoming louder. He was laughing loudly, voice echoing, like it was the final chess piece to the play's conclusion. He laughed more maniacally, voice crackling, shaking and unstable.

x-x

The wind was harshly blowing, sending only coldness and emptiness; the crooked path receiving it appeared barren, no people enlivening it. The autumn trees shuddered at every blow, bending its branches to the road like honouring the presence of someone coming. The birds flying above squeaked and moved in panic. The squirrels hanging scrammed hastily. And even the sun was setting down peacefully, waving its rays like closing the day. Everyone was running off, leaving the road opened to someone approaching.

Serenity was running yet her feet won't seem to touch the ground, mind and senses gone. She was perspiring coldly, body automatically moving on its own, screaming and instinctively running helplessly. She was running, escaping the harshness and realities.

'This can't be happening...'

'I'm dreaming right'

'Yes I'm dreaming'

She pinched her cheeks as if it would wake her. Her feet were increasing its pace like it were racing and beating time.

'Someone please wake me up'

She had run so many times now. With her new memories, she had run many times – escaping kidnappers, racing him in meadow, taking a risk to find his office, all of those involved him and it never yet gave her a crushing feeling like this.

This feeling... she couldn't even hold herself together feeling it.

She saw a log and leaped on it.

_FLASH_

_Serenity encountered a large rock and leaped on it. She did it perfectly and turned back to brag it to him who was still catching up with her. "See that?" She shrugged, smiling impishly._  
_Seto raised his one eyebrow and scoffed._

Memories suddenly filled her and she stiffened her fist like it was a storm stirring her. She hoisted her feet, urging it to run faster.

_"Let's race up to the train station. If I won, I'm not childish and you are serious"_  
_"And if you won, I am childish and you are serious"_  
_"You gotta be kidding me-"_  
_"Game!" Seto's reply was cut as Serenity already started to run ahead_

She wanted to run fast and be gone. The images of them racing together was reeling parallel in her mind to her running, only making her feel more bitter. Tears were welling up again, and she tried to wince it, as if that would stop it from falling.

Memories won't stop. It was continuously flooding her and torturing her. She wanted her mind blank. She wanted it to stop showing the lies she was escaping.

_"That's for you. If you don't like it throw it away, I don't care!" He said coldly, walking away._  
_She then looked at her hand, the one that caught the cherry and then gasped._  
_It wasn't a cherry at all but a necklace with a lightning shape pendant._

But her mind was cruel. Like him it was so cruel and still showed her these hateful images she wanted to forget. Tears now began to fall, her face crumpling, moans resurfacing. Her knees were buckling but she still forced herself to move. She won't stop, ache and pain emerging, but still she won't stop.

The wind blew, cradling her, wiping off her tears. The sky was turning dark, good memories fading to it.

_"Yes, what are you thinking?" Serenity echoed deliberately._  
_"I'm thinking …" He began, then reached for her both hands and placed it around his neck._  
_"I'm thinking that...I still owe you some dance" He said earnestly, locking his stare._

Then her silent cries now became moans, sound increasing together with her pace. She was now crying loud, wailing like a banshee, tears and perspiration mixing together, memories flashing intensified and lashing her.

_"Seto..." "I love you" She said passionately, softly releasing the words._  
_"I love you Seto"_  
_Then, closing the gap between them he leaned down and kissed her. He closed his eyes and his lips touched hers as he slowly felt the warmth inside her body_

_._

Her body was shaking so bad, breathing becoming heavy, heart beating unsteadily, and mind suddenly aching extremely. Her body was screaming to stop. As in, stop now. 'No she won't.' But she was stubborn.

Pain was soaring intensely. Her vision was turning gray. Her stomach was churning as if she would vomit anytime.

_It was raining very hard._

She was moving obliquely, senses all gone but memories coming back.

_"What an awful day!" She said. She walked forwards, forcing herself to face the striking wind blowing in opposite direction._

Her body was so tired. She was reaching her limit. Lost at herself, she crossed the middle of the road, suddenly colliding to the fast car approaching.

'Tired...'

_'I'm tired'_

Reality and Memories were running in parallel. The car's horn was buzzing relentlessly and its lights was blinking and blinding her continuously.

"CRRRRSSSSH"

_"CRRRRSSSSH"_

_And_everything seemed going back in full circle.

Move Serenity. Move. And like before, she didn't.

_...FLASH_

_"Now great! A stressful girl is going home, exhausted, frustrated, depressed and most of all, alone in a stormy night like this!" she spat in exasperation_

She had just finished her exam that day. She was alone and walking at the barren streets. Then, there was a storm. She was hit by a car and she woke up already in a hospital.

_'Aw. Where am I?'_  
_'Wait, a hospital outfit? I'm in a hospital? Me, in a hospital? Me? Hey! Who am I anyway? Gosh!'_

And she lost her memories because of the accident. Then there's this nurse...

_"You don't know? Well, you are the gorgeous Serenity who was brought here by your famous and handsome boyfriend Seto. You were both soaking in the rain last night, and he carried you in his arms." She put her hands together and blinked her eyes sweetly. "Everyone here is talking about it. That was so sweet!"_

She was the one who gave her that idea. She couldn't believe it at first, that's why she even verified it to them.

_"Um, can I ask you guys something?"_  
_"It is because the nurse said earlier that my boyfriend is the one who brought me here. And you, Seto brought me here"_  
_"So, are you my boyfriend?"_

'And they affirmed it. 'They used me, fooled me, just to hurt my brother.'

'And I was definitely stupid to fell for it. I was so foolish'

Her mind was busily processing the memories that she didn't even register the events that had transpired. She was standing right in front of the car's bumper, body being just an inch away from it. Her eyes was empty, thoughts swirling fast inside.

The man driving the car hastily went out and checked her. "Hey Miss, are you okay?" he asked, worried and panicking. Then he saw Serenity just standing numbly with a blank expression like her soul all gone. He walked beside her then checked her pulse and temperature. 'She was definitely okay, but she doesn't look at all'

Then she paced one step and started to move. "I'm okay" She said like being under a hypnosis state. "I'm now okay" She repeated, eyes staring to the distance. Then she clutched her necklace, its presence which provided her strength before had now become a nuisance and source of pain strangling her. She gracefully removed it and threw it off the ground and then walked slowly to the side road and headed straight to the woods. She was walking so serenely like a doll wandering at night.

The man's eyes followed her, confused. "Are you sure? You don't look okay at all" He called out. He didn't receive any response as Serenity vanished from his sight.

x-x

The night was dark, no stars twinkling in the sky, no moon shining, no, there was none. Just today, it was only the dark serving as Serenity's companion, cold and harsh, so perfect for her. She had been in darkness before - when she was blind and incapable of seeing the world. Now that she saw it, she wanted to go back. The world was so cruel; she wanted her comfort zone back, her darkness back, and so she was here.

She was sitting and embracing herself at the roots of the tree, body all coiled up like a fetus warmly hiding inside her mother's womb, rocking back and forth. Her hair were all tangled and scattered messily, bits of dried leaves loosely hanging to its edge, sweat sticking the strands in groups. Her eyes were all puffy and sore, empty and blank, tears not falling anymore – she couldn't seem to cry anymore. Her stature was blending in the forests, all gloomy and dark; innocent and fragile face dashed with dirt and dusts, making her appear like a broken doll thrown off into the woods. Yes, she was in the heart of the forests, under the large tree as her cradle and barrier from the harsh realities storming her. She was here, hiding and desperately seeking answers to everything that had happened to her life in just the past few weeks.

It had only started few weeks ago and yet the damage it caused would seem to last a lifetime, her heart seemed having a weak tolerance to pain.

'She didn't want this. She didn't ask for this.' She kept on repeating as negative thoughts swallowing her.

Now that her memories were back, she could clearly see the old self she was. She was the good sweet Serenity. She was cheerful, full of hope, sweet and forgiving. She was the essence of peacefulness and love. That is who she was.

But these days, from the moment they had lied to her and she forgot who she was, that Serenity was vanishing. Since she can now remember, she could compare - she fought with somebody; she sneaked out from her house; she fooled and lied to her friends and brother; she trespassed an office; she shouted and rebelled against her brother; she attempted to run away and leave her loving family and friends behind; And she couldn't subside the hate, shame and disgust devouring her, anger and revenge rising and controlling her.

"Don't. Don't relish that feeling" She said to herself, tightening the hold to her arms. She didn't want to entertain those emotions. That was not her. She wanted to go back to the way it was – being the sweet old Serenity.

She won't think anymore further, especially a certain someone, for surely negativity would arise again and pained her, and she would be lost again. 'No, just keep on thinking your family... your brother and his friends – Joey, Mai, Yugi, Tea, Duke, Tristan, Ryou. And everything will be okay' She wanted to forget everything that had happened and go back before.

She looked up and saw a flock of birds flying and landed above the tree. One bird stayed on a big branch with a nest and baby birds inside. Serenity smiled weakly, loving the scene of the mother bird coming home to her family. After all the rough day she traveled, the mother bird will always go back and return to her loved ones and to her roots.

"Yes everything will be okay" Serenity said then slowly stood up, eyes fierce. She had been lost, and she finally found her way back home. "Everything will go back to the way it was" her expression undaunted, full of certainty.

"It's time to come home, sweet _Serenity_"

x-x

"_riinng"_ The sound of Joey's phone vibrated , jolting him. He was already in the forests for hours now, searching and looking for his sister. He had tried to catch up with her after the confrontation, but he lost sight of her. His sister could run really fast and he was left behind.

It was dark already when they saw a man with his car stopped at the middle of the road. He informed him that he nearly hit a young girl who was seemed not at herself. Can't the day get any worse to Joey, as this time her sister nearly got to an accident, _again._He was about to punch the man's face, anger wanted to explode, when the gang held his arms again and prevented him. The man backed hastily and raised his palm as a shield. He apologized repeatedly and informed him that her sister was definitely okay. He pointed out that Serenity went inside the woods right after the accident.

That was why they were here now, flashlights and long sticks equipped.

"Hello?" He answered the phone sounding impatient. He needed to find his sister fast. There was no time to waste.

"Joey, come home now quick. Serenity..." Tea said hastily.

The sound of his sister's name accelerated his heart's pace. "What's with Serenity?!"

"She's back. She's in your home now. Come quick" He hanged up and turned around, hurrying to go home.

He reached their house fast and then opened the door strongly like there's no tomorrow.

"Serenity?!" He yelled worriedly.

Then she appeared, freshly bathe, eyes glinting happily, hands joined together at her back. "Welcome back Brother!"

He abruptly headed towards her and embraced her. He held her so tightly, controlling the tears welling up. "Are you okay? Where have you been? We've been looking for you all day"

"I'm okay now Brother. I'm so sorry for everything and for making you all worry" Serenity embraced back and leaned closer. "I had regained my memories" She affirmed proudly.

He let her go slowly and looked at her closely. "I'm okay now" She was smiling, showing off her innocent look. He frowned, feeling different; somehow seeing her smiling like this was giving him uneasiness...

'This isn't right'

_TBC_

x-x

AN: Finally, I finished it! This is one chapter that was so hard to write. It was even harder that this has different POV's and there are a lot of emotions to tackle from everyone... Whew! All the characters seemed breaking down in this chapter especially poor Serenity. But I'm a sadist author. I love breaking all these characters into pieces and put them back together later on.

It is hard I know, but it's challenging. This chapter is the turning point that discussed and ended the premise of the story, so the angst and stuff are really mandatory. Don't worry the next chapters should be lighter than this.

Anyway, I'm not even sure if there are still people who are interested and willing to read this fic since this is very old. But it doesn't matter, I'm writing it for myself. This seems like my unfinished business. But your reviews will be greatly appreciated!

Please review. Thanks!


	16. Reset

**Fraud Identity XVI – ****Reset**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own YUIGOH

AN: Long chapter ahead: Two chapters in one baby :)

x-x

Moving On

The day started anew. The sun was shining like it always does, and here she was, smiling and laughing with her friends like nothing ever happened.

She was currently at their booth situated in old market alleyways, with Tea and Mai, as they had participated at the annual 'End of Summer Bazaar'. School will be starting in few days and she thought that she wanted to maximize the remaining days of her vacation and enjoy the summer like it should be. They volunteered to sell cakes and pastries given that it was her one skill she was so proud of and happy to share with everybody. Her friends totally supported her and they stayed and help her all thru out the preparation, baking, up to the final wrapping. The guys also helped in decorating the booth like building the stand, nailing together the posters, transferring the tables, you know, guy stuffs.

Everyone was giving their total support like it was one big project dedicated just for her. Yeah, they all treated her more 'special', not that she was not treated as special before given that she's a sickly little girl, but their treatment now to her leveled up to the point of almost babying her. Every move she does they followed like she might fall anytime. Wherever she went, she had a chaperone like she might get kidnapped anytime. When she just frown a little, they instantly questioned if she was okay and gave her juice, sweets, anything to alleviate her mood. They all became extra sensitive about her. If she was the princess of the group before, now she seemed to get promoted to being a queen. 'Ugh' she grunted at the term. She was no princess or queen, neither a baby of the group. But they all treated her like one, and it sometimes bothered her. But of course, she didn't do anything about it and just let them.

She really wanted everything back to normal. Their special treatment was not normal and somehow reminding her of the 'event-not-to-be-named'. They were so good to her like they were all feeling guilty. Why should they? If there's one person that should feel guilty here was her. But she won't dwell on that. That was one negative emotion; she decided to ignore and bury every negativity and go back to being her true, original self – being the sweet Serenity she always was.

"Hey Serenity, is this layout okay?" Tea asked, waking her from thoughts. She pointed the cupcakes placed spirally on the stand, which will be served as an attraction to the booth.

"Yup, that looks great Tea. Thank you!" She was pleased at it, looked perfect just how she envisioned. She was getting excited already. She looked around and saw her brother and Tristan carrying gear stands enclosed in boxes, Yugi, Duke and Ryou setting up the front banners, and Tea and Mai discussing and finalizing the layout of the cakes to sell. She smiled to herself and joined her hands together at front. 'She's home. She's really home'.

She was feeling so happy, like she was now in paradise after coming from hell and back. She was really back, to her safe haven, security and comfort. 'Everything was so perfect' She thought, smiling up to her ears.

Then she glanced at the far end of the street and her heart suddenly palpitated fast. That black limousine was there again. Its presence was like a black hole in her paradise, sucking every good feeling she has, turning everything dark. Her smile suddenly turned grim. She hastily wheeled her head at the opposite direction like she had just seen a ghost. Hate was resurfacing again, her breathing becoming rugged.

'Stop!' She fisted her hands, having inner turmoil. She shut her eyes strongly and heaved a one strong sigh.

'Think rainbows and roses. Rainbows and roses. Rainbows and roses. Rainbow and roses. She repeated like it was her lullaby. And her world turned light again. The sun was shining, air fresh, family at her side.

Everything was perfect again.

x-x

"Should this be put here first?" Mai asked as she placed the chocolate cupcakes across the stand. She was inside the booth with Serenity and Tea as they prepared for participating at the annual Bazaar. Their group always does this every year but this was the first time they joined to sell food as they always participated to sell old gadgets not needed before.

"No no no. The velvet cakes should be at the top since it easily catches the eye" Tea answered as she held the box of red velvet cakes on her hand. She and Tea assigned themselves to help Serenity in placing and decorating the main goods.

"But they're small though. What do you think Serenity?" She reasoned out as she asked for their mastermind's opinion. This was her expertise anyway – being the chef to everything they were selling.

"Hmm… "She put her hand to her chin, thinking. "I think the red velvet is just fine on top. Tea's right, it's colorful"

"I see" She nodded, agreeing. "Okay then" She put the chocolate flavored ones down and retrieved the red velvets from Tea. "Hmm…. Black below, red on top, the middle should be something brown…"She said, trailing, and then frowned as she remembered something.

"Hey Serenity, where did you put the mocha cakes" She called out and casted a sideward glance at her. She saw her suddenly shuddered as if she just uttered a bad word. She was unpacking the second box and still no reply was heard. "Serenity, where are the mocha ones-"

"I didn't create one" She finally said, voice soft and hesitant. She looked back at her and saw her back facing her, both hands on the side, appearing stiff. She couldn't help but frowned. "You didn't?" She asked, little surprised. As far as she remembered, Serenity loved those brown colored cakes. Every time there was an event, she never failed to lay that flavor as one of her specialties. Not waiting if she would say anything more, she asked further. "Why?"

"I don't' like that flavor" She said darkly.

"Huh?" She raised her brow, somewhat confused. She couldn't see her face so she didn't know if she was just joking. "But you love all cake flavors before"

"I hate it now" She suddenly answered with finality and her be-careful-on-your-words radar got triggered and insinuated her to stop exploring the topic further.

She just muttered a weak 'Oh', and then nodded lightly. Alright she got it. She didn't know how something so trivial like that was any related to what happened but she understood it and backed off. "Alright, I'll just use the remaining flavors here as the color transition" She gathered other boxes on the side and smiled awkwardly like she just violated something

Then, Serenity turned around and looked at her warmly and bowed. "I'm really sorry for all the troubles, Thank you so much!" Mai winced her eye naturally, at first confused at the topic she's sorry for, and then realized she was talking about the bazaar preparation thing and then she grinned.

"No, no. It's okay" She paced near her and touched her shoulder, urging to straighten now. "This is actually enjoying"

Serenity looked up and smiled at her. They surely had missed that smile. 'Don't you dare ruin that now Mai and shut your mouth for stupid questioning' She thought roughly to herself.

Serenity nodded genuinely and went back organizing the remaining cakes.

She looked all fine now. She never thought she would recover that fast. It had been few days after that heartbreaking moment when she found out that the person she thought her boyfriend was fooling her along, and that he was never her boyfriend to start with. It was perfectly right in time that she retrieved her memories the same day she discovered his deceit. Imagine all the pain she would more suffer if she still didn't retrieve it knowing everything you thought of was a lie. She couldn't even think how she would handle it herself.

But Serenity did, and she was doing it perfectly great. Everything seemed back to normal, or at least they try to be. After Serenity regained her memories, she suggested to the group not to open any discussions or do anything related to what happened, as Serenity herself told her that she wanted to forget everything. The victim requested, then so be it.

At first they can't accept it, especially Joey. They all wanted revenge. They wanted to attack the KaibaMansion right after Serenity returned and torture Seto Kaiba badly. But she stopped them and informed them that doing that will not do any good to Serenity as she wanted to forget everything. If they do that, the cause of that chaos would just resurface and bring her bad memories back. It was not right for Serenity. Not now. She was still under recovery, any drastic changes or complications that would lead her back to the tragedy were bad for her.

Once she explained this to them, they agreed, though they still protested that this was just temporary and that Kaiba should thank Serenity for her decision or he would already be in hell suffering right now. Everyone cooperated in their 'Help and Heal Serenity Project'. They never discussed the events or even utter the name Kaiba. It was hard not involving that name so they needed to be sensitive and make sure she was out of earshot when they said it.

Speaking of the devil, he was here again. That black limousine was parked again at the street end. He was also parked at that same location yesterday when they canvas the place. Of course the car was tinted in heavy black so they obviously cannot see who was inside. But do they still need to look? It was so obvious who could only owned that luxurious car. She hastily glanced at Serenity if she saw it, feeling alarmed already. She was looking at the opposite direction, scanning her item list.

'Good girl' She was handling it just right.

'But for how long?' she thought being a devil's advocate to herself. No she can do it. 'The group is by her side. We will protect her'

'Protect her?' How would they protect when she was damaged already.

'Enough!' She said to herself, stopping the guilt arising. She looked at her again and saw her discussing the list with Tea. She was smiling again.

'Yes. Everything will be fine'

_As long as no drastic move is done on the enemy's side, they would be fine._

x-x

Seto Kaiba was sitting at the back of the limousine, one arm lay placidly on the armrest, chin resting above his wrist. His eyes were glued across the window, staring at the view before him so seriously, appearing like watching an orchestra playing from a VIP room, eyes so intense, and only looking at someone. He was having the same posture as yesterday, being here and parked exactly the same, doing it like it was just part of his routine. He was here, looking at her, thinking that he was just merely observing the after effects of his play, nothing more. A few days after it ended, this curiosity he couldn't quench bothered him to see and know how the gang was handling it, or rather, she handling it.

The play ended. End of business. Time to move on.

But like being too drunk overnight, the day after left him a hangover he cannot seem to define. All he knew that he performed so great and their expression finding out was so great that it was a chance to miss in a lifetime if he wouldn't observe the effects afterwards. He even asked her secretary to track where are the Wheeler's hanging out. And from there he found out that the group joined a Last summer bazaar at the old market.

He tracked them like a prey, telling himself that he was just getting more of his trophy, to see their faces, to see her face.

_Her face_.

That face was still haunting him day and night, like a memory he cannot erase. Her disgusted expression when she slapped him remained a stain in his mind. Seto could only laugh again at the thought. That was his trophy, _definitely_. Certainly, it was ought to be the lasting expression as that was the goal of every effort he did on the first place, so seeing _that _day and night was just normal right? And he just went here and tracked them just to verify again that trophy and relished it again, as because for some odd reason, he had lost his senses whenhis trophy actually happened. Thus he just wanted to see it again now that he was one hundred percent back at himself.

Then he finally saw her again yesterday. She was with their whole group, planning and discussing their stupid bazaar participation. She was smiling and laughing with them. She was surrounded by those idiots mooning over her skirt and behaving like flirting with them. He held his fist strongly, eyes shaking. He couldn't seem to believe it. There she was, all smiles and laughs, acting like it was just any normal day of her life, no shade of reaction revealing that he had been part of her life in anyway. What are you expecting Seto, seeing her all gloomy and dark?

Yes because he had been!

When she left, everything turned gloomy. His work doesn't make sense at all. Mokuba was always locked in his room. _He_ was always locked in his room. The house where she walked, smiled, laughed, heck even danced, became all so serious and empty all of sudden.

And then here she was, living and radiating her light like there's no tomorrow. How dare she smiled like that when she just left the other empty. How dare she showed that sweet face of her to others and left him the disgusted expression to haunt him everyday. How dare she moved on when he was left still stuck.

Is that it? Is that just so simple?

No Wheeler. This was never that simple.

That's why he was here again, on to second day, looking at her, observing her, _missing_ her. They had started arranging their booth and it seemed like they would be selling stupid cakes. He snorted. 'Cakes? Now she' s giving off cakes?'

Seto gritted his teeth, seemed like controlling his growing anger. 'Her cakes are for sale now?!' There was this tug in his heart knowing it, like learning that something he thought just for himself was now handed to everybody. He smashed the bottled water laid in front, anger burning in his eyes. The driver instantly looked back at her and asked lowly, "Are you okay Master?"

He didn't answer but just stared at the air blankly, shock and hurt bothering him as he realized that everything he thought he came here for, the gloomy and drama he was still expecting, was non existent and just one sided on his part. Even the things he thought was just for him, her cakes, smiles, sweet replies, warm eyes, were just easily received by anyone now. Everything he initially thought was wrong, and it was now sinking in.

"rrriinnng" The sound of his phone ringing interrupted his thoughts. He looked at his phone and saw her secretary calling. He frowned at her sudden intrusion.

"Yes?" He said, sounding irritated.

"Good morning Mister Kaiba, sorry to disturb you" His secretary said respectfully, voice low, clearly recognizing his authority. "I'm just here to follow up your meeting with Mr. Vasquez. It will start in few minutes from now"

"Shit!" He cursed, remembering his schedule. The call suddenly pulled him back to his reality where work and meetings purely exist.

"Alright I'll be there"

"Thank you sir-" He dropped the call instantly and leaned forward to the driver. "Let's go to office now"

"Yes Master"

He looked back again at the window as the car started to move. He stared at her smiling face one more time and glared.

x-x

"Good Morning Young Master" The reception officer greeted Mokuba as he entered the Kaiba Corporation building. He strode formally, trying to emit superiority like what his leadership training told him to, mimicking his brother's boss-like walking with his long strides, chin up, chess front, which seemed he cannot copy given his still short height and low self-esteem personality.

"Good Morning to you too" He replied back. He was here weekly at the office for his scheduled training as being a part owner of the Kaiba company. At first when this idea was proposed to him, he instantly protested against it, saying that he was still young to know ins and outs of the company. But this can be easily countered by just stating how his brother started handling the company younger than he was.

He went here for this week with an added agenda in his mind. Aside from attending his routinary training, he also wanted to talk to his brother. It was weird that he still needed to come in the office just to talk to him in personal when they were both just living under the same roof. But things had been this way lately. They don't see each other often given that his brother became extremely workaholic these past few days. He was always workaholic before, but this case was definitely extreme. It was like he never came home and stayed day and night in his office or in his room office, all locked up, and cannot be disturb.

After they revealed the truth to Serenity, his brother totally changed…for the worse. He became all dark and moody. Once they arrived back at house on that day, he hastily ordered their servants to lock Serenity's room as she was not coming back anymore. He also even locked the old storage room with old music player where in he didn't understand how's that even connected. He also ordered to change the curtain colors to original, making the place all dark again.

At first he didn't get it. He protested that his brother was being irrational, but later on he could totally see where he was coming from. He was removing anything that would make them remember Serenity. She was now gone and seeing the things connected to her were just added torture to them. Yes, she was now gone, and everyone in the house was adjusting. Life in the mansion became all gloomy when she left. He himself was still adjusting, drowning himself to videogames to forget the pain bothering him. Rosy, their main house warden, became his confidant in dealing with it. She was like his mother that comforted him especially when he wakes up at the middle of the night, soaked in sweat and tears, seemingly cried from a nightmare. She consoled him and told him that she too felt sad and guilty of what happened. She added further that Mokuba already apologized, he had said his piece, and they have nothing else to do but wait for Serenity's pain to heal and if heaven-willing, they would be forgiven.

Yeah, in time, he will be forgiven, or at least he hopes so. For now, he must move on while waiting for that day to come. School will going to start in few days so he must get back in track to finish the remaining training and homework from it.

The door opened and his brother walked in, seriousness pasted again to his face. He saw him and raised his eyebrow. "Oh you're here" He said, acknowledging his presence.

He then remembered the other reason why he went here . Trainings aside, he wanted to talk with his brother about something. He heard from their driver that lately, his brother was doing a side trip to the market, requesting to park and stay at the end street, observing Yugi's gang and most especially Serenity. He was shocked when he heard it. Didn't they do enough damage already, why was his brother following her?

"Brother, can I ask you something?" He gulped, readying himself to the question.

"What is it Mokuba?" He said while not looking up. He was sitting casually at the table, flipping the papers in his hand.

"Um… Are you following Serenity at the market?" He stammered a little and voice getting low.

Seto suddenly looked up, being attentive as he heard the name. He looked at him challengingly and then replied "What if I am?"

Mokuba frowned, getting clouded to his answers. "Why?" He asked, voice trailing "Are you going to apologize to her?" His voice sounded hopeful. He was always waiting for his brother to make that move for few days now. He knew that they will not be easily forgiven, but asking for apology was at least the first step to that. He had done it already, but not yet his brother.

Seto snarled, like being disgusted hearing his words. "Apologize?!" He scowled at his reaction. It looked like he assumed wrong.

Seto stood up, laid the papers harshly, appearing angry. "Why should I apologize?" He headed straight to him, hands in his pockets.

"We did exactly what we aim for. We got the reaction we wanted" He stated smugly, stopping in front of him.

He looked back moping, cannot seemed to understand him. "But what we did is wrong. We hurt her"

"Nonsense! "He swished his arm in the air. "We are a Kaiba. We are never wrong" He leaned forward, eyeing him seriously.

"We are the powerful. We don't do wrong. We never apologize. That's how life works" He said each words slowly and seriously, released with gravity.

He gently put a hand on his head, his burst of emotion subsiding. "Stick that to your mind, and continue your training" He said heavily and authoritatively. "It appears to me you're forgetting the lesson these days" He said in light connotation.

A knock came in, and an officer appeared. "I'm sorry to interrupt Mr. Kaiba, but young master, it's time for your training"

"Alright. I'll go there now"

Seto slacked his back lightly. "Do your lesson well and act strong like a Kaiba"

He nodded silently and his brother walked back to his table and retrieved and reviewed again the papers. He remained standing for a while, speechless. He cannot understand his brother anymore. So it was true he was following her but he was not even planning to apologize. Why was he looking for her if he ordered everything that reminded them of her to be removed?

He had no idea what was he thinking or if he was planning anything. He can no longer understand his brother.

x-x

Seto was shuffling the papers, reviewing each document seriously. Summer month was ending, but his dozen works was just starting. It was the last week of the month where analysis and finance reports were generated and so was the deadline of his review and answer to a group of proposals. He locked himself once again to his office and would seem to work all-nighter again. This was his normal workload during end of the month, and he usually does this at his house where bed and rest were just few strides away.

But now, he refused to do it like before. He didn't want to stay at his home office where he might get haunted again by unwanted thoughts and disturbed him. He was safe in his office. He can focused more here. _She_ would not appear here.

The wind suddenly blew hard, forcing the window opened. The papers shuffled and scattered over the floor.

"Damn!" He cursed as the papers fell randomly. Frustrated, he walked over to the window and tried to close it. The wind was blowing strongly and a memory of Serenity appeared at the adjacent.

_Serenity hastily stood up and tried to close the window. Her hair waved like the leaves falling down. She raked her hair at one side and frowned at the papers. "Gosh, I'm going to repeat it all over again..." She pouted, dusting off her shoulder._

The vision vanished and he pulled the window hastily and hard like more memories will enter on every second passing. Once closed, he leaned on it and sighed heavily. He closed his eyes, relaxing his breathing and calming himself. It was attacking again. Just like at home, she was appearing again, and in his office this time. 'Get yourself together Seto' He told himself and took one large intake of breathe and then opened his eyes.

He was about to saunter to his desk when he noticed the scattered papers.

_"So let's see...um...letter C here" Serenity said softly as she shuffled the papers. _

She appeared again like a vision, kneeling in front of him, picking and organizing the papers.

_"Letter K here and T here" She sat in a kneeling position, eyes focused on the papers. Her hair fell smoothly as she stooped down her head. It fell like the leaves…_

Then like a memory and hallucination overlapping, Serenity looked up to him and smiled passionately.

"Shit!" He cursed to himself, cannot believe to what was happening. His eyes were enlarging, shaking in disbelief. He was really losing it. The vision was still there, not fading. She was still looking at him with those innocent eyes. Well apparently, it seemed her disgusted expression was not the only one haunting him now. Seeing her all moving on from the market and smiling at everyone, her happy expression haunted him as well. And that was definitely not good at all. The more expression appeared, the graver the situation would be.

He shut his eyes, wakening himself, forcing the vision to go away. He opened it very slowly, and saw Serenity now standing, her hands joined at her back, body swaying playfully and looking at him endearingly. He grunted and chuckled lightly. "You gotta be kidding me, you're still here?" The hallucination Serenity just smiled and nodded at him like she could actually hear him.

A knock suddenly burst and Seto automatically said, "Come in", urgently wanting to distract himself. The door opened, and her secretary came in.

"Sir, the 2nd batch of report is now ready. Should I put it right now?"

He looked at the side where hallucination Serenity stood, and saw that she was now gone. He looked at his secretary and back again to the side as if figuring what had just happened. Confusion was all visible to his face.

The secretary was still waiting for his reply and followed it up. "Sir?"

"Did you just see someone in my office when you opened the door?"

The secretary frowned at the strangeness of the question. "Um, no sir. You don't have a visitor at this time. There should be no one in your office"

Seto, still glowering, just nodded hesitantly. "Okay"

He crossed his arms to his chest, regaining his composure. "Just put the papers at the lobby. I'll get it later"

"Yes sir"

The door was now closed and Seto looked back again to the front side. The hallucination didn't appear again. There was no mark or sign that she had appeared. Seto closed again his eyes, controlling the frustration and anger boiling.

He cannot believe that she was haunting him, when he knew for a fact that she was there, with all her pathetic friends, smiling and laughing normally. He was here, getting all crazy, and losing his mind to her pathetic apparitions while they lived happily ever after. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and dialed his driver.

"Yes Master?"

"We're going back at the market. Prepare the car" He said strongly.

"Again sir? Got it!"

He dropped the call and looked at the window. 'It's time for me to haunt you this time Serenity' He smirked at his thought

x-x

"Aaaaaah" Serenity muttered as she stretched her hands up in the air. It was already late afternoon and they were still at the bazaar, working at their booth. The cakes were one of the best sellers of the place. Only few boxes were left and there were still a lot of time. "This is really a good day" She said to herself as she was checking on the inventory.

She was currently only with Mai at the moment for the guys left a while ago to watch their favorite daily Duel Show. Tea on the other hand went home temporarily to retrieve the Tupper wares and boxes they will use for packing up later. Everything was okay, two people was just enough anyway for selling these cakes once setup.

"Miss can I get one of this please?" A girl said, buying a chocolate cupcake.

"Sure!" She retrieved and packed it with ribbon. She handed it to her and smiled cheerfully. "Thank you! Come again" She was really into her work, putting effort to make sure she exhibited a polite approach, always smiling and entertaining the customers. She always admired those waiters and baristas in the coffee shop, being energetic and polite, making the customers feel special and respected. She loved those characteristics and therefore took this bazaar as her opportunity to apply it.

She was looking prior at the floor when she saw a next customer standing. Her gears were all ready- smiling face, warm eyes and a welcome script when she suddenly looked up and froze.

x-x

They reached the market again and Seto took one glance to see who was guarding her this time. He just saw Serenity and the mutt's girlfriend standing at the booth. 'Great. Just perfect. This will save him energy from bullying her stupid friends' He opened the door and called the driver. "Come with me and buy her cakes"

The driver looked at him, surprised, uncertain. "Me sir?" But Seto already went out and started to walk towards them. The driver scurried, trying to catch up with him.

He walked confidently, eyes locked to Serenity. He saw her entertaining a young girl, her smiles and warm eyes shown. 'This woman…' This was the same woman haunting her. This woman in front of him was the real one. He lined at the back of the girl, observing Serenity.

"Thank you! Come again" She said so politely, happiness radiating. The girl walked away and Seto's smirk suddenly showed up, readying to face her. He traveled all this way just to see and talk to her. He even left his work unfinished just to satisfy this craving and meet her. Finally after few days of only leaving him that pained expression, he could finally see another one. 'Let's see how you handle this' He thought rudely to himself.

x-x

"Hi what's your order-"

She wasn't able to finish her sentence when she saw who her next customer was. The person that can turn her day into dark, pure to damaged, normal to dysfunctional, happiness to hate, was none other than the devil-incarnate himself – Seto Kaiba. He was totally smirking, eyes glinting maliciously when she realized who he was, with her mouth left hanging open, eyes shaking. She immediately looked down, as if raising her wall and defending against his attack. Her eyes became unfocused, mind blank, and can't seemed to think what to do. This person, standing just one foot away from her, fooled her, broke her heart and even mocked her. She had stood up from her disgrace assuring herself that she would forget everything that happened, Seto Kaiba included in it. And yes, her past beliefs of never forget your past was now thrown off to the dumpster, believing that she was too naïve to saythat.

She hadn't even begin to think the things that he had done as negativity of hate and anger were tied to it, and as she promised herself, she would not entertain those emotions for she wanted to be back to her original self, but here was the source of it all, standing flesh and blood to her face, forcing her to remember the things she wanted to forget, calling the emotions she was trying to bury.

'Control yourself Serenity. Don't think. Just act normally like you always do.'

"What the hell are you doing here Kaiba?!" She heard Mai. It seemed she noticed him as well.

She heard more conversations but she couldn't exactly decipher it right now. Her heart was beating fast again, hot flashes rising. She was getting angry but she couldn't pinpoint exactly why. His presence was all enough to trigger everything she was controlling. 'Stop it Serenity. Control yourself'

'Think rainbows and roses. Her family and friends. Joey and the group.' She heaved one big sighed and then uttered. "Good afternoon sir, what's your order?"She asked in a forced cheerful tone. She was still looking at the floor, not making an eye contact to the customer.

x-x

"Hi what's your order-" Her cheerful expression suddenly froze when she looked up and saw his smirking face. ' Nice to see you again Serenity!' He thought to himself, feeling satisfied seeing her reaction. She looked down instantly like struggling in her thoughts. He widened his smirk. It gave him an ego boost seeing he still had effect to her. After seeing her laughing and moving on with her friends, he felt bitter and left out, like he was forgotten and left behind. But seeing her again like this, made him totally feel better.

"What the hell are you doing here Kaiba?!" The mutt's girlfriend voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked at her, disinterested, and said. "Obviously…" He rolled the word in a mocking tone.

"I'm buying." He added and sneered.

She rolled her eyes like she couldn't believe his words. "Such thick face you have to come here after all the things you have done to her!"

He released a loud crackle, amused. "I can do whatever I want" He leaned forward, moving closer to a stunned Serenity. "I'm a customer so serve me"

Her mouth was left hanging open and was just about to say her next words when Serenity finally said something.

x-x

"Good afternoon sir, what's your order?" she said in a hard cheerful tone.

"Serenity, what are you doing?" Mai said worriedly, crediting her reaction.

"It's okay Mai, I can handle this" She whispered back, eyes straight, body steady, like she might lose her control if she break her stance.

She heard him grunted as if he was laughing silently at her reaction. There was no reply for a moment. She saw him put his hands on his pockets confidently as if waiting for someone.

"Um…" The foreign voice said, sounding shy to his interruption. "We like to order some cakes please" The sound of a different voice caused Serenity to look up at a man beside Kaiba. He was his driver and he was ordering on his boss behalf. 'The devil still has a spokesperson?!' With this different person ordering, she could now look up and carry her customer-service–first expression.

She smiled suddenly, eyes only focusing to the driver. "How many do you like sir?" She asked, sounding cheerful. She could still feel the Kaiba's gaze though, like a magnet calling her to look at him. No she won't.

The driver looked sideways, passing the question to Kaiba. Of course like a good Serenity she was, she just retained her stare to the driver and not moved at all. The good Serenity might fade if she even started to look at him.

She heard him chuckled and muttered superiorly. "Everything". She shuddered hearing his reply, his answer all full of pride and arrogance affected her.

Mai snorted hearing his answer. Serenity just held her stance, still looking down. "I want all the remaining cakes to myself. Is there a problem?" She heard him comment, sounding egoistical as always.

Serenity bit her lip naturally as his rudeness trying to break her control. 'Relax Serenity. He's just any customer wanting to buy all. Nothing more. And don't think more'

She finally nodded, head still directed to the driver and then uttered "Just a moment sir" .

x-x

"Good afternoon sir, what's your order?" Serenity finally said in her 'usual' cheerful tone she was so capable of. He tried to choke his laugh. He looked at her more closely, those serene eyes directed to the ground.

Great, still she couldn't even look at him straight… Interesting.

He put his hands on his pockets and signaled the driver beside him to tell their order. He called him here so he can try a little experiment. 'Let's see.'

"Um…" His driver said, trailing. 'Oh come on, just say the word now'. He thought, getting impatient.

"We like to order some cakes please"

And she finally looked up to him, to his driver, smiling and full of energy again. He couldn't help but frowned. The idea that he could never see her smiling face directed to him dawned to him; he would be forever stuck with the hallucination Serenity as its memento. He tried to swallow that bitter feeling and held his ground.

"How many do you like sir?"

His driver looked at him in confusion, passing him the question. It seemed he didn't get his instruction. Well, he could handle this from here.

He gave a soft chuckle and said in his usual 'Kaiba' tone, "Everything". He saw her flinched, urging him to continue further. "I want all the remaining cakes to myself. Is there a problem?"

He saw her bit her lip, seemed thinking heavily. 'Why does she always do that when she's struggling? It's distracting.'

"Just a moment sir"

x-x

She wheeled around and gathered the remaining boxes. Mai walked beside her and whispered. "Serenity are you okay? Do you want me to call Joey?" Her voice was panicking a little.

"No Mai. Please don't. I can handle this" She assured her and smiled weakly. She won't give in this easily. One way or another, this confrontation would soon happen. She must stay strong. She can handle this as long as she psyched herself right. Just like this, she can handle it, see? But her back was tingling like someone was casting an intense stare to her, observing her every move like a prey. 'Ignore it Serenity. Don't stare back'

Mai handed her the remaining boxes, and she combined it in one large paper bag. She finally turned around and paced towards the driver, totally ignoring his boss. "Here's your order sir. Thank you very much!"

The driver laughed awkwardly and pointed Kaiba. "You can thank my boss. He's the one who bought it."

Serenity snorted lightly, leaving her no choice then. She angled her head to Kaiba, eyes still looking down, and bowed. "Thank you so much sir" She said heavily and forced, like it took all her strength just to say the word.

He chuckled sarcastically. "No problem!" He finally turned around and walked away. Serenity sighed in relief and touched the table for support, like she just didn't breathe the whole time.

"Are you okay Serenity? Mai asked her again, worry in her voice.

"Yes I am Mai. Thank you so much" She looked at her and touched her hand. She eyed her warmly and said, "Please don't tell this incident to others, especially my brother"

"But... are you sure?" Mai said hesitantly.

"Yes." She bobbed her head, confirming. "I don't want to make things complicated. Please understand" She gave her a reassuring smile.

"I understand"

She turned around and looked at the end street. She held her one arm, getting the feel of coldness evaporating. She had no idea what was running in his mind for coming to her after everything, but she could only wish one thing, 'Please let it be the last'

x-x

She turned around, finally replying. Mai walked beside her, whispering something. Then he stared at her back wistfully, self unguarded, pretenses gone. With no one else looking, he stared at her like before, just when everything was still okay. Her fragile hands moving awkwardly, shoulder slumping naturally, hair swaying playfully - these little features, he can now notice easily, senses being hypersensitive about it. He just stared at her, somehow appreciating something he previously had, only to be left yearning with the cold truth that he could just only look at it from afar.

She then wheeled around, and Seto wakened himself and wore his mask again, smirk all plastered, eyes narrowing. She turned to his driver and handed a paper bag. "Here's your order sir. Thank you very much!"

Just like a loyal driver he is, he corrected her. "You can thank my boss. He's the one who bought it." He liked this man already. She moved her head, clearly hesitating.

"Thank you so much sir" She said it so low, clearly forced. He couldn't hold it anymore and snickered. "No Problem!" He said between his laughs. Her reaction definitely amused him every moment. He felt satisfied knowing that he was the one haunting this time. Seeing her disturbed by him vanquished his out of character confusion earlier.

'Great, this feels great' He then turned around and walked away, ignoring the bitter feeling from it. His business here was over…for now.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Rumors

The sun seemed to rise early – its rays lightened the busy streets filled with children and teens in uniform. Eye-striking school buses were parked like some parade coming up. Bikes and few motors hastily moving sent harsh wheeze across the streets. People clattered the place in groups, their voices erupting like radio waves, different tones and intensity mixing. It was the first day of school and everyone finally got back and upped by a year. They were all gathered in circles, chatting and catching up with one another, questioning each summer's story, discussing what's trending, the new ins and outs, video and movie releases and the likes. Everyone was so excited and nervous at the same time for this was a new school year; time to start and try new things; time to end old ways. Everyone has an equal chance to start anew and be different.

But for Serenity, it was a time to be the same. After losing herself over the summer, this school year was her opportunity to gain back her identity and be who she was last school year. This was her chance to get back and set things in order.

"Yes!" She said to herself as she raised her fist, feeling the good day to come. "I'm back!" She huffed animatedly and smiled at the entrance gate. Students from different year were now starting to enter and form crooked lines and uneven heights.

"You all set Serenity?" Her brother asked, his hand laid across her shoulder. As always, she had her brother accompany her. Not that she was bothered by it, but her brother treated her extra special at everything. She understood him definitely, after all she was weak and fragile herself. She was also blind before and was a frequent patient of hospital so he has all reasons to get overprotective. Besides, after the summer quote and quote, 'tragedy' that had happened, his actions were definitely justifiable. She didn't really mind it at all since being protected was something she was already used to, her comfort zone, her personality.

"Yup!" She replied, her eyes glinting happily. And like fulfilling her promise to be back to her old self, she would gladly accept all the protection they would give. Everything was going according to plan. She was being her old self again.

"Alright, I'll leave you here for now. I'll pick you up at this same spot later, okay?" He touched her shoulder lightly and eyed her warmly. Her brother was so good.

"Okay!"

He nodded and then paced to walk away. Her brother and his friends were a senior and their building was on the right side of the campus, hers on the left. She looked up and stare at the clear blue sky – flock of birds flying across it, sun's glare edging her eyes. She smiled to herself. 'Yes, everything is going right…'

"Serenity!" She heard a familiar high pitch voice and she instantly wheeled around looking for the source. She saw a short blond haired girl running excitedly towards her.

Her heart fluttered warmly. Oh how much she missed her – her hyper active best friend. "Mimi!" She squealed the same, following her pattern. She was running toward her fast and she naturally took a step back as if preparing to a force. She was running so fast, her face has mixed of emotions she couldn't understand. She knew a month of not seeing each other was long, but her reaction to greet her like this was somehow over the top. She finally reached her and she opened her arms expecting an embrace when Mimi just touched both of her shoulder instead, shaking her lightly, worry painted to her face.

"Serenity are you okay? Did they hurt you? Did you hear the rumor? Please don't listen to them!" She talked so fast that she could just understand few words. 'Hurt me? Who's they? And what rumor?' Words jumbled her mind making her temporary speechless and confused. Her excitement to see again her best friend instantly faded, nervousness arising.

"Oh please, please Serenity, tell me what happened. Those rumors are disturbing!" She said panicking and then she embraced her. Serenity was left stoned, still couldn't process any word she was saying.

"What are you talking about?" She finally managed to say. There seemed to be a lump on her throat to voice out.

Mimi took a step back and looked at her. "So you still didn't hear anything?" She clarified, her eyes bulging exaggeratedly.

She shook her head lightly. "No. I just arrived here" Coldness creeping to her again. Her mind was full of questions yet she couldn't even say one. But thankfully Mimi didn't wait for her to ask and embraced her again and filled her the details.

"Oh Serenity, everyone was gossiping about you" She sounded almost on the brink of crying and she just stood there like a statue, all ears to the words that would tumble her down. 'Uh oh this isn't good'

"Rumors are flying around that you had a summer fling with Kaiba and got dumped" Hearing his name was already enough to stun her, and yet that wasn't the end of it. She embraced her tightly, comforting her for the next.

"They said that you are just faking your innocence but a true war-freak inside" Ouch. She was feeling dizzy all of sudden and still she was not yet stopping.

"They were feasting the idea that you love to create scandals and 'bitching' other people" The sun was somehow fading, her vision darkening, knees folding, like she was going to faint anytime soon.

"I also heard worse like you got pregnant and aborted your child" And like her last revelation a defibrillator, she suddenly stood straight and shouted. "What?!" That's it! She backed away, and looked at her best friend whose face drained out of color. She might look the same already but she would deal with it later. She was looking at her friend in confusion, still thinking and processing the sudden information when she noticed at the corner of her eye the people staring at her.

They were looking at her like some piece of artifact for observation and analysis. A group of girls were eyeing her in disgust. Some were almost undressing her with their eyes, scanning her from head to toe.

"Is that her?"

"I heard it too. Who would have known?"

"She's the weak girl in Class 2-C before right?"

"Yeah… poor girl"

She caught that conversation from her right. 'Is this for real?' She turned around and scanned more people. A group of boys gave her a whistle and eyed her similarly. She raised her eyebrow, shocked and lost.

"That's the one man"

"I didn't even know she existed, but now that I see her she looks pretty"

'What was that?' She heard their conversation and couldn't understand it at all, as if she was in some kind of alternate universe where everything turned upside down. Mimi who was standing beside her reached for her sweating hand and supported her.

A group of cheerleader girls passed by and gave her a snob. "She's so plain, what did he see in her!" She heard them, capturing another different reaction.

There were so many stares, so much attention coming from everyone. She wanted to run and hide but she seemed stuck to her feet, an inner voice telling her to stay, listen and compose herself. Their glances were sending her awkwardness, transporting her to a different world where she was the main star for mockery and entertainment, and she couldn't do anything as everyone laughed and criticized her non stop. Blue sky, warm sun, fresh air, sweet normal junior year – goodbye. Did heaven forsake her already? Why is this happening?

But she should not lose herself here. She should stay focus and faced this horrible predicament directly. "Mimi, can you tell me what's happening?" She couldn't seem to get her voice back as she managed to say it weakly, voice breaking and struggling.

Mimi's face was all crumpled as she raised her other hand to hold her in both. "Well, apparently Serenity, it seems you become popular now…" She stiffened from hearing just the word. 'Popular?! That word is out of her personality context. She blends well in the crowd. She doesn't stand out too much. She's plain and boring. People ignored her every time. The only attention she received outside of her family and friends is sympathy. She's a sickly little girl, total opposite of popular. And then she instantly becomes one?'

"I don't know what happened to you over the summer but you're all talk of the town" Her knees are being weak again, having a repeat reaction from earlier, but she stopped it. 'Not now Serenity! Get hold of yourself!'

Mimi tightened her hold and looked at her genuinely. "But can I just ask you one thing. I'm your best friend so please tell me" She inhaled deeply, expression so transparent.

"Those are lies right?"

"Of course!" She instantly said without thinking and in full conviction, and then her mind hesitated after as she remembered and analyzed it again. 'Well the pregnant and abortion are definitely lies. Getting dumped by the devil, she's not exactly sure if a total lie, the proper term is getting played. Ugh. She doesn't even want to remember it, why was she even finding a proper term! And there's this war-freak, bitching rumor which she can't exactly deny given that she really created a scandal before but she totally regretted it now. Does that count?'

Mimi sighed in relief, and she felt guilty at her half lie answer. "I knew you wouldn't. I know you Serenity, we've been friends since kindergarten. You're so shy and don't speak too much. That's why we got along so well. I'm the talkative one, you're the total opposite. Our chemistry works pretty well" She chuckled and Serenity just listened, mind traveling afar, clouded what to do.

"You're peace loving, why do they even say you're a war-freak, ridiculous!"

"Aah…" Serenity stammered, wanting to correct it but she couldn't form the words. She made a mistake at that time, she lost her memory; she could defend it to her. Besides, she's back now to normal. It won't happen again.

"And you getting dumped by Kaiba? He and your brother are mortal enemies. How can you get dumped if you will not be her girlfriend on the first place, which is impossible. So funny!"

"Aah…" She trailed off again, aiming to correct her. 'This would be one long explanation. No, I take it back. It would be one long and _hard_ explanation' She hadn't even begin remembering it after she found out; she had buried that awful memory to the deepest ground of her soul, sealed it six feet under; and here she was, would dig it and tell the foolish tale of her stupidity to her friend. But she has no choice. She was her best friend and she was feeling bad already just hearing her assumptions, what more if she found out the story from other people.

'Truth will set you free Serenity' and thus she tried to remember few events like how Kaiba asked her to dance at the garden and the cold face he showed to her few days after when he revealed the truth.

Heat was suddenly surging to her body like she wanted to smash anything near. 'No!'

'Truth will set you free huh? Or more like truth will kill me and my sanity'

She'll skip it. She'll skip the details as much as she can. Anything that will trigger losing herself she'll skip that in the story. She can do this!

"Hey Mimi-" She was about to start her drama story when the school got stormed all of sudden. Everyone was running; whispers and chatting became like noises. There seemed to be a commotion at the entrance gate where groups of people gathered around like there was some kind of concert - adults dressed in blazers and slacks, camera and lights flashing , buffed men in black lining up as barricade, lots of bystanders, gossipers swarming like flies. They were all encircling a black limousine like some king would arrive.

The car door opened and a familiar tall glowering man went out. Serenity immediately turned around, caught off guard by his appearance. 'Why is he here?' She thought to herself, breathing becoming rugged. 'Of course he's here, he studies here remember?' She was barely recovering and here comes another trouble. She stooped down her head, hair covering partly her face, hiding. Why did she forget? She was so busy starting her life anew, straightening things right, targeting her school as her gateway to past and go back, that she forgot the source of every chaos in her life was attending the same school she was. She had brainwashed herself that the Kaiba who fooled her was somehow an elemental being living far away in a different plane, hell perhaps, who was sitting on his blade filled throne, laughing maniacally, eyes glaring, fangs visible, and with his animal looking servant worshipping him upon his feet.

But then that devil was here. He was not at his golden palace or at his underworld. He was here, attending the first day of school, sending her an unnerving feeling of possibly meeting him at any day. 'Heaven help me…'

"Oh Mr. CEO is here" Mimi said, disrupting her thoughts. "The press is even here, can you believe that?"

"Those flirtatious girls were being interviewed. They sure took advantage the opportunity"

Mimi reported to her like news feed. She remained to her ground, back facing the entrance. She was staring at the air blankly, thoughts and emotions swirling inside. She was palpitating again, coldness and heat mixing, darkness seemed enveloping her. There goes the black hole again, seeping in everything she love. Gossips and horrible lies she could stand, but the presence of someone, standing few steps away, she could not. He was the complete antithesis of her beautiful world; retreat was not optional.

She reached for Mimi's hand, and uttered heavily. "Mimi, come let's go to our campus" Mimi looked back at her worriedly. "Are you okay? Sorry, I got distracted to them."

She didn't move and just glared at the distance. "Let's get out here. The air is heavy all of sudden"

"Serenity…" Mimi said, sensing her friend's change of behavior.

Serenity inhaled deeply, closed her eyes for a second then opened it and looked at her warmly, brightened again. "I'm okay Mimi. Let's just get out here please. I still have something to tell you" She said strongly and anxiously.

x-x

Seto was sitting lazily at the back of his car, hands knotted across his chest, back slumping, eyes seriously looking at the window. He was wearing his blue school uniform, silver briefcase sophisticatedly matching it up. He gave a tired yawn, still sleepy from waking up too early. His schedule was so tight this week, meetings and reports overflowing, but he still managed to attend the first day of school today. He reported to his secretary that he would be missing his work today and would make up for it at early evening. She questioned him repeatedly 'Are you really attending sir?' like it was some kind of alien idea. The heck he is. Why were they all surprised at this? His servants and especially Mokuba eyed him weirdly when he asked them to prepare his school uniform and ready the car at 6:00 am sharp. Mokuba just like his secretary repeatedly asked the same question, "You're attending, seriously?"

What's with the redundant question? He was enrolled as a senior in Domino school, Seto Kaiba in class 4-A, registered and requested to attend the school Monday to Friday 7:00 am – 4:00 pm starting today. It was clearly stated on his enrollment papers so why was everybody making such a big deal out of it?

He then remembered his conversations earlier with Mokuba as he dressed up for the day.

"But brother, you rarely attends school, and you mostly never attend the first day" His brother reasoned to him, saying it like some fact in an encyclopedia.

"Yeah it's true" He said nonchalantly while he buttoned his shirt.

"You hate school. Even if you attend during those rare times, you come late. Why up so early?"

"Why should I not?" He answered casually, brows flicking boldly. "Can't I change my mind?" He added smoothly and in condescending tone.

Mokuba narrowed his eyes and looked at him suspiciously. "What are you scheming?"

"I'm not" He said as he dusted off his shoulders and organized the fold of his collar. He then reached out for his briefcase and paced towards the door. He passed at his brother and touched his shoulder lightly. "You're all making a big deal out of this." He paused and gave him a light squeeze. "I'm off. See you later!"

Then he was here, on his way to school, sleepy and bored. Mokuba was partly right, he was a little early though, but that doesn't matter. He would be in school in no time and he would see her in no time.

The car stopped and the driver looked back at him. "Master we're here"

"We're here?" He asked, a little surprised. The window was jam-packed full of people; he couldn't see exactly where he was. 'Are we already on the gate?'

"Master please wait first for the bodyguards to barricade the place. There are some press and reporters outside" His driver informed him. 'So he had those bodyguards all along huh, why didn't they inform him?' He thought, irritated. He pulled out his phone and dialed his security agent.

"Hey Mel! What's with you and your people doing in my school? And what are those presses doing?!" He said hastily the moment the phone stopped ringing.

"Mr. Kaiba?" The voice at the other line said, tone faltering, somehow getting yet his composure from his sudden call. "Um… Yes sir! I requested your guards to follow you this morning" He now sounded energetic, recognizing his superiority. "I was informed by my source that media assaulted your school as they are in dire need to get your side regarding the rumors"

Seto frowned, confused. "Rumors?"

But Mel went on, not hearing his question. "I'm sorry I didn't inform you ahead of time. But I didn't know you'll be attending the first day. We're expecting those media to just stay there and get nothing since you'll not be coming, but we're wrong. I'm sorry if we assume it that way sir"

His words only made Seto more confused. If there was one thing Seto hated in handling his people, it was being left out of the news and received vague reports. He constricted his grip on the phone and said angrily, "What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Uh..ah" Mel trailed off, sounding tense. "Well sir I hate to inform you that there seems to be a rumor going around your school that you dated and dumped a girl last summer"

"I dated and dumped?" Seto said questioningly, digesting the words.

"Yes sir…" Mel affirmed and then went on, aiming to fill his boss more. "Um… regarding about Miss. Serenity Wheeler" His voice became like a whisper and somehow the tone ended like a question, unsure and afraid of his reaction from just saying her name.

The line became silent. Hearing the name splashed him cold water, wakening his senses. 'Serenity Wheeler? Serenity Wheeler became involved in the press? Are they pestering her like this? Who spread the fucking rumor?'

'You're a Kaiba, media is always on your tails, of course they will know'

His eyes became unfocused, thinking deeply. There was this cold at the pit of his stomach he couldn't suppress. The idea of a group of people blocking her way, being thrown off a bunch of stupid questions, camera's flashing and capturing her every single expression, hearing nonsensical stories, disturbed and made him uneasy. He knew that feeling, to be swarmed off by media, sticking to him like glue he can't shove. He experienced it constantly ever since he took the name Kaiba and hated it too much but he had no choice and got used to it. This was nothing for him. He could handle everything. But involving her on this was a game changer.

"Hey Mel" He finally uttered, voice hoarse and dark.

"Yes Sir?" He answered in full fervor, ears all up.

"Make sure this media in the school will stop. Make sure that no reporters bother her" He said slowly, stressing each word with gravity.

"Yes sir"

"…or else, heads will roll" He threatened and Mel couldn't help but gulped nervously.

"Yes sir, will do."

"Good! Ready your guards, I'll come in" He said curtly and hanged up, not waiting anymore for his reply. He reached for his briefcase and gestured to go out.

"Master, you're coming out here? Do you want me to move the car and find you a back entrance?" His driver asked in concern.

"No need. I can handle this. There are those guards anyway, that's what they are for" He answered casually and in full confidence.

"But-" He cut himself as Seto already opened the door and horde of people went out of control, rushing hysterically and shaking the car. The body guards in black suit hastily surrounded the car, their hands joined together and formed a wall.

"Oh shit" One guard said, stiffening his stand, as reporters and students alike rambled and tried to break in.

"Mr. Kaiba is seriously coming in this gate?"The man shouted, as noises intensified and an increase in tone was required.

"Yeah, Boss Mel called. He will enter this gate and we have to make a way"

The guards moved their line like a path towards the main gate, opening a way from the car. Once space was secured, Seto Kaiba went out, his expression glaring and irritated. He scanned the area and scoffed. Is he really in school? It seemed he was in a press conference and released a new invention. He raked his bangs in annoyance, adjusted his grip on his briefcase and paced to saunter.

"Mr. Kaiba, is it true you played a heart of a High school girl?" Some nosy reporter asked, in which he just brushed off and ignored. He directed his eyes straight, not looking at anyone. He was already familiar with this and knew exactly how to deal with it. Don't listen and ignore. Don't give unnecessary answer as much as possible. Just keep walking past straight and it would be over in no time.

"Where did you meet Ms. Serenity Wheeler?" Hearing them saying her name pushed him to look at the man asking and glared at him. 'Fucked off' he abruptly said in his mind. He really wanted to say it loud but he would create another headline for that matter. He inhaled deeply, extracted again his focus, and continued walking.

"Why did you break up? Why did you dump her?" Another reporter asked. He gritted his teeth, restraining his growing anger. It was there, just a few steps away, the exit to this exasperating madness.

"Did you request her to do the abortion? Don't you want a heir under Kaiba?" His mind suddenly went blank hearing the question and he turned around, fist up ready to punch the guy, when the guards hastily moved at his side and held him. "Sir... please" The guard whispered firmly, sounding begging. "They are recording this" The guard flicked his head, pointing the cameras at their side. Seto then sucked a deep breath, eyes blazing and then exhaled thickly and softened his stance. The guard released his hold and gave him his space.

Seto straightened his neck and then took a step forward and leaned towards the reporter.

"What's your name? What publishing company are you?" He asked strongly, threat clearly visible.

The man stumbled backward, fearing his approach. "Uh…ah Jamari Kendo sir, from ALC company"

Seto casted a side glance to the guard beside him and uttered "Take note of his name" Then he looked back again at the reporter and lowered his head so he could look at him in near eye level.

"I say… " He began, power and superiority emanating. "Go back and check your source, then retract your statement and publish it" He ordered the words like a king, unbreakable.

"or…" He added more, tone becoming dark. "You'll regret asking that question for the rest of your life. Got that?" He threatened, eyes piercing the man, words and his stature like a dagger thrown to the mans' throat.

The man had no choice but to nod helplessly, speechless and stunned. Seto whipped around, and headed straight again. He already got sidetracked and broke his ignore-everything-else mantra. He finally reached the main entrance and paused for a while. He had passed the probing reporters and was finally at the school at last. He scanned it, looking its scope. Lots of students were staring at him; like he cared. Given all that reporters and rumors flying around, this attention was unavoidable. Then he suddenly felt again the coldness as he realized the consequences - If the media knew those rumors, what more the students scattered around in this campus. They would certainly gossip on it and eyed him more strangely.

Again, he doesn't give a fuck to that, that's why he went all that trouble and pursue his attention-calling entrance. But it dawned to him just now that students, which were obviously present everywhere and filling this place, were all capable to gossip and pester not only him but _her, _like those reporters. And he certainly cannot contain his growing agitation to the thought that there are others who would feast on her. They should not do that; only he should be the one to bother her, nobody else.

The media he can handle; he had Mel for that. But handling these idiotic looking gossipers staring at him and whispering like a bee, was out of his power. And then this frustrating thought came to him - that the most he can do to prevent it was to ignore her and let time flies and wait for hype to go down. This thought nailed him to his ground as he felt revolted and upset.

He went all that trouble - woke up early, faced those nosy media, got to near fight, only to realize upon his arrival that he could not do what he came here for because of the fucking rumors. He threw off his briefcase and grunted angrily. The students eyed him weirdly and he looked back straight to them and retorted irritably. "What are you all looking at?!" They looked away and he snickered. Because of these people, he will get nothing.

He naturally moved his eyes and scanned the place, trying to look for a certain auburn girl. Seeing her could just probably give him some consolation. He strained his eyes and searched left to right and did not see her. He laughed silently to himself. "This is pathetic!" He wanted to go home now. He turned around and saw the group of media still hanging around, their body smashed to the gate, desperately wanting to get his interview.

'Never mind. I'll just divert myself to other things' He said, conceding, and held his temple and massaged it lightly. He weakly walked over to his briefcase and picked it up blandly, depressed. This would be a long day for him.

x-x

She told her. She told Mimi the truth. She actually said it and she did it so… effortlessly. How did she do it? Well, she said it like reading a manuscript of an old English text, heart not it, mind thinking something else, like she just injected herself a truth serum, emotions all gone, and there you have it. Truth is out. Mimi knows. Problem solved, or at least one of her piled up problems.

Mimi actually cried as she talked, and she? She only had a one deadpan expression, totally blank the entire story telling time. She actually didn't tell her yet every thing and skipped all those emotions involved. She just told her the facts from, losing her memory, mistaking Kaiba as her boyfriend and the Kaibas deceiving her about it, losing her personality in the process, up to finding out the truth and getting her memory back just a week ago. That's it. No feelings of stupidly falling in love or getting heartbroken and sulking in the dark. No. Only straight facts, plain and simple.

And yet, Mimi was bursting into tears. 'Oh geeez' Is she the victim here or her? She was whimpering too much now, catching some people's attention.

"Hey, get hold of yourself Mimi. It's alright now" She sat beside her and threw her arm across her neck, comforting her. "It's alright Mimi. It's alright" She repeated like a lullaby, hushing her. And yes, she certainly looked like the heartbroken here.

Mimi stifled, tears still falling down. "Oh Serenity, I'm so sorry" She said in between her cries, words unclear and mix with sobs "If… If only I have known"

She raised her hand and wiped her face. "Oh gosh. What kind of friend I am" She looked at her palm and frowned, like being disgusted to it.

"I'm not even there for you" Then she clenched her hand into fist and exhaled deep. "I'm such a horrible friend"

Serenity snorted. "Oh come on now! I'm fine now, see?" She stood up and showed her bright smile. "I finally got my memories back. I'm resetting everything." She kneeled to be at her level and wiped some of her tears. "Stop that over reaction Mimi. That story was already in the past. It's over. I'm moving on." She looked at her softly and held her hand. Mimi slowly nodded and held her.

"You're so strong…" Mimi said to her in admiration and she managed a grin. That was not true at all. She just looked like it. She couldn't even face her past head on, and was still running way from it. She was just good at faking.

Serenity pulled her up so they were now both standing. Then she stretched her arms, stirring her senses back that she sealed off during storytelling. "Uh… this is nice" She said as she reached out her toes and performed brief exercise. The bell will ring anytime soon. She had to prepare herself to what's coming up. She definitely knew that there was like a war to confront out there. With all the gossips and rumors taking over the school, she needed to prepare herself and ready her heart and soul.

"But those rumors Serenity, they're still out there" Thinking the topic at the same time, Mimi reminded her of the reality.

"I got that under control" She said confidently and Mimi raised her brow dubiously.

"How?"

"Ignore and show them who I really am" She said casually, making it sound like an easy task. "I finally got my memories back. I'm back to who I was before." She upped her other knee, and stretch her hand above it.

"War-freak, scandal rumors? Uh huh, they'll see it for themselves that those are completely wrong" She stood straight and looked back at her friend boldly. Mimi walked over to her and shot her a worried look. "Are you sure? If you need help I'm here. I'll back you up" She reassured her and she grinned back. "Got that!"

The warning bell rang and students all over the place gestured to move away. Serenity reached for her bag and blend in with the crowd. 'This is it Serenity. You can do this'

x-x

'She got things under control' was probably not the correct term she should have used. As soon as they started to line up and wait for the official bell for morning ceremony, her classmates backed away, creating a path at every space she walked into. Either they were treating her like a queen marching or a leper begging, she should still need to classify, as she seemed to receive extreme reactions from everyone. She was still surprised at their reaction and cannot seem to react well. She was trying to behave like her old self but she cannot suppress the awkwardness and nervousness that her body naturally behaving. Knowing what the rumors are, hearing them talking about it earlier was entirely different from facing their reaction about it. Finding out about it was just like studying some sort of text book full of high level concepts, but living with the consequences like now was the hands on application of it – totally different; could only be learned from experience.

"Are you Ms. Wheeler?" A boy, looking like a sophomore said, as she headed towards her line. His head was strained down, eyes not looking at her in the eye.

"Yes?" She reluctantly said, feeling strange to the approach.

He suddenly handed her a chocolate, both of his hand gripping it, his head still stoop down. "I think you're pretty. Please take this" He muffled so fast like he's eating his words.

"Uh…" Serenity trailed off, uncertain what to do. They were already being looked at by people. Of course they will, they are at middle of ceremony ground for heaven's sake. Seconds passed and so as awkwardness. Again they were all staring at her like a star that Serenity has no choice but to take it, hesitantly, and uttered a weak and vague "Thank you… I guess"

The boy nodded and ran off. She felt Mimi stood beside her and just said "What is that again Mimi?" she asked, confused.

"Told you, the boys like you" She informed her straight, and gave her a wry smile.

"Why is that again?"

"Well, since you have now become too involve in the 'social' aspect of this school, Let me tell how the system works here" She whipped her head and looked at the time. Everyone was still gathering, there was still time to tell. Mimi put a hand on her back as if she's leading her at some place. Thankfully, Mimi was here to help her cope up with the new reality and everything.

"You see Serenity, no hard feelings, you've been ignorant for so long that you weren't able to notice this little things"

"Hey" She said warningly.

"As I said no hard feelings. But do you really think that all these people here are angels and follow the school handbook like some bible? No they don't. Probably you and a little of me, but the rest, no." Mimi went on instructively, seemed already recovered from her burst earlier.

"Because you see Serenity, the social behavior of this school is not entirely dictated by the school rules but with a big influence of certain someone…which you already probably guess, Mr. CEO"

She scowled, eyes squinting, obviously confused to where she was getting at. Mimi cleared her throat, thinking how to reword her lecture.

"Okay rewind. Rewind. Basically, our school is divided into Yin and Yang and each of them treated you differently. First the 'Yangs' or the boys here, reacted to the rumor positively, in a sense that they see you now as attractive"

"Mimi, I already know that. What I'm asking is why?" She said, sounding a little impatient.

"Because you have been Kaiba's girl that's why" She retorted, saying it like as a matter of fact.

Serenity instinctively raised her eyebrow. "Why is it connected to their reaction?"

"Come on Serenity, don't be slow. It's clearly obvious. Boys here especially the young ones idolized Seto Kaiba like he was some kind of role model to them" Mimi went on, leading her to few boys all wearing bangs and trench coats.

"What he wear, his hairstyle, his way of walking, his famous smirk, they treated it like some guy fashion trends. See?"

Serenity controlled herself not to choke. "Seriously?! He is their idol?" she looked at them, freshmen looking guys who looked small with their large coats hanging above their shoulder, face glowering with no reason, their appearance making them looked exactly like Kaiba minions. 'Ugh they look awfully trying hard'

'But I can't believe it! The devil bastard is the role model of these young ones? Is the world going to end or what?'

"So if you have been Kaiba's girl, whether he just played or fooled you, still, it means you have been targeted by him. And it appears it was the first time Kaiba selected a girl so it can't be help if you became their ideal girl type all of a sudden" Mimi went on further, explaining deliberately.

Serenity wanted to laugh. But she held it off for now as this crash course with Mimi seemed not yet finish.

"And the idea that you have been Kaiba's girl leads us to discuss the second group reaction, the 'Yin' or the girls around here" She led her to the cheerleader girls sitting at the cafeteria table. She smiled at them sincerely, giving them a 'Hi, I'm Serenity. How are you?' look. But they gave her a cold scoff, dashed their hair and looked away.

"They don't like me" She said shortly.

"That's correct"

"Why don't they like me? I'm not doing anything to them?" Serenity repeated, disputing.

Mimi gave a sigh. "Serenity, I already said it as my introduction right?"She patted her back playfully. "You have been Kaiba's girl, they envy you, that's why"

Serenity let out a light 'Oh', still processing the words. "They envy me?" She added incredulously. "Mimi, seriously they envy me for being fooled or dumped as what they believe, by that devil?!"

"The devil?" Mimi asked, catching her odd term.

"Well it's Kaiba I mean" She hastily corrected. She should be careful saying that name aloud as they might misinterpreted her again as war-freak. She can call him any name in her mind, devil, bastard, jerk, even asshole, after all the things he had done to her, but should never say that aloud as much as possible. She was the good old Serenity; she should keep remembering that.

"But Mimi, what are those girl's thinking?" She whined, getting back to the topic.

"Well apparently, that's how their pea brain works" Mimi crossed her arms across her chest, siding with her. "They yearn to be noticed by him for a long time. They tried to flirt with him, but he won't even look at them. They tried to use force and seduced him, but they got thrown off and injured. They're desperate Serenity. They can't believe you got near to him when they can't even stand one foot from him"

Finally, Serenity didn't hold it any longer, and laughed. She laughed at the strangeness of information gushing to her, overloading and breaking her ideals. This reality was absurd. Kaiba being idolized? Girls envied her for being played? Oh please. She would exchange herself in a heartbeat with them than to get played and fooled. They want him? Go! See for themselves that monster inside his handsome perfect looking face. She had been the victim of that already; She had seen what's inside that's why she find everyone's reaction so out of this world.

She still couldn't hold her laugh and people started to look at her weirdly. They were probably thinking she looked crazy. Great, add that to her rumors, as if that would still matter. Mimi tapped her shoulder, discerning her behavior. "Are you okay Serenity"

She toned down her laugh and cleared her throat. "Sorry about that. I can't help it, I find the things you told me really amusing. Thank you so much for telling me." She said in between her now small laughs.

Mimi just stared at her in pensive, somehow admiring her. "I'm glad to help Serenity, anytime." She gave Serenity a light squeeze and smiled. "And I'm glad you're back"

"So do I" Serenity's eyes glinted kindly.

"Um, so" Mimi stammered. "Still got things under control?" She said in an undertone.

Serenity inhaled one deep breathe and exhaled smoothly. She looked back at her and smiled confidently. "I can manage"

Besides, she somehow felt like she had an epiphany just now, her knowledge expanding, realizations dawning. Hearing all these information she didn't mind before was enlightening. Mimi's right. She didn't pay much attention to her surrounding before. She was too naïve and innocent thinking life is so simple and filled with rainbows and roses. But it was more complicated than that. She paid a price just to realize that. All these, the weird reactions of everyone, rumors and odd popularity were all consequences of her stupidity for getting fooled. This was her fault; she had to deal with it. 'Set things right' agenda was still in progress. Things may be a little complicated than to what she was expecting, but resetting her life was still in green light. Proceed as plan: show them her true self and prove everything wrong. No explanations or denials needed, prove by example is the best way. She was stronger now, more knowledgeable, realistic and true. She could definitely do this.

The official bell rang and everyone scrambled to get on their respective lines. Mimi patted her back and winked at her. "See yah later!"

Serenity then reached for her bag and proceeded to her section. As expected, everyone eyed her meticulously and she just shot them back a sincere smile. Hi, hello, good morning words were repeatedly said as her weapon to restore her ruined reputation. And as Mimi said, there were two extreme reactions when she smiled back; guys will get flushed, girls will snubbed her. And then there were those people in the middle that looked at her in pity. Her heart tinged in pain seeing their sympathetic faces. That was the normal reaction to her tragedy, and yet their expression reminded Serenity of everything, all scopes, from heart aches, bitterness, shame and up to suppressed anger.

"Poor girl" She heard that word many times now. It rang to her bitterly, pummeling her in shame. That was the only reaction she cannot do anything to correct. There was nothing to correct. Rightfully, she was pitiful. Hearing them saying that urged her to dwell onto that shame, along all the negative emotions she had repressed. But she was running away from it. She was ignoring all of it. She was not even allowed to ever think of it. 'So stop all this thoughts Serenity. Stop it now!' She said to herself, blocking the incoming. She was so messed up. She cannot deal with it right now. Not now that she was finally making a progress getting her life back. She should focus on the future and not dwell in the past. And right now, this rumor was an obstacle to her bright life ahead and thus she must resolve it, which she confidently believed she could.

She carried her bag and then walked towards her room quietly, conscious to her every actions, making sure she was polite, demure, and cheerful. This was such an easy task to her to the point that this seemed not a task at all. Being herself was effortless. 'This rumor will be resolved soon' she thought positively.

x-x

Seto was sitting lazily, head leaning over his joined hands, eyes jaded, and mouth quirking once in a while like hardly controlling the infuriation growing. He was sitting at the back of the classroom, thoughts drifting off to how stupid his teacher looks like and to why was he even here on the first place. This day was pointless. Nothing relevant was happening. It reminded him again the reason why he never really attended first day of classes. This day was bullshit full of introduction. No actual lessons were discussed thoroughly. For each class, a teacher will introduce himself, discuss the syllabus, set the expectations, explain the grading system, and even worse play cringe-worthy ice breaking games - all those nonsense stuff, making this day a crap.

Just like this moment with this geek looking teacher blabbering his subject outline; he was wearing a too tight polka dot necktie, high waist brown pants, long white sleeves, propping him a look of a geeky librarian who always stuttered and can't look people in the eye. This was seriously his history teacher? He snickered quietly. Can't his day get any better? He was now observing the outfit of this awkward teacher. Seto Kaiba, CEO of the famous Kaiba Corporation was commenting an attire of some low self-esteemed individual. He was obviously this bored to waste his brain cells just to think of this subject.

He glanced at his watch; only half of the class hours had passed. Why was the time so slow when he desperately needed it to run fast. He already wasted his precious time for this day and nothing happened.

He twitched his eyes, re-assessing his statement. Nothing exactly happened relevant to his wants, but in terms of real events happening, that was not exactly right. He did create a grand entrance earlier. He found out the rumors revolving around him and her in which caused him to retreat his plan of taunting.

He snorted as he remembered how he dealt it. With rumors or not, they always looked at him, gossip about him, observing his every action, waiting for him to make a mistake. This rumor event was nothing new to him. But what's odd and new to this was how this affected his repertoire with the famous Yugi's gang.

Strangely and ironically, they were all on the same boat, creating a weird ceasefire going on between him and the enemy camp. Like him, they just ignored these rumors and prevented themselves not to do any action to set more gas to a fire, for getting on a fight with them right now will only prove everything to be true. As if they all have a silent agreement not to approach one another for now. Though separated by classes, they were all in the same year, so seeing each other in hallways or cafeteria was unavoidable. But they treated each other as strangers, which he knew deeply, as he himself experienced it, how much self-control effort need to be exerted just to behave like that. Oddly, just for her, they kept their issues between them in low light, though for him, he did it for his own twisted reasons.

He released a yawn and then stood up. He cannot take this anymore. He cannot waste his time to this. He put his hands on his pockets and casually strode towards the door, not minding everyone's attention being directed to him. He didn't even ask permission; he doesn't need to.

"Ah…ah, Mr. Kaiba…" The geeky teacher stammered. Whatever. He ignored him and went out of the classroom coolly. He wanted to go home. The reporters were already gone by now, he could sneak out.

He reached the hallway towards the exit and retrieved for his phone, deciding to contact his driver to pick him up. He was searching his name when someone suddenly collided with him on the corner. He stumbled a little, eyes sneering in irritation, howl ready to be released when he saw a familiar auburn girl bowing helplessly, which wiped all his expression into amusement. "Wheeler…"

x-x

Serenity was running fast, frowning and panicking. She was so late for her next class. She was called out by a nurse earlier during class for her checkup. Her amnesia over the summer was discussed by her brother with them, notifying the school that extra treatment must be given to her especially during PE classes. With that regards, the school clinic would give her a monthly checkup and make sure she didn't collapse or have some attack on school grounds.

The checkup took longer than expected. Her next class was already finished halfway through. She needed to rush and reached it fast. She was running hastily, eyes darted straight when she suddenly banged someone passing across the corner. "Oh gosh!" she stumbled him and immediately stopped and bowed her head.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry" She repeated apologetically and then slowly looked up. She saw Kaiba's amused expression and then muttered instinctively, "Oh, I'm not sorry at all" Her voice suddenly becoming cold and dark

She saw him form a smirk and like a wakeup call to her, she instantly looked away. Mixed emotions were all suddenly surging. Her mind full of worry and anxiety for lateness a while ago became instantly empty, her feet all glued to the ground, time vanishing in between.

"How are you Wheeler?" She heard him; his voice sounded full of mockery she despised. "How are you coping?" He added in a sardonic undertone.

Her mind responded automatically to his question flashing her the rumors and the effort she needed to do just to clear her name, the complicated life he had given her and how hard it was to deal her new world that was changed over the summer, the shame and uneasiness crushing her as it reminded her how messed up she was for barely fixing herself upfront, but a ticking time bomb inside, emotions unresolved, herself running away from everything. And all of these bottled up troubles and miserable life were all bestowed by the very person asking her 'How she was coping' with everything. Can't he get more cruel and sarcastic than that?

Anger was now boiling up inside her. She was shaking uncontrollably. She heard him chuckled, probably finding her reaction so amusing.

"Do you miss me?" He said the words easily that her ears vibrated with sting and hate. Like his words a one full blown swung at her, she suddenly looked up. For the first time after unmasking his facades, she looked at him willingly, eyes fierce and angry, shaking and yet firm. She looked at him strongly, fired up eyes serving as a window for him to see her inner turmoil, anger desperately struggling to burst, recklessly aiming to be lashed at him.

x-x

Finally, she looked at him. Did he just say the right words? Slowly she raised that head which was always being wasted for stooping down, covering her fragile beautiful looking face. She hoisted her face confidently, chin up and looked at him in the eyes directly.

He looked back and flinched. 'Her eyes…'

She was angry. Her expression was totally new to her normal serene face. She was looking at him with all that anger at its edge like anytime she might do something unpredictable. He was caught a little off guard, expecting a different expression, but he still held his smirk and stare in place. He had waited to see her the whole day, regardless of reaction he wouldn't back off; he wouldn't miss this chance now that circumstances were all in favor to him as he met her in an empty hallway of all places.

He looked back and raised his eyebrow boldly. 'What will you do Serenity, huh? Come on. You want some staring battle, I'll give you that'

But to his disappointment, as soon as he geared up, she didn't catch the bait and ran away suddenly. She ran away just like always, leaving him hanging and yet wanting for more.

He stared at her in a distance, eyes wistful and longing. "Still a weakling, I see…"

TBC

x-x

AN: This was just a transition chapter to set events in the future in motion. Hold on.

Hate it? Like it? Please Review, it will be greatly appreciated

Thank you.

Special thanks to my previous reviewers. Really, thank you guys!


	17. Books and Chaos

**Fraud Identity XVII –****Books and Chaos**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own YUIGOH

x-x

Days passed by and things in school didn't change much. The rumors were still there. She was still popular. And she was still proving it wrong day by day.

She was currently walking at the campus, bag in her hand, papers pressed across her chest. She turned in a corner and peeked behind the wall, head sliding slowly as she spied the people passing by. After her sudden rise in popularity, she had decided to keep her profile low and avoided people as much as possible. She cautiously selected the corridors to tread, always scanning first who was there, and verifying that a certain someone was non existent. She could no longer roam freely at her school. She always stayed at her building and to those places that were not public infested, similar to where she was walking now.

Actually, this behavior was not really something new to her, for she was kind of introverted before, always blending in the crowd, camping with Mimi at discarded places, shy and avoiding people, perfectly the same behavior with an added twist of hide without seek with the bastard.

However, this setup was not always feasible for classes started to get hectic and pressure her; assignments and research were starting to be given and she had no choice but took the main hallways to reach the labs and library. And right now, she had this one assignment about Physics she needed more research on.

She was walking and finding her way towards the library when she saw a group of girls approaching, appearing like her senior.

They were looking at her in disdain, sneers under their breath. Serenity sighed. Here we go again. She casted her usual smile but they gave her a cold shoulder. She instinctively looked down, avoiding eye contact. They stopped in front of her, their arms crossed up their chest like some kind of superhero posture.

"So… are you _the_ Serenity Wheeler?" The girl at the middle drawled, trying hard to sound sophisticated.

'The?' She mused, weirded out. Should she get alarmed or be proud of that?

She said a weak "Yes", still looking away. This was the method she always used to avoid complications and fights. She might get misinterpreted by just firmly looking at them after her war-freak reputation. She heard them laughed, probably finding her reaction amusing. She felt cold, somehow being reminded the same reaction from a certain bastard.

"Can I ask you something Ms. Serenity Wheeler," The leader of the group said, her words polite but sounded not.

She raised her eyebrow derisively and narrowed her eyes, face contorted to say the incoming words. "Is it true that you are together with Seto Kaiba?"

Hearing his name tinged her senses. She looked up to them, eyes serious. "No I'm not," She uttered boldly, holding her stare. "I'm not associated with him any way now. If you excuse me please." She added and then bowed, gesturing to step away. She didn't want to talk about this any longer. She didn't like the direction of the conversation and cut it short. Not to stare rule was forgotten, cannot seem to help it when that person was involved.

"Wait I'm not finish." The girl held her arms harshly, looking irritated. She looked back and frowned.

"So you mean, you already broke off?" She asked, digging more of the issue. "Or are the rumors true and he really did dump you?" She went on, getting sarcastic every second.

Serenity's jaw tightened. She of course knew the rumor and heard it every time, but the way she said it so mockingly and her hand clasping hers firmly rang a sense of irritation to her. She jerked her arm to free it and said in a dark voice, "Think whatever you want."

They scoffed at her. "So it's true then." She said, tone becoming lively suddenly. Her followers nodded and smiled in unison. Did they all come here to bother her just to confirm the rumor? They were all seemed satisfied with her vague answer; there was no need to correct them, dump or get played, the bottom line was the same – she got fooled. Explaining it to them in detail was nonsensical as every bit of it already deserved to be forgotten.

They were all smiling like there was a reason to celebrate.

"I told you it's true."

"We got worried for nothing."

"Let's go. Our business here is over." The leader said cheerfully. The rest followed obediently and walked away, still pacing as a group. Once the leader girl stood side by side with her, she stopped and the rest imitated. "Stay away from Seto Kaiba. He's mine." She threatened and smirked.

"You tell him that." Serenity said weakly, without thinking.

The girl scowled, barely hearing her answer. "What did you say?"

'He's all yours. Please tie him up, locked him in your closet and make sure he won't bother me again' She thought rudely, keeping it to herself as she just shook her head and said, "No, no, it's nothing." She plastered a fake smile and shrugged her shoulder "Have a nice day!" She added scornfully.

The girl grunted and then shoved her shoulder as she walked past her. Serenity looked back and followed them though her gaze as they faded from her view.

She looked at their backs seriously, deeply thinking. Girls like them still hated her. No matter how much politeness she displayed, they still hated and bullied her just like now. She heaved a heavy sigh, regaining her composure. 'This is not easy.' She said to herself as she thought how she hardly tolerated their harassment.

It was really not easy to change people's impression once they fixed their mind to your negative gossip. But hard as the effort was, she was getting by. She was still here, attending the school, moving on, so looking forward for the future, but still running away.

She cannot seem to detach that in her life. If she would describe herself in one word, she would use that term: Serenity, the runner. So perfect.

Those girls reminded her again of her recent encounter to that bastard few days ago. She had almost lost herself by a hairline at that time. She had no idea what would have happened if she gave in to her emotion. She shook her head and finally continued her walking.

No Serenity, don't ever think of that possibility. Here she was, living happily to her own world already. Though there were little problems to fix like the ongoing rumors and bullying, still it was fixable. But for her to ever think of 'what could have happened' if she wasn't able to control herself sent her shivers, like trying to peek at a dark boiler room and glimpse an unknown entity locked inside.

She shuddered from simply imagining it. She stopped her walking and frowned. Forget that incident Serenity and as much as possible, heaven forbid, if that bastard confronted her again, please stick to her mind to never ever look at him again in the eye.

'Uh ah, no,' she said to herself, preventing her mind to show her his arrogant eyes as she thought of. 'Don't even think about remembering his face Serenity. You just said it a few seconds ago.'

She then turned around, forgetting the two incidents and diverted her attention - the sky was blue; the breeze was cool; the weather was nice. 'Oh today is good.' She smiled and then continued walking.

x-x

"Hey watch out," Seto uttered coldly, stepping back, as a group of boys ran playfully across him.

They stopped and then released a faint gasp, face scrunched up with surprise when they saw him. He stifled a snort at their reaction, one eyebrow raised. The boys looked away shyly and mumbled a weak, "We're sorry," head slacked down apologetically, and then scurried to walk away.

He chuckled under his breath, and icily said, "That's right. Know your place idiots."

He smirked and ran a hand over his hair, recovering his stance. He has already spent fifteen minutes of his time strolling around the school, eyes straining and searching for a certain auburn hair girl.

He attended the school today, part of his maximum three days in a week curriculum he set upon himself. Three days was already a big leap from last year's once a week or worse to attend only during midterms and exams. He had decided this increase, driven by the scarcity of someone he was looking forward since the end of summer.

Rumors were still flying around, preventing himself for any drastic action or direct confrontation, and could only settle for subtle encounters like last time or observing her from afar. But a week had passed after that hallway encounter, he didn't see her again. It was true that he only just attended thrice a week, but a single day of that is made of long seven hours and hour of break. They were just staying at the same school and only separated by a building, but still, a mere shadow, figure in a distance, a voice from afar, there was none.

'That girl is fucking elusive.' He pressed his lips, forming a grimace. If he was really desperate, he could actually invade her building and classroom, or worse, he could follow his schoolmate, sworn enemy, Joey Wheeler and for sure by end of the day he would definitely see her. He exhaled heavily at the thought.

He was not that desperate, just annoyed.

The first one was more acceptable but would cause more trouble to her though, and that would not make him feel any better. He had no choice then but to look at her, from a distance, or wherever, it didn't matter, as long as he get, whatever this hangover was, over and done with. Thoughts, memory, visions, hallucinations, you name it, still bothered him daily. Like he had acquired a cancer, giving him these attacks, and seeing her was the only remedy, thus he was here, salving that ache by foolishly looking for her.

He was currently standing at the main campus, head whipping left and right. "Damn! This is pathetic." He cursed gruffly and then gritted his teeth. His growing frustration held him in place, pulling him to focus on the scenes before him outside his subject.

He twitched his eye as he noticed that once again he made himself the center of the school's universe. Almost everyone was eyeing at him curiously. Girls were standing in groups, pulling each other playfully and hesitantly, like daring each other to approach him.

"Go talk to him."

"No, you first. I'm shy."

His grimace was sticking to him, as he realized the buzz he already created by only walking and standing in few minutes.

"I never saw him in this school before."

"Yeah. He attends here more frequently now. Lucky!"

"He's definitely more handsome in person."

"I so agree sister."

He looked at the other side and saw a group of trench-coat boys waving at him, bobbing their head weirdly and stupidly, and acknowledging his presence like they were his best buddies.

"What's up man?"

"Cool huh?'

Seto held his tongue to prevent himself saying some insult. It was not worth it. He couldn't believe he flaunted himself this long, when in his own Office, where he was the official director, he never even exposed himself more than five minutes in the lobby. But here he was, oddly taking a stroll in the school like it was some new found hobby.

This is why he hated going to school. He hated this unwanted attention and idiocy of everyone. But he had no choice for he is a Kaiba, and for that name he would tolerate anything. He has the power, richness, fame. He can do anything. He can get anything.

But he couldn't even find a certain elusive girl being his subject. He sat tiredly at the bench behind, energy seemed drained out. Everyone was still looking at him like he was the school's new spectacle but he just ignored it deliberately, thoughts brooding back to his failed quest. He knotted his hands together, propped it above his knee and jutted his chin. Things are not looking good for him. He didn't even know what he was exactly doing wandering this school like a lost puppy in search for-

He stopped his thoughts as he saw a shadow hovering on the posts at the distant, looked like hopping from post to post. 'What the fuck is that?'

He focused his eye, staring at the next post, waiting for any strange movement. As clear as that pillar was, he knew that something or rather someone had hidden behind it, lurking and spying.

He waited and saw the figure finally moved - auburn haired pacing magnetically called his attention, her hair spread across her face, head bent down like some horror film model and feet scurrying discreetly like a ninja in mission.

She went hastily to a door of the large building where words of 'Library. Please be Quiet' hanging.

His grimace was instantly replaced with a smile, eyes gleaming and fired up. "There you are, you sly girl."

x-x

Serenity swung her feet quietly, each step strode inconspicuously as she urgently opened the door and swatted herself fast inside. She got in and leaned behind the door, sighing in relief.

"Nice one Serenity. You got in safe," She said to herself, her body relaxing from all the tedious effort she exerted. The main hallway was the only means to reach the library, hence bumming the crowd—where a certain bastard belonged for being a crowd magnet—was unavoidable. It seemed odd though those hallways were almost empty as she treaded here. They were probably hording in one location, circumstances in favor of her.

And she was now here, destination reached, mission accomplished, great work Serenity. She gathered herself with research questions pressed keenly on her chest and then browsed her area. Oh she badly missed this place – so quiet like a placid lake during summer—her favorite season except this year, thousands of books piled up making her heart beat faster, low profile people, serious, introverted and geek persons like her camped out here like it was their second home. The serenity of it all, like just her name, was enclosed in all four corners, backing her safe and sound.

She sauntered towards the main counter, her posture and pace all back to normal now. She heard whispers and jostle movements like a commotion coming up. She looked at them instantly, feeling nervous, but then they all looked away, discerning that it was not caused by someone else but her. She was being gossiped again even at her favorite place. She smiled shyly at them and some guys winked at her.

'Geez.' She shuddered at the reaction. She should be careful being too friendly especially at the boys as it might easily misinterpreted to flirting. She already heard a new rumor like that—Serenity: new flirtatious girl in town. Great, instead of vanquishing the rumor, it keeps adding up. She hitched her head, shoving the thought away, ceiling in the frustration growing at her reputation. She threw the negative thought away and headed to the center.

"Hi, Good morning," Serenity greeted cheerfully as she placed her elbows casually above the table. An old woman, around early fifty's, wearing rusty glasses, hair curled in faded gray and black looked up to her slowly, eyes bearing her dully. Serenity perceived her reaction and urged herself to continue. "I'm looking at a book about thermodynamics by this author." She handed a piece of paper to her she jotted down from her class and questioned more, "Do you have a copy of it right now? I'll be needing it for my research-"

"Hold on. I'll check with our database," The librarian replied and proceeded to the computer located beside. Serenity nodded and veered her head wonderingly, finger drumming the desk patiently. Only few people were inside, nice. Classes had just started so taking a visit at the library had not yet dawned to everyone. People who are book geeks, anti social, bored and wanted to sleep were seemed the only one filling the place. This was just right for her, the lesser the people the better; she would be alone and undisturbed. She had no company at the moment for Mimi had left her for a date.

Yeah right, it seemed that she was not the only one that had an adventure over the summer. Mimi had met this guy across their neighborhood and they were taking things slow and still under the getting to know you stage. She smiled to herself. She couldn't believe it. Mimi had found a guy; her hyperactive tomboyish friend was now dating, who would have thought.

She was really happy for her. They both had summer flings over summer but at least one of them was heading towards a happy ending for hers already ended tragically. She bit her lip as scowled formed her face. Why was she even thinking about it again? There were other things to focus on.

"Excuse me." The librarian called her attention back. 'Yeah, that's what I'm talking about. Go think of other things. You still have research to work on Serenity,' She reminded herself assertively and turned around and faced her.

"Sorry lady, but the book you are looking for is out right now." Serenity's eyes glazed, lively expression melting. "Oh I see." Her voice brimmed in disappointment.

"Well you can try other authors with the similar topic. They are located at the far right corner over there." She set her palm and moved it idly, showing the direction. Serenity's lips tugged in a wry smile, appreciating the suggestion. "Will do. Thank you." She bowed her head as gratitude and wheeled around. She puffed out a heavy sigh and strode away. That was too bad. She was hoping to get the assignment done but it looked like she needed more effort in finishing her paper by browsing other books. 'Oh well. Better take a look at it as well than do nothing.'

"Um…Far back right. Far back right," She whispered repeatedly, tapping the now folded papers lengthwise to her chin like an unconscious habit. Her eyes strained as it quick scanned the book titles coming her way. She finally reached the corner, glimpsed the desired word 'Physics' and immediately hoisted her feet to stop. "Good. I'm here." She flexed her wrists, readying herself on the effort.

"Let's start this Serenity," She said and pumped her fists together energetically. She began scanning the middle shelf where books were just positioned within eye level, making it for her easier to read. "Um… no, not this one." She brushed her fingers along the book covers, body slowly gliding as she traversed the shelf.

She finished scanning the middle and took a step back to see other books above her height. She squinted and tried to read the side covers but to no afford, texts were too small for her. She then moved forward and tried to grab it.

"Oops," She uttered instinctively as she failed to get hold of it, realizing that it was located out of her arm's reach. She pouted and sighed. Why was the shelves built here so tall; she cannot just relaxed and get things easily.

Left with no choice, she bent her knee and then jumped as she tried to get the desired book out. Her precision wasn't accurate and failed her aim. Her footing staggered, dizziness from the sudden move dragged her weight down.

She winced and straightened her body, extorting her strength, and then lightly patted the sweat forming her forehead. She released a quick sigh, then curved her knee, preparing for another attempt when suddenly a tall figure appeared before her and handed her the book.

Her vision got clouded from the attempted jump, somehow knocking her brain , so she idly grabbed the book, arms reaching out gracefully, and then thanked her savior, "Oh, thank you so much."

"You're welcome." The familiar hoarse tone erupted jolted her idling senses as she immediately looked up and verified the dreaded suspicion.

Her face scrunched up in full worry as she saw the very person she was desperately hiding from. He was smiling at her genuinely, eyes glinting happily, entirely different to her expectation. Her heart automatically leapt, mind still recovering from her fall, thoughts blank, as she lost her grip on the book.

"Hi Serenity."

Her mind now boggled, state worsened by his sudden presence and warm look and him calling her again by her first name - saying it so huskily like before, drawing the old sensation out.

x-x

So he followed her, subtly like how she had avoided him for days. He first peeked at the door, body still outside, and saw her talking to the lady in the counter, her elbows casually leaning over the table, fingers drumming.

Then he saw her smiled to the curious geek audiences, then went back to talk to the lady, bared a disappointed look then headed away.

Seto took it as his cue and entered. He didn't know exactly what he was doing. He kept telling himself that he would just look at her from afar and satisfy this bugging crave. Just one glance and these bothering thoughts should stop.

Once inside, he never minded the increase whispers and gazes around and sauntered to a corner where she had headed. He kept his gaze on her back lock, and when she began to reach the layers of shelves, he took the one adjacent to where she was. As she glided across the bookshelves with her fingers damping it lightly, he moved with her, his eyes slipping behind the books she was scanning, staring at her so intensely.

Her eyebrows quivered in seriousness. She also kept biting her lower lip when she was thinking deeply. Her eyes contained that spirited and innocence gleam she emitted naturally.

Then she looked up and took a step back. He frowned, 'What is she doing?' She made an awkward jump and stumbled. He choke a gasp, walked towards the end of her corridor, assessing if it was something to get worried about. But it seemed that she looked okay now. He saw her raised her arm like measuring the distance of a big red book above her and then curved her body like attempting another of that awkward jump.

Once he understood her gesture, like her presence calling him, he instinctively paced towards her, without thinking, and then grabbed the red book so easily and handed it. She was patting the sweat on her head when she saw the book being given. The sweat on her face blemished her looks and he had to clench his fist to control himself reaching and wiping it. "Oh, thank you so much."

"You're welcome." He really wanted to paste his normal smirk look but it won't come off.

Now that he was in front of her again, after all those tiring searching and frustrations from failing, he couldn't help himself but be happy about seeing and talking to her like this- really happy that it showed uncontrollably to his face. He saw her look up and he rolled out her name meaningfully, "Hi Serenity." He had really missed saying that.

x-x

Serenity's mind was being resurrected. One. Two. Three. Four.

Then it flashed to her again, reminding her that summer was over, revelation done, and thus this heart pumping approach should no longer work on her. It reminded her not to get fooled by that joyous look and sweet talk. Sweet talk? He just called your name, geez, get over it. Fine, that tone he used, which always warmed her before but hated now. She pulled out her thoughts and the reason why every speck of this man's presence disintegrates her life- the fraud and facades they setup, the cold way he revealed he just played her, messing with her heart and leaving her lost and brokenhearted, and his taunting and mockery afterwards.

Like immediately waking up from a dream, she looked away instantly. Recalling the suppressed memories to negate the warm, giddy feeling rose from being caught off guard called forth its exact opposite – the anger and hate smoldered she was barely sealing.

Similar before, she looked down, eyes closed, jaw tightened, her face warping in pain, somehow controlling the surge of emotions. There it was again, the strong emotions, clamoring and excruciating her inside and wanting to burst. Her mind was slowly getting numb, hot flashes building up, so Serenity has to forcedly shake herself and tinge her mind to call a retreat, as in now. Before blackness took over, she moved her feet, wheeling around, and then walked away. She paced, holding solidly her sane thoughts and remaining control.

She tried to close out all her senses to everything else and make the goal of getting away as her sole reason for breathing, but her ears delivered her his laugh as he was still within earshot, stopping her.

x-x

She looked away, again. He was here, unusual smile coming off his face, proud of himself that he finally found her, satisfaction and happiness swirling in, and yet, after all that effort and warm greeting, she changed her expression and looked away. He froze, heightened emotions dropping, like being deflated after getting prick unexpectedly. His mind got numb as frustration and irritation crept in. He can't even process any words to utter as his eyes defocus and body stuck on ground. What will he say? He doesn't have plan or any script in mind as he just followed his instinct and satisfied the bothersome craving.

But now that he was here and she looking away again, and his greeting got rejected again, everything doesn't make sense anymore. He seemed lost and confused, and time had stopped for him.

Then she turned around and gestured to walk away. His eyes registered her action and shook his senses back. She was walking out again, and in few seconds now, she will fade and gone like last time, and seeing her again will be another worth of torturous effort. His mind reeled; it doesn't make sense; her actions don't make sense; why was she running away? Why was she not facing him?

Does she have some issues with him, which obviously yes, then why don't she deal with it and confront him about it?

He was doing it now. He has a fucking full of issues with her so he was here and god knows, he doesn't exactly know what's he's doing, but he was dealing it.

Frustrations and confusion boiling up, he raised his ego back, wore his trademark stance, and laugh mockingly.

"Running away again huh?" He said, bearing it cold and stale. He saw her stopped and he angled his head, examining her back, relishing his impact to her.

"That's why people fooled you so easily," He went on, voice hard and thick "You're still a weakling as ever. It probably runs in your family." He hated weaklings, and he hated the fact that he can't get over one out of his head.

x-x

His laugh sent her coldness and bristled her skin as it met the hotness swelling in. She had to stop and tried to up her control as it was now slipping, like being sucked up by his cold voice. "Running away again, huh? That's why people fooled you so easily. You're still a weakling as ever. It probably runs in your family"

Running. Fool. Weak. Family.

The words jumbled in her mind and shoved her the essence of what she was doing right now: she was running away after being fooled and acting like a weakling ignoring him, after he used her to hurt her family.

The thought struck her heart like a dagger, grinding her more another truth she was so afraid of…

She was angry.

Everything she was not before, she was now, right at this moment, so she had to let go and release that chain she set upon herself as she turned around and shouted, shrill and faltering, long and echoing, like every vibrato contained the rage compressed inside.

The sound vibrated the still silence, but she completely not minded as she fisted her hands and hitched her shaking body. She casted a strong glare at him, eyes blazing and then lurched forward.

"You," She said low and heavily, voice trembling. "What guts do you have to show your disgusting, arrogant face in front me?!" She sauntered and then pushed him strongly with both her arms, causing him to stagger back.

"Hey-" He croaked out warningly which she ignored deliberately and continued to launch forward, pushing him away violently, shouting at him.

"I hate seeing you here. I hate you coming near me. I hate hearing your voice. I hate seeing that smirk of yours" Her tone was increasing, sharp and in full menace. She then took one step back as if preparing, and then smashed his chest aggressively, pushed him hard with all her effort and good riddance, and then uttered superiorly with full rage, "Get away from me. Get away from here!"

He stared at her with wide eyes like being surprised and she held hers fixedly, same wide eyes but in full anger. He blinked, somehow regaining his expression, and then glanced sideward and heaved a sigh.

When he looked back at her again, he was wearing that annoying smirk and cold eyes she had just revealed how much she despised. She gritted her teeth, controlling herself to slap him and wipe off his smug look. She really wanted to say something more and hurt him more, but his recovered calm and cold expression distracted and paused her briefly.

"Ah…" He raised his one eyebrow and flicked his head. "Commanding now are we?" His tone was a mixed of amusement and threat and so was his eyes. "You regained your memory and yet you forgot who are you just talking to." He then took a step closer, cutting the distance even shorter, and narrowed his eyes, giving off a haughty impression. "Do you own this school? Do you fund this school?" He said slowly, stressing every word and pounding it to her, sounding like enjoying stepping down her pride.

She ignored the connotation of it and fixed her glare like it was her sole weapon. "For your information, Ms. Wheeler, I do. So you just can't kick me out and order me around to your liking."

Serenity looked away and released a chuckle under her breath. She shook her head and rolled her eyes like she just couldn't believe the words coming out from him.

She should have known how much arrogance he possessed after all those regretful summer escapades with him and how much saving she did by always apologizing on his behalf, and yet she was too blinded and foolishly in love to actually see it. But she could see it now, crystal clear –this guy's superiority complex was stacked up almost infinitely beyond her belief.

She looked back again and smirked. "You are arrogant this much huh?" She replied solidly like answering a dare. She erected her stance and crossed her arms in front. "Well I don't care even if you own this country or funded the world monetary." She took a step closer and carried the unbending gleam on her eyes. "When I said, get out, get out and stop stalking me!" She said with finality as she raised her arm and poked him repeatedly on his chest.

But he held his ground and asked incredulously, "Stalking you?" She gave him a casual shrug like answering an obvious.

"I don't stalk," He said, sounding like it's a matter of fact. "I follow you just to see you. I can do that freely."

Serenity grunted. "Isn't that same as stalking?"

"No, it's my prerogative. You should be glad that you had my attention. I just don't give it to anyone." He went on instructively as he nonchalantly put his hands on pocket.

She rolled again her eyes in disbelief. She took one breath and exhaled heavily. Then she looked back and swallowed thickly. "Fine. Let's change the vocabulary. In your terms then," She uttered in sardonic undertone, conceding, and then paused and inhaled for the next.

"Why are you following me?" She said it darkly, voice heavy and accusingly, like a lawyer questioning an accused.

"I can't get over you," He said it so easily, and her heart suddenly beat fast.

"What?!" She instantly said, calming the insides reacting on their own.

"I follow you to get it over. You keep on appearing in my head. I can't work normally, so I came here, to see you, get used to you and get it over." He said it casually like this was some kind of chore to be done and get over in a day. Serenity clenched her fist, earnestly controlling to punch his face. She can't believe she got herself nearly fooled again by that line. She should have known better by now.

She pressed hers lips into grimace and glared. "Are you out of your mind?" She couldn't form her thoughts completely. So all this time, this torturous pestering and stalking or following, whatever the word is, was because she was some kind of a toy he wanted to get fed up with? Irritation was creeping again. This guy knew how to hit the right button on her.

"It's your fault. You keep bothering me in my thoughts and appearing in those visions."

'Oh and he still has the face to blame this on me. Ridiculous.'

She jutted her chin and raised her blazing eyes. "I see. You got the wrong person then."

Her eyebrows drew together as she panted heavily, chest heaving, breathing becoming difficult. "Don't' come to me. Go to Psychiatrist then, you Schizo-freak!" She said vehemently and pushed him again.

He snorted, somehow finding her retort amusing and then regained the distance as he forwarded again a step. He looked down on her, eyes glinting maliciously. "You'll be coming with me then," He said dreadfully, sharp.

"All cheerful and smiling to everyone, and yet with me, either you can't stare straight in the eye or scandalously explode angrily, you dual-personality freak!"

Her heart palpitated faster, mind going numb and anger surging back. Anything that comes out from this bastard's mouth makes her crazy and lose control. Her breathing was getting too rough, her insides exploding. She was losing it…

"You…" She raised both her arms and attempted to push him away, but it was to no avail as he was on his guard and expecting her move. He still stood firmly like she had just pushed the wall. She badly wanted to hurt him so she reached for a nearby shelf and grabbed a book and threw it off his chest.

"Hey-"

"You jerk. I hate you" She reached for another book and threw it off his face this time. I hate you. I hate you."

"Hey ouch-"

"I hate you. I hate you. I hate you"

And she grabbed again and threw it off continuously, mind shutting down, her body moving automatically as she pounded him with books.

x-x

He should have seen this coming. He already saw how violently she fought with Releina Fallafox last time at the coffee shop when he just stared at her amusedly, even pitying the assailant as she became the victim at the end, and never crossed in his mind that he would encounter the same state someday in the future.

"Ouch," He yelped as he raised his elbow and blocked her incoming blows. She was continuously throwing the large bind books at him and it was so unfortunate that they were staying at the physics section of all areas where books here were all large and bulky and were now being thrown at him.

"I hate you. I hate you. I hate you," She kept saying like some kind of chant, voice rasp and edgy.

"Hey-calm down" He tried to reach her and grabbed her hand, but every time he will hoist his feet up, a new book will get thrown at his face.

Fuck, this girl is a real tigress. He can't get near at her and bruise was now starting to show up. He gathered himself up, raised both his arms and shielded his face and hastily stepped forward in between of throws and reached for her.

Once a step away, he immediately grabbed both her wrists and locked it together at her front. "Stop that! Calm down," He uttered gruffly, voice rough in pain and irritation.

She kept on wriggling beneath his hold, but at least there were no flying books this time and he could kept her under his frame.

"Get your disgusting hands off me, you jerk, bastard, asshole, demon!" She shrieked and kept on wrestling.

"What?" The names caught him off guard, hearing it coming from her. He had somehow loosened his grip as she was able to crouch and reach again for another book. He grabbed her waist just before she released it. "Enough of that flying books!" Then he carried her body easily and put her above his shoulder like a sack. Serenity's head was hanging down and she relentlessly pounded her fist to his back.

"Let go of me! Don't touch me. I hate you!" She yelled loudly, wriggling against him. He tightened his grip and arched his back, easing the growing pain she kept on releasing.

"Let go. Let go. Let go."

But she kept on wriggling, pounding and scratching his back all at the same time that he had no choice to release his hold and put her down. He instantly reached for her wrist jus before she grabbed those books again, and then pushed her towards the shelf wall and pinned her with his body, with her wrists raised above her head, trapping her.

He twitched his arm while maintaining the force exerted. His arm was aching with scratches and bruises. His face was probably with red smudges already. 'The heck, he's like capturing a wild animal.'

But all was well now. She tried to wrestle but he firmed his body, cropping her any effort useless. She was here, under his tall frame, body trapped and wrists bound. Everything was now under his control. He sighed, panting, exhaustion sprouting, and then looked down at her.

As he raveled her look - her feisty eyes, glaring and smoldering in revulsion, intense hate emitting and directing exclusively at him, and her stature pinned down under him - a knot suddenly formed in his stomach, stopping his breath. 'Shit.'

He awkwardly wriggled her wrists, adjusted his grip as sweat and cold crawled in. He set his jaw, gritted his teeth, squared his shoulder with his breathing become rugged.

He can't believe he was fucking turn on to this. Why was his body reacting to a glare? But he held his bearing and calmed his composure.

"Let go of me, now." She suddenly said, voice raw, after a brief silence.

"And then what?"He said, tone rasp and hoarse. "You're going to throw those books, pound and scratch me again? Uh huh not again."

He squeezed her wrist, hinting his power over the situation. "I won't let you go until you calm down."

"Oh yeah?" She answered, eyebrows raised, voice challenging.

"Let's see…" She inhaled deeply, locking her stare defiantly like saying 'watch me', and then pushed the shelf he was backing her into strongly by her back. He frowned at the sudden gesture, still digesting the action when the shelf suddenly quaked and something hard, dozens of it, hit his body relentlessly. He immediately let go of his grip, stooped down on the floor and use his back as a shield to the falling objects. He next heard a thudding noise hitting the floor continuously, and felt the ground shaking, like the place was breaking down and under demolition. He also heard screams and trill sounds like people were scrambling and panicking. He had no idea what was exactly happening as his mind prioritized first protecting his body than wonder the events transpiring outside.

The falling books finally stopped, but something still hit him.

"You jerk! Go and get fed up with this." He was still crouched on the floor, elbows fastened up across his face as he peeked at space between to see the expected source. There she was again, mindlessly and violently doing her thing again. 'Oh come on.' He shut his eyes painfully and puffed out a long sigh, giving up. And then he heard a long, loud whistle, and the pounding stopped. Right on time, the whistle became his savior.

x-x

The long, loud whistle erupting jolted Serenity as her mind came back to her, pulling her senses back. The heat and numbness invaded her head faded, leaving her panting and confused.

She blinked her eye, heaving in lower intervals, as her ears started to get back and delivered her noises and gasps.

"Oh my god"

"Did you see that?"

She immediately turned around and froze.

The place was entirely different to what she remembered. She was still in the library right? Her heart jumped and panicked. The place looked empty and wide, no shelves and books stack up within her section. She looked down and saw exactly what she was looking for – the books and shelves were all fallen chaotically on the floor, scattered in heaps, like it had just survived a quake. As far as she knew, she only pushed one shelf. One shelf. But she's been so stupid not to think that shelves here are placed one meter apart and pushing one would cause a domino effect on everything and destroy everything.

She turned sideways and saw lots of people encircling her area, eyeing at her in disgust like she had committed a serious crime. She strained her thoughts and processed their reactions. And there, at the corner of her eye, she saw her arms, widely stretched and raised, a book clasped by both her hands and seemed ready to throw it off. She whipped her head and looked down immediately, and saw the annoying bastard ducking on the floor. Like a picture perfect shot, she was with this pose when her sanity came back to her, obviously so guilty.

'Oh my gosh!' she thought dreadfully as the book fell off her hands automatically

The reality sank in and left her cold.

"I told you it's true."

"That girl is definitely a war-freak inside. Don't get fooled by her naive look."

Was she getting teleported again to a new, much worse universe? She gulped nervously and closed her eyes, somehow praying that this was just a dream she would wake up soon. But whispers and gossips kept on hissing, and her feet get stuck and eyelids glued, as she knew deep inside that this was reality even how much she denied it. She bit her lip, wishing that someone, please grab her, do some magic and make her vanish, as this shame and disappointment now substituted her dwindling anger, and put her again on spotlight.

That high pitch whistle was still blowing, stinging her eardrum, tingling her skin, and with her eyes closed, it only made her perception jumbled as she felt like she was really not in the library but in sports arena that had just finished a fight.

And then it stopped. The sound finally stopped. She opened her eyes and heard the books below her moved as it seemed the cause of it all began to show his face and joined her embracing the audience. She saw him clambered out of his feet and dusted off his uniform. He took a step and stood with her side by side, so she immediately looked away, and grunted. She had just started gaining her composure back and here comes the annoying trigger again.

"Mr. Kaiba." A familiar voice said, in which she didn't need to look as she recognized it coming from their Guidance Counselor, Mr. Kells.

"And Ms. Wheeler." His tone suddenly changed and became louder with an accusatory undertone. "Please go to my office, Now!" Mr Kells added, anger at the edge, sending chills to her.

Mr. Kells flicked his head and saying something like follow me, so she forcedly swung her feet and paced. The bastard followed her from behind and oddly kept his silence. As she walked out, the buzzing increased and so were the people lingering - piled in heaps like ants clamoring, and looking at them in intense and annoying curiosity.

And this was Serenity's walk of shame. She stooped down her head stiffly, eyes fixed at the ground, avoiding seeing people's reaction as it would only make her feel worse and bad about herself. She forcedly closed her outward senses and instructed her feet to just keep moving, as her insides felt like sulking in one corner, in a cloistered place where no one else exist to bother her.

"Oh my, Mr. Kaiba, are you alright?" A screeching voice said saying a name that shook her back. How could she forgot, that bastard was with her all along. She lifted her head and looked at him. He was walking by her side, with his face straight and full of smug and pride like he was the king of all, no speck of shame, guilt, uneasiness. Even with red marks and cuts spread across his face, he was still able to exhibit arrogance and superiority, propped by his posture and tall frame he carried confidently, hands inserted in his pocket, smirking expression that easily get to her nerves.

Serenity released a heavy breath, felt like fuming again. Oh how she hated his guts. She remembered that he was the reason of every disorder in her life and she was here, shameful and stooping down, while he carried and treated it like it was something normal like a walk in the park.

She raised her head up and casted a glare at him. He somehow felt her stare and looked back, raised his eyebrow and sneered. She grunted and fisted her hands. And suddenly, she didn't feel ashamed at all and just wanted to burst again and add more scratches and red marks to him. She badly wanted to do it but controlled herself and just held that anger as it abnormally boosted her spirit and gave her confidence, totally forgetting the shame and guilt.

"Serenity!" She heard a familiar voice as she saw Mimi ran towards her. Mimi pushed herself across the crowd and reached her. She held her shoulder and shook her lightly. "Oh my gosh, I heard it. Are you okay?"

She looked around, assessing the commotion and looked back, expression carrying worry and panic. "This looks bad."

"Yeah," She said tiredly with a sigh, agreeing. "I lost myself Mimi." Her tone was weak, sounded conceding and remorseful "I shouldn't have exploded in the library."

"But I don't regret it," She instantly said, elaborating, tone becoming hard and assertive.

"I do probably regret doing it there, where I should have done it outside the school, but no I don't regret it," She added, eyes carrying a feisty gleam. Mimi took a second to perceive her look and then nodded.

"Chitchatting in the middle." The bastard voice chided, tingling Serenity's ears. She upped her head and saw him standing a few steps ahead of her now, eyes looking at her in derogatory

"Don't make Mr. Kells wait." He shrugged his shoulder idly and flashed a crooked smile. She responded with the same gesture, daring him.

She whipped back to Mimi and said, "Let's continue this later alright?" Mimi was still showing off a worried look, face contorting like she had something to say but can't form the words. Then she started to pace, not waiting anymore for her response. The bastard still stood fixedly, waiting for her to catch up. She ignored him and looked away and walked ahead. This should be a long walk for her.

x-x

Seto raised his wrist and tapped his lower jaw. A pain throbbed and left a drip of blood on his hand. "That woman…" He was leaning on the wall in the guidance office, shoulder slumping and feet splayed composedly. His head was aching, thoughts reeling, but still kept his bearing up and firmed. Mr. Kells was sitting at the table positioned at the center, with two chairs placed both at its side, and with Serenity occupying one.

He just stood at the wall facing her chair, getting a full view of her mood swings. She was there, with her frowning, confused and begging expression switching back to back, her hands fidgeting and lips licking uncomfortably. Her head was bent down a little, and eyes directed on the floor, as she awkwardly waited for Mr. Kells to speak up.

He held his chuckle. She looked like waiting to get sentence and she couldn't get to relax to her seat. It was probably her first time to be in this office and receive some words of wisdom from their famous guidance counselor.

He was still patting his jaw and then Mr. Kells looked at him sympathetically and said, "Are you alright Mr. Kaiba. Do you want to go to the clinic?"

The look he gave him nipped his nerves and drawled his tongue to say something spiteful, but he just shrugged and replied in a lazy tone, "I'm perfectly fine." A dash of scratches here and there and people were already overreacting, and ironically, the woman who caused it all has no taint of guilt and worry, and kept on ignoring his presence.

Mr. Kells bobbed his head and then joined his hands, with elbows dipped on the table, and breathed out a long and heavy sigh. He looked at Serenity, staring at her in few seconds, seemingly thinking what to say and how to say it.

"I can't believe at what happened when I didn't see it myself," He began, expression incredulous. "You caused a disturbance to a library. You stirred noises at supposedly a quiet place. You scattered the books and even wrecked the shelves, unbelievable!" He went on in an increasing disappointment tone, emphasizing the crimes she committed one by one. "I'm so surprised especially this was something caused by you, Ms. Wheeler."

'So am I," He added in his thoughts. He copied his expression and stared at her in playful disappointment and then changed it to amusement.

She finally raised her head up and gulped thickly. "I'm so sorry Mr. Kells," She said, her voice was soft and shaking, like quelling a cry. "I didn't mean to… I-I-it was an acc- oh I'm so sorry. I won't do it again." She staggered, mixing the words, finding a way to defend herself but then gave up. She knotted her sweating hands at front like praying and bit her lips, eyes twitching, face warping in guilt.

His eyebrows drew together, brewing a sense of familiarity. That look of hers he knew – how she always apologize and beg like it was her second persona. He spent his summer with her and always saw that look. He then fixed his stare, intensely observing her.

"Yeah, it was really surprising." Mr. Kells nodded his head repeatedly. Then he looked up to him and back to Serenity with his probing eyes. "I believe this has something to do with your issues last summer huh?" Seto just raised his eyebrow coolly, and Serenity gasped, jaw dropping, mouth twitching like wanting to say something, but was cut by Mr. Kells as he continued. "But whatever it was, please keep it to yourself and don't cause havoc to school's properties," He added formally, sounding professional and yet sensitive.

Seto crossed his arms on his chest and slanted his shoulders, adjusting his back. "No need to worry Mr. Kells," He uttered solidly with his business negotiator tone. "I'll compensate all the damages. " Mr. Kells eyes suddenly lighted.

"I already informed my contact, they'll be here in a while and fix the library." Mr. Kells face split into a wide smile, making him suddenly look moronic with a different expression.

"Oh Thank you so much Mr. Kaiba. What are we going to do without you." He added emphatically, and he smirked back and shifted his gaze to a suddenly silent but moody woman. She was stooping down again, as usual, but her fist was fisted and shoulder heaving. He tried to get her to eye contact but she refused and fixed it to the ground. 'We're back to ignoring now huh.'

Mr. Kells cleared his throat. "If that's the case then I think I know what to do now to your case Ms. Wheeler." She suddenly looked up, concerned and worried. He narrowed his eyes and tapped a hand on his chin, scrutinizing her switching expressions.

"Since this is just your first time, I'll only give you a warning." Her eyes brightened, smile forming up. "But-" And then she froze, as his reply leaving her hanging.

"I'm afraid I have to give you some work after all the chaos you did out there." Mr. Kells informed firmly, back to being formal.

She pressed her lips, eyes fierce, somehow assessing the gravity of his words, and then nodded strongly. "Okay. I understand."

"Good. You'll have to help and fix the library today," He informed instructively and she kept her stare to him and patiently waited for the full order like a soldier. "You can miss the classes for the rest of the day. Come back at the library after the break alright?"

She nodded strongly and looked at Mr. Kells gratefully. "I understand. Thank you so much." His eyes never wavered though and stared at her reactions intensely. He couldn't think right and process any thoughts as every part of him seemed aching so he just looked at her, unmoving. The ringing of his phone suddenly wakened him and he retrieved to pick it up.

A call from his partner, he had to take this call.

He gestured his hand and said freely, "I have to take this call."

Mr. Kells flicked his eye. "Sure sure Mr. Kaiba. You can go now."

He strode out and left the uneasy feeling behind.

x-x

The door swung back and the bastard finally left. She breathed out in relief, gaining her composure back. What did he do in here anyway? Why did Mr. Kells even include him to come when she didn't even hear any single sanction for him. It seemed favoritism runs greatly in this school because apparently he was only included just to be asked to go to clinic. She huffed a breath. Geez it was only small gushes and they were all over-reacting and everyone eyeing her like he had murdered him. If they only knew how dark the heart of that bastard they idolized too much. But everyone was so blind by his looks and richness, and treated him like a saint. He fooled everyone so easily and it annoyed her greatly.

Well, admittedly she was guilty of it. She was fooled too. But she was wiser now. And so she couldn't help but get upset how Mr. Kells let him go without a word and even thanked and praised him for his volunteered effort to fix the library.

While he got all thanks and praise, she got a punishment. But she was really guilty of it anyway, and should at least be appreciative that it was just a warning on her record.

'Oh gosh…' She thought as the words sunk in. She now has a warning on her disciplinary record. Her untarnished, clean, best in conduct record had now fallen from its grace. She clasped her hands in frustration.

"Are you okay Ms. Wheeler," Mr. Kells voice disrupted her thoughts. She shook her head lightly. "No, no. I'm alright, thank you." She was still in his office and was not yet dismissed. Staying here made her tense. She adjusted her seat, wondering if he would say something more.

Echoing her thoughts, he said, "Let's just wait for your brother. I called him already."

She swallowed thickly, felt like been splashed with cold water. "My brother?" She asked nervously.

"Yes. I have to inform your guardian so he'll be aware of the work you will do today."

"Oh…" She trailed off, as she calmed her increasing breathing. Then she heard ruffling noises and thudding footsteps coming from outside. She instantly looked up and in perfect timing, the door opened so wide like it might crack.

"Serenity?!" Her brother appeared, face drained out of color, eyes wide and shaking, body covered in sweat. 'Geez, he looks horrible.' He hastily paced towards her, grabbed her shoulders and kneeled to be at her level.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you? Where?" He said in a mumbled rush as he ran a checkup on her, scanning in panic her arms, forehead and eyes. She fidgeted and withdrew her arm, getting uncomfortable at over protective treatment especially in front of a stranger. "I'm alright brother. Don't worry." She said with a reassuring smile.

He backed his head a little and gave her a broad look. "Are you sure he didn't hurt you?"

"Actually it's the opposite," Mr. Kells interrupted, voice with a hint of interest. Her brother looked up to him in confusion. "She hurt him instead." Joey paused for a while, letting the words to sink in, and then muttered a weak, "Oh". Joey shrugged his shoulder casually and then said, "Better then."

She couldn't help but smile. At least, she was not the only one normal here that can see through that bastard's façade. He then looked back at her and touched her cheek gently. "Serenity," He said her name in full worry that warmed her heart. He was looking at her intensely like seeing her soul and searching anything hidden. "Are you really sure you are okay?" He said it so slowly, making her feel the deeper meaning behind it that she could read from his eyes and voice.

"I know everything is chaotic right now with all that damn rumors flying around and him in this school and now this. But-Do you want to change school?" He was whispering, delivering the message solely for her. She looked at him softly, teary-eyed and shook her head. "No, I'm alright. Don't worry too much." She gave him a weak smile, pushing back the tears. She suddenly felt everything was okay and she was back to her paradise, feeling secured, loved, and protected, and she could take whatever was thrown at her.

Mr. Kells suddenly cleared his throat, probably feeling awkward as an outsider witness to a family scene drama. She then looked at him and so did Joey.

"Mr. Joey Wheeler, "He croaked out, raspy, somehow getting his voice back. "I would just like to inform you that I only gave a warning to your sister record and I asked her to do some work today and help fix the library." Joey wrinkled his eyebrow as he analyzed the message. He didn't speak in a while, thinking heavily, and then stood up and took the front seat and leaned towards Mr. Kells table.

"Does she really have to do that? Can I do it on her behalf?"

"Brother!" She protested, feeling bad about the proposal.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Wheeler, this is a punishment, so she has to do it."

Joey looked down, eyes unfocused, like processing his thoughts, and then looked up again and said, "If that's the case, I'll help her then. Our group can help her."

Mr. Kells sighed heavily. "I'm afraid I cannot allow that as well since I'll be pulling you out to your classes and I can't do that." He explained regretfully and Joey's expression turned sour and disappointed. Her heart ached seeing his reaction and so she reached for his hand and gave him a light squeeze. "It's okay brother. I can handle it. Stop worrying too much." She assured him and beamed brightly, and he just nodded weakly.

"Alright?" Mr. Kells said as he clapped her hands together. "So I think, we're good here. You two can go now."

"Thank you so much Mr. Kells."

"Just don't do it again Serenity." He said seriously but he was smiling.

"Got that sir!" She nodded and pulled her brother whose face was still crumpled and lost in his thoughts. He had been so quiet, it bothered her.

Once they got out of the door, she gave him a light pat, throwing the question to him this time. "Are you okay?"

He didn't seem to hear her so she patted him and asked again. He jolted, somehow registering her presence just now. "Brother, are you okay?"

His smile was crooked and then he said, "Just thinking some stuff. It's nothing."

She gave him a calculating look, and he perceived it and let out a force laugh "It's really nothing Serenity. It's only some stuffs and Mai not answering my call adds to that."

Her eyes widened. "Mai? What happened?"

"I don't know. She's not answering since yesterday. But her phone was probably drained like usual." He added nonchalantly and then raised his arm and put it playfully across her shoulder. "You should worry about yourself. Be good alright, I'll check you after class," He reminded her with his brotherly tone that rang lovingly to her ears.

She did a cheery salute and said, "Yes sir!"

x-x

Miraculously, she was able to survive the rest of the break and avoided the people. She pulled Mimi to take their lunches to their favorite secluded place at the back of the school. And like she owed her a story, she told her everything – how she sneaked to the library, and how that bastard followed her and made her loose control of herself. She just listened, still speechless, expression worried. And when she ended, Mimi embraced her and patted her back warmly, "Serenity, I really don't know what to say. But whatever you decide, I'm just here." She squinted, feeling warm but a little baffled. Whatever I decide, what? Mimi was confusing sometimes, but she just let it past and ignored it. She was comforting and hushing her, calming her, so she didn't segue the moment and ask more.

Oh her brother and her best friend were so good to her. She felt so blessed to have them all by her side, backing and cheering her all the way. And she suddenly felt so guilty for causing chaos out there being the bad guy while her family and friends behaved so good and supported her continuously. She really felt bad bursting and destroying her most favorite place in school.

The bell rang and Mimi backed away and angled her head as a goodbye gesture. "Good luck Serenity. See yah!"

She waved back her hand animatedly. "Thanks. Okay." Mimi packed her things and walked away, while she remained to her seat and just followed her through her gaze. She didn't move yet and looked at her friend appreciatively, feeling sentimental. She stayed for a while, letting the minutes passed, and waiting for students to get back to their class before she showed again herself to the public.

Then once she felt the safe timing, she stood up and headed towards her punishment. She reached the front of the library and paused before of its large door, fazing out. She was now back here- to the place she broke down regretfully, to her sanctuary that she destroyed unintentionally. She inhaled shakily, getting the feel of shame and regret. She put her hands together like a prayer and bowed like asking forgiveness.

'I made a mistake. I'm so sorry. I'll make up for it. I deserve this.'

Then she looked up, eyes determined, and hoisted her feet in full courage and passion, and headed to the door, each step strode swiftly.

'I won't do it again. I'll be good now.' She kept repeating to herself like some spell.

The door opened automatically, and suddenly, she was like a bride marching towards the altar - men in black suits lining up in sides with books on their arms, and the annoying bastard standing like a groom at the center, with his arms crossed and smirking face plastered, and looking at her so lovingly opposite.

'I'll behave. I promise-'

"You're late," He said scornfully as her jaw left hanging and eyes shaking.

'- or not.'

This can't be happening.

TBC

x-x

AN: Serenity finally exploded and we now have some sexual tensions, yay! Wait and see what will happen to Mr. Schizo and Ms. Dual-Personality. Our hero and heroine are so messed up... Let's see where this goes ^_^

**And please let me know your thoughts and REVIEW!**

Thanks.


End file.
